Samurai X men
by Miburo
Summary: Crossover Rurouni Kenshin Wolverine. Dentes de Sabre vai parar acidentalmente no Japão da Era Meiji, Wolverine viaja no tempo para capturálo, e as circunstãncias acabam o levando a conhecer o maior espadachim da época.
1. Assassinato sob encomenda

Samurai X - Men

Capítulo 1: Assassinato sob encomenda

30 de Setembro do ano 11 da Era Meiji (1878)

As ruas de um distrito nos arredores de Tókio estavam desertas, o que seria normal naquela hora da noite. Mas o silencio era grande demais até para aquele horário. O bairro em questão é considerado como uma "zona perigosa" na grande metrópole, ele abriga uma das mais antigas e temidas famílias mafiosas de Tókio. No seu território os Yoshioka se consideram senhores, regulando tudo desde as mais triviais atividades até a polícia. A influencia dos Yoshioka, porém, se estende muito além, monopolizando uma boa parte dos "negócios" da capital. A sede ancestral do clã ocupa um quarteirão inteiro. Além da majestosa mansão o complexo abriga uma série de armazéns e entrepostos comerciais que são a fachada legal dos negócios. Mas a característica que mais chama a atenção é a semelhança que a propriedade guarda de um castelo feudal. Cada geração da família Yoshioka contribuiu com uma melhoria, e ao longo de 200 anos a mansão se tornou uma fortaleza inexpugnável, não perdendo em nada para as grandes mansões dos Daymio1.

Mas nem toda essa imponência pode esconder o clima tenso que se abateu sobre o clã Yoshioka. Tensão que se faz evidente no número incomum de sentinelas postadas dentro e fora da mansão nesta noite. Além das tradicionais espadas e lanças portavam um grande número de armas de fogo. Todos os homens, sem exceção se mantinham em muda vigilância, atentos ao mais leve som. A expectativa e o medo claramente estampado nos rostos.

Se do lado de fora tudo é silêncio o mesmo não se pode dizer do salão principal da mansão. O salão, assim como toda a mansão tinha paredes de pedra e piso de madeira revestido com tatame, a decoração era sóbria, mas de bom gosto. Dentre os poucos móveis se destacava a grande mesa de reuniões ao estilo japonês, onde quatro homens discutiam e esperavam, já a algumas horas.

Eu volto a insistir Matsuo oyabum2. Ainda é tempo de voltar atrás e impedir a. nossa total destruição

Cale-se. Você deveria se envergonhar de demonstrar tanta covardia Gion.

Matsuo Yoshioka dirigiu um olhar cheio de desprezo para Gion Yoshioka e não pode deixar de pensar "Se não fosse o fato de ser meu irmão eu já teria te degolado a tempo" A seguir passeou o mesmo olhar pelos outros três homens sentados sobre almofadas em torno da mesa, "são todos uns poltrões'. Apesar de já ter passado dos 50 Matsuo Yoshioka tinha uma compleição robusta, a altura de 1,90 m e a energia com que comandava os negócios da família faziam dele um homem respeitado e principalmente temido tanto pelos empregados quanto pelos familiares mas especialmente pêlos inimigos. Não é de se espantar o fato deste homem ainda carregar uma espada em plena era Meiji. Hábil espadachim, nunca perdeu um duelo e ainda é considerado um dos maiores mestres de kenjutsu da região de Kantô3. Mesmo agora mantinha a arma ao alcance da mão no seu lado esquerdo.

Alem de Gion estavam presentes seus outros irmãos Ito, Shinnosuke e Naga que juntos formavam o alto comando do clã. Todos exceto Gion, compartilhavam da opinião de Matsuo, mas não compartilhavam de sua confiança. A tensão das últimas horas estava evidente em seus rostos cansados. Apesar de serem tidos como homens violentos e corajosos estavam muito longe do irmão mais velho em matéria de força e habilidade e coragem, pela primeira vez sentiam que mesmo lançando mão de todos os seus recursos, o clã estava em perigo. Nesse momento Naga, o mais jovem, falou:

- Matsuo está certo Gion. Apesar de ter sido uma decisão arriscada, uma vez que a

tomamos temos de sustenta-la. Voltar atrás agora seria vergonhoso.

- Isso mesmo – Concordou Shinnosuke - Além do mais, não temos motivo para

tanta preocupação. Temos total capacidade de rechaçar qualquer ataque.

- Vão precisar de um exército para entrar aqui. – Ito parecia convicto - E não há como enviarem um agente infiltrado, cuidei para que todos os possíveis espiões fossem eliminados, e nesse momento nossos próprios espiões estão investigando todos os funcionários.

A despeito de todos os argumentos Gion não se deixava convencer:

- Voce sabe muito bem que eles vão mandar o seu novo assassino. Aquele que estão todos estão chamando de Tigre. E contra ele não há defesa suficiente nem no palácio do Imperador. Desde que ele apareceu, todos os que se opuseram ao Tentáculo foram eliminados. Vejam o Clã Ogami, por exemplo, dominavam toda a zona portuária, eram quase tão fortes quanto nós. Ao recusarem a proposta do Tentáculo todos os chefes da família foram assassinados numa única noite. O Tigre apareceu do nada e os fez em pedaços. Os remanescentes da família não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser entregar o controle de suas atividade ao Tentáculo.

Sem mais poder se conter Matsuo esmurrou a mesa fazendo pular as garrafas e cálices de sakê, e falou quase gritando.

- Por isso mesmo é que devemos resistir. Se esses malditos ninjas tomarem o controle do nosso clã, nada poderá se opor a eles.

Todos se encolheram ante a ira do Oyabum principalmente Gion que preferiu guardar para si as próximas palavras que já tinha na ponta da língua. Tão rápido como veio a súbita explosão de Matsuo, deu lugar ao seu usual semblante calmo, enquanto se servia de sakê continuou com a palavra.

- A seis meses atrás esse Tentáculo não passava de uma pequena organização independente, cuja existência era conhecida por muito poucos. Eles não tinham pessoal e nem recursos suficientes para fazer frente a nós, grandes famílias yakuza4. Mas, como disse Gion, desde que este novo assassino apareceu, eles tem crescido aos poucos, primeiro dominaram as pequenas organizações criminosas e o jogo ilegal da zona oeste de Tókio. Em pouco tempo, fazendo uso deste assassino e dos demais ninjas, conseguiram se impor cobrando porcentagens sobre todos os negócios. Com espiões espalhados por todo lugar não há como fazer nada sem que eles saibam. Eles estão cada vez mais poderosos, se não forem barrados agora vão monopolizar todo o submundo

Neste momento a porta se abre e um guarda-costas ostentando as tatuagens do clã entra e se curva respeitosamente antes de falar:

- Perdoe a intromissão Matsuo oyabum. O mensageiro enviado ao clã Akamatsu acaba de chegar.

- Faça-o entrar.

A atenção de todos na sala se voltou ao homem que entrou e se curvou humildemente antes de sentar sobre os joelhos de maneira formal se mantendo a uma distância respeitável. Com alguma dificuldade Matsuo e os demais conseguiram segurar a vontade de cobrir o recém chegado de perguntas. Depois de um pequeno intervalo o Chefe tomou a palavra.

- E então Toguro, o que tem para me disser?

O homem chamado Toguro hesitou alguns segundos e então sem mais nem menos se curvou até tocar a testa no tatame e de cara no chão respondeu com um fio de voz:

- Lamento ser portador de más notícias senhor. Mas Akamatsu oyabum se recusa terminantemente em atender o seu pedido.

Matsuo cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos ponderando sobre o significado e as conseqüências contidas nas palavras de seu mensageiro. Um silêncio agourento preencheu o ambiente até que Naga quebrou o encanto dando vazão a sua revolta.

- AQUELES DESGRACADOS! - A explosão foi acompanhada de outro forte murro na mesa. Seguindo o exemplo do irmão, porém com menos intensidade, Ito ponderou.

- Isso é péssimo. O único modo de fazermos frente ao Tentáculo era através dessa aliança, pelo visto os Akamatsu também já foram assediados por eles.

- Sozinhos contra o Tentáculo, nossas chances são mínimas. – Shinnosuke limpava o já abundante suor de sua testa com um lenço enquanto falava – Aposto que eles estavam só esperando essa notícia para atacar.

- Tem razão. – falou Gion - São como cães carniceiros que só esperam um momento de fragilidade da presa para atacar, podemos muito bem estar cercados neste exato momento.

O caos tomou conta do salão, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, dando ordens, fazendo suposições e até trocando acusações. Naga e Gion eram os mais exaltados e estavam prestes a chegar as vias de fato quando Matsuo, que a todas estas continuava de braços cruzados e em silencio, pôs fim a baderna:

- YAME5! – bradou, se pondo em pé num salto tão violento que quase virou a mesa. O Kiai surtiu efeito imediato deixando todos paralisados, Gion que se encontrava mais próximo caiu para trás como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe. Como se não bastasse, Matsuo segurava agourentamente a espada ainda embainhada na sua mão esquerda, pronta pra ser sacada . – Vocês parecem um bando de mulheres histéricas, controlem-se.

Todos se quedaram em silêncio, envergonhados pelo recente comportamento. Assim que Matsuo concluiu Ter conseguido restabelecer um pouco de ordem, dirigiu o olhar para Toguro, o mensageiro, que ainda estava na mesma posição tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- Toguro.

- Há-hai Oyabum.

- Quais foram as justificativas de Akamatsu ?

- Akamatsu Oyabum disse que era tarde demais para deter o avanço do Tentáculo e portanto, seria muito imprudente se colocar claramente contra eles neste momento. Ele também disse esperar entrar em um acordo para tentar reter pelo menos parte do controle dos negócios e sugere que o senhor faça o mesmo.

- Idiota - falou Matsuo enquanto sentava novamente - só tarde demais ele vai perceber o erro que está cometendo.

- Talvez ainda não seja tarde demais para nós irmão – Gion tornou a falar de modo persuasivo – Se mandarmos um mensageiro até a meia noite aceitando os termos do Tentáculo poderemos salvar nossas vidas.

- De que vale a vida sem honra?- Matsuo dirigiu um olhar gelado para o irmão - Se nos sujeitarmos àquela corja vamos jogar no lixo tudo que construímos ao longo de mais de 200 anos. Gion, se voltar a mencionar esta idéia covarde novamente eu juro pêlos nossos ancestrais que corto você ao meio. Entendeu?

Alguma coisa na voz e no olhar do irmão mais velho fez Gion ter certeza de que este cumpriria a ameaça e tudo que pode fazer foi engolir em seco. Enquanto isso, Matsuo se dirigiu aos demais.

- Escutem. Estamos por nossa conta agora. Por isso, acima de tudo, devemos demonstrar calma. Atitudes como a de agora a pouco só vão servir para espalhar o medo entre nossos homens. Como chefes devemos dar o exemplo. A minha decisão é irrevogável, lutaremos até o fim e se morrermos será com honra. – Fez uma pausa enquanto encarava cada um, só Gion desviou o olhar. A seguir recomeçou a falar.

- Muito bem, vamos rever o plano de defesa... que barulho é esse?

O som parecia vir do andar inferior, o estrépito de dezenas de pés correndo ao mesmo tempo mesclado com uma gritaria confusa. Todos ficaram em silêncio incapazes de qualquer reação, a atenção toda voltada para o barulho cada vez mais intenso. Até que um grito medonho os despertou para a realidade. Todos ficaram em pé no mesmo instante em que dez seguranças que estavam postados fora do recinto entraram de armas em punho se agrupando de forma a se interpor entre os chefes e a porta.

- O que está acontecendo lá embaixo? – perguntou Matsuo ao que parecia ser o líder dos capangas.

- Ainda não sabemos ao certo senhor. Mandei um dos meus homens verificar.

- Naga! – chamou Matsuo, apontando para o irmão. – Vá chamar reforços do lado de fora da mansão, os canalhas de algum jeito se infiltraram aqui.

- Hai - respondeu Naga, saindo em disparada pela porta.

- Precisamos ficar calmos. – Falou Shinnosuke sacando um revolver do kimono – Nada pode nos alcançar aqui.

Ito, seguindo o exemplo do irmão, pegou uma lança de um dos guardas e se posicionou a frente de Matsuo. Durante um tempo, que pareceu durar uma eternidade, eles esperaram. Enquanto isso, só podiam imaginar o que acontecia nos andares abaixo pelos sons, que a essa altura já eram de uma verdadeira batalha. Uma mistura assustadora de som de tiros e o ruído inconfundível de metal rasgando carne, o cheiro de sangue já infestando o ar.

"Eles são muitos" Disse Matsuo para si mesmo "como foi possível passarem por nossas defesas sem serem notados?" A maioria dos homens a sua volta apesar do nervosismo estavam firmes e prontos para lutar, exceto Gion, que discretamente recuou para um canto da sala "Será que..."

Neste momento notaram um movimento do outro lado da porta. Sem ser necessária nenhuma ordem todos os que estavam portando armas de fogo fizeram pontaria, prontos para fuzilar qualquer coisa que se parecesse com um ninja. Shinnosuke se adiantou:

- Quem é? Identifique-se.

Demorou alguns segundos para uma fraca resposta se fazer ouvir:

- S-sou eu, abram a porta.

Foi a vez de Matsuo se adiantar e falar aos demais homens:

- É Naga. Abram a porta, depressa.

A porta foi aberta com violência. Naga entrou aos tropeços. Matsuo estava prestes a admoestar o irmão por sua entrada nada sensata quando o ele caiu de cara no chão.

Matsuo abriu caminho e se ajoelhou perto de Naga. A essa altura, um outro guarda já tinha barrado novamente a porta com uma pesada trave enquanto outro acudiu o ferido, virando-o e apoiando a sua cabeça. Ele ainda estava vivo, mas inconsciente, no entanto pela quantidade de sangue que rapidamente se acumulava no chão a sua volta, não seria por muito tempo. Matsuo retirou a mão que Naga ainda tinha apertada contra o abdome e viu que havia quatro cortes paralelos na diagonal que iam do quadril até as costelas, os dois do meio ligeiramente mais profundos, de onde uma boa porção dos intestinos estava à mostra. Alguns quando viram o ferimento deram um passo atrás. Matsuo ordenou que outro homem tirasse o kimono para amarrar firmemente o tórax do ferido, isso com certeza não iria salva-lo, Matsuo sabia muito bem que apenas um daqueles cortes era o suficiente para matar qualquer um em questão de minutos, quanto mais quatro, mas precisava saber o que o irmão tinha para contar antes que morresse.

- Vamos, acorde. – chamou Matsuo, sacudindo-o pelos ombros. - Você não pode morrer ainda.

- Não adianta, já perdeu muito sangue.- Argumentou Shinnosuke com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não pedi sua opinião – rosnou Matsuo, em seguida começou novamente a sacudi-lo com mais força – Naga, sou eu, Matsuo, fale comigo.

Com um acesso de tosse estertorosa acompanhada de uma boa quantidade de sangue Naga acordou. O olhar já embaçado e respiração curta e fraca indicavam que ele ia morrer a qualquer momento. Matsuo não perdeu mais tempo.

- Escute, quantos estão nos atacando? O que houve com os reforços? Você conseguiu chamá-los?

- M-muit-to g-grande... g-garras- balbuciou Naga que agora tinha uma expressão de puro terror no rosto.

- Do que está falando? O que está acontecendo lá embaixo? . – Para dar mais ênfase a pergunta o Oyabum dá mais uma sacudidela.

- Go-gomen Oyambum. – respondeu Naga com um fio de voz. – N-não é-é

possível...ninjas o Tentáculo está nos atacando ... l-lado de fora ... e–eles nos cercaram.

- Nós temos que sair daqui. – falou Matsuo - Se nos encurralarem neste aposento será o fim. Vamos usar umas das passagens secretas.

- Na-não é possivel...ninjas bloqueando ... saidas.

Ao ouvir isso todos no salão empalideceram. O que parecia impossível aconteceu, se tornaram prisioneiros na sua própria fortaleza.

- Um ataque no lado de fora da nossa fortaleza simultâneo a um assalto do lado de dentro. Nossa própria casa se tornou uma armadilha. Quantos conseguiram entrar? – Perguntou Matsuo.

- Ce-cerca de trinta... m-mas um deles é um-muito forte.

- O-o que você disse? – Rosto de Ito, que acabara de fazer o torniquete improvisado, subitamente perdendo a cor.

- P-parece um de-demonio. Surgiu do n-nada... matando todos... g-garras ...nem b-balas n-nem espadas ...dete-lo.

Naga balbuciou mais algumas coisas sem sentido até que com um último solavanco foi se juntar aos seus ancestrais. Matsuo fechou os olhos do irmão mais novo se ergueu com uma expressão muito cansada no rosto.

- É ele! – A voz de Shinnozuke saiu esganiçada – Mandaram o Tigre. Ele está vindo pra cá. Está cada vez mais perto.

De fato, os sons de luta estavam bem mais próximos agora. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a intensidade cada vez menor, como se a resistência estivesse por um fio.

- Cale a boca. – falou Matsuo com uma voz assustadoramente calma olhando para Shinnozuke do mesmo modo que uma cobra, prestes a dar o bote, olharia para um rato – Sim, é o Tigre, disso não há dúvida. Na verdade, o que me intriga é como ele conseguiu entrar na fortaleza sem ser visto mesmo com toda nossa vigilância. Por mais forte que seja ele nunca poderia chegar tão perto, e mesmo que chegasse, em último caso poderíamos fugir por uma das passagens secretas que existem no subsolo. – Nesse momento Matsuo dirigiu o mesmo olhar gelado para Gion que continuava em um canto de braços cruzados. – Passagens essas só conhecidas por nós quatro... porque voce insistiu em realizar a reunião neste aposento.

Todos voltaram um olhar incrédulo na direção de Gion, ao mesmo tempo em que saiam vagarosamente do espaço que o separava de Matsuo, como se estivessem abrindo caminho. Gion por sua vez começou a suar em abundancia enquanto a cor da sua pele assumia uma tonalidade amarela esverdeada.

- O que você está insinuando? – Gion tentou soar ofendido, mas não obteve muito sucesso. – Eu não sou traidor.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado – falou Matsuo enquanto caminhava calmamente na direção do irmão com a espada balançando de forma sinistra na mão esquerda. – Há semanas você vem insistindo para que eu entregue o nosso clã para o Tentáculo. Há quanto tempo você vem nos traindo? É por isso que eles conseguiram desbaratar quase todos os nosso negócios. E no final, se não conseguisse me convencer, daria a eles a chave para me eliminar não é?

Nesse momento Gion sacou um revolver de dentro do casaco (era o único no recinto vestindo roupas ocidentais) e apontou para Matsuo, que estava a menos de quatro metros dele. Matsuo ao ver a arma parou e sorriu.

- Então é verdade. Realmente eu devo estar ficando velho. Um traidor bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu não percebi.

- Não se aproxime. E vocês, se tentarem qualquer coisa eu atiro – os demais na sala estavam tão surpresos que nem se quisessem poderiam esboçar alguma reação – Eu tentei fazer isso de um modo limpo – Continuou Gion ainda apontando a arma para Matsuo. – Mas você, seu velho esclerosado, tinha que fincar pé nesses seus estúpidos princípios. Agora é tarde demais. Não há como se opor ao Tentáculo, o único jeito de sobreviver é se unindo a eles, se sujeitando. O seu orgulho idiota decretou o fim do nosso clã, mas eu não sou obrigado a ter o mesmo destino de idiotas como você.

- Hunf. E quanto tempo um verme traidor como você sobreviveria no meio deles? Assim que for possível vão se livrar de você também. Mas me diga uma coisa...você acha que pode atirar antes de eu sacar a minha espada?

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Gion percebeu que a arma não estava engatilhada. Quando fez menção de erguer o polegar para engatilha-la. Sentiu um deslocamento de ar a sua frente, a visão chegou a registrar um lampejo prateado descrevendo um semicirculo antes da sua mão direita cair decepada, ainda segurando a arma. Só então veio a dor, acompanha de um jorro de sangue. Com a boca escancarada e os olhos quase saltando das órbitas Gion caiu sobre os joelhos olhando o toco do seu braço.

- É, eu achei que não poderia. – Matsuo se aproximou e limpou a lâmina manchada de sangue no ombro do irmão e logo em seguida se abaixou e pegou a arma ainda empunhada pela mão decepada, examinando-a – Eu nunca vou confiar nesses brinquedos ridículos. Agora, antes de eu aliviar você do peso de sua cabeça, gostaria de dizer alguma coisa.

- I- isso foi magnífico irmão, mas nem mesmo você é páreo para ele- Agora Gion tinha um sorriso demente na cara enquanto tentava deter a hemorragia enfiando o toco do braço debaixo do outro. – Pode me matar se quiser, mas o resultado será o mesmo. Está ouvindo, a luta acabou, seus homens estão mortos. Ele está vindo.

De fato no curto intervalo de tempo em que se deu o embate entre Matsuo e Gion, todos na sala, momentaneamente esqueceram da ameaça que vinha dos andares abaixo. Só agora se davam conta da ausência dos sons de batalha que até a pouco enchiam os seus ouvidos. E todos ao mesmo tempo viraram as cabeças na direção da porta quando ouviram nitidamente o som de passos no corredor contíguo.

- Cuido de você depois. – Falou Matsuo, jogando o revolver para o outro canto do aposento e sinalizando silenciosamente a seguir para que o restante dos homens se posicionasse de modo a recepcionar adequadamente o visitante, que a esta altura tinha parado em frente à porta do salão.

Matsuo se colocou logo atrás do grupo empunhando firmemente a espada com ambas as mãos. O que quer que venha a passar pela porta, para alcança-lo terá que passar por seus homens, dando a ele a oportunidade de explorar possíveis brechas em sua guarda. Aquela era a única entrada, uma pesada porta dupla feita de cedro duríssimo. As paredes por sua vez eram feitas de blocos de granito com meio metro de espessura. Um único homem nunca seria capaz de arrombar as portas. A esperança de Matsuo era de que elas detivessem o assassino tempo suficiente até que uma parte do contingente que estava lutando do lado de fora pudesse vir em seu socorro.

Mas sua esperança se desvaneceu assim que o primeiro golpe atingiu as portas. Foi

um impacto tão violento que conseguiu arrancar uma das grossas dobradiças que as encaixavam nos umbrais. Todos recuaram ao mesmo tempo tentando colocar o maior espaço possível entre eles e o responsável pelos já sucessivos golpes que ameaçavam arrancar as portas de uma vez só. A coragem que demonstraram até aquele momento foi fraquejando ante a perspectiva de enfrentar aquele poder descomunal, o único que permanecia calmo era Matsuo, até certo ponto ele se sentia contente, afinal se fosse o seu karma morrer ali, pelo menos teria a oportunidade de testar suas habilidades contra um adversário formidável.

- Conto com vocês – Matsuo tinha de gritar para se fazer ouvir. – Apesar de forte, ele é só um homem de carne e osso como qualquer um de nós. Fiquem firmes

Com um último estrondo as dobradiças restantes arrebentaram. Os cinco seguranças portando rifles estavam ajoelhados formando a primeira linha de defesa, prontos para descarregar suas armas assim que as portas cedessem . Mas para espanto de todos ao invés de tombar, as portas, agora soltas, permaneceram de pé. Só tarde demais Matsuo percebeu as pontas das garras que estavam segurando as pesadas portas e as intenções do inimigo.

- Saiam da frente ele vai... – Não houve tempo para terminar a frase, só para saltar para o lado no momento em que as portas foram arremessadas como se fossem feitas de cortiça. Os atiradores por estarem mais perto e ajoelhados foram atingidos sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Com um único golpe o assassino tirou de combate quase a metade dos homens.

Matsuo se ergueu o mais rápido que pode e instintivamente se pôs em guarda com a espada em punho e as costas protegidas por uma parede, mas a cena que viu tolheu qualquer outra reação. O assassino, um gigante de mais de dois metros de altura e usando trajes negros com um capuz ao estilo ninja, se movia com a agilidade de um felino. Mal arremessou as portas e saltou na direção dos homens que tinham pulado para o lado contrario que Matsuo usou para escapar. Toguro, o mensageiro foi o primeiro a morrer com a cabeça separada do corpo com um golpe só. Os homens mais próximos mal tiveram tempo de se erguer quando o assassino partiu pra cima deles. Um combate feroz teve inicio.

Aproveitando a cobertura dos capangas Ito e Shinnosuke se juntaram a Matsuo que observava o combate sem nem ao menos piscar. Ao que parecia o assassino estava usando alguma espécie de garras metálicas com as mãos e astutamente se colocou de modo a barrar a passagem de qualquer um que tentasse fugir. A força e velocidade de seus golpes rapidamente reduziram a guarda de Matsuo a apenas três homens armados com lanças. Vendo que ataques frontais não surtiam efeito tentaram cerca-lo para explorar os flancos e retaguarda. Sê vendo cercado, o assassino ficou imóvel numa posição relaxada, como se estivesse os convidando para tentar um ataque. O capanga posicionado as suas costas não perdeu tempo e arremeteu com a lança em riste tencionando atravessa-lo de lado a lado. Com uma esquiva rápida o gigante não só evitou o golpe como tomou a lança, e aproveitando o impulso do adversário o arremessou na direção da ponta da lança do seu companheiro que não pode fazer nada enquanto o colega era empalado pela própria arma. Fazendo uso da lança em suas mãos o assassino a arremessou contra o homem que desesperadamente tentava se livrar do corpo do colega. O golpe foi tão certeiro e violento o capanga foi arremessado a uma boa distancia antes de cair no chão com a arma enterrada no peito. Aproveitando a brecha na guarda do inimigo, o terceiro homem atacou visando o flanco esquerdo. A estocada, acompanhada de um forte Kiai, teve êxito em atingir o adversário debaixo do braço, direto no coração.

Com um urro inumano o assassino cambaleou, todos na sala tinham por certa a sua morte e Matsuo já tencionava em se aproximar para dar o golpe de misericórdia. Mas para o espanto de todos o gigante vestido de negro agarrou com as duas mãos a lança e a puxou de uma vez só. Em seguida largou a arma no chão e se voltou lentamente para o homem que o golpeou, este por sua vez parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo. O assassino saltou sobre a vitima e o rasgou de cima abaixo com suas garras, não satisfeito ainda desferiu um golpe lateral com ambas as mãos que terminou por dividi-lo em dois pela cintura.

No curto intervalo em que durou este embate os três irmãos elaboraram um plano para atacar o adversário, pois se não tomassem a iniciativa certamente não teriam chance alguma. O plano simples consistia em Shinnozuke usar seu revolver para se não matar pelo menos atordoar o gigante, dando uma oportunidade para Matsuo e Ito atacarem com tudo. Tomando posição de tiro ajoelhado Shinnozuke que era um excelente atirador aproveitou o exato momento em que o assassino liquidava o último segurança para acertar um tiro certeiro na sua cabeça. Por um instante a estratégia parecia Ter dado resultado, o gigante cambaleou e levou a mão à região da têmpora esquerda. Matsuo e Ito atacaram ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas Matsuo registrou o fato da bala ter provocado um estranho som metálico ao acertar seu alvo, o pensamento se perdeu tão rápido quanto veio no momento em que concentrou toda sua atenção no próximo golpe.

Por estar um pouco mais à frente e portando uma arma mais longa Ito foi o primeiro a atacar o aparentemente atordoado assassino. Mas para sua surpresa o golpe que tinha o endereço do fígado do adversário foi aparado, e quase instantaneamente depois Ito recebeu um pontapé tão violento o fez voar como um pássaro até se chocar de cabeça na parede oposta, só o chute já poderia mata-lo, mas se havia alguma dúvida quanto a isso, a mancha de sangue misturada com massa encefálica que ainda escorria da parede, era o suficiente para desfaze-la.

Matsuo foi obrigado interromper seu próprio ataque para se desviar do corpo do irmão com um hábil rolamento. No momento em que ouviu o estrondo do choque, teve por certa a morte de Ito, assim como teve certeza que logo se juntaria a ele, mas pelo menos tentaria salvar Shinnozuke:

- Shinnozuke, escute. Vou tentar distraí-lo. Aproveite e fuja.

Mas já era tarde demais para isso. Gritando como um louco Shinnozuke começou a atirar no assassino que rapidamente se voltou e começou a correr na sua direção. Matsuo vendo o desfecho inevitável da cena gritou.

- PARE. Eu sou o seu alvo. Deixe ele em paz.

Foi como gritar com o vento. Num piscar de olhos o gigante ninja atravessou o aposento sem ser atingido nenhuma vez pêlos tiros desesperados de Shinnozuke e com dois golpes fulminantes deu fim a sua vida. Em seguida, se voltou calmamente na direção de Matsuo e com uma voz rouca e gutural falou:

- Na verdade todos são o meu alvo. A única instrução específica é te deixar por último velho. – o gigante falava um japonês péssimo, quase inteligível.

Matsuo teve de fazer uso de todo o seu autocontrole para conter seu ódio. Se não se deixasse levar pela fúria e o desespero que ameaçavam romper do seu peito, talvez houvesse uma chance. E respirando profundamente, encarou mais uma vez o seu algoz.

- É claro. Antes de morrer eu teria que ver tudo o que construí ser destruído, assim como minha família. Venha terminar o seu trabalho, mas saiba que eu não morrerei sem lutar, quero partir para outra vida sem arrependimentos.

- He he. Tá com pressa pra morrer é? Calma, eu disse que tu seria o último, e ainda falta um. – e olhou na direção do canto onde estava Gion que desde o inicio da batalha tinha se encolhido mal ousando respirar. Assim que ouviu o assassino e percebeu suas intenções disparou como um coelho em direção a porta, mas teve sua saída bloqueada por várias figuras vestidas de negro que até aquele momento tinha permanecido fora de vista.

- O que significa isso? – falou Gion desesperadamente – Nós tínhamos um acordo. Eu cumpri a minha parte.

- É, tu fez tudo direitinho, sem tua ajuda nós nunca teríamos encurralado o teu irmão. Mas os chefes acharam melhor te eliminar de uma vez "uma vez traidor, sempre traidor", e eu assino embaixo.

- N-não espere. Talvez pudéssemos fazer um novo arranjo eu e você, agora sou muito rico.- enquanto balbuciava Gion olhava de um lado para o outro na tentativa inútil de encontrar um meio de fugir.

O gigante parecia se divertir com as suplicas patéticas de Gion até que viu algo no chão que chamou sua atenção:

- Olha só. – disse enquanto se agachava e pegava um objeto – Pelo jeito isso aqui te pertence. Uma Colt-Walker calibre .45 cromada, acompanhada de uma mão decepada. Aposto que isso foi obra do teu irmão né? Toma – arrancou a mão da empunhadura e a atirou na direção de Gion – Pode ficar com isso, mas pode me dar o revolver? Eu sempre quis ter um destes.

- C-claro. É todo seu.

- Valeu.

BLAM

O tiro acertou Gion entre os olhos, Fazendo a parte de trás da cabeça explodir como uma romã madura. Rindo para si de puro contentamento o assassino arremessou a arma para um dos ninjas que guardavam na porta e em seguida voltou sua atenção para Matsuo Yoshioka que aguardava pacientemente apoiando a ponta da espada no chão.

- Belo tiro, hein velho?

- Sim. Ele teve o fim que merecia. Um homem covarde merece morrer por meio de uma arma covarde.

- Falou bonito. Vamos ver agora se luta tão bem quanto fala.

- Tudo bem. Mas é de praxe o desafiante declinar seu nome antes de iniciar um duelo.

Dizendo isto Matsuo empunhou a espada em posição baixa, aparentemente deixando sua guarda aberta. O assassino soltou uma risadinha zombeteira antes de responder:

- De que adianta falar o meu nome pra alguém que vai morrer.

Quase juntando os atos as palavras o assassino saltou sobre Matsuo como se fosse um tigre. Mas este, revelando uma agilidade muito maior que se poderia esperar de alguém de sua idade, se esquivou, no lugar do corpo de Matsuo o assassino encontrou apenas ar. Matsuo por sua vez mal executou a esquiva e arremeteu contra o inimigo saltando a uma grande altura para desferir um golpe descendente. O assassino com certeza não esperava que um velho como aquele pudesse se esquivar do seu ataque, e muito menos que ele pudesse contra atacar com tamanha velocidade, assim quando se virou tudo o que pode pensar antes de ser atingido foi "Não acredito".

Com um grito estrondoso que representava a concentração e explosão de todo o seu Ki, Matsuo desferiu o Karatake-wari, o golpe do bambu fendido sobre a cabeça do adversário, certo de que iria parti-lo em dois.

Mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu um impacto tremendo acompanhado do som de sua espada se partindo. À parte que se partiu voou longe indo parar do outro lado do aposento. Quando Matsuo tocou o solo tudo o que pode fazer foi olhar atônito do que sobrou da sua espada para o gigante que cambaleava, levando as duas mãos a cabeça.

- N-não pode ser. Ninguém poderia sobreviver a um golpe destes, nem mesmo com um elmo, v-você realmente é um monstro.

- Ahg...urrrrr, s-seu filho da puta. Essa doeu pra valer.

Em seguida o assassino agarrou Matsuo pela gola do kimono e o ergueu facilmente até ficarem cara a cara.

- Tu me pegou de jeito velho, se fosse a alguns meses atrás esse golpe teria me mandado pro inferno. Se tiverem mais espadachins como tu por aqui, vou ter de ficar mais esperto. Como prêmio, antes de te matar vou te dizer quem sou e mostrar a minha cara, desde que eu cheguei por estas bandas pouca gente me viu e viveu pra contar depois.

Com a mão livre o gigante começou a desfazer os laços que prendiam o capuz, Matsuo então notou um detalhe que não tinha percebido antes, as garras não eram armas móveis como ele tinha imaginado, antes disso, elas saiam diretamente da ponta dos dedos como se fizesse parte do corpo dele. Assim que tirou o capuz teve a visão de um rosto nitidamente ocidental, cabelo loiro e espessas costeletas, assustadores olhos cor de âmbar com pupilas fendidas, e no alto da testa um profundo corte onde o golpe de Matsuo o atingira. Chamou a atenção do oyabum o pouquíssimo sangue que brotava da ferida e que escorria em dois filetes cara abaixo. Mas, olhado com mais atenção, Matsuo pode entrever pela ferida parte do crânio que para sua surpresa parecia feito de... metal? E como se não fosse o suficiente, a ferida começou a se fechar bem diante dos seus olhos, e em poucos segundos desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Afinal quem... O quê é você?

- Creed. – com um sorriso demoníaco encostou uma das garras junto a jugular de Matsuo – Victor Creed. Mas tu pode me chamar de Dentes de Sabre.

Última revisão: 11/04/04

Comentários do autor:

Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de esclarecer que este é o meu primeiro fanfic, por isso peço uma boa dose de tolerância e paciência por parte de vocês. Dito isso vamos ao que interessa.

A idéia inicial para escrever essa estória surgiu enquanto eu estava folheando uma revista do Wolverine em que ele viaja até o Japão feudal. Recentemente eu tinha lido o último volume de Rurouni Kenshin e sem mais nem menos comecei a imaginar uma hipotética cena de luta entre os dois personagens. Um dos meus passatempos favoritos é o de ler fanfics, mas nunca tive coragem de tentar escrever algum. Mas aí eu pensei " e se eu colocasse esses dois na mesma estória". Eu sou um fã inveterado de ambos os personagens, também achei que os dois tinham alguns pontos em comum, como por exemplo a temática do "demônio interior". E além disto seria interessante tentar reunir na mesma narrativa um personagem de das Comix americanas com um dos Mangás japoneses, sem contar que seria algo inédito(eu acho). O fic, A criação (In)humana do Willian Peixoto (valeu pela força) que narra um crossover entre personagens de DBZ e EVA me deu a inspiração final para começar.

O título "Samurai X-Men" era para ser provisório, mas depois de quebrar muito a cabeça atrás coisa melhor acabei optando por esse mesmo. O enredo vai girar basicamente em torno da caçada de Wolverine ao seu pior rival Dentes-de-Sabre que de um jeito misterioso acaba indo parar no Japão em plena era Meiji. O capítulo 1 deveria ser o prólogo da estória e foi escrito depois do capítilo 1 original. Mas ele ficou tão grande que eu achei melhor transforma-lo no capítulo 1 definitivo. Este capítulo foi bem trabalhoso de escrever, tentei criar um clima de intriga e suspense com um final bem violento, preferi concentrar a atenção na reação que um elemento estranho como o Dentes de Sabre causaria na Tókio de 1878.

Para efeito de referência estou usando a fase atual dos X-Men escrita pelo Grant Morrinson que está sendo publicada aqui no Brasil, mais exatamente pouco antes do início da saga E de Extinção. E em Samurai X o intervalo entre a saga de Kioto e a de Enishi Yukishiro foi digamos "espichada" em alguns meses.

Eu preferi escrever os nomes dos personagens japoneses do modo ocidental, ou seja, primeiro nome e depois sobre nome.

Para encerrar eu só gostaria de avisar aos chatos de plantão que os direitos sobre os personagens tanto de Samurai X quanto de X-Men pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores, e como não estou faturando absolutamente nada com isso, não venham me encher o saco.

Notas:

1 Daymio – Senhor feudal

2 Oyabum – Forma de tratamento usada para designar os chefes da yakusa

3 kantô – Região que fica na porção Oeste do Japão

4 Yakuza – Máfia japonesa

5 Yame – "Parem" ou "parar"

P.S: A todos que tiveram a santa paciência de ler toda essa lenga lenga até aqui: meu e-mail para comentários, críticas, sugestões e inevitáveis insultos é: 


	2. Rastros

Samurai X - Men

Capitulo 2: Rastros

Deserto Australiano, época atual. 

A tarde cai no que parece ser uma cidade abandonada do início do século XX. A maior parte das poucas construções, na maioria casas de madeira, está em ruínas, com telhados esburacados, portas desbeiçadas e janelas com vidros quebrados. Em meio desta desolação se destaca a estranha presença de um grande barracão militar montado em frente ao maior e mais bem conservado prédio da cidade, o hotel.

Uma instalação secreta de pesquisa e investigação militar do Governo Australiano, totalmente equipada com a mais alta tecnologia de comunicação e perícia foi montada naquele local para estudar e guardar as estranhas instalações subterrâneas que ocupam uma enorme área no subsolo. Ainda que a maior parte esteja destruída, há restos do que parece ser tecnologia avançada, provavelmente alienígena. Acredita-se que o local foi por algum tempo o esconderijo do grupo mutante americano conhecido como X-Men.

A equipe de pesquisa era composta de cinco técnicos em computação, três de elétro-mecânica, um físico e dois engenheiros militares apoiados por um destacamento de dez fuzileiros das forças especiais e cinco agentes dos serviços de inteligência australiano.

Os cadáveres do que há 24 horas atrás foi a equipe da instalação estão espalhados por todos os lados, apenas um pequeno número estava empunhando armas, a maioria não pode nem esboçar qualquer reação. O ataque foi rápido e brutal. A maior parte dos homens foi eviscerada, alguns foram degolados enquanto outros tiveram membros arrancados. A decomposição dos corpos já atraia uma multidão de abutres que se banqueteava tranqüilamente.

De repente o silêncio do deserto é quebrado pelo troar de turbinas. Logo surge por detrás de uma montanha uma estranha aeronave, seu desing curvilíneo lembra um veículo sub-orbital. Pintado de preto fosco o único detalhe colorido é a grande janela vermelha em forma de X em seu nariz.

O jato desacelera executando alguns círculos acima da cidade fantasma até que começa uma suave aterrissagem vertical que levanta uma enorme nuvem de poeira e termina por espantar a maioria dos abutres, os motores diminuem seu silvo até silenciarem por completo.

A poeira vai baixando aos poucos, uma escotilha situada do lado esquerdo no nariz se abre ao mesmo tempo que uma pequena escada desce até o chão. A figura de um homem vestindo jaqueta e calça preta com detalhes em amarelo surge na porta. Ele olha ao redor, fixando a seguir a atenção na cidade logo ao lado, ergue a cabeça e fareja o ar por alguns minutos até que acende um toco de charuto que estava pendurado na boca. Inala uma grande quantidade e fumaça e solta a seguir como se estivesse suspirando.

- Chegamos tarde de novo. O cheiro dele já tá velho, um dia eu acho, em compensação do cheiro de carniça aqui pode ser sentido a umas vinte milhas.

- Pode haver sobreviventes mein freund? 1-pergunta o interlocutor, oculto no interior do jato.

- Lamento Elfo. Só tem morte aqui. Fica de olho no rádio e no radar, eu vou dar uma checada mais de perto.

- Ja 2 Logan, mantenha contato pelo intercom.

O homem chamado Logan, mais conhecido como Wolverine, faz parte da equipe dos X-Men há anos e sabe o quanto seu colega, Kurt Wagner ou Noturno, detesta cenas de carnificina. E ele também atrapalharia a sua busca por rastros. Logan vai precisar de toda concentração para tentar determinar o rumo que tomou o assassino, seu inimigo de longa data e pior desafeto, Victor Creed vulgo Dentes-de-Sabre.

Chegando aos arredores do barracão principal, Logan parou e deu uma boa olhada em volta, se recordando do período em que ele e alguns outros X-Men adotaram aquele lugar esquecido por Deus como esconderijo e base de operações. Na verdade tomaram o lugar a força de um grupo de ciborgues assassinos que moravam lá. Daí se explica a base subterrânea cheia de tecnologia futurista.

Depois de poucos meses de desconfortável estadia foi à vez dos X-Men serem escorraçados por aqueles mesmos ciborgues. A última notícia que Logan teve dava conta que a base havia sido atacada por um esquadrão de sentinelas que pôs fim em definitivo nos ciborgues, inclusive no seu líder Donald Pierce. Alguns sinais deste ataque eram óbvios nos prédios desmantelados e em algumas crateras, com certeza causadas por disparos energéticos.

- Foi um belo estrago. – disse Logan para si mesmo - Pena que o Dentinho não tava aqui pra participar da festa.

O incidente chamou a atenção das autoridades que desde então ocuparam o lugar e estavam trabalhando até ontem. Este pensamento tirou Logan de seu devaneio e o trouxe devolta ao presente no exato momento em que ele avistou o primeiro cadáver a uns 10 metros a sua direita. Ele avançou a favor do vento para não ter seu olfato hipersensível sobrecarregado pelo cheiro de carne em decomposição.

Examinou o solo em torno e a posição do corpo. Se aproximando mais pôde identifica-lo como um soldado, bem jovem, no máximo uns 25 anos, a arma travada e o ferimento na garganta indicavam que ele foi atacado pelas costas sem esboçar a menor reação. Por um momento, Logan fixou o seu rosto e memorizou suas feições: "Meu Deus, é só um guri, quero me lembrar dele quando estiver rasgando aquele animal". Depois de 10 minutos de observações e raciocínio, Logan é interrompido por uma voz com carregado sotaque alemão no seu dispositivo de comunicação auricular.

- Logan, a faixa de comunicações militares anuncia uma equipe de busca se deslocando para este local vinda de Camberra, vão chegar em 180 minutos.

- Já não era sem tempo, estes pobres coitados tão servindo de pasto para urubu.

- Nenhum sinal de sobreviventes?

- Como eu pensei, não. O canalha pegou todo mundo, os que tiveram sorte, morreram rápido, mas alguns sofreram um bocado. O Dentes teve bastante tempo pra se divertir.

- Mein Gott!3 O mesmo que em Sidney.

Logan se agacha para examinar mais pegadas ainda fumando o seu mata- ratos.

- O Cara tá pior do que nunca Kurt. Um verdadeiro cão raivoso. O professor acha que os implantes de Adamantium estão causando algum tipo de pane na parte racional de cérebro dele, aumentando a agressividade. Pra mim, ele tá só dando vazão ao verdadeiro caráter podre dele.

- O que descobriu Logan?

- Ele chegou ao anoitecer de ontem, depois de abandonar o helicóptero que a gente viu a uns 10 Km ao leste daqui, deve ter sentido o cheiro de humanos e veio nesta direção em busca de outro transporte.

- Será que foi só coincidência?

- Não sei, quando perdemos seu rastro em Sidney, ele parecia estar fugindo as cegas rumo ao deserto, roubou o helicóptero e voou em zigue-zague para tentar nos despistar. Se ele sabia deste lugar devia saber também dos militares. Mas o que me incomoda é que não tá faltando nenhum veículo da base, aqui tem desde motos até um helicóptero com o tanque cheio, a esta altura ele poderia estar do outro lado do país.

- Não achou mais nenhuma pista? Nem mesmo ele pode enfrentar este deserto a pé, seria loucura.

- Também acho Elfo. Eu refiz os passos dele até este ponto. Depois de matar o vigia e burlar os sensores de movimento, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi destruir o gerador de energia. Em seguida foi à vez das comunicações. A maior parte do pessoal que tava de serviço foi pega do lado de fora, no escuro, estes foram os que tiveram sorte, o pessoal não-combatente tentou se entrincheirar no subsolo, o Creed teve a noite inteira pra brincar de gato e rato com eles. Pouco antes de amanhecer ele subiu e veio até aqui onde eu tô. Daqui em diante o rastro dele se perde no meio da confusão de pegadas dos soldados que ele matou, o cheiro de decomposição já ta forte o suficiente pra que eu não consiga sentir o dele.

- Vamos fazer uma busca aérea enquanto as autoridades não chegam. Vou pedir ao professor uma sondagem mais refinada de Cerebra.

- Só me dá mais uns minutos Kurt, eu já morei aqui e sei que o vento muda de direção a esta hora do dia.

- ... Tudo bem, Herr4 Logan, também confio no seu nariz, afinal o Dentes de Sabre não pode simplesmente ter sumido no ar...

- "Sumido no ar" ? Peraí, que burrice a minha, esqueci totalmente do Tel... ?

O vento mudou de repente, vindo da direção do sol que descambava por trás das montanhas, trazendo dois cheiros familiares para Logan: um mais fraco, com certeza de Dentes de Sabre, o outro mais forte e recente de uma pessoa que ele não via a tempos. Cuspiu o toco de charuto e virou a cabeça a tempo de ver uma pequena tira de fumaça branca começar a subir do topo de um promontório.

- Logan ... O que foi? O que você estava dizendo?

- Kurt se teleporta pra cá AGORA, preciso de uma carona até o alto da montanha, depois eu te explico.

Em seguida a estranha figura de Noturno surge do meio uma pequena explosão abafada acompanhada do inconfundível cheiro de enxofre que caracteriza seu teleporte. Qualquer um que não estivesse acostumado com a cena com certeza morreria de medo ao ver surgir do nada aquele demônio de pele azul, orelhas e cauda pontiagudas e assustadores olhos amarelos. De resto estava vestindo um uniforme parecido com o de Logan.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem mein freund, é só apontar a direção.

- Aquele pico maior a oeste, de onde tá saindo uma fumaçinha.

- Já vi, prepare o estômago e segure firme.

O mutante Alemão estendeu sua mão de três dedos que Wolverine segurou com firmeza. Pegar uma carona no teleporte do Noturno é o jeito mais rápido de ir de um lugar para o outro, mas os efeitos colaterais vão de enjôo e confusão sensoriais a desmaios. Logan sabe muito bem disso, mas precisa chegar com urgência no pico da montanha, uma vida pode estar em jogo.

"BANF"

No instante seguinte, os dois X-Men se encontravam no topo da montanha encarando a solitária figura de um velhinho aborígene, sentado de pernas cruzadas. Muito magro e vestindo apenas uma tanga, mantinha um olhar fixo na pequena fogueira que ardia a sua frente. Em suas mãos estava um estranho objeto em forma de ponta de lança que pendia de um cordão rústico. Não esboçou nenhuma reação ante a repentina aparição de Logan e Kurt. Os dois ficam observando a insólita figura como que hipnotizados, até que Logan quebra o silêncio.

- Graças a Deus, ele tá bem – começa a caminhar na direção do aborígene, Kurt também acorda do torpor:

- Esse aí não é o ...?

- Teleporter, pelo menos é assim que os Carrascos o apelidaram, o verdadeiro nome ninguém conhece. Chega mais Kurt, o velhinho é gente boa.

Kurt começa a se aproximar também.

- Então esse é o famoso Teleporter de que vocês falavam tanto.

- É isso mesmo. – concordou Logan - O velho Tepê aqui além de feiticeiro aborígene é também um mutante teleportador. Só que ao contrario de tí a especialidade dele é criar portais de teleporte. No tempo em que a gente morou aqui ele fazia nosso transporte. Era uma beleza, a gente podia chegar a qualquer lugar do mundo num piscar de olhos e voltava sempre na hora certa, e com a vantagem de não ter as tripas viradas do avesso na viagem.

- Que mal agradecido. Você acha que o Dentes-de-Sabre veio pra cá?

- Eu SEI que ele veio elfo. O cheiro do desgraçado tá por todo lado e se tu olhar pra baixo vai ver umas marcas que com certeza não foram feitas pelo Teleporter. – Logan apontou o que pareciam ser marcas de garras no chão pedregoso - Mas daqui só tem um jeito dele ter escapado.

Dizendo isto Logan parou a menos de dois metros de Teleporter que continuava na mesma posição. olhando o fogo como se só ele estivesse ali. Enquanto isso o sol lançava seus últimos raios sobre o deserto e o céu se incendiava mostrando cores que iam do dourado a um azul profundo onde as primeiras estrelas começavam a luzir.

Mas não havia tempo para apreciar a paisagem, depois de hesitar um pouco, Logan senta da mesma forma que o velho aborígene, bem a sua frente, no que é imitado em seguida por Noturno.

De perto o rosto de Teleporter se parecia com uma a ameixa seca, a profundidade das rugas era acentuada pela luz da fogueira, o corpo mirrado podia pertencer a uma criança de 10 anos e sua cabeça desproporcionalmente grande era coberta com um emaranhado de fios branco-amarelados que pareciam duros como arame. Mas o detalhe que mais chamava a atenção, eram os olhos, negros como piche, que mesmo fitando a fogueira não refletiam nenhum brilho, se assemelhavam a dois buracos negros. O único sinal de que aquele homem estava vivo vinha de sua respiração, muito suave e silenciosa.

- Ele não parece muito comunicativo não acha Logan?

- Desde que eu o conheço, nunca vi soltar um pio sequer, mas pode ter certeza que ele sabe de tudo que acontece a sua volta. De algum jeito o Teleporter consegue ver até o que se passa na cabeça dos outros, e mais, parece que ele consegue antever o que a gente vai fazer ou pensar. Ele sempre sabia pra onde a gente queria ir sem que a ninguém tivesse que falar nada. Ele simplesmente sabia.

- Então, se o Dentes de Sabre o forçou de algum jeito a abrir um portal, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, não temos como rastreá-lo... A não ser que seu amigo aborígene resolva colaborar.

- O fato de ele não falar não significa que não possa se comunicar A gente só precisa ter um pouco de paciência e esperar a iniciativa dele.

Noturno parece aceitar o fato de que vai ter de esperar até que o estranho Teleporter se manifeste e fica quieto, mas sua impaciência se reflete no constante movimento que faz para verificar o relógio e no balançar nervoso da sua cauda.

Logan, por outro lado, parece relaxado o suficiente para fumar outro de seus enormes charutos, que ele tira do bolso e se serve da fogueira para acende-lo. Mas essa tranqüilidade é apenas superficial, em seu peito cresce uma raiva surda, todo o seu ódio por Victor Creed estava chegando a uma ponto crítico, graças aos eventos recentes em Sidney que levaram a morte dezenas de pessoas e deixaram um numero igual de feridos, entre eles a mulher que Logan mais amava e respeitava no mundo. Dentes-de-Sabre cruzou um limite do qual não havia mais volta. O próximo confronto entre os dois pode muito bem ser o último.

- Aquele cachorro. – resmunga Logan - Ele não podia ter feito aquilo, se eu...

Noturno sabe o que vai no íntimo do companheiro, e por isso mesmo tenta tira-lo daquele rumo de raciocínio.

- Agora é tarde para conjecturas mein freund, temos que nos concentrar no presente, e por falar nisso. – olha mais uma vez o relógio – Temos menos de 40 minutos antes dos militares chegarem, se o Teleporter tem alguma coisa a nos "dizer" acho bom que ele faça logo.

- O cara nunca me deixou na mão Elfo, ele é nossa única pista do paradeiro do Dentes e se for preciso esperar uma semana tomando cafezinho com o Serviço Secreto Australiano, eu vou esperar.

O mutante alemão balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não eram poucas às vezes em a cabeça-durice de Logan acabava por abalar a sua paciência. Mesmo depois te tantos anos de amizade e parceria Wolverine ainda tinha uma certa tendência a querer resolver tudo sozinho.

- Você sabe que não pode ser assim Logan. Professor nos proibiu terminantemente de estabelecer contato com as autoridades. A situação já está complicada o suficiente sem uma guerra entre mutantes. Oficialmente a operação de Sidney nunca existiu e é assim que deve continuar.

- Acontece que o que aquele safado faz é MINHA responsabilidade. Por todas a vezes que eu tive chance de mata-lo e o deixei escapar ou por incompetência ou misericórdia. Agora ele está mais forte do que nunca e eu não sei se posso com ele, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar que ele escape, por todas a pessoas que morreram na mão dele, que morreram por minha cul...

- NEIN! 5 – interrompeu Noturno encarando vivamente o amigo, toda aquela onda de auto flagelação conseguiu finalmente tira-lo do sério - Pode parar por aí camarada você está se esquecendo que faz parte de uma EQUIPE e que uma das prerrogativas disto é que as responsabilidades tem de ser divididas entre todos e...

- Kurt.

- Eu ainda não acabei o sermão...

- Parece que finalmente chamamos a atenção do velho.

- Vas!6

Teleporter estava acompanhando atentamente a discussão entre os dois mutantes voltando o olhar ora para um ora para outro, com um sorriso amigável no rosto, além da mudança de atitude outra diferença entre o Teleporter de alguns instantes atrás eram os olhos. De opacos tornaram-se brilhantes, quase infantis. Assim que pararam de falar ele dirigiu a atenção para Logan, para quem sorriu mais ainda mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos. Com sua mão deu pequenas palmadinhas na terra ao seu lado dando a entender que queria que Logan sentasse ali. Também sorrindo o mutante canadense obedece sob o olhar do ainda perplexo Noturno.

- Eu não disse Kurt o Tepê aqui é gente boa, tirando as esquisitices é um amigo pra toda hora.

- Unglaublich7 , é como se só agora ele tivesse notado a gente.

Em seguida o aborígene mostra a mão espalmada para Logan.

- É impressão minha ou ele quer que você segure na mão dele? – pergunta Noturno.

- É, é isso. Kurt, - dirigiu um olhar significativo para o amigo - se alguma coisa muito esquisita acontecer, me dá uma mão.

- Pode deixar Logan.

Ao tocar a mão de Teleporter, Logan experimenta uma sensação que pode ser descrita como uma forte descarga elétrica, todos os sentidos entram em pane deixando um vazio, uma escuridão que tomam conta da consciência. A própria noção de realidade é repentinamente anulada deixando em seu lugar um vácuo onde não há tempo nem espaço.

Mas o vazio é quase imediatamente preenchido com uma série de imagens borradas e desconexas que aos poucos vão se definindo mas mesmo assim permanecendo meio enevoadas, como num sonho. De alguma maneira, Logan percebe que deve ser assim que Teleporter vê o mundo. Aos poucos a percepção de identidade vai se anulando se mesclando com a do aborígene até que os dois se tornam um.

A velocidade das imagens vai diminuindo ao mesmo tempo em que se tornam mais nítidas, coerentes. Ele está olhando para o horizonte onde o sol está prestes a nascer. Ele está sentado em frente a uma pequena fogueira que está quase apagando. Ele olha para baixo, em direção a pequena cidade abandonada e sabe que algo muito ruim aconteceu lá até poucos minutos. Sente uma presença maligna se aproximando. Logo um homem grande, vestindo roupas esfarrapadas está na sua frente, o sangue em suas vestes ainda está úmido.

E então ele começa a falar com uma voz cavernosa:

- Não adianta se fingir de morto velhote, eu sei muito bem quem tu é e do que tu é capaz. Aqueles X-babacas acharam que só eles sabiam deste lugar e de ti, mas o pessoal que me contratou já tá na tua cola a tempo.

Creed se aproxima ainda mais e se agacha perto:

- Sabe, eu não costumo conversar com quem eu vou matar, mas pelo jeito tu é um bom interlocutor; sabe ouvir. E além do mais eu tenho tempo, acho que o Logan só vai chegar aqui ao anoitecer. Os falecidos milicos lá embaixo já providenciaram meu transporte.

- Eu só não contava que aqueles otários fossem me achar tão cedo. Eu sei que aqueles escoteiros do Xavier estão na minha cola, já faz meses que tão me perseguindo, atrapalhando os meus negócios.

- Ouvi a boca pequena que o careca projetou um novo sistema de detecção de mutantes, muito superior ao antigo, isso explica como conseguiram me achar aqui na Austrália, e logo agora que eu tava começando a me dar bem por aqui, fazendo uma boa grana e me divertindo pacas como matador de aluguel. Aí, um belo dia, aqueles viados caem em cima de mim como abutres na carniça, he, mas o tio Vic aqui não nasceu ontem não, aqueles otários tiveram uma bela surpresa, eu to muito mais forte do que antes, a maioria só tinha me enfrentado antes de eu ter de volta o meu esqueleto de Adamantium. É uma beleza a gente ter ossos indestrutíveis sabe, garras de adamantium também fazem um belo estrago.

Creed exibe as mãos de cujos dedos se sobressaem reluzentes garras de metal de 10 cm , ainda manchadas de sangue.

- Como eu ia dizendo, não só consegui escapar como deixei um deles com as tripas de fora, aquela ruiva gostosa pra ser mais exato, ela é de longe a mais poderosa entre aqueles manés, uma outra vez a vadia me quebrou todos os ossos do corpo com telecinésia, e quase me fez uma lobotomia com telepatia, cê tinha que ver a cara dela quando tentou quebrar os meus ossos e não conseguiu, ela se desconcentrou por um segundo e foi tudo o que eu precisei. Com ela fora do páreo foi baba fugir, ainda mais porque o tampinha não tava lá pra me rastrear.

Creed fez uma pausa enquanto observava a tênue fumaça que subia da fogueira, quando recomeçou a falar seu ar trocista deu lugar a uma expressão séria.

- Mas eu sei que agora mesmo é que eles não vão largar do meu pé. O Logan não vai deixar barato eu ter quase matado a ruiva, não mesmo. Foi uma sorte ter pintado esse serviço, não só consegui despistar aqueles otários como vou embolsar uma bolada depois que te matar. Não me leva a mal, não tenho nada contra ti, são só negócios.

- Mas eu tenho que admitir que é meio chato matar um cara que parece um vegetal plantado aqui nesse platô. Como é que é? Não vai reagir? Tentar escapar?

"..."

- Pelo jeito tu não vai gritar nem quando eu te virar do avesso com essas garras. "Tenha cuidado, elimine-o sem dar chances de reação" que bobagem... Mas quer saber, isso é só trabalho, se eu quiser me divertir vai ser caçando aqueles X-Men, eles eu faço questão de matar de graça. Me deram o teu dossiê completo, sei que eles moraram lá embaixo por um tempo.

Creed observou o aborígene por alguns segundos para ver se suas palavras surtiam algum efeito. E realmente ele julgou ver algo como um rápido chispar naqueles olhos opacos assim como uma alteração no ritmo da respiração. Sendo assim, ele se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para outro com as mãos as costas e disposto a se divertir um pouco antes de fazer o serviço e sair dali:

- Fora o Colossus e a Cristal, que já saíram de circulação posso matar os outros, o que tu acha disso? Eu posso pegar um por um, com calma, vou deixar a Tempestade por último, ela é a tua favorita né? Eu sei que dentre todos ela é que passava mais tempo aqui contigo, por isso ela vai ter tratamento especial. Primeiro vou pegar ela de surpresa, se possível sem machucar muito. Depois vou prender num lugar fechado, numa caixa de aço, onde os poderes climáticos dela não funcionem. Tu deve saber que ela tem claustrofobia. Vou deixar ela trancada até ela ficar totalmente maluca, tão maluca que ela não vai se lembrar nem de quem é. Quando chegar nesse ponto, vou estupra-la, depois vou começar a retalhar bem devagar durante horas, dias, ela vai sofrer uma eternidade antes de morrer. Ha, da água na boca só de pensar, depois vai ser a vez de...

Dentes de Sabre estava literalmente sonhando acordado quando abriu os olhos e deu com o olhar fixo de Teleporter em sua direção, um olhar carregado de rancor.

- Ora essa. Finalmente cê tá me levando a sério, como dizem todo mundo tem um ponto fraco he he.

Como única resposta Teleporter começa a girar por sobre a sua cabeça o seu artefato aborígene. O objeto preso por uma linha gira em círculos cada vez maiores e mais rápidos provocando um ruído surdo que parece reverberar por todo o deserto.

Quase imediatamente as chamas da fogueira aumentam de intensidade como que por magia até atingirem uma luminosidade cegante. Dentes de Sabre, pego de surpresa, saltou para trás assim que Teleporter começou a girar seu artefato e observava tudo com um olhar espantado.

- O que é isso aí velho? Nada de truques sujos, não vai adiantar nada cê abrir um portal.

Do nada, nuvens pesadas toldaram o céu, transformando o dia em noite. Neste momento surgiu, do meio da luz, um pequeno tornado. Um vento estranho começou a soprar cada vez mais forte, sugando tudo para dentro do tornado que crescia a cada instante. À medida que crescia em tamanho a sua força de sucção também aumentava, uma energia feroz brotava do núcleo e se espalhava enchendo a atmosfera de eletricidade estática e um ruído terrível, como se o próprio tecido da realidade estivesse se rasgando.

Quando percebeu as verdadeiras intenções de Teleporter, Creed tentou ataca-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Num instante o tornado sobrenatural adquiriu força de sucção suficiente para obriga-lo a se agarrar com todas as forças a uma pedra para não ser arrastado. O tornado já estava levando até pedras grandes, mas a pequena figura de Teleporter continuava imóvel girando sua cordinha. Mesmo com o barulho ensurdecedor era possível ouvir os rugidos enfurecidos de Dentes-de-Sabre:

- Acho bom tu me mandar direto pro inferno velho safado. Se eu der um jeito de voltar vou te botar no topo da minha lista, e depois vou atrás dos teus amig...

Dentes-de-Sabre não pôde acabar a ameaça, a rocha a que estava se segurando fazendo uso de suas garras de adamantium se quebrou. Depois de um curto vôo seu corpo desapareceu no meio do tornado.

Nesse instante, o vento simplesmente parou como se nunca tivesse existido e o tornado encolheu concentrando toda sua energia num único ponto luminoso . A luz ficou mais e mais brilhante, até tomar conta de tudo. E então sem mais nem menos ela desaparece, deixando em seu lugar escuridão. A única coisa perceptível é um som, como um murmúrio, a princípio fraco, mas que vai aos poucos aumentando de intensidade até se tornar um trovão.

- LOGAN! VAMOS ACORDA, O QUE FOI QUE HOUVE?

Noturno estava sacudindo freneticamente o amigo caído próximo a fogueira, Teleporter voltou ao seu estado "normal". Kurt já ia gritar de novo quando a mão de Logan se ergueu e tapou a sua boca.

- Pode parar Kurt. Se tu gritar mais uma vez a minha cabeça vai explodir.

- Mmmf, Logan, que susto você me deu, como se sente?

- Sem sombra de dúvida é a pior ressaca da minha vida, me ajuda a sentar vai. Nossa parece que me passaram num moedor de carne, diz aí, por quanto tempo eu estive apagado?

Kurt Wagner pareceu não ter entendido a pergunta e piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

- "Quanto tempo". Mal você encostou no Teleporter e caiu duro, mas eu só tinha te chamado umas três vezes antes de você acordar, não durou nem 10 segundos.

- Tá brincando. – Logan olha em volta e percebe que o sol tinha se posto há poucos minutos, tudo estava como antes. A fogueira e Teleporter continuavam ali.

- Afinal o que houve Logan? Pelo jeito foi mais que um simples desmaio.

- Está tudo voltando aos poucos. Parece que o Teleporter compartilhou as memórias dele comigo, foi muito esquisito. Eu vi quando o Dentes-de-Sabre esteve aqui hoje de manhã ouvi o que ele falou e... vi o que houve com ele.

A seguir Logan narrou com detalhes tudo o que vivenciou. Ao final do relato os dois ficaram alguns segundos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos até que Noturno se levanta coçando a nuca.

- Com certeza o Teleporter o transportou para algum lugar. Agora ele pode estar em qualquer parte do planeta, ou seja, voltamos a estaca zero – Noturno olha mais uma vez o relógio – Schnell8 mein freund, temos de sair daqui antes que aqueles militares cheguem.

Wolverine não responde, nem se move do lugar em que estava. Além de estar meio tonto ainda, ele parecia estar avaliando suas opções.

- Que cara de desânimo e essa? – continuou Noturno - Nós temos o mais avançado sistema de detecção de mutantes do mundo ao nosso favor, sem contar com esses jatos hipersônicos. Achar mais uma vez o rastro do Creed é só uma questão de tempo.

- Não é bem assim Kurt. Se o desgraçado foi pra onde eu acho que foi nada disso vai adiantar. A melhor alternativa é pedir pro Teleporter abrir um portal pro mesmo lugar o quanto an... ESSA NÃO! CADÊ ELE? – Logan salta em pé, totalmente alerta agora.

No lugar onde estava o aborígene nada havia, a fogueira se apagou completamente. Noturno ficou de queixo caído e pensou "Nossa, nem eu faria melhor". Já a reação de Logan foi bem menos discreta.

- DROGA isso lá é hora pra tu sumir Teleporter?

Logan então começou a gritar todos os palavrões que conhecia a plenos pulmões xingando Teleporter até a 14º geração.

- Logan controle-se. Afinal porque a ajuda dele é tão importante? Pra onde o Teleporter poderia mandar o Dentes-de-Sabre sem que nós pudéssemos alcança-lo com nossos próprios meios?

Logan estava prestes a tecer alguns comentários sobre a mãe de Teleporter quando ouviu as palavras do amigo. Sem mais nem menos avançou na direção de Noturno, agarrou as lapelas do seu casaco e começou a sacudi-lo vigorosamente.

- O problema Elfo não é ONDE, mas QUANDO.

- O que!

- Vambora.- falou Logan soltando o amigo - Eu te explico tudo depois que fizer umas ligações.

Dizendo isso Logan começa a descer a montanha às carreiras, por mais pressa que tivesse não pediria para Noturno teleporta-lo até o jato, ele precisava de vento na cara para arejar as idéias. Não podia contar com o Teleporter tão cedo, disso tinha certeza. Suas chances de encontrar Dentes-de-Sabre tinham se tornado muito mais que remotas de repente.

Versão pré-leitor: última revisão 5/05/04

Comentários:

Bom, taí. A pergunta: "Como o Dentes-de-Sabre foi parar na era Meiji?" foi respondida. O pessoal que lia as antigas revistas do Wolverine da editora Abril com certeza já viu o Teleporter fazer aquilo. Pros que não leram, eu vou colocar alguma explicações adicionais no capítulo 4.

Peço desculpas pelo excesso de palavras em alemão que o Noturno fala. Na minha opinião uma das coisas que tornam os X-men interessantes é essa diversidade étnica entre os personagens, e o Noturno não seria ele mesmo se não soltasse uns de seus famosos "mein freund" de fez em quando. Pra quem estiver interessado eu coloquei abaixo a tradução de algumas palavras que ele falou no capitulo. Se alguém estiver curioso "Elfo" é um apelido que o Logan pôs no Noturno, porque será?

Acho meio desnecessário dizer, mas o linguajar do Logan é daquele jeito mesmo, cheio de "tu", "ce" e outras xucrices bem piores. O capitulo 3 vai se passar na era Meiji e modéstia a parte ficou bem legal. Essa alternância nos capítulos entre passado e futuro vai acabar no capítulo 5, quando o cenário vai passar definitivamente para o ambiente de Rurouni Kenshin.

Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Gostaria de agradecer ao Dack Ralter que vai ser meu pré-leitor a partir deste capítulo. As críticas, elogios(acho brabo!) bem como as ameaças de morte devem se endereçadas – Mein freund – Meu amigo

2 – Ja (iá) - Sim

3 – Mein Gott – Meu Deus

4 – Herr - Senhor

5 – Nein (náin) – Não

6 – Vas – Quê

7 – Unglaublich – Incrível

8 – Schnell - Rápido


	3. Encontros e desencontros

Samurai X – Men

Capitulo 3: Encontros e desencontros

Tókio - 30 de Setembro do ano 11 da era Meiji

No mesmo momento em que o clã Yoshioka está sendo atacado, do outro lado da cidade uma dupla caminhava aos tropeços pelas ruas desertas. Quem os visse naquele momento com certeza acharia graça daquela situação: um homem alto e robusto com um topete que mais parecia uma crista de galo sendo amparado por um ruivo magricela que tinha pouco mais da metade do seu tamanho.

- Sano. Uff porque você foi beber tanto?

- Foi mal 'hic' Kenshin. A fexta tava tchão boa que eu examinei.

- Você quer dizer "exagerei". Francamente, é a última vez que te deixo me arrastar pra essas suas "festinhas entre amigos" como se não bastasse a jogatina semanal, agora vocês inventaram essas festas movidas a sake.

- Que mal há em xe divertchir um pouco de vex em quando? Voxe mexmo bebeu tanto quanto eu.

- ...A diferença é que eu tenho bem mais resistência. Você é muito fraco pra bebida Sano. E ainda foi inventar de experimentar aquela bebida estrangeira.

- O nome é cerveja. Coisa mutchu boa 'hic'.

- Olha o resultado, nem se agüenta em pé.

- Que nada, eu extou firme como uma "broxa". E fraco pra bebida é a vovoxinha. Se não tivexem me expulxado eu ainda taria lá.

- Também, você vomitou em cima do anfitrião. Nessa hora todo mundo concordou que era melhor este servo te levar para casa. Mas te carregar pela rua não está sendo nada fácil, não estamos nem na metade do caminho e olha a hora que é. Kaoru-dono deve estar preocupada.

- Deve extar uma fera ixo sim. Hoje de manhã falei pra ela que ia te levar na zona.

- ORO!- Kenshin e Sanosuke tropeçam ao mesmo tempo.- Porque Sano? È por isso que ela tem estado tão hostil comigo.

- É icho aí. Fix icho pra te ajudar. Quem xabe provocando ciúme ela não toma uma atitude? Xe voxes continuarem neche ritmo eche casório vai ficar é pro próximo xéculo.

- ... Sano, de todas as suas idéias absurdas essa com certeza foi a pior. Este servo dispensa a sua ajuda. Em vez de se preocupar comigo cuide da sua vida, pra começar você podia arranjar um trabalho... uff, não apoie todo o peso em min. Quando chegarmos você vai explicar essa história para Kaoru, entendeu?

Sano?

ROOOOOOONC

-(suspiro) Mais essa agora.

Com todo o cuidado Kenshin Himura deposita o amigo adormecido na calçada e começa a dura tarefa tentar desperta-lo. Primeiro com delicadeza; sem resultado. Depois, fazendo uso de sacudidelas e tapinhas na cara; nada. Por fim, pegando pelo colarinho e sacudindo com toda a força; desta vez Sanosuke Sagara vira para o lado e começa a grunhir algo do tipo "me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho mãe". Kenshin já estava pensando em arranjar um pouco de água para jogar na cara do companheiro quando o ruído de dezenas de passos em marcha acelerada chama a sua atenção.

Pelo barulho eram mais de 20 pessoas calçando botas. Estavam subindo a rua, e logo passariam pelo ponto onde Kenshin e Sanosuke estavam. Com efeito, não demorou muito para Kenshin avista-los, e imediatamente os reconheceu como um batalhão da polícia se deslocando a toda velocidade, certamente para atender alguma ocorrência. Com um suspiro de alivio, Kenshin afrouxou a pressão na bainha da sua espada Sakabatou.

Assim que viu Kenshin, o líder do esquadrão ordenou uma parada e se aproximou:

- Senhor Himura. Algum problema?

- Oro? Delegado Uramura, boa noite. Não, de maneira alguma.

O Delegado ajeitou os óculos enquanto limpava o suor do rosto com um lenço e olhou com mais atenção para Sanosuke, que agora roncava alto, de barriga para cima e com um fio de saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

- O seu amigo está bem?

- Claro. – respondeu Kenshin constrangido - Só exagerou um pouco na bebida. Estávamos justamente indo para casa quando ele dormiu.

- Assim que conseguir acorda-lo, vão direto para casa senhor Himura. Esta noite está muito perigosa. Eu sei que o senhor é plenamente capaz de se defender, mas seria prudente evitar conflitos.

Vendo a seriedade e o nervosismo com que o delegado proferiu aquelas palavras, Kenshin soube que algo realmente grave estava acontecendo.

- Senhor delegado, poderia explicar para este servo o que está acontecendo?

O delegado ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria ou não atender o pedido de Kenshin quando por fim falou:

- ... Bem, acho que os meus homens precisam de um pequeno intervalo.

Após dar algumas instruções para um subalterno, o delegado "bigodinho" volta a se aproximar de Kenshin e o puxa um pouco para longe de Sanosuke, que neste momento era alvo de gracejos e risadinhas dos policiais que certamente estavam achando graça da "bela adormecida". Assim que o delegado se afastou com Kenshin alguns passos, começou a falar em tom confidencial:

- Nós estamos indo atender um pedido de reforço na zona leste, parece que uma guerra de gangues estourou por lá. Os informes dão conta de uma verdadeira batalha campal.

Kenshin resolveu ignorar por enquanto o comportamento estranho do delegado e perguntou:

- O senhor tem idéia de quais grupos estão envolvidos?

Mais uma vez o delegado hesitou por um momento antes responder num tom de voz mais baixo ainda:

- O serviço secreto da conta de que a família Yoshioka está sendo atacada por um outro grupo que se auto-intitula "O Tentáculo".

- Os Yoshioka são uma das famílias yakusa mais poderosas do Japão, mas este servo tem ouvido falar muito a respeito deste "Tentáculo" ultimamente, o que o senhor sabe sobre eles?

- Muito pouco senhor Himura. É uma organização muito obscura, mas de alguns meses para cá tem aumentado a sua influência de maneira extraordinária, os Yoshioka são um dos últimos obstáculos entre eles e a hegemonia no submundo de Tókio. Além disto, temos informações de que se trata de uma irmandade "shinobi".

- "Shinobi", ninjas. Isto é estranho. Geralmente eles preferem agir nas sombras, a serviço de outros grupos, essa ambição não é uma atitude normal.

- Concordo. Mas as atividades deles não deixam dúvidas. Com certeza o objetivo do Tentáculo é subjugar ou eliminar a concorrência. Temo que se isso acontecer eles não vão parar por aí. Admito que não tínhamos como controlar a yakusa, mas pelo menos eles se mantinham dentro de uma certa "ordem". Já o Tentáculo parece querer lançar o país no caos, só nos últimos meses o tráfico de drogas e armas aumentou em 50.

- Isso é terrível. Este servo tem ouvido boatos sobre um assassino-demônio a solta em Tókio. Isso pode ter alguma relação?

- Bem, como se trata do senhor acho que posso falar. Até pouco tempo nós achávamos que isso era só um rumor infundado, mas nosso serviço secreto realmente encontrou evidências de um assassino fora do comum a serviço do Tentáculo. Ao que tudo indica que ele é o principal responsável pela ascensão deles.

- Já tem alguma pista sobre ele?

- Não. Este indivíduo é muito cuidadoso, até agora não deixou nenhuma testemunha viva sequer. O pouco que sabemos é graças as suas vítimas. Os ferimentos fazem lembrar o ataque de um urso selvagem ou um tigre.

Nisto o delegado puxa de um relógio de bolso e depois de uma rápida olhada chama seu sub-oficial, dando a ordem para a partida.

- Desculpe-me senhor Himura. Já falei bem mais do que devia, precisamos nos por a caminho. As informações que lhe passei são de caráter estritamente sigiloso, conto com a sua discrição. Tenha uma boa noite

O delegado se curvou e havia dado as costas para Kenshin quando este o detém segurando-o pelo braço.

- Um momento senhor delegado. É óbvio que este servo desconhece todos os fatos, mas não me agrada deixar um amigo se arriscar sozinho. Este servo gostaria de acompanha-los. Só peço que destaque um homem para levar o meu amigo para casa.

O Delegado estava prestes a responder quando uma voz bem conhecida se fez ouvir:

- Levar pra casa o escambau!

Depois de literalmente caírem para trás Kenshin e o delegado dão com a figura de um Sanosuke Sagara displicentemente apoiado numa parede próxima, de braços cruzados e inacreditavelmente sóbrio. Os policiais que até a pouco se divertiam as custas dele agora tinha se afastado expressando um misto de surpresa e medo nos rostos.

- Você é mesmo um traste, hein Kenshin. - falou o ex-lutador de rua enquanto se aproximava – Querendo a diversão toda só pra si.

- S-Sano – Kenshin se levantava tentando se recuperar do choque – Desde quando está acordado?

- Já faz um tempinho. E aí delegado, tudo em riba? – quase derruba o pobre delegado com um tapinha "amistoso" no ombro – Na verdade acordei quando vocês começaram a conversa.

- Ma-mas e o seu pileque? – Kenshin ainda parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo – Você estava praticamente em coma alcoólico?

- Você me conhece. Não sou do tipo que fica perdendo tempo com bobagens enquanto posso estar me divertindo. Faz um tempão que a gente não entra numa briga de verdade. E toda essa história de cultos ninjas e assassinos misteriosos só serviu pra atiçar a minha curiosidade. Vambora negada, to doido pra socar umas fuças. – enquanto dizia isto Sanozuke estalava sonoramente as juntas dos dedos com um sorriso quase diabólico no rosto.

Kenshin suspira e faz aquela cara de "só você mesmo Sano". O delegado tentou disfarçar o constrangimento pigarreando e retomando o profissionalismo.

- AHAM, sinto muito senhor Himura. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que aceitar o seu oferecimento, mas tenho orientações expressas para não envolve-lo e nem ao senhor Sagara neste assunto em particular.

- Nem vem com essa seu delegado – esbravejou Sanosuke – Por nada nesse mundo eu e o Kenshin...

- Por favor, Sano – Kenshin interrompeu com firmeza – Vamos respeitar a decisão do delegado.

Sanosuke decididamente não é um homem que se deixe convencer fácil, Kenshin é um dos poucos capazes de ter algum controle sobre seu gênio impulsivo. Por isso ao ouvir o amigo Sano, ao invés de replicar, amarra a cara, enfia as mãos nos bolsos e se afasta resmungando e chutando algumas pedras. Kenshin observa o amigo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto antes de retomar o semblante sério e encarar o delegado mais uma vez.

- Desculpe o Sano delegado, faz muito tempo que ele não luta, e ultimamente anda meio agitado. Mas poderia explicar de quem veio esta ordem?

- Não sei ao certo. Tudo o que eu sei é que a orientação partiu do alto comando. Eu desconheço os detalhes. Bem, eu tenho que ir, boa noite, senhor Himura.

- Boa sorte na sua missão, delegado Uramura.

Os dois homens se saudaram amigavelmente, e logo a seguir o delegado e o seu batalhão se puseram em marcha rumo a zona leste deixando um inconformado Sanosuke e um intrigado Kenshin para trás.

Nem bem os policiais sumiram de vista e Kenshin é forçado a interromper suas conjecturas devido a um violento cascudo aplicado por Sanosuke.

- Aí! Essa doeu. O que deu em você Sano?

- Já que não posso bater nos ninjas você vai pagar o pato. Droga, era a minha chance pra desenferrujar os ossos. Desde o caso do Shishio que eu não brigo pra valer.

- Mas e a sua mão direita? A Megumi não te proibiu de lutar até que as lesões causadas pelo duplo extremo ficassem curadas. Ui! – leva outro cascudo.

- Como pode ver a minha mão está ótima. Aquela doutora raposa não sabe de nada. Mas, mudando de assunto, você não achou essa história de recusarem sua ajuda meio estranha? Nos casos do Jin-e e do Makoto Shishio não tiveram nenhum escrúpulo em pedir. E mais, se era pra não nos envolver, porque o delegado te contou essa história?

- De fato. – Kenshin ainda coçava a cabeça – Essa história toda me parece muito estranha. Essa guerra no submundo parece ser bem mais séria do que os boatos faziam acreditar. E ainda tem este assassino misterioso. O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Ué? O mesmo que você, só boatos. Desde que eu deixei de ser lutador de aluguel cortei as ligações que tinha com o submundo. Mas a coisa ta feia mesmo pro lado dos Yoshioka, ouvi um dos guardinhas comentando que estão sendo chamados reforços de toda a cidade pra poder entrar lá. O que faz mais estranha à recusa do bigodinho.

-O delegado citou várias vezes o setor de inteligência, talvez...

Mais uma vez Kenshin se fecha num silencio pensativo. Com sua perspicácia característica Sanosuke acaba por entrever o sentido nas palavras não ditas de seu amigo.

- Você acha que tem o dedo "daquele" cara nessa história?

- Não podemos ter certeza de nada no momento. – respondeu Kenshin – Vamos investigar melhor amanhã. Agora vamos embora.

Kenshin e Sanosuke começam a caminhar.

- Fazer o quê né, você já conseguiu estragar a minha noite, e duas vezes.- Sanosuke ao que tudo indica ainda estava um pouco desgostoso com Kenshin - As vezes essa sua panca de bom moço me deixa muito irado.

- È mesmo? – respondeu Kenshin sorrindo – E você nunca deixa de me surpreender Sano, aquela sua "recuperação relâmpago" foi incrível. Bom, pelo menos isso poupou este servo de carrega-lo até em casa.

- Ré ré, muito engraçado você. Pode esquecer aquela história de eu me explicar com a Kaoru. Se vira.

- ...Vamos deixar isso pra depois. Quero chegar logo no dojô.

Sanosuke não pode deixar de sorrir ante as ultimas palavras do amigo.

- Preocupado com ela é? Desencana, por mais doida que seja, aquela menina nunca sairia na rua numa noite dessas.

- É. Tem razão.

* * *

Enquanto Kenshin e Sanosuke conversavam, o caos havia atingido o seu ápice na zona leste. A batalha entre os Yoshioka e o Tentáculo a princípio tinha se restringido as imediações da mansão do clã. Mas assim que o fogo tomou conta da mansão e a morte de Matsuo se tornou uma certeza, os combatentes dos Yoshioka, que até aquele momento lutavam ferozmente, se dispersaram tentando salvar as próprias vidas. Ninjas do Tentáculo os perseguiam promovendo inúmeras escaramuças que acabaram por espalhar o conflito por todo o bairro.

Os ninjas tinham ordens para não deixar nenhum membro do clã vivo fosse homem ou mulher, criança ou idoso. A destruição do clã Yoshioka deveria servir como exemplo a todos que ousassem se opor ao poder do Tentáculo no futuro.

Victor Creed já havia cumprido a sua missão e a esta altura já deveria estar de volta prestando um relatório aos seus mestres. Mas um imprevisto o mantinha a poucas quadras da mansão em chamas, num pequeno bosque.

Sozinho, sentado no chão, de braços e pernas cruzadas, o gigante canadense parecia adormecido. Foi o que pensou Shiro ao se aproximar cautelosamente do seu chefe. O ninja se movia com a sutileza de um gato, mal ousando respirar. Sua intenção era surpreender aquele gaijin arrogante e que sabe faze-lo entender que não era tão bom assim.

- Já estava quase indo atrás de ti, Shiro.

A voz rouca de Creed não foi mais que um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o pobre Shiro estremecer da cabeça aos pés. O pensamento: "Como ele faz isso" passou pela sua cabeça, assim como uma resolução de ser mais cuidadoso dali por diante.

- De-desculpe a demora senhor Tigre.- Shiro em vão tentou controlar o tremor na voz – Suas ordens devem estar sendo executadas neste momento.

Ao ouvir isso Creed se vira para o subalterno e o encara com um semblante obviamente contrariado.

- Como assim "devem estar"? Eu encarreguei você e aqueles outros três patetas de um serviço simples, qual é o problema?

- Problema nenhum senhor – Shiro recuou um passo – Eu só achei que Yamada, Hiko e Debushi eram mais do que suficientes para o trabalho. Dei instruções para eles voltarem diretamente para a base assim que acabassem.

- Pro teu bem espero que tu esteja certo. – falou Creed enquanto se erguia – Aquelas informações não podem vazar de jeito nenhum, e seria um péssimo negócio eu ter minha cara espalha em cartazes pela cidade. Agora vambora, já me demorei demais por aqui.

- Sim senhor.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pela trilha que os levaria de volta a base secreta do Tentáculo. Creed resolveu deixar de lado a recente preocupação, aquela mulher nunca conseguiria escapar de três assassinos treinados.

- Shiro, mais uma coisa.

- Hai?

- Da próxima vez que tu tentar se aproximar daquele jeito traiçoeiro, eu te mato, entendeu?

- Ha-hai.

* * *

A alguns quilômetros dali barricadas foram erguidas por policiais em cada rua que dava acesso a zona de conflito. Os homens da polícia metropolitana de Tókio estavam tendo trabalho para acalmar e organizar a multidão em debandada. Todos eram cuidadosamente revistados antes de poder passar. Essa atitude estava gerando protestos por parte da população que só queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, muita gente acabou sendo presa por tentar passar a força pela barreira. Alguns cidadãos verbalizavam claramente a sua revolta.

- Isso é um absurdo.- protestou um homem aos berros – Vocês deveriam estar aqui para nos proteger.

- Ao invés de nos barrarem deveriam é entrar lá e acabar com essa bagunça – berrou outro.

Em vão os delegados responsáveis tentavam acalmar os ânimos. A situação estava especialmente tensa no acesso norte, onde o delegado Mitsuda tentava controlar uma multidão de mais de cem pessoas com um efetivo de vinte policiais.

- Tenham calma gente! – pedia o delegado aos berros. – O que estamos fazendo é para sua própria segurança, tenham paciência.

Na verdade o delegado não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela triagem. Ele era um homem baixo e atarracado, com braços e pernas de estivador e uma vasta barriga, um homem experiente que participou ativamente de muitos combates na época do bakumatsu. Por isso mesmo preferia mil vezes enfrentar uma boa luta a lidar com uma turba enraivecida. Vendo que a situação estava prestes a sair de controle, o delegado resolveu tomar uma atitude.

- Atenção! Liberem a passagem para as mulheres e as crianças.

- Mas senhor. – retrucou um subordinado – As ordens são para checar todos.

- E as minhas são para deixar passar as mulheres e crianças. Algum problema cabo?

- N-não senhor.

Cumprindo as ordens do delegado Mitsuda em pouco tempo a situação se acalmou. Em menos de meia hora acabaram as vistorias sem maiores problemas. O cabo voltou a se aproximar do superior que estava sentado num banco limpando o suor do rosto com um enorme lenço.

- Está feito senhor. Não encontramos nenhum suspeito.

- Como era de se esperar. Isso foi uma enorme perda de tempo.

- Quais são as ordens agora senhor?

- Manter a posição e aguardar novas instruções. Humf. Por min nós teríamos entrado com tudo sem perder tempo. Sabe-se lá quanta gente inocente pode ter morrido enquanto estávamos bancando os porteiros aqui.

- Impaciente e afobado como sempre, hein Mitsuda?

A voz veio de algum ponto atrás deles. O delegado pulou do banco como se impulsionado por uma mola, e sacou a espada antes de encarar o estranho.

- Quem é você? – gritou o delegado – Identifique-se.

O homem cujo rosto estava nas sombras pareceu não dar atenção a explosão do delegado. Por isso não falou nada enquanto acendia calmamente um cigarro. Só depois de tirar a primeira baforada dá um passo à frente indo para a área iluminada. Ao reconhece-lo o delegado embainha a espada e amarra a cara mais ainda.

- Fujita. Odeio quando você faz isso.

Gorou Fujita se aproximou. O subdelegado do serviço de espionagem da polícia estava envergando como de costume um uniforme azul marinho simples, e trazia sua inseparável katana presa ao cinto. Sua figura alta e magra combinava perfeitamente com os traços alongados do rosto onde se destacavam os olhos estreitos e perversos e o quase perpétuo meio-sorriso cínico.

- Que cara de desgosto é essa Mitsuda? Cabo, nos de licença, por favor.

- Sim senhor.- respondeu o cabo batendo continência e se afastando em seguida.

- Eu devia adivinhar que você estava envolvido nessa história.- comentou Mitsuda - Tudo isso tem a sua cara; Hajime Saitou.

Sem ninguém por perto, o delegado podia tratar o interlocutor pelo seu verdadeiro nome. Pouca gente dentro ou fora da polícia sabia que o subdelegado Gorou Fujita era na verdade ninguém menos que Hajime Saitou, ex-capitão da terceira divisão do Shinsengumi, a temida tropa de elite do extinto shogunato.

- Feh. Você acha? Se estiver se referindo a nossa estratégia nessa situação acertou. Fui eu que ordenei o cerco e a revista na população.

- Ordenou! Quem você acha que é pra ordenar alguma coisa?

- O responsável. Toda esta operação está sob o comando do setor de inteligência. Vocês só estão aqui para nos apoiar.

Foi com prazer que Saitou observou o colega ficar vermelho como um tomate.

- Calma Mitsuda. Afinal estamos do mesmo lado. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Mitsuda teve de fazer um grande esforço para movimentar as mandíbulas travadas.

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda?

- Você preferia entrar no meio de uma verdadeira guerra envolvendo yakusas armados até os dentes e ninjas fanáticos? Não seja tolo.

- Ora seu...

- Pense bem. Não é muito mais cômodo esperar que eles se matem enquanto nós só reunimos nossas forças até podermos ir a caça dos que sobrarem, e sem o inconveniente de civis amedrontados nos atrapalhando?

Ante a esta lógica irrefutável, Mitsuda foi obrigado a engolir a raiva, por mais que odiasse admitir, Hajime Saitou era um homem formidável, sua inteligência e perspicácia só não eram maiores que sua habilidade com a espada. Pondo de lado o orgulho resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao arrogante colega.

- Muito bem. E o que faremos agora?

- Reuna os seus homens, vamos avançar. Todos ou outros esquadrões já estão se movendo. Vamos fechar o cerco e tentar prender o máximo possível de suspeitos.

- Ótimo. Mais alguma outra orientação?

- Sim. A força letal está autorizada. Se alguém tentar resistir, pode matar. E mais uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Se qualquer homem avistar um indivíduo totalmente fora do comum entre os ninjas, quero ser informado imediatamente. Agora vamos.

Com um berro o delegado Mitsuda reuniu os seus homens e deu a ordem de partida. Finalmente teriam um pouco de ação. Pena que tinha que aturar aquele Lobo de Mibu lhe dando ordens.

versão pré leitor, última revisão 24/05/04

* * *

Comentários:

Finalmente o pessoal de Rurouni Kenshin da as caras no fanfic. Espero que eu tenha conseguido apresentar os personagens de forma fiel. E aí? Quem será a garota de quem o Dentes-de-Sabre estava falando? Só posso dizer que ela será um ponto chave na história. Mais esclarecimentos no cap. 5.

O próximo capítulo foi um dos que me deu mais trabalho até agora, só pra vocês terem uma idéia ele tem quase o dobro de páginas deste aqui. Resumidamente ele vai abordar a trabalheira e as voltas que o Logan teve que enfrentar para conseguir um jeito de voltar no tempo. Apesar do tamanho, o texto ficou bem interessante, por isso POR FAVOR LEIAM.

Mais uma vez meus agradecimentos ao Dack por estar me ajudando na revisão e ao pessoal do Afas por me dar esta oportunidade. Caso alguém queira entrar em contato o meu e-mail é:


	4. Landau, Luckman & Lake

Samurai X – Men

Capitulo 4: Landau, Luckman & Lake

Época atual – Estratosfera, em algum lugar sobre o Pacífico.

Bem acima do tráfego aéreo e invisível a qualquer sistema de detecção, o Asa-X dos X-Men voava a inacreditáveis mach 51. Seu destino: Japão. Tempo de chegada: 45 minutos. Sua trajetória balística estava no ápice, a curva planetária era perfeitamente visível. A leste era possível ver um alvorecer magnífico e a oeste a parte oriental do continente asiático ainda coberta pelo manto da noite, com as luzes de Hong Kong, Xangai e Seul perfeitamente visíveis.

No entanto, esta paisagem de tirar o fôlego não estava sendo apreciada por nenhum dos dois únicos tripulantes do jato. Qualquer observador desavisado que os visse acharia que os dois tiravam uma soneca enquanto a aeronave era guiada pelo piloto automático. Mas na verdade somente seus corpos estavam ali. As mentes dos mutantes Wolverine e Noturno estavam em outro lugar, momentaneamente desligadas dos corpos.

Neste momento a consciências dos dois X-man se encontravam em uma dimensão paralela conhecida como Plano Astral. Eles estavam tendo uma conferência telepática com outros dois membros da equipe e o comandante, fundador e mentor do grupo, professor Charles Xavier, o mais poderoso telepata do planeta e responsável por aquela reunião tão fora do comum.

A "sala" de reuniões virtual também não era nada comum. Somente algumas poltronas em semi-circulo que flutuavam em meio a um espaço esférico aparentemente infinito, de cor azulada, coalhado de algarismos e letras do que pareciam ser milhões de códigos de sequenciamento de DNA. Sentados nas poltronas estavam, além de Kurt e Logan, os colegas Scott Summers e Hank McCoy, também conhecidos como Ciclope e Fera. O Professor estava sentado de frente para os alunos em sua conhecida cadeira de rodas.

Todos estavam acabando de assistir ao estranho encontro entre Dentes de Sabre e Teleporter que acontecia em três dimensões diante deles. Quando Creed sumiu dentro do pequeno tornado tudo ficou em silêncio e a imagem sumiu. O professor Xavier tomou a palavra em seguida.

- Muito bem. Creio que estas imagens falam por si. Pode continuar Logan, acho que agora estamos prontos para saber mais sobre os seus planos em Tókio.

Logan, que estava de pernas e braços cruzados pigarreia antes de falar. A reunião já durava quase uma hora e ele estava louco por uma cerveja.

- Tá legal Professor. Mas antes de continuar eu gostaria de saber se vocês ficaram convencidos.

Nesse momento Ciclope, líder do grupo e primeiro X-men recrutado por Xavier, levanta o braço. Estava vestindo seu uniforme negro com um enorme detalhe amarelo em forma de "x" no peito. Logan não deixa de achar graça da atitude do "bom moço" do grupo e tem que reprimir uma risadinha.

- Fala Scott.

- Quer dizer que você insiste na teoria do "vórtice temporal"? - Ciclope não deixou de notar a ironia do colega – Será que não estamos nos precipitando?

Logan descruza os braços, estende as pernas e trança as mãos atrás da nuca, numa atitude de pouco caso.

- É o que tu acha Magrão? Se for assim, vamos ver o que os outros acham. Alguém tem alguma outra teoria?

Dizendo isso, Logan lançou um olhar em a pergunta foi dirigida para o grupo demorou alguns segundos até que o professor resolvesse tomar a iniciativa.

- Honestamente acho essa hipótese plausível. Já faz 24 horas que venho rastreando com insistência todo o globo a procura dele. Mesmo tendo em mente que o padrão mutagênico de Creed é difícil de rastrear devido a sua natureza passiva, Cerebra2 deveria ao menos ter encontrado algum vestígio. O que não aconteceu. Eu duvido que nas condições em que estava Dentes-de-Sabre pudesse ter acesso a algum dispositivo de bloqueio. Também duvido que Teleporter tenha simplesmente o eliminado. Levando em conta o que acabamos de assistir e nossas experiência anteriores com estes tipos de eventos... sim, ele realmente pode ter viajado no tempo.

- Eu concordo com o professor.

Todos se voltaram para o autor da frase, Hank McCoy chamado também de Fera devido a sua aparência bestial, que o fazia se parecer com um imenso homem-felino de pêlos azuis. Vendo que tinha chamado a atenção dos demais, o X-men, médico, físico e biogeneticista não se fez de rogado e começou a falar.

- Se todas as evidencias não bastarem, eu tenho os resultados das analises que o Kurt fez no local da ocorrência usando os sensores do Asa-X. Há concentrações muito elevadas de Taquions no local. Tal quantidade dessas partículas num local como aquele, só poderiam ter sido gerada por um evento de transição infinitesimal que...

- Infini o que?- interrompeu Logan cujos jargões do amigo só faziam aumentar a sua vontade de beber uma cerveja.

- ...É referente a tempo Logan – esclareceu o Fera, um pouco descontente por ter sua torrente verbal interrompida.- Bem, como eu ia dizendo na minha opinião todas as evidencias levam crer num salto temporal. Se analisarmos os padrões que temos arquivados, aquele vórtice tipo "tornado" é bem diferente dos portais de teletransporte do Teleporter, que sempre se apresentaram sob a forma de um disco luminoso. O efeito de sucção que pegou o Creed também é muito comum nos vórtices temporais, se não me engano o Logan já teve o "privilégio" de viajar num destes.

Logan, que estava calmamente limpando as unhas da mão direita com uma das garras da mão esquerda foi surpreendido pela menção do seu nome.

- Opa... valeu Hank.- falou interrompendo a manicure e recolhendo a garra – Por um momento eu achei que tu ia nos atolar em um milhão de dados e termos técnicos. È verdade, eu e o Pigmeu já tivemos esse "privilégio". Graças ao Teleporter a gente acabou indo parar em plena guerra civil espanhola. E o tal do vórtice de que tu falou era igualzinho aquele que levou o Dentes. Por isso eu tenho certeza de que o pilantra tá em outra era.

- Ele não poderia ter sido transportado para outro planeta? – arriscou Ciclope, ainda um pouco céptico.

- Improvável.- respondeu o professor quase imediatamente – Até onde nós sabemos o alcance dos poderes do Teleporter se limitam ao nosso planeta. Aliás, a única Teletransportadora em escala cósmica conhecida é Lila Cheney.

- Muito bem. – disse Ciclope finalmente convencido – Se todas as demais alternativas foram descartadas, a que sobrar por mais absurda que seja deve ser a certa. Nesse caso é nossa obrigação pelo menos tentar localizar e trazer o Creed de volta. Quais as nossas opções?

- A solução mais lógica, - disse o Fera coçando o queixo - seria tentar localizar o Teleporter e pedir para ele abrir outro portal. Isso é possível?

- Seria difícil. – respondeu o Professor – Por alguma razão que eu desconheço é impossível localiza-lo usando Cérebra. Nos poucos contatos que tive com ele nunca consegui sondar sua mente tampouco. Acredito que só o encontraremos se ele quiser ser encontrado, estou certo Logan?

- Falou e disse Charli. Eu sou um dos que o conhece há mais tempo, e sei por experiência própria que quando ele desaparece desse jeito, demora pacas pra mostrar a cara de novo.

- Em todo o caso, deixamos alguns sensores na colina dele antes de partirmos. – argumentou Noturno. – Se ele voltar vamos ser os primeiros a saber. Se bem que o Logan já...

- Temos que tentar outras alternativas.- interrompeu Ciclope se inclinando para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos - É impossível prever quando o Teleporter vai voltar.

O tom impaciente que Scott Summers usou não passou despercebido aos demais. Ele era um sujeito que demonstrava calma e confiança até nas situações mais críticas, mas o motivo do seu nervosismo neste caso era bem conhecido. Especialmente para Logan que partilhava da mesma revolta e frustração por não ter podido proteger uma mulher que ambos amavam. O primeiro como esposa e o segundo como amiga. Logan já ia tomar a palavra quando foi interrompido.

- Eu poderia tentar localizar algum mutante com o poder de vasculhar o fluxo temporal – falou o professor – Eles são bastante raros, mas se pudéssemos contar com a ajuda de um, poderíamos determinar para que época o Creed foi enviado. Só nos restaria o problema do transporte.

- Voce poderia construir alguma coisa Hank? – perguntou Ciclope.

- Não tenho certeza. – respondeu o X-men peludo com uma expressão de quem já fazia cálculos – Mas vamos precisar da ajuda de Cable e Bishop, os dois são os únicos de nós que já tiveram acesso a este tipo de tec...

Fera teve seus devaneios científicos abruptamente interrompidos pelo som de um estridente assobio. Quando achou que tinha conseguido a atenção dos colegas Wolverine parou de assobiar.

- Calma gente. Eu já ia chegar lá. Não precisam se preocupar, o velho canadense aqui já tá com tudo na mão.

- Deve estar se referindo aos seus "amigos" de Tókio a que você se referiu no começo da reunião? – perguntou o Professor – Prossiga Logan, estamos ouvindo.

- Pois é. Ao contrário de vocês, eu saquei logo de cara o que tinha acontecido. Assim que decolamos, eu liguei para o meu contato junto a Landau, Luckman & Lake. Eles são uma agencia independente que controla e fiscaliza tudo o que refere a trafego transdimensional. E olha só, no mesmo horário em que o Creed sumiu, eles detectaram o surgimento de uma fenda espaço-temporal não autorizada na Austrália. Conseguiram rastrear o destino da fenda: 1878. E não é só isso. Pouco antes do professor nos convocar para essa reunião eu recebi um novo comunicado do pessoal da LL&L, um dos agentes deles reportou a presença de um elemento estranho circulando pelas ruas da Tókio de 1878, e a descrição bate certinho com o Creed.

Por um momento todos, menos Noturno apenas olharam para Logan. Havia um misto de perplexidade e até certa irritação nos olhares.

- Isso é interessante.- disse finalmente o Fera – Porque não falou isso logo de cara Logan?

- Eu queria que vocês assistissem aquele "áudio visual" primeiro, ia ajudar a digerir melhor essa história toda. Sem contar que era um bom jeito de passar o tempo durante a viajem ao Japão.

- As informações são confiáveis? – perguntou Ciclope - Eu já ouvi muitos boatos a respeito da LL&L, e nada recomendáveis.

Havia uma nota nítida de repreensão no tom que Ciclope usou ao fazer a pergunta. Algo que não passou despercebido a todos, principalmente Wolverine.

- Confie em min Scott. – respondeu Logan encarando com firmeza o companheiro - Eu já trabalhava com eles enquanto tu ainda tava sujando fraldas. Sei com quem eu tô lidando.

Ao invés de ignorar a provocação de Logan como de costume, Ciclope responde com aspereza:

- O que você quer disser com...

- Scott, por favor. – interrompeu o Professor num tom calmo, porém firme - Todos sabemos o que você está passando, mas não é hora para isso.

Scott Summers ia retrucar, mas ante o olhar do Professor muda de idéia:

- Desculpem... desculpe Logan.

- Desencana Magrão. – respondeu Logan com um sorriso - A culpa foi minha.

- Logan.- começou o Professor – Eu falo por todos aqui quando digo que confio plenamente no seu julgamento. Poderia agora nos contar os seus planos?

- Sem problemas. O pessoal da Landau, Luckman & Lake me deve um ou dois favores. E como também não é do interesse deles que um mutante maluco esteja aprontando no Japão da Era Meiji, concordaram em me mandar de volta no tempo para capturar o Creed.

- Eles realmente têm os meios para isso? – perguntou o Fera – Viagem no tempo não é brincadeira.

- Acho que até tu ia se espantar com a tecnologia a disposição deles Hank. Fica frio, se eles disseram que podem é porque podem mesmo.

- Certo.- falou Ciclope - Neste caso devemos nos apressar, é uma missão muito arriscada para só você e o Kurt enfrentarem. Vou reunir o restante da equipe, devemos chegar ao Japão em cerca oito horas então...

Logan interrompeu Ciclope com um gesto.

- Não precisa Scott. Eles só podem mandar duas pessoas no máximo, e como eu tenho que trazer o safado, eu vou sozinho.

Logan disse estas palavras com o mesmo tom que usaria para dizer que ia logo ali para beber uma cerveja num boteco. Por um momento o Professor, Ciclope e o Fera ficaram só olhando para ele espantados com a tranqüilidade com que ele falou aquilo. Já Noturno soltou um risinho abafado na certa lembrando que teve a mesma atitude quando Logan o pôs a par de seus planos.

- Logan... – disse finalmente o Fera - se você me der um tempo eu posso tentar encontrar uma alternativa, não se precipite.

- Mesmo que consiga chegar lá, como pretende lidar com o Dentes-de-Sabre sozinho Logan? – perguntou o Professor num tom realista, mas sem esconder uma nota de preocupação na voz.

- Não esqueça que agora ele também possui esqueleto de Adamantium – observou Ciclope. – Mesmo todos nós juntos não conseguimos dete-lo em Sidney.

- Eu sei de tudo isso.- disse Logan com um pouco de impaciência.- Mas não tem jeito. Eu não posso permitir que o Creed escape impune depois do que ele fez. E, além disso, parece que ele está fazendo horrores por lá. Pensem bem, naquela época não tinha ninguém no mundo capaz de enfrenta-lo, ele pode fazer o que bem quiser. Primeiro ele vai fazer do Japão o pátio dele, e depois quem sabe, China, Rússia, Estados Unidos. O calhorda tem plena capacidade de rastrear e eliminar todos os possíveis adversários antes mesmo deles nascerem, mutantes ou não. Eu não posso esperar, hoje mesmo eu vou voltar no tempo e eu juro que trago ele de volta... Nem que seja só o cadáver.

As últimas palavras foram ditas com tal convicção que não deixaram de provocar a admiração de todos. Logan não era de fazer promessas à toa. E ao mesmo tempo o discurso produziu em cada um deles a certeza absoluta que de não adiantaria nada tentar fazer Logan mudar de idéia, eles o conheciam a tempo suficiente para saber o quanto cabeça dura ele era.

Apesar de todos os argumentos razoáveis Charles Xavier não deixou de imaginar que toda aquela determinação por parte de Logan era fruto muito mais da antiga inimizade que este nutria por Creed do que uma preocupação mais altruísta.

No entanto a situação pedia medidas imediatas e mesmo não gostando da idéia de depender da ajuda de uma organização tão duvidosa quanto a LL&L e arriscar a vida de um dos seus melhores X-men, ele tinha que aceitar. O Professor sabia que nem ele e principalmente nem Logan poderiam desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

- Certo... – disse ele - Como eu disse antes. Eu tenho a mais absoluta confiança em você Logan. Se você acha que pode cuidar disso sozinho, vou aceitar e apoiar a sua decisão. Ademais se for para mandarmos apenas um X-men nesta missão, creio que você seja o mais qualificado.

- Que bom que tu entendeu Charli – disse Logan com uma expressão mais relaxada – Cê tem razão. O Japão é como se fosse uma segunda casa pra min. Posso me adaptar com facilidade sem chamar muita atenção, conheço bem a língua e os costumes. Não vai ser mole encontrar o Creed e é bem provável que eu tenha que entrar em contato com as autoridades locais. Não me levem a mal, mas cês iam acabar me atrapalhando.

O Professor apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados e considerou por alguns instantes as palavras de Logan, em seguida o encarou novamente.

- Eu concordo com tudo isso Logan. Mas quero que entenda que o principal motivo que tenho é que não posso transigir que um mutante tão perigoso quanto o Dentes-de-Sabre esteja atuando num ambiente como aquele. A responsabilidade por isso estar acontecendo é nossa e se o meio mais rápido para remove-lo de lá for o que você propôs não me resta nada além de concordar e desejar-lhe sorte. Alguém deseja falar mais alguma coisa?

O Fera aproveitou a deixa:

- Não me agrada nem um pouco deixar você ir sozinho Logan, mas uma vez que o Professor concordou, acho que devemos apoia-lo. Se puder não deixe de me trazer um suvenir.

- Pedido anotado grandalhão. Valeu.

- Tome cuidado Logan, – foi a vez de Ciclope falar - você mais do que ninguém sabe do que aquele animal é capaz. Independente de pega-lo ou não, trate de voltar inteiro.

- Valeu pessoal.- respondeu Logan olhando nos olhos de cada um – Acho que vocês sabem que eu iria mesmo se não concordassem. Mas assim eu fico mais tranqüilo. Então podem ir reservando uma acomodação bem "confortável" pro Creed e umas cervas geladas pra mim, vou precisar de no máximo uma semana pra arrastar o pulha de volta. Nesse meio tempo o Kurt vai ficar no Japão monitorando o meu progresso, certo Elfo?

- Sem dúvida mein freund . Já que não posso ir com você pelo menos quero ser o primeiro a lhe dar as boas vindas quando voltar. Agora se me dão licença eu preciso começar a preparar a aterrissagem do jato. Auf wiedersehen.

Dizendo isso o mutante alemão desapareceu, logo a seguir Hank MacCoy disse que precisava checar a sua paciente e fez suas despedidas desejando mais uma vez boa sorte para Logan. Ciclope ainda gastou algum tempo fazendo várias recomendações antes de se despedir. Quando finalmente ficaram a sós no recinto virtual Logan e o Professor ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que o Professor resolveu abrir a boca.

- Logan, os melhores conselhos são aqueles dados espontaneamente, o meu é o seguinte: "Toda a ajuda é bem vinda". Mesmo sendo uma missão solo, não hesite em aceitar auxílio caso você esteja com problemas. Por último, sei que o que houve recentemente acirrou ainda mais a inimizade entre você e Creed, mas você deve lembrar que o ódio cego e o sentimento de vingança não devem ser a sua principal motivação, em todas as ocasiões em que vocês se confrontaram você só conseguiu alguma vantagem quando agiu com inteligência e boas intenções, duas coisas que o Creed jamais vai ter.

Logan encarou o mentor nos olhos, sua aparente tranqüilidade deu lugar a uma expressão fechada, carregada de preocupação.

- Não sei se isso vai ser suficiente Charli. Eu não queria falar isso na frente dos outros, mas... é bem provável que eu tenha que matar o Creed. Depois que ele conseguiu o adamantium não consegui chegar nem perto de vencer o desgraçado, acho que o único jeito vai ser apelar pro meu lado irracional. Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho que chegar a esse ponto, e eu não gostaria que nenhum de vocês me visse nesse estado. Seja como for, eu juro que vou parar ele, eu devo isso a muita gente, principalmente a Jean.

- Entendo... Ela perguntou sobre você.

- Como ela tá?

- Está melhorando aos poucos, graças a Deus ela mesma conseguiu conter a hemorragia usando telecinésia até que pudéssemos estabiliza-la. Não se preocupe meu amigo, ela é mais durona até que você.

Ao dizer as últimas palavras o Professor fez a sua cadeira de rodas rolar até junto de Logan que por sua vez se ergueu. Então, Charles Xavier sorriu e ofereceu a mão que Logan prontamente apertou, também com um sorriso franco no rosto.

- Se cuide, Wolverine!

- Pode deixar, Professor.

Eram pouco mais de 7 horas da manhã pelo horário do Japão quando o Aza-X aterrissou suavemente no pátio de uma instalação da Landau, Luckman & Lake localizada em uma área afastada, nas proximidades do monte Fuji. Wolverine e Noturno optaram por entrar no país clandestinamente para evitar os entraves da burocracia japonesa. Felizmente, não havia no planeta qualquer sistema de rastreamento capaz de detectar o jato dos X-men que contava inclusive com sistema de ocultamento que poderia fazer inveja aos Klingons.

Mas aquele não era o destino final da viagem. Assim que os dois X-men entregaram a sua aeronave aos cuidados do pessoal da LL&L, subiram num helicóptero da empresa que estava especialmente reservado para eles. Tão logo embarcaram, o piloto acionou o motor e decolou. Em poucos minutos a paisagem de florestas e montanhas deu lugar a bairros residenciais e aglomerados industriais. À medida que se aproximavam de Tókio o olfato sensível de Logan ia se sobrecarregando cada vez mais com a crescente poluição. Não demorou muito para avistarem os primeiros arranha-céus e foi justamente sobre um dos mais altos deles que o helicóptero pousou.

Próximo ao heliponto uma figura feminina aguardava, acompanhada por dois homens vestindo ternos pretos e usando óculos escuros. Pouco depois que a aeronave tocou o solo, Logan e Kurt desembarcaram e foram na direção da mulher. Ela estava vestindo um elegante conjunto de blaizer e saia azul marinho que modelava bem o seu corpo de curvas generosas. Sua origem ocidental estava bem evidente na altura, na pele clara, cabelo loiro e curto e em seus olhos azuis. Os dois homens ao seu lado eram obviamente seus guarda costas.

Os dois X-men pararam a menos de três passos da mulher. Tanto ela quanto os guarda estavam de braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Depois de um curto intervalo Logan deu um passo a frente e se dirigiu a loira, também com um semblante sério:

- Isso é jeito de recepcionar um velho amigo?

- É o tratamento que você merece. – respondeu a mulher com uma voz grave e carregada de sotaque escocês – Você só aparece quando está com problemas.

- Ta legal Zoe. Eu sou um canalha egoísta. Agora me dá um abraço.

O mutante canadense abriu os braços e o sorriso. A princípio Zoe Culloden permaneceu onde estava, com uma expressão quase tão gelada quanto a dos guarda costas ao seu lado. Mas aos poucos a linha reta formada por seus lábios foi entortando até se tornar um belo sorriso, em seguida ela avança e dá um forte abraço em Logan.

- Você não tem jeito Logan. – diz ela em tom de repreensão – Não sei porque ainda gosto de você.

- Charme é charme gata. Você lembra do Kurt? – perguntou Logan se separando e indicando o companheiro.

Noturno se aproximou, se inclinou tomando a mão que Zoe oferecia e nela depositou um leve beijo cavalheiresco.

- Guthen morgen fräunlein Culloden3, é um prazer revela, está ainda mais linda do que no nosso último encontro.

- Com eu poderia esquecer o galante Noturno. – respondeu a moça, um pouco constrangida, mas mesmo assim lisonjeada pelo elogio. - Viu Logan isso sim é que é charme.

- Desgruda Kurt. – disse Logan puxando o colega que ainda segurava a mão de Zoe – Acho que agora podemos ir né Zoe?

- Tem razão Logan. – respondeu a loira retomando o semblante sério – Tenho um veículo nos esperando lá embaixo. Mas acho que nos resta ainda um detalhe. Por mais encantador que você seja Kurt, acho que as pessoas aqui em Tókio não reagiriam bem a sua presença.

- Nada tema mein liebchen, tenho a solução bem aqui. – ao dizer isso o mutante alemão retirou um pequeno objeto de forma cilíndrica de dentro do casaco. – O bom e velho indutor de imagens.

Ao clicar em um botão do estranho objeto o ar ao redor de Kurt parece vibrar e se distorcer por um momento e em seguida a familiar figura de pele azul, cauda e orelhas pontiagudas dá lugar à de um homem com os mesmos traços de um famoso ator de cinema. Até os seguranças ficaram de boca aberta, só Logan não pareceu muito satisfeito com o que viu:

- Qual é Elfo? Tu tinha que escolher logo essa cara?

- Qual o problema mein freund?

- É que sair por aí com a cara do Jackie Chan não é bem a minha idéia de não chamar muita atenção. Muda isso aí.

Visivelmente contrariado e resmungando alguma coisa em alemão Kurt Wagner aperta mais uma vez em um botão do seu indutor de imagens para assumir uma aparência mais discreta.

Resolvido o problema Zoe conduziu os dois mutantes a um elevador que os levou rapidamente ao nível do chão. Na entrada do prédio uma limusine preta os esperava. Logo depois o trio já estava rodando pelo tráfego caótico do centro de Tókio. Cerca de 15 minutos depois o carro estacionou em frente de um inusitado prédio.

A construção de três andares em estilo vitoriano estava cercada por duas torres de mais de 50 andares. A fachada tijolos a vista tinha sobre a entrada uma placa pendurada em um mastro horizontal com os dizeres Laudau, Luckman & Lake, Financial Enterprises escritos em caracteres dourados. Todo o exterior do prédio causava um contraste aterrador com as torres de aço e vidro do centro financeiro de Tókio. Quando saiu da limusine, Noturno não deixou de se surpreender com o que viu.

- Espantoso. Não esperava que fosse assim.

- Legal né? – disse Logan se juntando ao colega - O prédio é o mesmo desde 1878, e ainda parece novo. Como sobreviveu aos terremotos e aos bombardeios da Segunda Guerra é que eu não sei. Vambora, a Zoe ta esperando a gente.

Dizendo isso Logan pega o braço do colega e adentra o misterioso edifício. O interior era ainda mais impressionante que o exterior. O térreo com o seu alto pé direito tinha a aparência de uma agência bancária, com guichês e escrivaninhas onde funcionários atendiam alguns clientes. Todos os móveis eram de madeira, também em estilo clássico.

Cada vez mais admirado Noturno acompanhou Logan e Zoe até uma sala ao fundo, em todo o trajeto ele não viu qualquer tipo de equipamento eletrônico, teve impressão até de ter ouvido o ruído de uma máquina de escrever. Assim que entraram na sala Zoe fechou a porta e os isolou, o recinto parecia ser a sala da gerência e estava decorado de forma semelhante ao salão principal.

- Não estou entendendo nada Logan.- falou Kurt enquanto apreciava uma pintura em estilo sumy-ê5 que decorava uma das paredes. – Não vou ficar nada surpreso se a tal máquina do tempo deles for uma engenhoca movida a vapor.

- Tudo o que você está vendo é apenas uma fachada Kurt. – disse Zoe se encarregando de esclarecer enquanto se agachava perto de um cofre de aparência obsoleta e começava a girar o segredo. – Para o Governo Japonês nós somos apenas uma corporação financeira meio excêntrica. Este prédio foi uma de nossas primeiras filiais no Oriente e o senhor Laudau gosta muito de preservar o nosso patrimônio.

Assim que achou o que procurava a loira fechou o cofre e se levantou sobraçando alguns papéis e segurando uma chave de aparência simples na mão. Logo em seguida ela se dirigiu para uma porta que estava num canto.

- Na verdade as nossas verdadeiras instalações estão atras desta porta. – disse Zoe enquanto introduzia a chave na fechadura e a girava produzindo um estalo seco.

- "WC" ?- exclamou Noturno lendo as letras pretas gravadas na porta – Logan, se isso for uma pegadinha não está tendo a menor graça.

- Fica frio Elfo. – respondeu Wolverine batendo no ombro do companheiro – Tu não viu nada ainda.

Quando Zoe abriu a porta, não havia nenhum banheiro lá. Alias não havia nada além de luz. Uma luz branca, suave e difusa que não vinha de nenhum ponto definido. Sem dizer uma palavra Zoe Culloden entrou, e desapareceu engolida pela estranha luz. A essa altura, Noturno já estava mais que surpreso.

- Mein Gott. Como sou burro, agora eu estou lembrando que a Jean me contou sobre estas câmaras de teleporte. Mas eu achei a idéia de usar portas de banheiro tão absurda que não dei muita atenção.

Logan achou graça da observação do colega.

- Pra um sujeito com rabo e orelhas pontudas tu às vezes é muito cético Kurt. Agora anda, não temos o dia todo.

Logan pega o amigo pela lapela e praticamente o arrasta para a porta. Assim que passam os dois mutantes sentem uma sensação de formigamento acompanhada de um zumbido baixo. Mas a transição é rápida, nem meio segundo se passou quando os dois emergiram do outro lado. Parecia que apenas uma fina película separava um ambiente do outro.

Mas só a primeira observação ao redor era suficiente para se constatar que eles já não estavam mais naquele velho prédio no centro de Tókio.

Eles estavam agora em um vasto recinto em formato de domo, cheio de metal, plástico e uma vasta gama de aparatos tecnológicos. O ambiente acético estava coalhado de gente que andava de um lado para o outro aparentado estar muito ocupados, a maioria vestia jalecos brancos, macacões ou ternos de tonalidades escuras.

- Sejam bem vindos a nossa central de monitoramento. – falou Zoe enquanto introduzia a chave que tinha nas mãos num painel para selar a passagem atras deles com uma porta deslizante de aço onde estava escrito "Tókio 01" – Estamos abaixo do leito da baia de Tókio. É aqui que reunimos informações e dados de todas as nossas filiais para monitorar e administrar o transito transespacial no planeta. Daqui também coordenamos todas as operações de inserção e intervenção. Agora me acompanhem.

O trio começou a caminhar em meio a consoles ocupados por operadores bastante compenetrados no serviço. Mas a presença de Wolverine atraiu muitos olhares admirados, sua fama como um dos primeiros agentes da LL&L era bem conhecida.

Todos os consoles e monitores convergiam para o centro do recinto onde se destacava uma plataforma em nível mais alto sobre a qual girava uma imensa representação holográfica do globo terrestre. Ali estava o centro de comando do complexo.

- Esse lugar mudou um pouco desde a última vez que eu tive aqui. – observou Wolverine olhando ao redor. – Não to vendo nenhum conhecido também.

- Não é à toa Logan. – Zoe pareceu achar graça da afirmação do mutante – Isso foi a quase cinquenta anos. De lá pra cá não só nossas instalações melhoram como quase todo nosso quadro de funcionários foi trocado. A maioria do pessoal do seu tempo já se aposentou.

Logan lançou um olhar atravessado para a amiga.

- Ta me chamando de velho é?

Zoe se limitou a sorrir e balançar a cabeça numa atitude indulgente.

- Estas outras portas também são passagens dimensionais Zoe? – perguntou Noturno indicando vária portas que se alinhavam na parede externa e que tinham uma aparência igual a que eles usaram, a não ser pela inscrições que indicavam outros lugares como "Munique", "Nova Iorque", "São Paulo" etç.

- Exato Kurt, mas sem a chave certa, quem passar pelas portas, só vai encontrar um banheiro. Mudando de assunto, se você quiser pode desativar o disfarce, todos aqui estão mais do que acostumados com pessoas de aspecto "não convencional".

E como que para comprovar as palavras de Zoe o grupo passou por um funcionário de pele verde e orelhas pontudas, provavelmente proveniente do planeta Scrull.

Sem perder tempo Kurt desativou o indutor de imagens revertendo a sua aparência normal, e de fato ninguém pareceu notar. A não ser por um que outro olhar de reconhecimento, afinal Noturno era quase tão conhecido naquele meio quanto Logan.

- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, parabéns pela tua promoção Zoe. – falou Logan se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro da moça. – Essa roupa chique ficou muito bem em ti, mas eu preferia a outra.

- Obrigada Logan. Mas meus dias de roupa colante acabaram. Agora como chefe da filial de Tókio eu tenho que me vestir mais sobriamente, mas tenho que admitir que já estou com saudades dos meus dias de operativa de campo.

Os três personagens por fim chegaram à área central. Próximo ao grande planisfério holográfico onde um homem alto e magro com cabelos e barba grisalhos e usando um jaleco branco os esperava.

- Até que em fim você chegou Logan. – falou a figura enquanto ajeitava os óculos de grossas lentes. – Continua o mesmo em todos os aspectos.

Logan ficou alguns segundos olhando para aquele homem. Sem dizer uma palavra ele se adiantou e farejou o ar perto do cientista até que um brilho de reconhecimento passou por seu rosto. E então sem mais nem menos os dois se abraçaram como velhos conhecidos.

- Michail Rossovich. Continua fedendo a vodca e loção barata. Porra tu ainda tá nesse trampo! Da última vez que te vi tu ainda era assistente do setor de desenvolvimento.

- Isso foi há muito tempo meu amigo. Agora eu sou o responsável técnico dessa seção. Venham comigo, já está tudo pronto para o salto.

Michail Rossovich segue na direção a uma pequena plataforma e faz sinal para que os outros o sigam. Tão logo sobem, o cientista aciona um botão de um pequeno painel adjacente e toda a plataforma começa a descer. O "poço" do elevador era feito de um material transparente, graças a isso era possível se observar tudo o que havia nos níveis inferiores da instalação.

Nem Logan e nem Kurt se surpreendem pelo fato do elevador descer sem suporte algum, flutuando. Escritórios, laboratórios, depósitos e até mesmo algo que parecia ser um reator nuclear ia surgindo conforme desciam. Logan e Michail conversavam sobre os velhos tempos enquanto Zoe falava ao telefone.

Noturno já estava imaginado quando iam chegar ao seu destino, ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos andares tinham descido. Estava prestes a perguntar sobre isso quando o elevador chegou a um novo nível. E o que ele viu o fez mudar de idéia. Só podia ser ali.

A câmara era muito maior do que todas as outras, podia abrigar facilmente um prédio de 10 andares. Ao contrário dos níveis superiores este tinha um aspecto mais rústico e obsoleto. Das paredes de pedra desciam grandes tubulações e emaranhados de cabos ficavam totalmente a mostra. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a enorme estrutura no centro. Uma espécie de domo de quase 10 metros de altura e pelo menos trinta de diâmetro construído com uma estrutura celular que fazia lembrar uma colméia. Do seu interior pulsava uma luz esverdeada que iluminava todo o recinto.

Quando o elevador tocou o solo o Doutor Rossovich os guiou para o uma cabine com grandes janelas e muitos consoles ocupados por operadores. Logan olhava em volta como se já conhecesse o lugar. Zoe continuava dando instruções pelo telefone.

- Este lugar aqui não mudou muito. – disse Logan - E então Micha, a velha geringonça do Dr. Carling ainda funciona? – perguntou apontando para o domo esverdeado.

- Claro que sim Logan, é só graças a ela que podemos criar os nosso portais. Tudo o que nós fizemos foi aperfeiçoar o que o Dr. Carling nos deixou.

- Não poderíamos Ter simplesmente aberto outra porta de banheiro? – Noturno estava achando que todo aquele passeio subterrâneo foi pura perda de tempo.

- Não funciona bem assim senhor Wagner. – esclareceu o cientista - A energia para gerar nosso sistema de portais vem deste núcleo e é retransmitida para vários pontos. Como o senhor já deve saber fendas espaciais são relativamente fáceis de se fazer. Mas no caso de fendas espaço-temporais nós precisamos de muita energia. Só daqui do núcleo é possível concentrar a energia necessária e mesmo assim só podemos abrir pequenas passagens. Segundo a física quântica...

- Doutor. – interrompeu Zoe, finalmente guardando o seu pequeno aparelho de comunicação – Por favor, vamos manter a concentração, inicie os procedimentos finais enquanto eu preparo o Logan. Já contatei todas as nossas filiais e recebi o OK final do Sr Laudau. O salto de Logan vai provocar um breve blecaute no nosso sistema, portanto não podemos nos atrasar.

Seguindo a ordem da chefe o doutor Rossovich começou a dar instruções para os operadores na cabine de comando. Zoe saiu seguida dos dois X-man e se dirigiu uma espécie de barracão montado nas proximidades onde havia entre outras coisas uma mesa sobre a qual estavam alguns objetos.

- Aqui esta o equipamento que você solicitou Logan. - disse a Zoe indicando um objeto sobre a mesa. – Nossos técnicos tiveram que trabalhar as pressas, mas eu garanto que ficou tudo a contento.

Em seguida Zoe pegou um relógio de bolso com corrente e abriu a tampa mostrando para Logan.

- Rádio comunicador de ondas curtas e FM. Localizador geo-posicional e bússola acoplada. Clicando duas vezes no botão de ajuste o menu de funções é acionado. Colocamos mapas de Tókio e arredores daquela época na memória.

Logan pegou o relógio e o examinou acionando as funções ao acaso. Em seguida com um murmúrio de aprovação o deposita na mesa novamente.

- Beleza, só falta uma coisa.- falou Logan pegando uma caixa embrulhada em papel pardo que ele não perdeu tempo em abrir.

- Mais equipamento? – perguntou Noturno.

- O mais importante de todos Elfo.- respondeu Logan mostrando com satisfação uma pequena caixa de madeira – Autênticos charutos cubanos fabricados e embalados como em 1878, o meu estoque tinha acabado lá na Austrália e eu não podia ir pra uma viagem destas sem charutos.

Uma enorme gota de suor apareceu na cabeça de Noturno enquanto este observava Logan cheirar os charutos com delícia.

- Você tem que agradecer ao agente Ramires.- disse Zoe - Ele teve que ir pessoalmente a fabrica em Cuba para consegui-los. Mas... deixando as trivialidades de lado você tem certeza de que não quer levar nenhuma arma.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de armas Zoe, tenho tudo de que preciso aqui, – Logan desembainha suas garras de adamantium da mão direita e as observa por alguns segundos antes de recolhê-las novamente - além do mais qualquer arma potente o suficiente para deter o Creed chamaria muita atenção por lá.

Sem nenhum aviso a voz do doutor Rossovich se fez ouvir pelo sistema de alto-falantes:

- "Preparativos para salto espaço-temporal em fase final. T menos 15 minutos."

- Esta na hora de se vestir Logan. Tem uma roupa esperando você do outro lado daquela divisória. – Zoe indicou um aposento separado que serviria de vestiário.

Wolverine entra e cinco minutos depois aparece vestindo um conjunto de calça e casaca castanho escuros com um colete da mesma cor e uma camisa branca de colarinho alto, os pés estavam metidos em lustrosas botinas de couro preto.

- Mein Gott. Você está parecendo personagem de novela de época. – disse Noturno abafando uma risada com a mão

- Tô morrendo de rir Kurt. A roupa serviu como uma luva Zoe só não sei como amarrar essa coisa aqui. – falou o X-men mostrando a gravata-laço de seda preta.

Zoe se apressou em se esquivar.

- Não olhe pra mim Logan isso está além de minhas habilidades.

- Mas não das minhas, permita-me mein freund.

Com facilidade, Noturno faz uma elegante laçada e termina o serviço. Em seguida Logan colocou o relógio no bolso do colete com a corrente passando pela frente e se fixando numa presilha do outro lado. A preciosa caixa de charutos foi colocada num outro bolso, e como toque final um chapéu de feltro preto que só lhe entrou na cabeça depois uma boa doze de vaselina para domar o cabelo rebelde de Logan.

Zoe e Kurt se afastaram um pouco para avaliar o resultado, nenhum dos dois era especialista em indumentária do século XIX, mas ficaram satisfeitos com o visual estilo "faroeste" de Logan.

Sem perder mais tempo Zoe Culloden começou a dar as últimas instruções:

- Nosso agente no local ira fornecer a documentação necessária. A princípio você será um agente da justiça canadense que está caçando o Dentes-de-Sabre. Lembres-se de todos os protocolos e procedimentos em viagens temporais. Não permita o relógio se extravie. Tente manter o mínimo contato com a população e se possível evite expor seus dons mutantes ou suas garras para não comprometer o seu disfarce. Lembre-se que Creed já vai estar atuando há quase um ano lá, não temos certeza, mas parece que ele se aliou a um grupo poderoso e isso está desequilibrando a situação, seu contato terá mais detalhes.

- Deixa comigo gatinha. Vou fazer o serviço mais limpo possível.

- Sabemos disto Logan. Os chefões só autorizaram esta operação porque confiam muito em você. Não só pela sua ficha de serviços, mas também pelo seu envolvimento anterior com Dentes-de-Sabre. Talvez você seja o único capaz de encontra-lo e neutraliza-lo sem causar muitos estragos aquela linha temporal. Esse tipo de operação é muito delicada, aquele seu amigo aborígine está sempre nos dando trabalho, eu bem que queria saber o que aquele maluco tem na cabeça para mandar um assassino como aquele para 125 anos no passado.

O comentário a respeito de Teleporter não agradou Logan, que fechou a cara e se aproximou de Zoe até ficarem cara a cara..

- Acho bom cês não se meterem com ele Zoe.- disse Logan num tom sério – Apesar de maluco o Teleporter é meu amigo. E eu sei que ele deve ter tido algum bom motivo pra fazer o que fez.

A escocesa não se intimidou com a ameaça velada, mas achou melhor usar um tom conciliador.

- Não precisa se preocupar Logan. Por alguma razão nossos patrões não permitem que ele seja incomodado, apesar dele ser uma constante fonte de problemas para nós.

- É mesmo? Bom, mudando de assunto, tu não me disse ainda quem vai ser o meu contado, alguém que eu conheço?

Zoe abriu a boca para responder, mas mudou de idéia e sorriu enigmaticamente antes de continuar.

- Só posso disser que ele é um velho conhecido seu, tenha paciência.

- "Velho conhecido", to sabendo. – a resposta estava longe de ser satisfatória para Logan. Aproveitando a deixa ele resolveu dar voz a algumas perguntas que o estavam incomodando desde o dia anterior:

- Aposto que tu também não pode dizer o que um dos teus agentes já tava fazendo lá né? É muita coincidência.

A moça demorou alguns segundos procurando uma resposta que não a comprometesse.

- ...Você sabe muito bem que mantemos filiais e agentes até mesmo fora do planeta. Só posso dizer que temos interesses em jogo naquela época e local.

- E tu não vai me explicar que interesses são esses?

Zoe se manteve em silêncio e desviou o rosto do olhar interrogativo de Logan, confirmando de certo modo suas suspeitas, mas ele resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Além do mais não adiantaria nada pressionar Zoe, os anos trabalhando no sombrio e nebuloso mundo da espionagem lhe ensinaram que um peão só deve saber o suficiente para fazer o seu serviço, e nesse caso ela era tão peão quanto ele.

O clima ruim foi cortado por uma voz amplificada dando o anúncio de cinco minutos para o salto. Em seguida o trio se dirigiu ao grande domo onde o doutor Rossovich, e um punhado de técnicos vestindo trajes selados os esperavam.

- Tudo pronto para o salto. Mas eu gostaria de adverti-lo de que essa viajem será um pouco mais desconfortável que o normal. Provavelmente você precisará de algum tempo para se recuperar, espero que não tenha comido nada nas últimas horas.

- Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar doutor. Já estou bem acostumado com transportes turbulentos. – falou Logan dando uma olhada de canto para Noturno.

- Não gostei da indireta Logan. – respondeu Noturno meio ofendido.

- Deixa de frescura Kurt... ah lembrei de uma coisa.

Logan retira do bolso a corrente com identificação militar que sempre usava e a entrega a Noturno.

- Não posso levar nada desta época pra lá. Guarda isso pra min Elfo.

Pego de surpresa pelo gesto do amigo, Noturno vê ir por água abaixo suas intenções de se despedir de forma casual e bem humorada. Depois de pegar a corrente e coloca-la no próprio pescoço ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Logan e o encarou com um semblante sério, repleto de preocupação.

- Nem eu nem os outros vamos te perdoar se você não vir buscar isso de volta... até lá não vou arredar o pé daqui. Deus te abençoe, mein freund.

- Amém Elfo. – disse Logan batendo amistosamente no ombro do colega.

- Boa sorte Logan. – disse Zoe com a voz um pouco embargada – E tome cuidado.

- Quando voltar, eu você e o Kurt vamos sair para tomar um pileque em homenagem aos velhos tempos. – prometeu o doutor Rossovich tentando parecer otimista.

Logan tratou de subir logo na pequena plataforma que o levaria ao topo do domo. Enquanto subia ainda se virou uma vez para acenar animadamente para os amigos. Sua motivação para empreender a perigosa viagem era muito forte. Um salto espaço-temporal não era nada para alguém que não hesitaria em entrar no inferno para acabar de vez com aquela guerra particular que já durava décadas.

Quando chegou no alto da estrutura em forma de ponte que ficava sobre o domo, Logan seguiu por uma estreita passarela até ficar exatamente sobre o centro do enorme engenho. Logo abaixo o clarão esverdeado aumentou de intensidade produzindo um silvo agudo.

Uma contagem regressiva de dez segundos se fez ouvir. Com uma mão Wolverine segurou o chapéu com firmeza. A imensa energia que crepitava logo abaixo impregnava o ar com o cheiro de ozônio e a eletricidade estática arrepiou todos os cabelos do mutante.

Estas sensações trouxeram a lembrança de Logan a primeira vez que ele esteve naquele mesmo lugar em companhia do homem que o recrutou para trabalhar na LL&L há quase cinqüenta anos atrás. O último pensamento antes do alçapão a seus pés se abrir foi. "Por onde anda aquele safado do Chang?"

Quando caiu, passando pela abertura no topo do domo o X-men sumiu em meio a um clarão de luz branca que se extinguiu quase tão rápido quanto apareceu. Aos poucos tudo voltou ao normal até que o estranho construto voltou a ficar silencioso, apenas emitindo uma luz esverdeada e mortiça.

Última revisão da versão pré leitor em 29/08/04

Comentários:

Ufa. Tem alguém ai ainda? Se tiver, prometo ser breve. Como certeza esse será um dos capítulos mais longos da série. Deu muito trabalho pra escrever, mas também se tornou um dos meus favoritos.

Um dos motivos dele ser tão grande é que eu precisava esclarecer vários pontos importantes para o enredo do fanfic. Também seria a primeira e talvez única aparição dos demais X-men e isso deixou a primeira parte da história meio enrolada. Mas o foco principal que seria o salto temporal de Logan foi relativamente mais fácil de escrever, tive que mudar muito pouco do texto original e o resultado foi satisfatório. Sempre tive paixão por ficção científica, e pude brincar um pouco com isso.

Para encerrar, algumas pessoas que já leram os primeiros capítulos do fic me indagaram do porque de os outros X-men ou pelo menos o Noturno não acompanhar o Logan nessa aventura. Bom, apesar de reconhecer que a presença deles criaria várias situações e possibilidades interessantes, desde o começo imaginei esta história com uma aventura solo do Logan. E como ficou explicado neste capítulo, ele tem motivos realmente muito fortes para ir sozinho, a começar por uma impossibilidade técnica. Mas o motivo principal com certeza é o desejo de "acabar com tudo" de Logan, algo que seus amigos jamais permitiriam.

Nossa o "breve" já virou tudo isso, antes que comecem a me atirar pedras vou me despedindo, no próximo episódio prometo compensar essa falação com um bocado de ação, com direito a ninjas, duelos de espada, perseguições e muita PORRADA. To parecendo candidato. Caso alguém queira cobrar as minhas promessa de campanha o email é . VOTEMNIMIM.

P.S. Não se preocupem, vocês vão ver este capítulo bem antes da eleição (espero).

Notas:

1 Mach 5 – Cerca de 6000 Km/h

2 Cérebra – Não é erro de digitação não, é uma versão modificada e melhorada do famoso "Cérebro".

3 Guthen morgen fraunlein Culloden – Bom dia senhorita Culloden.

4 Mein Liebchen – Minha querida

5 Sumy-ê – Técnica de pintura desenvolvida no Japão que usa somente nanquim diluído.


	5. Jogo de gato e rato

Samurai X – Men

Capítulo 5: Jogo de gato e rato

Madrugada do dia 31 de Setembro do ano 11 da Era Meijí

Em meio ás ruas desertas de um distrito afastado uma cena de perseguição se desenrolava. Dois ninjas do Tentáculo tentavam alcançar uma única pessoa, uma mulher vestindo roupas masculinas. Apesar da aparência franzina, ela não estava disposta a ser um alvo fácil.

Mas Kaoru Kamia estava chegando ao seu limite. O ferimento no braço não era problema, mas a exaustão por estar correndo e lutando a mais de duas horas já ameaçavam a se tornar insuportáveis.

Assim, Kaoru escolheu um vão entre duas casas com pouco mais que três metros de largura para se entrincheirar e enfrentar de uma vez por todas os seus perseguidores, antes que alguma arma de arremesso ou o cansaço dessem cabo dela. Logo em seguida Yamada e Debushi cercaram a entrada do pequeno beco empunhando suas espadas. Durante algum tempo tudo o que se ouve é o som de três respirações tentando buscar mais ar. Os adversários apenas se encaravam.

Os dois ninjas sabiam que o prêmio por qualquer atitude precipitada seria um destino igual a do seu companheiro, Hiko. Já Kaoru aproveitava cada segundo do pequeno intervalo para recobrar o fôlego, sem no entanto, relaxar a guarda um instante sequer. Se os inimigos percebessem qualquer sombra de medo ou dúvida seria o seu fim, por isso empunhou a espada capturada com mais firmeza.

Sem querer, Kaoru começou a rememorar os fatos que a levaram até aquela situação.

Flashback

Tudo havia começado naquela mesma manhã quando Sanosuke apareceu no dojô para filar a refeição matinal com a sua usual cara-dura. Por mais que gostasse do amigo, Kaoru não conseguia se acostumar com a displicência de Sanosuke. Ela não podia entender como alguém com tantas qualidades podia se contentar em vagabundear o dia todo, apenas procurando por diversão, que na concepção dele se resumia a jogos de azar e uma boa briga de vez em quando.

Naquela manhã Sanosuke estava especialmente animado e bem humorado, tanto que se prontificou a ajudar Kenshin a lavar louça enquanto Kaoru e Yahiko se dirigiram para o salão de treinos. É claro que esta atitude provocou suspeitas mais do que justificadas por parte de Kaoru, afinal, segundo ela, Sanosuke era o tipo de sanguessuga incapaz de levantar um dedo sequer para ajudar em casa. Deste modo, após ter instruído seu jovem pupilo quanto aos seus exercícios, ela saiu do salão com a desculpa de "ir ao banheiro".

Com todo o cuidado ela contornou o prédio residencial para chegar ao poço que fica nos fundos, onde usualmente Kenshin exerce parte de suas funções de "empregada doméstica" como o Yahiko costumava dizer.

Quando ouviu a voz dos dois Kaoru parou colando as costas a parede da casa e tentou apurar a audição, como ela suspeitava boa coisa não era, pois ambos confabulavam em voz baixa. Sanosuke parecia estar tentando convencer Kenshin a ir a algum lugar, mas Kaoru só conseguia ouvir pedaços como "vamos nos divertir" ou "desta vez você tem que ir". Justamente quando Sanosuke ia dar alguma pista sobre o lugar em questão Kaoru ouve a voz de Yahiko atrás de si.

- O banheiro não é do outro lado?

A aparição repentina de Yahiko, além de causar um grande susto, foi suficiente para tirar o equilíbrio da jovem espadachim fazendo-a cair de cara no chão. O tombo não passou despercebido a Sanosuke e Kenshin, este último não perdeu tempo em ir ajudá-la a se erguer. Yahiko até podia ter ajudado também se não estivesse quase sufocando de tanto rir.

- Tudo bem Kaoru? – perguntou Kenshin enquanto a ajudava – O que estava fazendo aí?

- A tudo bem, não foi nada. Eu estava só... Indo ao poço pegar um pouco d'água.

A resposta causou um novo e mais forte acesso de gargalhadas em Yahiko, que o fez rolar pelo chão com lágrimas nos olhos. Sanosuke se aproximou do trio com as mãos nos bolsos e mascando uma espinha de peixe, e é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade para alfinetar.

- Sabia que é muito feio bisbilhotar a conversa alheia?

- Eu não estava bisbilhotando! – explodiu Kaoru – Já disse que estava só indo pegar água.

- A é? – falou Yahiko quando conseguiu retomar um pouco de controle – Então o que você estava fazendo escondidinha de orelha em p...

POW

Yahiko não pôde terminar a frase. Kaoru resolveu acabar com o discurso com um poderoso golpe de shinai que pôs o garoto a nocaute.

- Isso é pra você deixar de ser metido. E quanto a vocês...

- Oro?

- Eu sabia. Você estava espionando mesmo.

- ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO! Podem ir confessando o que os dois estavam tramando.

Sanosuke sorriu. Já tinha se acostumado ao jeito agressivo e às vezes infantil com que a amiga lidava com os próprios sentimentos. Especialmente no que se referia a Kenshin. Como estava de bom humor resolveu provocar mais um pouco.

- Nada que te interesse. É coisa de homem.

- Co-como assim? – Kaoru ficou mais vermelha do que já estava – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Calma Kaoru – Kenshin se colocou entre os dois com um sorriso apaziguador no rosto – O Sanosuke só estava me convidando para uma confraternização com os amigos dele hoje à noite.

- "Confraternização"?

- Só uma festinha entre amigos. – confirmou Sanosuke – O que achou que fosse?

- Algum problema Kaoru? – perguntou Kenshin com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

Um pequeno intervalo silencioso se passou enquanto Kaoru se dava conta do ridículo a que estava se expondo, e da vergonha que a fazia ter vontade de se atirar dentro do poço. Ela teve que fazer um esforço para se controlar e tentar salvar a situação.

- Há há há, Claro que não, deixa de ser bobo. Eu só estava brincando. Vocês são adultos, o que fazem ou deixam de fazer não é da minha conta.

Kaoru começou a rir de puro nervosismo enquanto Kenshin fazia uma cara de quem não entendia nada, ora olhando para Kaoru, ora olhando o pobre Yahiko, que ainda estava desmaiado com um enorme galo na cabeça. Kenshin na certa estava achando as brincadeiras dela um tanto quanto violentas. Sanosuke por sua vez deu outro dos seus sorrisos cínicos antes de falar.

- Agora que está tudo esclarecido eu vou andando. – dá as costas e começa a andar - Eu passo aqui as seis Kenshin.

- Está bem Sano. Bem, vamos ver como está o Yahiko.

Dizendo isso, Kenshin se abaixa perto do garoto e começa a reanimá-lo. Kaoru se prontifica a ir buscar o material de primeiros socorros, mas, ao invés de se dirigir ao dojô, corre em direção a saída a tempo de alcançar Sanosuke, que recém tinha passado pelo portão da frente.

- Sanosuke, espera.

- O que foi Kaoru?

- Na verdade onde você vai levar o Kenshin? Essa história de festa foi só pra convencer ele não é mesmo?

Kaoru tentou parecer despreocupada, casual. Mas o nervosismo era evidente por traz do sorriso. Ela tinha que ter certeza. Por mais que odiasse admitir.

Por um instante Sanosuke pensou em tranqüilizar a jovem. Mas logo em seguida teve outra idéia.

- Nada disso. Ele sabe muito bem aonde eu vou leva-lo... Só não é bem onde ele disse.

A resposta surtiu o efeito esperado, por um momento Kaoru empalideceu e perdeu a fala antes de retomar o ar dissimulado.

- Eu já desconfiava. Só não entendo porque o Kenshin inventou aquela história. Afinal aonde vocês vão? N-não há porque me esconder.

- É, também acho. Nós vamos à zona, sabe como é, apesar de não parecer, o Kenshin é homem também, não é saudável ficar tanto tempo sem sexo.

Sanosuke quase se arrependeu da brincadeira quando viu Kaoru ficar mais pálida ainda. Na verdade, ele esperava que ela explodisse como sempre fazia, mas ao invés disso ficou como que em transe, como se a alma tivesse fugido do corpo.

- Kaoru... Tudo bem?

- Claro – respondeu Kaoru voltando a si – Claro que sim. Isso é natural não é? O Kenshin é muito bobo por querer esconder isso de mim.

Apesar da resposta, Sanosuke podia sentir alguma coisa estava errada. Pro seu próprio bem era melhor sair dali rapidinho.

- Er... então eu vou indo.

- Tchau, divirta-se você também.

Assim que Sanosuke sumiu de vista Kaoru voltou ao dojô para encontrar Yahiko (já restabelecido) em pé de guerra com ela, e Kenshin como sempre tentando esfriar os ânimos. Ela resolveu tentar esquecer daquela história e passou o resto do dia tentando se convencer de que o caso tinha pouca importância, que era perfeitamente natural um homem ir aqueles lugares. Algumas vezes até tentou esclarecer tudo com Kenshin, mas sempre que entrava no assunto da "festinha" de logo mais ele continuava insistindo com a cara mais lavada do mundo que tudo não passava de uma reuniãozinha inocente, o que provocava a ira de Kaoru e custava a Kenshin uma boa dose de pauladas que ele em vão tentava entender.

Quando chegou a hora, Sanozuke apareceu e arrastou Kenshin sem muita cerimônia, ele não queria estar por perto se Kaoru tivesse um ataque. Mas para surpresa (e alívio) dos dois ela se trancou no quarto e não apareceu. Kenshin atribuiu o estranho comportamento da amiga ao seu gênio problemático, mas mesmo preocupado acompanhou Sanosuke recomendando a Yahiko que cuidasse dela.

Nem bem a dupla saiu e Kaoru apareceu vestida como se fosse treinar, a não ser pela sobrecasaca e os tabis de cor escura quase da mesma tonalidade do hakama. Ante um intrigado Yahiko ela disse que ia "fazer uma visita a Megumi" que teve um "tô sabendo" como resposta. Kaoru saiu em seguida, tanto para não perder aqueles dois de vista como para fugir do risinho sarcástico do garoto.

Para evitar ser descoberta pelo sexto-sentido de Kenshin, Kaoru resolveu tomar um caminho diferente. Desde os tempos de Yeasu Tokugawa, quando Tókio se chamava Edo, a zona do meretrício ou zona alegre foi estabelecida em um distrito afastado, distante alguns quilômetros do distrito de onde ficava o dojô Kamia.

O que mais incomodava Kaoru nem era o fato de Kenshin ir a um lugar como aquele, mas a insistência dele em desmentir. Ela achava que depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos ela merecia um pouco mais de confiança. Desse modo ela optou por tomar um riquichá, chegar antes deles, espera-los na única entrada do distrito e surpreender os dois, ela queria ver a cara de Kenshin e ouvir as desculpas que ele iria dar.

Quando Kaoru chegou à ponte que dava acesso ao distrito já era noite fechada. Ela não pode deixar de admirar a beleza da iluminação das casas de chá e das ruas no outro lado do rio onde mulheres pesadamente maquiadas tentavam atrair a freguesia. Kaoru escolheu um pequeno restaurante perto da ponte e pediu um chá enquanto esperava, sempre atenta aos transeuntes que iam e vinham.

Depois da quinta xícara de chá Kaoru começou a se impacientar. Pelos seus cálculos eles já deveriam ter chegado a tempo. Mesmo assim ela continuou no mesmo lugar.

Já passavam das 10 horas da noite quando ela começou a desconfiar que toda aquela história não passava de mais uma brincadeira do Sanosuke, a partir de então a raiva foi dando lugar a um crescente sentimento de vergonha.

Ela se lembrou que Kenshin sempre foi sincero com ela desde que se conheceram, quando logo de cara ele revelou ser ninguém menos que o lendário Bottousai. Desde então ele nunca deu motivos para desconfianças, pelo contrário mostrou uma amizade e dedicação a toda a prova. Por fim, tomando uma resolução ela se levantou e pediu a conta ao taberneiro.

Pela Segunda vez naquele dia ela bancou a boba. A melhor coisa que ela podia fazer era voltar para casa antes de Kenshin e tentar no futuro, ter um pouco mais de confiança nele. Afinal toda a confusão podia ter sido evitada se ela tivesse realmente insistido em esclarecer tudo.

Kaoru mal tinha começado a andar quando ouviu o primeiro tiro, que logo foi seguido por outros estampidos.

Assim como ela todos os transeuntes pararam por um momento para escutar o tiroteio cada vez mais forte e que parecia não estar muito longe. A seguir, como que obedecendo a um único comando todos começaram a correr e tentar se abrigar.

Kaoru em vão tentou pegar outro riquixa para casa, com uma rapidez fenomenal todos os condutores sumiram de vista. Pra piorar a confusão vinha exatamente da direção que tinha que tomar para ir para casa. Ela então começou a correr de um lado para outro tentado entrar em algum estabelecimento.

Passava por mulheres gritando desesperadamente e homens com expressões de puro pavor no rosto. Ela achou ter ouvido algumas vezes em meio à balbúrdia as palavras "ninjas" e "Yoshioka". Quando se deu conta estava sozinha esmurrando a porta de uma hospedaria. A rua estava deserta e os únicos sons presentes eram tiros e tinir de espadas.

Vendo que era inútil Kaoru Kamia parou de bater na porta e gritar. Ela tinha se deixado levar pelo medo e desespero a sua volta, mas lentamente retomou o controle e o sangue frio. Afastou-se alguns metros e se agachou atrás de um muro para evitar balas perdidas e considerar suas opções. Pelo barulho uma verdadeira guerra estava acontecendo a poucas quadras dali. Se por um lado era arriscado sair agora, a perspectiva de ficar onde estava pelo resto da noite também não agradava.

Ela então resolveu esperar a intensidade do conflito diminuir um pouco para só então tentar voltar para casa.

Um quarto de hora tinha se passado quando ela decidiu sair. O tiroteio agora era esparso, no entanto os sons de luta se espalharam indicando que a refrega ainda iria longe.

Mas o que realmente a motivou foi à cena que se desenrolou a poucos metros e que ela pode vislumbrar por uma brecha no muro. Cinco homens corriam como se o próprio diabo os perseguisse. Quando passaram por Kaoru três deles foram abruptamente abatidos por armas de arremesso. Os outros dois também foram atingidos, mas mesmo feridos tentaram correr novamente. Mal haviam dado alguns passos quando quatro figuras vestidas de negro da cabeça aos pés os alcançaram e rapidamente os eliminaram usando espadas e foices com correntes.

Kaoru mal ousou respirar e agradeceu aos céus quando os quatro ninjas sumiram quase tão rápido quanto haviam surgido. Provavelmente logo outros apareceriam por perto, se fosse descoberta Kaoru poderia ter a certeza de uma morte rápida e brutal. Por isso ela verificou com cuidado as duas extremidades da rua antes de sair em disparada.

Sua intenção era contornar o local do conflito para depois seguir em direção do dojô. Sempre que via ou ouvia algum sinal de luta, procurava se desviar ou se esconder até ser seguro voltar a andar, sempre sob a cobertura das sombras. Mais de uma hora já se havia passado até ela alcançar uma distância segura. E foi com um suspiro de alívio que deixou os últimos sons de batalha para trás. Começou a andar com um pouco mais de confiança pelas ruas desertas.

Ela estava passando perto de um pequeno bosque fronteiriço a zona urbana quando algo fez os cabelos da sua nuca se eriçarem. O som de passos, vindo de uma rua transversal. Sem perder tempo Kaoru se escondeu entre alguns arbustos próximos, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse no seu rastro.

Para o seu desespero não demorou muito para um grupo de ninjas aparecer. Ao todo eles eram cinco, sendo que um deles, era de longe o homem mais alto que Kaoru já vira ( se não contar o gigante Fuji da Juppongatana). A um sinal dele todos pararam, o coração de Kaoru falhou uma batida. Mas ficou nisso, ao que tudo indicava o grupo estava esperando alguém ou alguma coisa.

E realmente, logo em seguida surgiu outro grupo de ninjas, escoltando um homem de meia idade usando roupas ocidentais. Este homem e o gigante se saudaram e se afastaram dos demais. Pararam a menos de 10 metros do local onde Kaoru estava.

Ela podia velos perfeitamente. O homem de casaca, colete e calças pretas era japonês. Apesar do chapéu Kaoru pode notar que seu rosto era profundamente marcado por rugas e o homem usava uma barba-bigode grisalha ao estilo Abrahan Lincon. Do outro Kaoru não pode ver muito, pois usava uma mascara que deixava só os olhos de fora.

- Como foi Creed-san? – perguntou o homem de chapéu – Nenhum problema espero.

- Foi tudo conforme o planejado Yamagushi-sama. – respondeu o gigante num japonês com forte sotaque estrangeiro. – Não tivemos dificuldades.

- Excelente. Como foi a morte de Matsuo?

- Eu devia ter dado olvidos a você. Aquele velho deu um bocado de dor de cabeça, veja.

E então o homem chamado Creed tirou a máscara para mostrar ao outro um rasgo na parte de cima enquanto fazia um breve relato do assalto a mansão e a luta contra Matsuo Yoshioka. Nessa hora Kaoru pode ver com clareza o seu rosto, o cabelo loiro e a pele clara eram evidentemente ocidentais.

- Incrível. – disse Yamagushi enquanto examinava a máscara – Você nunca deixa de me surpreender Creed-san. Gostaria muito de ter visto a cara do velho Yoshioka. Pena que fosse tão teimoso. Mas agora, com ele fora do caminho podemos seguir com o nosso plano.

- Eu mal posso esperar. Apagar um peixinho como o Matsuo não é nada comparado a matar o Imperador. Isso sim é trabalho pra mim.

Yamagushi devolveu a máscara a Creed.

- Sabe muito bem que não deve falar sobre isso Creed-san todo o cuidado é pouco. Agora é melhor partir, estão esperando por você.

- Claro, desculpe. Vá amanhã ao monte Ueno nós temos que comemorar

Kaoru simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Um atentado contra a vida do Imperador. Com o coração quase saltando pela boca ela observou os dois grupos indo por caminhos opostos. Quando achou que já tinham se afastado o suficiente, saltou para fora do esconderijo com a intenção de ir imediatamente bater na porta do delegado Uramura.

Mas um fato que para ela passou despercebido mudou sua sorte para pior, o vento mudou de direção. Sem mais nem menos o grupo liderado pelo gigante parou quando estava já a mais de cem metros. Kaoru ainda podia velos e o que viu fez o seu sangue gelar. O estrangeiro se virou e estava olhando direto para ela. No momento seguinte gritou alguma coisa e quatro ninjas dispararam na sua direção.

Com o coração quase saindo pela boca, Kaoru tratou de fugir logo. Ela não tinha a menor vontade de enfrentar quatro assassinos desarmada. Por isso começou a correr o mais rápido possível pelas ruas, na esperança de viver o suficiente para topar com alguma patrulha da polícia.

Mas logo se tornou obvio que ela não ia conseguir escapar por muito tempo, mesmo assim procurou colocar a maior distância possível entre ela e o gigante que sozinho inspirava mais medo que todos aqueles ninjas juntos.

Várias vezes tentou despista-los sem sucesso, a um dado momento olhou para trás e viu três ao invés de quatro perseguidores.

Ela imaginou que eles ainda não tinham usado shurikens e dardos envenenados na certeza de que logo a alcançariam e poderiam se divertir matando-a a golpes de espada. Tendo isso em mente Kaoru parou e se voltou para encará-los. Tinha de tentar alguma coisa antes que se esgotasse totalmente.

Quando viu a mulher parar e se voltar com os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, Hiko pensou: "até que enfim desistiu".

Por ser mais rápido corria a uns 50 metros a frente dos companheiros e ia ganhar a aposta que fizera com eles sobre quem iria decapita-la. Enquanto sacava a sua ninja-to da bainha pressa a suas costas não chegou a imaginar o porque da mulher se mostrar tão calma ante a morte eminente. Apenas pensou que assim precisaria de apenas um golpe.

Kaoru limpou todos os pensamentos da mente e se concentrou apenas na figura que corria na sua direção com uma espada desembainhada. Limpou tudo o que poderia atrapalhá-la: o medo; a raiva; a esperança. Por um instante fechou os olhos e sentiu que nada daquilo era importante, e portanto, o que tinha de fazer era simples.

Quando abriu os olhos ele estava a menos de cinco metros e ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Sem esforço nenhum ela aparou o golpe horizontal enquanto girava nos calcanhares. No momento seguinte ela estava de posse da espada. O ninja perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu. Mesmo assim tentou reaver a arma. Mas Kaoru num movimento ágil conseguiu evitá-lo e o golpeou no flanco.

O que aconteceu a seguir a despertou do quase transe a que tinha se imposto. O ninja ferido caiu sobre os joelhos e começou a fumegar como se estivesse pegando fogo. Com um grito hediondo ele começou a se contorcer enquanto o corpo parecia se dissolver em meio daquela fumaça nojenta. Em poucos segundos tudo o que restou foram às roupas, ainda fumegando.

Kaoru por pouco não conseguiu reprimir um grito de puro terror enquanto se afastava. Os dois outros chegaram ainda tempo de assistir a agonia do companheiro.

Yamada e Debushi pararam por alguns instantes como que hipnotizados pela cena, até que mais uma vez encaram a mulher com os olhos chispando de ódio.

- Maldita!

- Desgraçada!

A partir daí começou o jogo de gato e rato que terminou por colocar Kaoru encurralada no pequeno beco cercada pelos dois ninjas.

Fim do flashback

Os três já estavam parados a um bom tempo sem ninguém ter a coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Até que Debushi falou.

- Não tem mais pra onde fugir. Desista.

- Não. Muito obrigada.

Debushi sabia que seria muito arriscado entrar naquele beco. A mulher tinha sido muito esperta ao se entrincheirar naquele lugar, só poderiam atacar um de cada vez, e os embates anteriores foram mais o que suficientes para mostrar que não estavam lidando com uma espadachim comum, o máximo que tinham conseguido foi ferir ela de leve, no braço. Em vão gastaram todos os seus shurikens sem lograr nenhum acerto. O único jeito era um deles atacar, se não para matá-la, pelo menos para abrir caminho para o outro.

De repente o silencio da madrugada é interrompido pelo som de apitos. O som soa como música para os ouvidos de Kaoru. Eram os apitos da polícia.

Sem perder mais tempo Debushi resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Suas ordens eram para matar aquela mulher, se o preço para isso fosse sua vida, tudo bem. Com um grito de kiai ele avançou tentando golpear Kaoru de cima para baixo. Mas esta se esquivou lateralmente e ao mesmo descarregou um golpe que amputou a mão direita do ninja.

Yamada atacou em seguida. Usando o companheiro que tinha se agachado como trampolim saltou e aplicou um poderoso golpe para partir Kaoru em dois.

No entanto, mesmo sendo pega de surpresa pela rapidez e impetuosidade do golpe ela teve reflexo suficiente para erguer a própria espada e bloquear o ataque. O choque foi tão grande que terminou por quebrar ambas as lâminas. Yamada estalou a língua antes de aplicar um forte pontapé em Kaoru, que literalmente voou antes de se chocar contra a parede nos fundos do beco. Nesse meio tempo Debushi tinha se arrastado para fora para dar mais espaço ao colega e poder cuidar da hemorragia no braço.

Kaoru havia batido a cabeça no choque e estava no limiar da consciência. Quando tentou se mover uma dor fortíssima a fez constatar que tinha pelo menos uma costela quebrada. Era o fim. Sem esboçar nenhuma reação ela viu Yamada recuar e pegar um pedaço de espada do chão.

- Isto vai servir. Em homenagem a sua bravura eu vou matá-la rap...

Antes de terminar a frase uma espada atravessou seu pescoço de lado a lado. Kaoru não pode ver o autor do golpe, pois este estava oculto pelo canto da parede. Assim que o corpo do ninja se dissolveu em fumaça uma figura alta e esguia aparece empunhando uma katana. Apesar da pouca claridade, Kaoru prontamente o reconheceu:

- S-Saitou, é você mesmo?

Hajime Saitou embainhou a espada e se aproximou, após um rápido exame tomou a garota nos braços e a ergueu facilmente do chão.

-Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar por aqui... Garota doninha.

Kaoru queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não teve forças. Acabou desmaiando nos braços do policial.

Comentários:

Antes de mais nada é hora de esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o Tentáculo. Vocês devem ter achado muito estranho aquele lance do ninja se dissolvendo, bom o fato é que eu não inventei aquilo. O Tentáculo surgiu pela primeira vez nas histórias do Demolidor sendo por muito tempo os seus principais antagonistas. A sua principal característica era o caráter obscuro e "místico" do grupo. Cada ninja além de passar por um árduo treinamento tinha de ser "iniciado" para ser aceito na seita. Através de um ritual que envolvia magia negra e sacrifício o candidato empenhava sua alma a uma entidade demoníaca e juravam lealdade eterna ao grupo. Dito isso vamos voltar ao fanfic em si.

Tenho que confessar que não ficou nenhuma maravilha, mas até que ele até que não é tão ruim, o que atrapalha é o monstruoso flashback no meio dele. Minha intenção inicialmente era narrar os fatos de forma seqüencial, mas depois tive a idéia de colocar a Kaoru logo de cara frente a frente com os ninjas para chamar a atenção do leitor e em seguida enxertar o flashback para contar como ela tinha chegado aquela situação. O que eu não contava era que o "intervalo" ficasse tão grande. Desse jeito o ritmo da história ficou meio quebrado, talvez eu tenha acertado no remédio, mas exagerado da dose. De resto acho que ele cumpre razoavelmente bem a função de amarrar alguns nós da narrativa e elucidar alguns fatos.

Nossa! Dava pra escrever outro fic só com esses comentários. Eu sempre me pergunto se alguém vai ter paciência para chegar até aqui depois de dez páginas tão mal escritas. Mesmo assim, se alguém estiver lendo isso e queira falar comigo o e-mail é ou No próximo capítulo, as peripécias de um certo mutante canadense na era meiji. Até lá.


	6. O dia seguinte

Samurai X- Men

Capítulo 6: O dia seguinte

Manhã do dia 31 de Setembro do ano 11 da Era Meiji

Kenshin acordou antes do sol nascer como de costume e logo iniciou sua rotina no dojô Kamia, onde era ao mesmo tempo cozinheiro, faxineiro e responsável pela lavanderia.

Nesse momento ele estava se esmerando no preparo do desjejum. As cerca de quatro horas de sono foram mais do que suficientes para descansar o corpo e curar a bebedeira da noite passada. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Sanosuke, que ainda ressonava alto no quartinho que ocupava. Além de acordar tarde certamente ele iria curtir uma bela ressaca. Yahiko costumava dormir até cerca das 8 horas. Sendo assim a primeira pessoa que Kenshin veria seria Kaoru. Era para ela que ele estava cozinhando.

Ele estava preparando a refeição do jeito que ela gostava. O melhor jeito de tentar remediar o constrangimento pelo mal entendido do dia anterior era com uma boa conversa. "Vai ser mais fácil se ela estiver de estômago cheio" pensou Kenshin enquanto terminava de preparar a sopa de misô e o peixe grelhado acompanhados de chá.

Já eram cerca de sete da manhã e Kaoru ainda não tinha dado as caras. Ela sempre acordava por essa hora. Kenshin associou a demora ao fato dela ter provavelmente dormido tarde, sendo assim ele aproveitou para dar seguimento as sua tarefas pegando uma vassoura e começando a varrer o pátio.

Já eram oito horas passadas quando ele terminou de varrer, durante todo o tempo em que esteve trabalhando Kenshin olhava de quando em quando para a casa esperando ver Kaoru surgir a qualquer momento vestindo seu usual conjunto de gi branco e hakama preto que ela usava para os treinos com Yahiko. A essa altura Kenshin estava decididamente preocupado com a demora dela. Não era nada comum Kaoru acordar tarde.

Ainda segurando a vassoura, começou a caminhar na direção da casa, mas acabou parando no meio do caminho.

De repente lhe ocorreu a idéia de que ela poderia não estava muito a fim de encontrá-lo.

Kenshin sabia perfeitamente que ela nutria um sentimento que ia além da simples amizade e companheirismo por ele. Era natural que ela estivesse magoada por pensar que ele tinha ido se divertir com outras mulheres. A idéia de que ele a fez sofrer, mesmo que por um mal entendido, causou um profundo remorso a Kenshin. Ele não se sentia pronto ainda para retribuir aos sentimentos de Kaoru, ou melhor, ele sentia que não tinha esse direito. Havia muitos pecados ainda a expiar.

- "Mas... quem sabe um dia?" – pensou enquanto acariciava a cicatriz em forma de cruz. – "Um dia talvez até mesmo este servo tenha o direito de ser feliz... né Tomoe?"

- O que você tá fazendo ai parado e com essa cara esquisita?

- Oro! – Kenshin acordou de repente do seu devaneio, ele estava tão distraído que não notou a aproximação de Yahiko que naquele momento o olhava da varanda da casa com uma toalha em volta do pescoço e ainda vestindo o kimono de dormir.

- Yahiko, bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos. Mas pelo jeito que o Sano tá roncando, à noite de vocês foi puxada hein?- o garoto tinha um sorriso torto na cara.

- Não foi nada do que você está pensando, – respondeu Kenshin mais que depressa - o Sano só está assim porque bebeu demais.

Ante a atitude defensiva de Kenshin, Yahiko resolveu brincar mais um pouco.

- Para com isso Kenshin, não é pra min que você tem que dar explicações. Mas mudando de assunto esse Sanosuke não tem a menor resistência pra bebida, até eu ganho del...

Desta vez quem interrompeu o falatório do garoto foi Sanozuke que apareceu do nada e aplicou-lhe um belo "pé na bunda". O chute foi fraco, mas foi o suficiente para atirar o aprendiz de espadachim de cara no chão. Este por sua fez se ergueu num piscar olhos e encarou Sanosuke com uma cara de raiva tão feroz que fazia saltar uma veia da têmpora.

- O que deu em vocês? Não posso falar mais nada é?

- Isso é pra você aprender a me respeitar moleque. – Sanosuke também tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto e a mesma veia saltada – Desde quando um pivetinho que nem tem barba na cara vai conseguir beber mais do que eu?

- V-você me paga crista de galo! – respondeu Yahiko com uma cara mais medonha ainda.

- Pode vir tampinha.

Sem perder tempo Yahiko tomou a vassoura que ainda estava nas mãos de Kenshin e partiu pra cima de Sanozuke.

Kenshin nem ao menos tentou separa-los, ele já tinha desistido a muito tempo de intervir nestas pequenas "guerras domésticas" que vez por outra explodiam no dojô Kamia. Ele sabia por experiência própria que a melhor alternativa era deixar que os dois "brincassem" até se cansar.

Sendo assim ele se afastou para dar mais espaço aos contentores pensando em ir lavar roupa. Ele só estava impressionado com a incrível recuperação de Sanosuke, era a segunda vez em poucas horas que ele passava de um estado de letargia para o de total alerta num piscar de olhos, parecia que o seu corpo tinha uma tendência a responder de uma maneira bem conveniente quando algum interesse estava em jogo.

- Quando terminarem vão tomar café. - falou Kenshin sobre o ombro.

Mas havia algo errado. Alguma coisa estava faltando. Com este pensamento Kenshin parou e se virou. Os dois continuavam brigando, fazendo uma algazarra dos diabos. Kenshin ficou os observando por alguns segundos tentando definir de onde vinha aquele sentimento. E então, a inquietação que ele vinha sentindo desde a noite anterior voltou mais forte do que nunca.

- PAREM!

O grito de Kenshin teve o efeito de parar instantaneamente tanto Yahiko quanto Sanosuke. Ele só conseguiu isso fazendo uso do seu Ki, sua energia de combate.

- Não estão sentindo falta de alguma coisa? – perguntou Kenshin aos dois perplexos amigos enquanto se aproximava.

Sanosuke encarou Kenshin com um olhar perdido até que se voltou para a casa silenciosa:

- É mesmo. Cadê a donzela? Não é normal ela ficar na cama até essa hora. Ainda mais com toda essa balbúrdia. Ela detesta que a gente brigue (a não ser quando ela mesmo começa é claro).

Logo depois de dizer isto Sanosuke voltou vivamente à cabeça e encarou Kenshin com uma expressão de quem finalmente tinha entendido aonde o outro queria chegar.

Ao mesmo tempo os olhares inquisidores de Sanosuke e Kenshin se voltam para Yahiko. O garoto conseguiu ler a pergunta nos olhos deles.

- Ela, ela saiu logo depois de vocês ontem, disse que ia na Megumi, não vi que hora ela chegou... Ei! Espera Kenshin.

Kenshin Himura voou na direção da casa, seguido de perto por Sanosuke e Yahiko. Sem perder mais tempo abriu a porta do quarto de Kaoru com violência. O que ele mais queria era que ela estivesse ali e retribuísse a entrada intempestiva com um belo golpe de shinai.

Mas infelizmente o quarto estava vazio. Perfeitamente arrumado.

Sob o olhar aturdido de Sanosuke e Yahiko, Kenshin correu para o seu próprio quarto e pegou sua sakabatou.

- Sano, venha com este servo até o consultório. Yahiko espere aqui. – disse ele enquanto ajustava a espada à cintura sem ao menos olhar para os companheiros.

- O que está acontecendo? Quero ir junto. – tentou protestar o menino.

- Voce fica aqui para o caso dela aparecer tonto.- Sanosuke não conseguiu esconder um tremor de preocupação na voz.

- Vamos! – disse Kenshin.

O trio saiu em disparada na direção do portão da frente. Yahiko queria acompanhá-los, nem que fosse só até ali.

Kenshin abre o portão com força. Mas tem a sua saída barrada pela figura de um policial. Ele parecia estar prestes a bater na porta. Por alguns instantes todos ficam apenas se olhando.

O policial, pego de surpresa e um pouco perturbado pela presença de Kenshin leva alguns segundos para se recompor.

- S-senhor Himura eu presumo?

- Hai. – a resposta de Kenshin foi quase um sussurro. A presença daquele policial ali naquela hora não podia ser coincidência. – O que o senhor deseja?

- Desculpe incomodar. – respondeu com uma saudação polida – Tenho um recado para o senhor de parte do subdelegado Gorou Fugita.

* * *

Não muito longe da zona portuária de Tókio, um antigo bairro comercial estava se expandindo. Com a abertura dos portos que se seguiu ao fim do shogunato, era cada vez maior a presença de estrangeiros que vinham estabelecer ali seus negócios. Depois de duzentos anos de isolamento, o Japão, e em particular Tókio estavam se tornando em pouco tempo uma nova Xangai, atraindo muitos interessados naquele novo e expressivo mercado.

Cedo da manhã o movimento de vai e vem na rua já era intenso. Naquela parte da cidade já era bem comum se ver japoneses vestindo kimonos andando lado a lado com estrangeiros vestindo casaco e colete. Também nas novas construções era possível ver a crescente influencia ocidental, como no caso de um novíssimo prédio em estilo vitoriano inaugurado há poucos meses atrás. Na sua austera fachada de tijolos havia uma placa pendurada em um poste onde brilhavam caracteres dourados que ainda poucos japoneses sabiam decifrar.

Pessoas como o jovem estudante da também recentemente inaugurada universidade de Tókio1. Ele vinha pela rua na companhia de um amigo. Este, ao olhar o prédio, não pode deixar de se admirar com a brutal discrepância que ele tinha com o ambiente.

- Ei, Kensuke. – disse este segurando o braço do amigo universitário.

- Que foi Hiro? – perguntou o estudante meio contrariado – Eu não posso me atrasar para a aula.

- Que prédio esquisito é aquele? E o que está escrito naquela tabuleta? Quero ver se voce já está bom em inglês.

- Bom... – ele para e olha a tabuleta - pelo que ouvi dizer aquilo ali é um banco ou coisa parecida e o que esta escrito na placa... – Kensuke demora alguns segundos estudando o texto.

- Raudau, Ruckman & Rake. – como a maioria dos nipônicos não conseguiu pronunciar de forma correta o "L"- E mais umas coisas que eu não consegui entender.

- Que estranho. – comentou Hiro com desdém

- Você não viu nada, - falou Kensuke chamando a atenção do amigo com uma leve cotovelada e indicando uma direção com a cabeça - dá só uma olhada no gaijin que acabou de sair de lá.

Ao contrário da maioria dos estrangeiros, aquele de quem Kensuke falava, apesar de corpulento, era baixo até mesmo pêlos padrões japoneses. Vestia uma roupa castanho escura e um chapéu de vaqueiro preto. E trazia na boca um charuto pra lá de grande. Ele parou junto à entrada do prédio e ficou olhando de um lado para o outro, com um ar de quem estava avaliando o terreno.

- Olha só. – falou Hiro em tom de gracejo – Com certeza é o cara mais feio que eu já vi na vida.

- É verdade. – concordou o outro com um risinho zombeteiro – Parece um orangotango branco de chapéu.

De repente, o inusitado estrangeiro lançou para dupla um olhar que intimidaria até um samurai dos velhos tempos. Os dois pararam de rir imediatamente. Apesar da distancia de mais de quinze metros que os separavam e o tumultuoso tráfego de pessoas e carroças na rua os dois tiveram absoluta certeza de que o gaijin os ouvira, e pior ainda, os entendera.

- E-eu tenho que me apresar – disse Kensuke se pondo em marcha, quase correndo.

- Espere por min.

Logan observou por alguns segundos os dois rapazes que se afastavam sem ao menos olhar para traz. E depois, com um sorriso indulgente, riscou um fósforo acendeu o enorme charuto que tinha preso entre os dentes. Assim que tirou uma grande baforada voltou a observar o cenário que tinha diante dos olhos.

- Isto é mesmo bem diferente da Tókio que eu conheço.

- Você é uma das poucas coisas que eu conheço que não muda com o passar dos tempos Logan.

Logan se virou para encarar o autor da frase em inglês. Um homem asiático poucos centímetros mais alto que ele saia do prédio naquele momento. Vestia calças pretas, camisa branca com gravata borboleta e colete estampado. O rosto de idade indefinida poderia pertencer tanto a um homem de meia idade quanto a um velho de 60 anos. Um bigode e os óculos de aro redondo davam ao homem uma aparência de negociante ou banqueiro. Na mão direita ele trazia um chapéu-coco e uma bengala de bambu. Um casaco preto estava pendurado no outro braço.

- Olha quem fala, – disse Logan também em inglês – tu já tinha essa cara de uva passa no tempo em que os Beatles ainda tavam juntos, de lá pra cá não mudou quase nada... Só ficou mais feio.

- Acredite meu amigo, vindo de você isso é um grande elogio. – respondeu a figura, parando ao lado do mutante – Quanto a minha longevidade, devo isso a uma alimentação saudável e ao meu inabalável bom humor.

- Sei, sei, um dia eu descubro o teu segredo Chang. E então, vai me contar o que um cara que deveria estar supostamente aposentado e quieto no seu canto tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu simplesmente não agüentei a vida de aposentado e me reapresentei para o serviço, o caso é que eles estavam justamente precisando de um agente com experiência em incursões deste tipo. Sabe Logan a verdade é que o pessoal de hoje em dia (no nosso presente é claro) não tem preparo para este tipo de missões, são todos uns almofadinhas que preferem achatar a bunda na frente de um computador a arriscar os pescoços.

Enquanto falava, o homem chamado Chang vestia o casaco e ajustava o chapéu na cabeça. Logan não ficou muito convencido com a explicação, de algum modo ele sabia que a LL&L estava escondendo algo a respeito daquele caso e o envolvimento de Chang, que ele não via há anos só servia para aumentar suas suspeitas.

Por outro lado havia uma difícil missão a cumprir e Chang era um dos melhores parceiros com que ele poderia contar. Sendo assim Logan resolveu deixar de lado suas preocupações... Por enquanto.

- Há, até parece. – falou Logan em tom jocoso - Pelo que eu me lembro, nas nossas missões o único que tinha que se arriscar era eu. Bom, chega de conversa fiada, o que cê tem pra me dizer?

Sem mostras de ter se incomodado com o comentário de Wolverine, (mesmo porque era a mais pura verdade) Chang sacou um bloco de anotações de um dos bolsos e começou a ler.

- Vejamos: poucas horas antes de você chegar nosso alvo entrou em ação mais uma vez. Ele e um grupo de ninjas do Tentáculo atacaram a sede do clã Yoshioka. Mataram todos, inclusive o próprio oyabum do clã e botaram fogo na mansão. Deste modo agora é só o Tentáculo que dá as cartas no submundo de Tókio.

- Quem diria, - comentou Logan tirando outra baforada do seu charuto – o Dentes-de-Sabre mancomunado com o Tentáculo, não podia ser pior.

- Infelizmente ainda não pude encontrar o esconderijo deles. É ai que você entra meu amigo, tenho certeza de que com a ajuda de seus talentos naturais e os meus contatos junto às autoridades não demorará muito para o encontrarmos. Tome, - disse Chang tirando do bolso interno do casaco uma carteira e alguns papeis e entregando para Logan – estes são seus documentos, você é o inspetor John Logan da inteligência militar do Canadá. Além das credenciais há uma autorização assinada pelo ministro do interior japonês assegurando livre acesso e circulação por qualquer lugar. Não se preocupe, é tudo garantido.

Logan verificou as credenciais e os passes, tudo estava perfeito. Na carteira havia além de documentos uma boa quantidade dinheiro da época. Mas com certeza o item mais útil seria a carta com o timbre imperial e a assinatura do ministro do interior em pessoa, com isso ele poderia fazer quase tudo o que quisesse sem ser importunado pelas zelosas autoridades japonesas.

- Parabéns Chang. – falou Logan enquanto guardava os documentos num dos bolsos internos do casaco - Tu continua sendo o melhor agente de apoio e logística que eu conheço. Por onde a gente pode começar?

- Obrigado meu amigo. Eu estava pensando em irmos encontrar o meu contato junto à polícia. Com certeza o subdelegado Fujita terá alguma informação interessante para compartilhar conosco depois do incidente de ontem.

Neste momento, um rapazote passava anunciando em altos brados a principal manchete dos jornais que tinha debaixo do braço:

- LEIAM TODOS, MASSACRE NA ZONA LESTE. FAMILIA YOSHIOKA ATACATA POR NINJAS. LEIAM TODOS.

Com um gesto Logan chamou o menino; pediu um jornal e com a ajuda de Chang pagou a quantia correspondente acrescentando uma boa gorjeta. O garoto ficou maravilhado com a generosidade daquele gaijin esquisito e se curvou várias vezes, com efusivas demonstrações de agradecimento antes de seguir seu caminho gritando mais alto ainda.

Enquanto Logan lia a matéria de capa, Chang foi chamar a carruagem que os conduziria. Após embarcarem, Chang estava prestes a indicar o destino desejado ao cocheiro quando Logan o interrompeu botando a cabeça para fora do veículo e falando num japonês claro e fluente:

- Dozô.2 Sabe onde ficava a sede do clã Yoshioka?

- Sim senhor, mas é uma viajem um pouco longa, pode demorar algumas horas.

- Sem problema, toca pra lá. Vai ganhar um iene3 a mais se chegar antes do almoço.

Com estalo de chicote a carruagem se pôs em movimento, Logan recomeçou a ler o jornal. Chang parecia curioso quanto à atitude do colega.

- Eu pretendia dar um pulo na delegacia, mas parece que você já tem outros planos.

- Só quero dar uma olhada nesse estrago. – respondeu Logan sem tirar os olhos da leitura – Além do mais, é bem provável que a gente encontre esse tal Fujita por lá.

* * *

Dentre os vários templos budistas e xintoístas que existem em Tókio, talvez o menos conhecido e visitado seja o que fica na encosta norte do monte Ueno. Isto se deve não só pelo seu isolamento e difícil aceso, mas também pela existência de templos maiores e mais famosos nas redondezas. O templo em si abrigava uma pequena congregação de monges zen-budistas da seita Amida que passavam a maior parte dos dias zelando pela manutenção do complexo religioso que além do templo abrigava também vários santuários dedicados a divindades xintoístas.

Todavia o principal motivo para este templo ser pouco freqüentado é a sua proximidade com uma floresta que segundo a tradição popular, é o lar de espíritos malignos e demônios. Alguns dizem até que o templo foi construído ali justamente para impedir que estes ditos espíritos saíssem da floresta. Ninguém sabe se isso é verdade, mas o fato é que nenhuma pessoa entra na floresta sem ter um bom motivo.

De alguma forma a realidade não está muito longe da lenda. Afinal foi no coração desta mesma floresta que o culto ninja do Tentáculo construiu o seu esconderijo, aonde há quase trezentos anos vem treinando homens nas artes do assassinato e da espionagem.

Escondida pela densa e alta mata de pinheiros de um vale entre duas montanhas, o quartel general do Tentáculo consistia em um grande prédio central cercado por outras edificações que abrigavam além de alojamentos, oficinas, salas de treino, laboratórios e até uma fundição onde armas de vários tipos e tamanhos eram produzidas. Na verdade o próprio templo budista na entrada da floresta era parte do complexo e os monges eram ninjas, cujas incumbências eram zelar pela entrada, desencorajar os curiosos e se necessário eliminar os invasores que mesmo depois de todos os avisos queiram entrar na floresta.

Dentes-de-Sabre tinha acordado tarde. A missão da noite anterior foi cansativa e além disto, ele teve de fazer um longo e detalhado relatório verbal para o chefe do clã antes de poder descansar. Neste momento o mutante estava acabando sua refeição matinal que sempre era servida nos seus aposentos no prédio principal. Ele vestia apenas um kimono branco leve que fazia às vezes de pijama e estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre uma almofada. Debruçado sobre uma mesa baixa, ele devorava os restos do que um há algumas horas atrás foi um veado silvestre.

Kiku, a serviçal designada para servir Creed naquela manhã, estava sentada perto da mesa e observava num misto de incredulidade e nojo o estrangeiro acabar de devorar carne assada em quantidade suficiente para alimentar dez homens:

- É um prazer ver que o senhor está apreciando a refeição Creed-san. Gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá?

Kiku tinha um sorriso suave e uma entonação vocal encantadora. A moça, que vestia um kimono informal azul escuro com um obi vermelho, também era uma onimitsu, treinada dês da infância para ser uma assassina e também uma mestra na arte da dissimulação e persuasão. E era só devido ao seu treinamento que ela estava aturando os modos grosseiros e a falta de etiqueta daquele gaijin petulante.

- Cê sabe que eu não tomo essa bebidinha de boiola. – Creed empurrou com repugnância a xícara que lhe era oferecida quase derramando o conteúdo – Sabe do que eu mais sinto falta Kiku? Dum bom filé de búfalo mal passado acompanhado de uma cerva gelada. A comida de vocês é muito sem graça e a bebida é mais ainda.

- O que seria uma "cerva" Creed-san? – Kiku ainda sorria, mas teve de conter uma ânsia de vômito quando viu Creed usar uma de suas garras de adamântium para tirar grandes pedaços de carne de entre os dentes.

- Não tô com saco pra te explicar guria.

- Desculpe se fui inoportuna. – Kiku que estava sentada sobre os joelhos se curvou até o chão ao pedir desculpas, na verdade ela fez isso para esconder uma expressão de ódio que simplesmente não pode conter, quando se ergueu estava sorrindo novamente.

- Deseja tomar seu banho agora?

- Pra falar a verdade eu to a fim de fazer outra coisa. – Creed parou de palitar os dentes e olhou para a garota com uma cara que não deixava dúvidas.

"De novo não" disse Kiku para si mesma sem conseguir conter um estremecimento causado pelo medo do que poderia se seguir. Foi com dificuldade que ela manteve a expressão amável:

- Devo lembra-lo novamente que eu estou aqui somente para servir suas refeições e arrumar seus aposentos senhor Creed. Temos garotas especialmente treinadas para satisfazer suas outras "necessidades".

- Sempre o mesmo papo, né Kiku?

Enquanto falava Creed se ergueu e contornou a mesa na direção da garota que olhava com o canto dos olhos para a porta como se estivesse avaliando a distância que a separava da saída.

- Só que hoje tu não me escapa.

Com uma agilidade de felino a garota se pôs de pé num salto e correu para a saída. Os relatos das garotas que já estiveram com o gaijin lhe vieram a mente, era melhor arriscar uma fuga e uma possível punição do que cair nas garras daquele animal.

Mas Creed parecia estar esperando por isso, com um pulo ágil ele cortou a rota de fuga da moça, que quase caiu sentada ao se chocar contra o corpo sólido do mutante. A seguir ela foi recuando até sentir as costas tocarem uma parede. Apesar de não soltar nem um pio seu rosto agora trazia uma expressão de puro medo. O que deixava Creed ainda mais exitado.

- Pode espernear à vontade, - disse Creed enquanto se aproximava com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto – Eu adoro quando vocês resistem.

Sem nenhum aviso, a porta corrediça do quarto se abriu. Creed e Kiku se voltaram ao mesto tempo para ver a figura de um homem emoldurada pela porta.

Ele era alto, com cerda de 40 anos, rosto severo, cabelos pretos e lustrosos caindo soltos sobre os ombros, vestia um kimono e hakama de tonalidades cinzentas com um haori azul índigo. Aparentemente não portava nenhuma arma.

- Kiku-chan, poderia nos dar licença. – disse o homem enquanto entrava.

Recuperando o auto-controle a jovem se curvou profundamente antes de sair, uma vez do lado de fora se ajoelhou, curvou-se mais uma vez e correu gentilmente a porta para fecha-la.

Com uma cara de quem teve um doce tirado da boca Creed cumprimentou o recém chegado com uma curvatura desajeitada:

- Bom dia Sato-sama, a que devo a honra da visita?

- Creed-san. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que nem todas as nossas jovens estão a sua disposição. Eu duvido que a pobre Kiku aceite servi-lo novamente.

Sato Harada, o atual genin4 do Tentáculo passeou um olhar desaprovador pelo quarto, onde peças de roupa se espalhavam por todo o lado, franzindo um pouco mais o cenho ao ver a mesa onde ainda estavam os restos do desjejum de Creed.

- Ora. Eu posso garantir que estava só brincando com a menina.

- Sei. Bem, não foi por isso que eu vim vê-lo, - Sato parou em frente ao mutante e cruzou os braços.- porque você não me informou a respeito da mulher que encontraram de madrugada?

Creed teve de se controlar para não dar uma resposta atravessada. Uma das condições que ele impôs para se aliar ao Tentáculo era a de poder agir com certa liberdade, mas por vezes Sato Harada parecia esquecer disto e o tratava como um de seus empregados.

- Considerei o assunto irrelevante.- Creed imitou o a postura do interlocutor cruzando os braços - á esta hora aquela mocinha deve estar servindo de pasto pros vermes.

- No nosso ramo nada é irrelevante Creed-san. – Sato tinha agora um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto – E se eu disser que aquela garota não só conseguiu escapar como está agora sob a proteção da polícia?

Como única resposta Creed cerrou os maxilares e fechou a cara. Sato ficou mais uma vez admirado com a absoluta falta de sutileza do estrangeiro, que deixava transparecer todas as suas emoções como uma criança mimada.

- Isso mesmo. – continuou Sato - O até agora infalível Tigre cometeu um erro, um erro que pode por a perder nosso maior e mais ambicioso projeto. A garota não apenas parece saber a localização de nosso esconderijo como graças a sua imprudência ao falar com o senhor Yamagushi parece saber sobre os nossos planos.

- Como aconteceu? – Creed teve de fazer um esforço para controlar o tom da voz.

- Parece que você não está muito convencido ainda... Debushi, Shiro, entrem.

Na mesma hora os dois entraram. Paramentados de ninjas da cabeça aos pés Debushi e Shiro se sentaram sobre os joelhos e se prostraram humildemente até encostarem as testas no tatame, e assim permaneceram. Creed notou que Debushi tinha uma bandagem sangrenta no lugar em que antes estava sua mão direita.

- Foram estes dois homens que você mandou para eliminar a garota?

- Sim, mas havia outros dois.

- Debushi, repita o seu relatório. – ordenou Sato se dirigindo ao ninja com a mão amputada.

Erguendo o busto Debushi começou a relatar de forma concisa e objetiva todos os fatos de que participou e foi testemunha na madrugada passada. A perseguição, a inesperada morte de Hiko pelas mãos da garota, a encarniçada luta que se seguiu e por fim o episódio do beco, onde teve a mão amputada.

- Depois de tentar ataca-la, - continuou ele – Yamada teve êxito em desarma-la e a pôs fora de combate com um mae-geri5, mas sua espada se quebrou e como não tinha nenhuma outra arma, recuou até a saída do beco para pegar um pedaço da lâmina partida. Eu tinha me afastado para o outro lado da rua e estava ocupado em tentar deter a hemorragia do braço. Foi aí que ele apareceu. Não tive tempo de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. O policial alto e magro surgiu do nada, Yamada também não percebeu sua presença. De uma distância de mais de três metros o policial, que portava uma katana desferiu uma estocada que varou o pescoço de Yamada.

- Com certeza eu não seria páreo para ele, nem se não estivesse ferido, então resolvi ficar apenas observando enquanto ele pegava a garota nos braços e ia embora. Como eu estava em um canto escuro ele não me viu. Comecei então a segui-lo, logo ele encontrou uma patrulha da polícia e deu ordens para vasculhar as redondezas, percebi então que ele sabia da minha presença, num instante o lugar ficou cheio de policiais. Tive que interromper a perseguição e foi com muita dificuldade que eu cheguei aqui.

- Seu idiota. – Creed sentia ganas de rasgar o ninja de cima a baixo. – Ouviu algo de útil? Como estava a garota? Pra onde a levaram?

- Pe-pelo que eu pude ver a garota desmaiou logo depois do policial encontra-la. Com o chute de Yamada ela se chocou de cabeça numa parede de tijolos. Não pude descobrir para onde a levaram, mas tenho uma pista sobre o policial, antes de desmaiar a garota o chamou de Saitou.

- Muito bem.- interrompeu Sato – Já é o bastante. Debushi, com essa mão amputada você é ainda mais inútil. Rasgue as entranhas e vá se juntar a Hiko e Yamada no inferno reservado aos incompetentes.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Debushi sacou uma adaga de dentro das vestes e rasgou a barriga de um lado a outro, a misteriosa combustão espontânea aconteceu. Em poucos segundos tudo o que restou dele foi um monte de roupas fumegantes.

- Shiro. - chamou Sato enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

- Hai genin.- respondeu o ninja que ainda estava abjetamente prostrado no chão.- Devo também me juntar aos outros?

- Por enquanto não.- respondeu o chefe do Tentáculo se virando ao chegar a porta – Ao invés disso você estará a partir de agora sob as ordens diretas do senhor Creed e vai ajuda-lo a reparar essa falha. Torçam para aquela mulher não tenha comprometido nossos planos. Creed-san, tenho certeza de que o senhor vai se empenhar ao máximo para consertar isso, tenha um bom dia.

Depois de dizer isso Sato Harada saiu. Creed ficou olhando para a porta por alguns segundos com uma expressão sombria no rosto. Em seguida olhou para Shiro que continuava na mesma posição.

- Levanta daí idiota. – Creed falou com aspereza – Quero que tu saia e descubra tudo o que puder sobre aquela garota e o policial que a levou. Não importa como, até o anoitecer quero saber pra onde a levaram e o que ela contou pra eles. ANDA!

Estimulado pelo grito e pela necessidade urgente de sair de perto de Creed, Shiro levantou e saiu correndo do aposento. Assim que ficou sozinho Dentes-de-Sabre começou a andar de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Decididamente, seu dia começou mal.

* * *

Última revisão em 17/04/2005

Cometários:

Apesar de não acontecer nada de muita relevância, considero este capitulo importante para o andamento da história. Ele inicia uma série de eventos que vão se seguir, ao mesmo tempo em que os amarra aos eventos anteriores. Particularmente, acho que este capítulo foi um dos mais bem escritos sob o ponto de vista da narrativa. E incrivelmente foi um dos que sofreu menos alterações ao longo do tempo.

Outro fato importante a ser observado é a chegada de Logan a era meiji. (ufa, finalmente) Se alguém estiver curioso sobre como ele chegou, vamos dizer que ele teve uma aterrissagem bem dolorosa em alguma câmara escondida, nos subsolos da LL&L.

A escolha de Chang como contato foi bem fácil. Ele e Logan participaram de muitas missões misteriosas nos anos cinqüenta. Quanto à estranha longevidade de Chang a que Logan se referiu. Não se sabe ao certo, mas além de ter uma capacidade incomum de sair das situações mais bizarras, Chang ainda parece possuir um certo grau de capacidade telepática. Mutante? Mago? Não se sabe ao certo, não seria surpresa se ele fosse tão ou mais velho que o próprio Logan.

Bem, as cartas estão na mesa. Na próxima rodada: O que acontece quando um Lobo de Mibu encontra um Wolverine? E pra onde diabos foi a Kaoru?

Até a próxima.

1 Universidade de Tókio – Na verdade eu não sei quando ela foi inaugurada, se eu estiver muito errado, por favor me perdoem.

2 Dozô – Por favor.

3 1 yene – Pode não parecer, mas naquela época era muita grana.

4 Genin – Comandante, chefe.

5 Mae-geri – Chute frontal.


	7. Visitante inoportuno

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 7: Visitante inoportuno

31 de Setembro do ano 11 da Era Meiji, por volta de meio dia

Hajime Saitou estava examinando os destroços carbonizados do que até poucas horas atrás foi à mansão do Clã Yoshioka. Apenas algumas das paredes de pedra estavam de pé, tudo o mais desmoronou ou foi reduzido a cinzas, incluindo as pessoas que por ventura estivessem no prédio. Graças ao relativo afastamento que o edifício mantinha com relação aos vizinhos, o incêndio não se espalhou, ficou restrito aquela área e durou até que todo material combustível queimasse. Ainda agora haviam pequenos focos isolados assim como uma boa quantidade de fumaça saindo dos escombros.

- Então isso foi tudo o que sobrou do poderoso clã Yoshioka? – disse Saitou para si mesmo enquanto olhava para os restos de um esqueleto carbonizado.

Em seguida o policial passeou o olhar por volta. Homens da polícia que até a pouco buscavam por evidências, agora apenas se ocupavam em manter a população curiosa afastada formando um círculo em torno do terreno. A busca foi uma quase completa perda de tempo, graças ao incêndio qualquer pista quanto ao misterioso assassino do Tentáculo sumira. Todas as suas vitimas não passavam agora de uma porção de ossos queimados, ou nem isso. Qualquer vestígio de sua passagem por aquele lugar também virou cinzas. Mesmo assim Saitou ordenou as buscas e a guarda do local, apesar de serem poucas as chances de encontrar algo de útil, no momento aquilo era a única coisa que poderia fazer enquanto algum fato novo não se apresentava.

Saitou pegou um cigarro e como estava sem fósforos usou uma brasa que estava no chão. Aquele era também o seu último cigarro, ele teria que aproveita-lo bem. O ex-capitão do Shinsengumi também aproveitou o pequeno intervalo para por as idéias em ordem.

Era a segunda vez em poucos meses que a segurança e a paz de toda a nação estava sendo ameaçada. E mais uma vez tudo girava em torno de um único homem. Tudo dependia de se eliminar ou neutralizar o estranho elemento que há meses vinha desequilibrando o balanço de forças no Japão.

As divagações de Saitou foram interrompidas por uma voz que vinha de trás de uma parede semi destruída:

- Você deveria parar de fumar Saitou. Isso faz mal pra saúde.

- Não tanto quanto bisbilhotar. Você chegou rápido Chou.

O outrora membro da Jupongatana conhecido como Chou apareceu vestindo o kimono de costume e trazia os cabelos claros espetados e duros como os de um porco espinho. Além de portar duas espadas cruzadas nas costas levava ainda uma na cintura e outra solta na mão esquerda, justificando o seu apelido de "o colecionador de espadas". Apesar da parceria que durava já a algum tempo, Saitou ainda não conseguia se acostumar ao estilo extravagante de Chou. Somente o aturava era graças a sua competência como espião e investigador e principalmente por seus contatos dentro do submundo.

- E então? – perguntou Chou se aproximando – È seguro conversar aqui?

- Não se preocupe, toda a área esta garantida.

- Certo, certo. Como foram por aquí?

- Nada bem. Aqueles vermes fizeram um bom serviço, não deixam nada para trás que pudesse fornecer alguma pista. Eu esperava que pudéssemos capturar pelo menos um destes onimítsu para interrogatório, mas todos os que conseguimos encurralar deram um jeito de acabar com a própria vida. Os poucos yakusas que sobreviveram ao massacre não nos deram nenhuma informação proveitosa. E você, como foi?

- Não muito melhor. Depois do que aconteceu ontem todos os clãs yakusa restantes na região resolveram baixar a bola e se sujeitar ao Tentáculo. Não vamos conseguir nada útil com eles. Por isso voltei rápido mas...

- Mas...

- ...As informações que eu conseguir coletar dizem que nas últimas cinco horas o Tentáculo está botando quase todos os seus espiões na rua. Parece que estão atrás de uma garota que está sob os cuidados da polícia. – Chou abriu um largo sorriso – Parece que você tinha razão.

- Eu sabia.- Saitou recebeu a notícia com visível satisfação - Perdemos dez policiais e há pelo menos cinquenta feridos. Se não fosse pelo meu achado durante a madrugada esta operação teria sido um fracasso completo. Alguma dificuldade?

- Sem problemas.- Chou sorriu e fez sinal de positivo - Chegamos ao local combinado sem dificuldade. Agora ela está sob a guarda da sua "Tropa de choque".

- Ótimo. Como ela está?

- Bom. - Chou coçou a nuca com ar preocupado – Aquela garota é durona, não é a toa que dirige sozinha um dojô de Kenjutsu, mesmo assim o estado dela é delicado. No caminho um dos policiais aplicou os primeiros socorros como pôde, mas até onde eu vi ela não recobrou a consciência, o ferimento na cabeça pode ter sido mais sério do que pensamos no início... acho melhor mandarmos um médico ir vela.

- Isso já deve estar sendo resolvido neste momento.

Ao ouvir o que Saitou disse, o homem dos "cabelos de vassoura" coçou o queixo olhando para o chão durante alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar o interlocutor e falar com evidente tom de contrariedade.

- Esta falando do recado que voce mandou aquele policial entregar não é? Acha mesmo sensato envolve-los?

Saitou pareceu refletir enquanto tirava outra longa tragada do seu cigarro:

- Querendo ou não já estão envolvidos. Battousai tem contatos importantes, de modo que ele ia acabar estragando meus planos. A melhor alternativa é tentar tirar o máximo de proveito desta situação, por exemplo: aquela doutora com cara de raposa é mais confiável do que qualquer outro médico que eu pudesse arranjar.

Chou não deixou de notar um lampejo de excitação no olhar quase sempre frio de Saitou quando este disse aquelas últimas palavras. O assassino do Tentáculo vem escapando deles há semanas, como se fosse um fantasma. Finalmente eles tinham uma chance concreta de pega-lo e Chou tinha absoluta certeza de que Saitou não hesitaria em usar de todos os meios para cumprir sua missão.

- Nossa, com amigos como você ninguém precisa de inimigos. – Chou tentou parecer displicente sorrindo amarelo e coçando nuca, mas aquela situação o fazia lembrar o quanto sua própria situação atual era dúbia. O quanto "dispensável" ele mesmo deveria ser aos olhos de Saitou?

- Feh, espero que este súbito escrúpulo não o tenha atrapalhado na última parte de sua missão?

- Se está se referindo as informações que eu espalhei a respeito da localização da garota e do atual estado físico dela pode ficar tranqüilo, espero que em menos de 12 horas todos os ninjas do Tentáculo estejam cercando o lugar. Espero que voce saiba o que está fazendo, se a matarem antes dela nos contar o que viu tudo vai por água abaixo.

Por um momento Saitou se perguntou se seu assistente era tão obtuso quanto parecia ou se ele estava apenas se fazendo de desentendido.

- Não se preocupe Chou. Até agora tudo está acontecendo como eu esperava. De algum jeito aquela garota ouviu ou presenciou algo que não devia; a mobilização do Tentáculo para localizá-la apenas comprova o que eu já suspeitava. Com certeza ela vai ter uma história bem interessante para contar quando acordar, interessante a ponto de justificar uma nova tentativa de assassinato. É claro que nosso homem vai querer ter certeza de que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo, e então...

Um clarão de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto de Chou que foi seguido pelo gesto de bater com o punho fechado na palma da mão.

-... Aí a gente finalmente vai ter uma chance de pega-lo. É claro.

Saitou teve que fazer força para não rir: "É mesmo um idiota... ou um ótimo ator" . Saitou fez uma nota mental para no futuro não subestimar nenhuma das possibilidades.

- Agora preste atenção Chou. Para esta estratégia dar certo o sigilo é fundamental. O envolvimento de Battousai foi vetado por meus superiores, por isso não notifiquei nada a respeito de Kaoru Kamia, somente os homens diretamente envolvidos sabem quem é ela e qual seu envolvimento com Battousai. Sua missão é cuidar para que esta informação não vaze, se o Tentáculo desconfiar da armadilha antes do tempo...

Sem mais nem menos o Lobo de Mibu parou de falar, virou bruscamente a cabeça e ficou alguns segundos olhando sobre o ombro, com o cigarro já quase apagado pendurado frouxamente nos lábios. Chou imediatamente dirigiu o olhar na mesma direção, mas tudo o que viu foi montes de entulho carbonizado e a fumaça que ainda se desprendia dali.

Por cerca de cinco segundos os dois homens ficaram completamente imobilizados com os cinco sentidos alerta, até que Saitou soltou suavemente a respiração junto com a última baforada de fumaça do cigarro.

- Tudo bem Saitou? - a voz de Chou era pouco mais do que um sussurro.

Sem dizer uma palavra o policial jogou fora a bagana de cigarro e começou a caminhar sem fazer ruído algum. Com uma mão fez um gesto para Chou o seguir enquanto a outra já segurava a bainha da espada. Como felinos caçando os dois começaram a contornar o monte de entulho fumegante. Cuidadosamente Saitou olhou por cima de um muro de pedra semidestruído e indicou para que Chou fizesse o mesmo.

A uma distancia de pelo menos trinta metros se encontrava um homem agachado, examinando alguma coisa em suas mãos. Ele vestia roupas ocidentais, de uma tonalidade castanho-escuro. Como estava quase de costas e usava um estranho chapéu preto não podiam ver seu rosto.

Chou fez menção de sacar uma de suas espadas, mas Saitou segurou o seu braço. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, ele sentia que não seria prudente se aproximar do estranho com uma espada na mão. Foi este mesmo sentimento que o impeliu a ir até ali. O misterioso sexto sentido que só os espadachins de primeiríssima linha como ele possuíam e que permitia que ele sentisse a "presença" de pessoas que emitissem uma energia ou "Ki" muito forte. Essa energia intensa geralmente só é emitida pelos seres humanos em momentos de forte emoção. O fato de o estranho emitir uma energia tão intensa, mesmo estando aparentemente relaxado era o que fazia Saitou hesitar.

A idéia de Logan era ir e voltar sem que Chang desconfiasse, dar uma "fuçada" no lugar e esticar as pernas, mas um fragmento de espada aparentemente cortado com perfeição cirúrgica chamou sua atenção. Tal corte só poderia ter sido feito por uma lâmina de adamantium. Foi então que ouviu as vozes, a menção do nome Saitou despertou a sua curiosidade e ele resolveu se posicionar em um lugar onde pudesse ouvir a conversa sem problemas, mas que ao mesmo tempo oferecesse uma chance de parecer que estava ali por mero acaso caso fosse descoberto. E foi uma boa idéia, aquela conversa estava muito interessante.

O súbito silencio seguido de ruído de passos e respirações contidas eram um sinal seguro de que Logan havia sido descoberto. De algum jeito um dos sujeitos que estivera escutando adivinhou que ele estava ali, provavelmente o tal de Saitou. Se quisesse, ele poderia ter sumido de vista quase tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto um fantasma, mas uma idéia surgiu de estalo em sua mente. Por isso resolveu ficar onde estava e agir como se eles não estivessem ali.

Quase dois minutos se passaram até que Logan calmamente retirou um lenço do bolso e com ele enrolou o pedaço de espada. Em seguida se ergueu espanando o pó das roupas e começou a se afastar lentamente.

Foi esse momento que Saitou escolheu para sair de onde estava, seguido de perto por Chou.

- Ei! Pare aí mesmo. – o tom de comando de Saitou não deixava dúvidas, mesmo assim ele resolveu parar a uma boa distância de Logan.

Este, estacou assim que ouviu a ordem, mas não se virou. Enquanto uma mão segurava o lenço a outra estava displicentemente dentro de um bolso.

Saitou voltou a falar com o mesmo tom autoritário:

- Vire-se, devagar!

Logan não esboçou reação alguma diante da ordem. O plano que tinha em mente exigia que ele bancasse o desentendido por enquanto.

- Falei para se virar.- Saitou repetiu com mais ênfase a ordem, já com a mão no cabo da espada – Isto é área restrita. O que faz aqui?

Neste momento, Chou que até aquele instante assistia a cena calado, avançou pisando duro. Sua escassa paciência tinha chegado no limite. Ele não podia entender porque Saitou estava cheio de dedos por causa de um sujeitinho que devia ter pouco mais do que a metade da sua altura, provavelmente um espião inimigo.

- Tá surdo tampinha! Ele disse pra se virar!

- Chou! Pare com...

Tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Chou venceu rapidamente a distância que o separava de Logan, pôs a mão de forma nada gentil em seu ombro com a intenção de faze-lo se virar. Mas quase no mesmo instante que o tocava, Chou sentiu um aperto de ferro seguido de uma torção tão violenta que quase quebrou seu braço. Antes que seu cérebro pudesse registrar o fato, estava de joelhos com a cara no chão, totalmente subjugado por Logan que o imobilizava com apenas uma mão. Só quando veio a dor é que percebeu a situação em que estava.

- AAAAIII! Meu Braço! S-Saitou me ajuda!

Chou não obteve a resposta que esperava, o estranho o tinha realmente pego de jeito qualquer movimento para tentar se libertar custaria uma fratura no braço.

- Saitou! Tá esperando o que? Acaba com esse sujeito.

Novamente sem reposta. Com todo o cuidado Chou ergueu a vista para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Saitou estava no mesmo lugar, segurando o cabo da espada ainda na bainha. Seu olhar frio e penetrante estava fixo em Logan que também o encarava com um olhar avaliador. Chou, que não estava entendendo nada daquilo recomeçou a pedir ajuda com uma voz esganiçada e chorosa, já sem nem uma preocupação em esconder a dor que estava sentindo.

- P-por favor. Me ajuda Saitou... ele vai quebrar o m-meu braço

- Feh, você teve o que mereceu, - o policial respondeu sem ao menos olhar para Chou – agora fique quieto.

Saitou não tinha pressa. Queria tempo para avaliar o adversário que tinha a frente. Quem era ele? O que estava fazendo ali? Por enquanto, tudo o que podia ver era um homem ocidental, de baixa estatura mas aparentemente muito forte.Cabelos pretos sob o chapéu de abas retorcidas que mantinha a parte superior do rosto sombreada, mas mesmo assim Saitou podia discernir a cor azul dos olhos e os traços de um rosto de idade indefinida. Saitou não estava impressionado apenas com a habilidade e a força com que o estranho dominou Chou, mas principalmente com sua presença intimidadora, que o obrigava a jogar sua própria energia para cima do antagonista.

Logan não fazia nenhum esforço para manter aquele super sayajin de meia tigela manietado, do ponto onde estava segurando até uma criança poderia quebrar um braço. Mas agora que encarava Saitou de frente não podia deixar de reconhecer que o homem fazia jus a sua fama.

Nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com os gemidos e resmungos de Chou que parecia prestes a chorar. Teriam ficado talvez por um tempo indeterminado naquele impasse se não fosse o súbito surgimento de um grupo de policiais acompanhados por um homenzinho franzino, vestido de preto. Assim que os recém chegados viram a cena várias coisas aconteceram. Os policiais sacaram suas espadas e revolveres e se postaram imediatamente ao lado de Saitou, prontos para agir. O homenzinho se postou entre este grupo e Logan, com os braços abertos, numa atitude defensiva.

- Esperem. – gritou ele – Não atirem, tudo isso não passa de um mal entendido, por favor, guardem as suas armas.

- Devemos abrir fogo senhor? - perguntou um dos policiais.

Sentindo a tensão a sua volta aumentar de modo preocupante, Saitou procurou acalmar os seus homens falando com calma.

- Claro que não idiota. Guardem as armas.

Diante da hesitação de alguns deles Saitou teve de repetir a ordem, desta vez num tom mais enérgico.

- Eu mandei GUARDAR as armas.

Desta vez, um por um os policiais foram embainhando as espadas e recolocando os revólveres nos coldres. Quando sentiu que tinha a situação sob controle Saitou se adiantou ao grupo e caminhou até ficar cara a cara com o homenzinho. Este ainda mantinha os braços abertos e uma expressão de angústia no rosto. Chou tinha parado de gemer, já era vergonha suficiente estar ali naquela posição ridícula.

- Pode abaixar os braços agora Chang. - Falou Saitou com evidente irritação.

- Ah sim, obrigado. – respondeu Chang abaixando os braços com um sorriso forçado. – Desculpe por toda esta confusão sub-delegado Fugita, eu posso explicar tudo.

- Para o seu bem espero que sim, mas em primeiro lugar...

Com uma mão Saitou afastou Chang para o lado e deu dois passos à frente, ficando assim frente a frente com Logan. Olhou com desprezo para Chou, ainda subjugado numa posição ridícula. Em seguida, ergueu a vista,(não muito) para encarar Logan com um olhar carregado de ameaça. Quando falou, sua voz pareceu uma chicotada.

- Solte ele... agora!

* * *

Num cômodo escuro e abafado devido as janela e portas cerradas, Yahiko, Sanosuke e Kenshin aguardavam em silêncio. Os dois primeiros tinham acabado de almoçar e agora se entretiam jogando uma partida de Shôgi1. Kenshin, apesar da insistência dos companheiros não havia sequer tocado na comida e agora estava sentado num canto, com a espada apoiada no ombro e de cabeça baixa.

O bilhete que o policial havia entregado pela manhã no dojô Kamyia era sucinto: "A garota está conosco, traga a sua amiga médica e acompanhe este homem." Sem perder tempo Kenshin e Sanosuke embarcaram junto com o policial numa carruagem que estava a sua espera e partiram a todo galope na direção do consultório onde Megumi Takani trabalhava. Os dois entraram como um furacão na pequena clínica e praticamente arrastaram Megumi, que mal teve tempo de pegar seu equipamento antes de acompanha-los.

Por sorte o consultório estava pouco movimentado e o Dr. Gensai poderia segurar as pontas por algum tempo. O caminho que teriam de seguir os obrigariam a passar novamente na frente do dojô Kamyia onde Yahiko, já vestindo suas roupas de sempre e carregando sua inseparável shinai nas costas os esperava. Ele tinha recebido a tarefa de pegar algumas roupas para Kaoru, trancar tudo e aguardar no portão da frente.

Sob a orientação de Sanosuke a carruagem nem sequer parou para pegar o garoto, o próprio Sanosuke se encarregou içar Yahiko para dentro da carruagem como se fosse um saco de batatas. No caminho, o policial não deu muitas explicações, apesar da muita insistência por parte de Kenshin e de algumas ameaças por parte de Sanosuke. Ele se limitou apenas a fornecer para Megumi algumas informações vagas sobre o estado físico de Kaoru, o que só serviu para aumentar a preocupação de todos.

Depois de quase uma hora de uma sacolejante viajem em que se alternaram momentos de revolta, discussão e mutismo preocupado, eles finalmente chegaram a uma propriedade nos limites da zona urbana de Tókio, no final de uma rua dominada pela presença de pequenos artesões, a maioria fabricantes de chapéus de palha.

A casa, além de ser um pouco mais afastada das outras tinha muros altos e aparentava pertencer a um rico comerciante. Assim que desembarcaram todos foram logo admitidos dentro dos portões por um policial alto e mal encarado. Apesar de toda a preocupação, Kenshin não deixou de notar a forte segurança montada ao redor da casa vigiada por todos os lados dentro e fora do muro.

O policial que os recebeu os conduziu rapidamente para o interior de uma grande residência também estava apinhada de policiais fortemente armados. Sem mais perda de tempo Megumi foi levada até o quarto onde Kaoru estava enquanto o restante do grupo esperava em outro cômodo.

Para alivio de todos em menos de meia hora Megumi voltou e disse que fora algumas costelas quebradas, arranhões e uma concussão, Kaoru estava bem, e precisaria apenas de muito repouso no momento. A médica ficaria ao lado dela até que ela acordasse. Um pouco menos preocupado Kenshin procurou se informar junto aos policias a respeito das circunstâncias em que Kaoru se feriu, mas tudo o que obteve foram respostas evasivas e promessas de maiores esclarecimentos assim que o sub-delegado Fujita chegasse, no início da tarde.

Foi com muito custo que Kenshin conseguiu acalmar Sanosuke e Yahiko, especialmente quando foram informados de que não poderiam sair da casa até que Saitou chegasse. Assim os três se acomodaram da melhor maneira possível e iniciaram a espera que já durava até o presente momento.

- Oute!2 – disse Yahiko - Vou ganhar de novo Sano.

- Putz! Desisto. Não to conseguindo me concentrar.

- He, conversa. Ce ta é com medo de perder outra pra mim.

- Se liga pirralho. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar.

- QUEM ce ta chamando de pi... Ui! – Yahiko é interrompido com um cascudo.

- Se liga cara, não vê que o Kenshin ta tentando dormir um pouco.

- Não se preocupem, - falou Kenshin do canto onde estava – este servo não estava tentando dormir, só estava pensando.

Sanosuke abandonou a almofada que ocupava para se sentar ao lado de Kenshin. Desde que toda aquela confusão começou pela manhã, ele também vinha buscando dentro de si alguma explicação para o curso que os eventos vinham tomando.

- É, esse negócio tá mesmo muito esquisito Kenshin. Tem muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Acho que desta vez a donzela se meteu em algo realmente grave. E ainda tem o desgraçado do Saitou envolvido.

Kenshin permaneceu em silêncio. Para ele não havia a menor dúvida de que algo muito grave estava acontecendo desde a noite anterior. Mas o envolvimento de Kaoru tornava tudo mais complicado. Ele já tinha algumas teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor ouvir o que Saitou tinha a dizer antes de emitir qualquer opinião.

Vendo que Kenshin não estava muito a fim de papo Sanosuke pensou em se afastar, mas ele tinha tentado puxar assunto por um motivo, e por fim, decidiu botar aquilo pra fora sem mais rodeios:

- Hâ... Kenshin. – começou enquanto coçava a nuca, visivelmente constrangido - Acho que eu te devo desculpas. Afinal fui eu que meti a Kaoru nisso quando menti que tinha te levado lá na zona... Às vezes eu sou muito idiota.

Kenshin virou a cabeça para o amigo e o encarou com uma expressão neutra por alguns segundos, até que, pela primeira vez em muitas horas sorriu, e pôs a mão amigavelmente no ombro de Sanosuke.

- Deixe disso Sano. Nenhum de nós tinha como saber o que ia acontecer. O que importa é que ela esta bem. Se quiser pedir desculpas a alguém, peça a ela.

Sanosuke, que estava olhando para o chão. Olhou para o amigo e sentiu um pouco do peso que vinha carregando se esvair.

- O Kenshin está certo. – falou Yahiko, que esteve observando os dois companheiros de onde estava, sentado com as pernas e braços cruzados, e uma expressão séria no rosto. – Se tem algum culpado nessa história sou eu. Como homem da casa eu não devia ter deixado ela sair ontem àquela hora da noite.

Kenshin e Sanosuke olharam o garoto com jeito de que não tinham entendido nada. Por fim Sanosuke se descontraiu de vez, e com muito custo tentou conter um acesso de riso pondo a mão na boca.

- Yahiko, – disse Sanouke ainda tendo os ombros convulsionados pelo riso abafado – não se preocupe, você não ia conseguir impedir ela nem que quisesse. Só uma pergunta... Que foi que te promoveu a "homem" da noite pro dia?

Yahiko já tinha sacado sua shinai e estava prestes a atacar Sanosuke quando Megumi entrou intempestivamente na sala. Sanosuke e Kenshin se puseram de pé como que impulsionados por molas. Por um momento todos a encararam com visível expectativa, até que a médica abriu um radiante sorriso e disse simplesmente:

- Ela acordou!

Enquanto todos quase corriam na direção do quarto onde Kaoru estava, o cabo Tojiro que os tinha recebido pela manhã estava no portão, lendo um recado trazido por um mensageiro a cavalo. Tratava-se de uma mensagem de Saitou que dizia: "Devido a uma complicação vou me atrasar algumas horas. Informe por este mensageiro qualquer novidade". Com um suspiro o policial dobrou a mensagem e a guardou no bolso enquanto resmungava para si mesmo:

- Como se já não estivesse complicado o suficiente.

- Só vou esperar tempo o suficiente para o cavalo descansar e vou voltar, - disse o mensageiro segurando o cavalo pelas rédeas - o chefe quer saber sobre qualquer alteração no estado da garota. Como ela está?

- Do mesmo jeito. – respondeu Tojiro suspirando desanimado – A médica disse que ela sofreu uma concussão muito forte e só vai ter uma idéia mais clara da gravidade da lesão quando e se ela acordar. Por isso eu não... ei o que é isso?

Emoldurada pelo quadro luminoso do portão aberto estava a figura de um mendigo molambento, parado displicentemente com uma mão estendida, a menos de cinco metros dos policiais.

- Uma esmola por caridade.

Por um momento os dois policiais ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando meio embasbacados a figura que parecia ter se materializado do nada.

- Desde quando esse cara estava aí? – perguntou finalmente o mensageiro.

- Vá logo cuidar do cavalo, eu cuido disso.

Tojiro observou o mensageiro conduzir o cavalo para a parte dos fundos da propriedade e em seguida voltou às atenções para o mendigo, certamente irritado com o fato de seus homens na rua não terem barrado o sujeito e ele mesmo não ter notado a sua presença antes de falar o que falou. Como que percebendo que tinha causado problemas o mendigo se virou e começou a andar coxeando.

- Ei! – chamou Tojiro caminhando decididamente na direção do mendigo – Pare ai mesmo.

Mas quem parou primeiro foi Tojiro atingido em cheio pelo terrível mal cheiro que exalava do indigente. Foi obrigado a tapar as narinas para poder se aproximar mais do pobre infeliz que tinha parado com ombros encurvados e a cabeça oculta pelo capuz, o mau cheiro fazia lembrar o de cadáveres com vários dias.

- Quem é você? – perguntou rispidamente Tojiro com a voz anazalada – Esta rua está fechada, o que faz aqui?

- Só um velho doente, - a reposta que veio de baixo do capuz, parecia vir realmente de alguém muito velho e doente – teria um pouco de comida para este pobre velho?

- Tire o capuz. – ordenou o policial enquanto levava uma mão ao cabo do revolver, com aqueles ninjas todo o cuidado era pouco – Vamos logo, quero ver sua cara.

Uma mão cheia de feridas e pústulas puxou para trás o capuz que revelou um rosto hediondo. O cabo Tojiro se considerava um homem corajoso, mas não pode evitar o salto para trás e a muito custo conseguiu manter o almoço no estômago.

- Por Kami-Sama! Que diabos é isso?

Os lugares onde deveriam estar o nariz e o olho esquerdo não passavam de buracos cheios de pus. Boa parte do rosto estava em carne viva e uma das orelhas pendia frouxamente grudada ao crânio quase calvo por uma tênue tira de pele putrefata.

- Lepra. – respondeu o velho, o movimento que vez ao falar acabou derrubar a orelha podre no chão.

- Vá embora daqui velho nojento! – rosnou Tojiro, em cujo rosto agora se mesclavam além do nojo o medo – Vá pra bem longe e não volte!

Tojiro observou o velho recolocar o capuz e começar a coxear para longe dali o mais rápido que podia. Quando ele sumiu de vista, o policial voltou correndo para dentro da casa, disposto a tomar um banho e se possível se livrar da farda onde o cheiro do leproso parecia ter se grudado.

Só depois de ter deixado o casarão bem para traz é que Shiro parou de coxear. Numa rua deserta entrou num beco e tratou de tirar a máscara, uma tarefa bem simples se comparada a tirar o cheiro que se desprendia dele, talvez nem depois de vários banhos conseguiria se livrar dele totalmente. Mas valeu a pena, o informante estava certo, a garota com certeza estava ali.

Quando ele chegou a pouco menos de uma hora, ficou sentado numa sarjeta pedindo esmolas e observando o movimento no casarão onde viu não só policiais fardados indo e vindo como outros a paisana na rua, fingindo sem muito sucesso serem vendedores ou artesãos. Todos eles pareciam estar muito tensos e extremamente vigilantes e todos, sem exceção, também portavam alguma arma dissimuladamente. Uma mulher que lhe dera uma esmola lhe garantira que ela viu quando os policiais chegaram de manhã cedo, um deles carregando uma mulher nos braços.

- O senhor Creed tem que saber disso o mais rápido possível. - enquanto falava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e com certeza aliviado, Shiro acabava de trocar seus trajes de mendigo por roupas civis absolutamente comuns. Em seguida juntou os molambos e a máscara e os escondeu sob um monte de tabuas podres no fundo do beco.

Shiro olhou cuidadosamente os dois lados da rua ates de rumar para o monte Ueno. A única coisa que chamaria a atenção sobre aquele camarada que caminhava apressado seria o mau cheiro que se desprendia dele, fazendo com que as pessoas tapassem o nariz ao passarem por perto.

* * *

Comentários:

O evento principal deste capítulo é com certeza é o primeiro encontro entre Logan e Saitou. Apesar de não terem chegado "as vias de fato" já deu pra sentir que o relacionamento entre os dois personagens vai ser bem tenso. O que era de se esperar se levarmos em consideração a personalidade de ambos.

A aparição de Chou não constitui nenhuma surpresa já que ele estava trabalhando como assistente de Saitou desde o final do caso de Makoto Shishio. Além de ser um ótimo saco de pancadas, esse cara de cabelo espetado oferece um excelente contraponto humorístico para o sempre sério Saitou.

Acho que fica bem claro o rumo que o fanfic vai tomar nos próximos capítulos. È um pouco estranho pensar em Kenshin e Sanosuke sendo usados como peças de xadrez por Saitou, por outro lado, Kenshin nunca concordaria participar de um plano que usasse Kaoru como isca para atrair Dentes-de-Sabre para uma armadilha.

Fica bem claro que Logan tem algum plano em mente ao deixar Saitou surpreendê-lo num lugar e numa situação tão suspeita. È sobre os detalhes deste plano que se trata em grande parte o próximo capítulo. Até lá!

1Shôgi – Xadrez nipônico.

2 Oute – Jogada equivalente ao xeque-mate.


	8. Despertar

Samurai X-Men

Capitulo 8: Despertar

Tarde do dia 31 de setembro do ano 11 da era Meiji

Já passavam das quatro horas da tarde quando um dos policiais responsáveis pela carceragem da sede da polícia metropolitana de Tókio veio chamar Logan. Ele estava esticado dobre uma esteira de palha de arroz dentro de uma cela. Dormia tranqüilamente com o chapéu puxado sobre os olhos.

- Ei gaijin, acorde. O sub-delegado Fujita quer falar com você. – disse o policial magrelo enquanto destrancava a cela.

Com toda a pachorra do mundo, Logan se sentou, arrumou o chapéu na cabeça. Só depois de bocejar e alongar os braços se ergueu e passou pela porta que o policial segurava pacientemente.

Enquanto seguia o policial por corredores de um subsolo úmido onde se misturavam vários cheiros nada agradáveis, Logan pensava no que tinha acontecido até o momento.

Mal tinha largado o pulso de Chou, e Saitou dera a ordem para prendê-lo. Apesar dos protestos de Chang, ele foi algemado e levado no que poderia ser descrito como um "camburão" da época: uma carruagem toda fechada com grades.

Ao chegarem no grande casarão em estilo ocidental da cede da polícia, Logan foi atirado de forma nada gentil na cela onde estivera até a pouco. As únicas coisas que tiraram dele foram os documentos que carregava e o pedaço de espada que tinha recolhido no local do incêndio, nada de fichamento, nada de interrogatório, simplesmente o trancaram ali. Em nenhum momento Logan falou ou esboçou qualquer protesto ou reação.

- "Bom, até agora tudo certo. Pena que a bóia daqui seja uma droga." – pensou Logan enquanto se lembrava da tigela de arroz com peixe que recebeu logo que tinha chegado ali.

Assim que saíram da área da detenção, o mutante foi conduzido por uma série de corredores apinhados de gente uniformizada, todos ocupados como formigas. Mesmo assim, algunsse desviavam de seus afazeres para olhar o estranho ocidental que passava. Muito gentil, Logansoltava de vez em quando um sorridente "boa tarde" num japonês irrepreensível, o que causava ainda mais espanto aos policiais que respondiam se inclinando desajeitadamente.

O prédio era bem grande. Levou quase cinco minutos para chegarem a uma sala com os dizeres "Serviço Secreto" pintados numa tabuleta sobre a porta fechada. O carcereiro que acompanhou Logan bateu na porta, e esperou alguns segundos.

- Entre. – veio a resposta lá de dentro.

O policial abriu a porta e deu passagem para Logan, assim que entrou a porta se fechou atrás dele. De cara o detalhe que mais chamava a atenção na sala eram os armários ao longo das paredes, onde se amontoavam pilhas e mais pilhas de arquivos. Além disso, o mobília se resumia a uma grande escrivaninha atrás da qual estava a ampla janela de caixilhos, algumas cadeiras de espaldar reto e um sofá.

Saitou estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, examinando alguns papeis. Além dele estavam presentes Chang e Chou. O primeiro sentado numa cadeira em frente a escrivaninha e o segundo de pé, escorado em um armário no canto da sala

- Sente-se - falou Saitou com voz azeda e sem ao menos erguer a vista, indicado uma cadeira ao lado de Chang.

Logan se adiantou e se acomodou ao lado do amigo que o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso frio, que mal disfarçava a sua irritação. Logan também não pode deixar de notar o olhar de puro ódio que Chou lhe dirigia de onde estava, como se pudesse perfura-lo com os olhos. Sua mão esquerda estava envolta em bandagens.

- "John Logan", agente do serviço secreto Canadense. – dizia Saitou enquanto examinava documentos em suas mãos. – Todos os seus papeis estão em ordem Sr. Logan. Então você é a ajuda externa que o senhor Chang me prometeu? Muito bem, - largou os papeis e encarou Logan – O que estava fazendo naquele lugar? Sei que não terá problemas com o idioma, pois sua ficha diz que o senhor já trabalhou para uma companhia holandesa com cede em Yokohama á cinco anos.

Antes de responder Logan notou o cinzeiro cheio até a boca em cima da mesa. Tirou um dos seus charutos do bolso e só depois de acendê-lo e tirar a primeira baforada bem na cara de Saitou é que respondeu:

- Só estava dando uma olhada. – disse com ar casual – Foi um bom teste pra ver o nível de vigilância dos seus homens, se fosse o Creed e não eu, ele podia ter matado você e todos os outros.

Chang se mexeu na cadeira, Chou descruzou os braços e deu um passo na direção de Logan, mas uma rápida olhadela de Saitou o fez mudar de idéia e parar com uma das mãos já crispada sobre uma de suas espadas. Com toda a calma, Saitou voltou a encarar Logan, não dando mostra de ter caído na provocação.

- Pelo visto o senhor conhece mesmo o nosso homem.

- Pode apostar! – respondeu Logan depois de expelir outra nuvem de fumaça azulada. – Estou caçando ele a mais de um ano. Como tu já deve ter lido na ficha que o meu bom amigo Chang te passou, ele matou um bocado de gente no Canadá, Estados Unidos, Austrália e agora resolveu acampar por aqui. Que azar hein!

A cada segundo que passava Saitou gostava menos daquele gaijin metido a besta. Infelizmente não só a autenticidade dos documentos estava confirmada, como recebera ordens para tratar bem o visitante. Mesmo assim estava disposto a despachá-lo de volta ao buraco de onde veio o mais rápido possível.

- Tem razão, - disse ele - eu estou a par de tudo isso. Só não entendi ainda o porque de tanto empenho por parte do seu governo. A ponto de mandar um homem para o outro lado do mundo e ajudar na captura deste criminoso.

- Vamos dizer que ele é um elemento que queremos ver fora de circulação. – respondeu Logan escolhendo com cuidado as palavras. – Além do mais o lema da nossa polícia é "nunca deixamos escapar o nosso homem". Vocês vão precisar do melhor e com certeza eu sou o melhor no que faço.

As últimas palavras de Logan causaram uma sensação quase palpável de mal estar na sala. Saitou se limitou a sorrir desdenhosamente, mas mais uma vez Chou se mexeu no lugar onde estava como se houvessem formigas lhe percorrendo o corpo.

- Pode acreditar no que ele diz subdelegado Fujita. – começou Chang aproveitando o hiato na conversa. – O senhor Logan, além de ótimo detetive é um lutador muito habilidoso. Seu único defeito, - olhou de lado para Logan – É ser muito impulsivo às vezes. Por isso peço mais uma vez desculpas pela confusão que ele causou.

- É isso aí – concordou Logan – Devo desculpas ao senhor, subdelegado. E também ao cabeça de vassoura aí atrás, achou que eu exagerei um pouco, espero que de agora em diante possamos trabalhar juntos.

- M-meu nome é Chou. – o ex-membro da jupongatana estava vermelho como um tomate e tremendo da cabeça aos pés. – Se me chamar de cabeça de vassoura de novo eu te mato.

- Chou. Acalme-se – falou Saitou com irritação evidente. – Está mais do que claro que você não teria a menor chance contra esse homem, ele já pediu desculpas, agora cale-se.

Enquanto Chou resmungava uma série de insultos e voltava para o seu canto, Saitou voltou a encarar Logan, que muito tranqüilo continuava a encher a sua sala com a fumaça acre de seu charuto. Era hora de acabar com aquela palhaçada, o tempo estava passando e cada minuto era precioso.

- Muito bem senhor Logan. – enquanto falava Saitou mais uma vez manuseava os papéis em cima de sua mesa. – Sua ajuda é muito bem-vinda. Mesmo porque, – mostrou um documento em que se destacava o selo imperial. – este decreto ministerial, bem como as ordens diretas do comandante não me deixam escolha. Agora pode voltar para o seu hotel, se eu precisar de algum conselho ou opinião mandarei chamá-lo imediatamente.

Saitou se levantou para tornar mais claro que a reunião tinha acabado.

- Peço desculpas pelo tratamento que lhe infligimos. Agora se me da licença tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar.

Logan permaneceu onde estava, olhando para a figura alta a sua frente através do véu da fumaça do charuto. Notou que apoiada em pé ao lado da mesa descansava a katana de Saitou, bem ao alcance da mão. Já esperava por aquele tratamento, por isso resolveu botar suas cartas na mesa.

- Eu ainda tenho algo a dizer. – falou o mutante encarando Saitou nos olhos e logo em seguida apagando o charuto no tampo da mesa e guardando o toco num dos bolsos.

Saitou ficou alguns momentos olhando para as cinzas e a marca de queimadura em cima de sua mesa antes de respirar fundo e se inclinar apoiando as duas mãos na escrivaninha. Uma veia já pulsava em sua testa, e o olhar que dirigiu paraLogan tinha um brilhoperigoso.Chou mais uma vez descruzou os braços e observou a cena com expectativa enquanto Chang olhava preocupado de Logan para Saitou.

-Seja lá o que for senhorLogan, - começou Saitou numa entonação fria e pausada - vai ter que esperar. Já disse que estou com pressa e...

-E tem que ir visitar a sua isca.- interrompeu Logan dando de ombros- Tudo bem, pode ir. Acho que vou ter que discutir esse seu plano com os teus superiores.

Chang voltou um olharintrigado na direção de Logan. Desde que o mutante tinha sido inexplicavelmente pego bisbilhotando no local do incêndio, Chang desconfiava que Logan tinha algo em mente.

Saitou e Chou tiveram reações diversas: o primeiro arregalou os olhos episcou várias vezes antes de com um suspiro se sentar e começar a procurar um cigarro. Chou simplesmente deixou cair os braços e o queixo ficando com cara de palerma.

Somente depois de acender o cigarro de dar uma longa tragada é que Saitou se dirigiu a Chang com uma voz cansada:

- Senhor Chang, peço que nos de licença. Pelo visto eu e o senhor Logan ainda temos alguns assuntos a tratar. Passar bem.

Sem dizer uma palavra o homenzinho de óculos se ergueu e se curvou respeitosamente para o sub-delegado, em seguida se despediu de Logan com um tapinha amistoso no ombro.

- Cuide-se meu amigo, espero ter noticias suas em breve. Se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar.

Logan acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e observou o amigo abrir a porta e sair deixando-o na companhia de dois homens que - ele tinha certeza - o cortariam em pedacinhos com a maior satisfação. Nem bem Chang havia saído e Saitou fez uma pergunta direta:

- Muito bem senhor Logan. O que tem a dizer?

Logan então contou todo o conteúdo da conversa que Saitou e Chou tiveram nas ruínas da mansão Yoshioka. O relato durou cerca de cinco minutos, à medida que falava Saitou fumava cigarro em cima de cigarro estreitando os olhos à medida que cada detalhe da conversa era exposto. Chou tinha se aproximado e ouvia tudo com um misto de incredulidade e desprezo estampados no rosto.

- Como podem ver, - continuou Logan com um ar presunçoso e um sorriso cínico – eu sei de tudo. Imagino que você não ia gostar nem um pouquinho se certas pessoas soubessem disso não é Sub-delegado Fugita?... Ou prefere que eu te chame Hajime Saitou, ex capitão da 3º divisão do Shinsengumi?

Saitou não esboçou reação algumaao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome sendo citado.Aquela altura, esse fato era irrelevante.Oque realmente importava era que fazia com que seu cérebrotrabalha-se furiosamente. "O que esse cara quer afinal?", "porque tanto interesse nessa história?" e principalmente: "Como ele conseguiu escutar a nossa conversa da distância em que estava?". Eram perguntas que martelavam em sua cabeça e por mais que pensasse não conseguia responder... Por enquanto.

- O que você quer afinal? – perguntou finalmente Saitou esquecendo o cigarro que pendia de sua mão e do qual já caiam cinzas.

- Ora. - Logan cruzou os dois pés em cima da mesa e abriu os braços, em seguida respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Só quero participar da festa. Eu vim de muito longe só pra dar cabo daquele safado e esse seu plano é muito bom, com certeza o Creed vai cair na armadilha e eu quero estar certo de que ele não vai escapar. Eu tenho que agradecer a vocês, não só me pouparam o trabalho de procurar o desgraçado como já armaram a arapuca pra ele. Valeu mesmo.

Logan obviamente não mencionou o fato de que ele talvez fosse a única coisa que impediria Creed de massacrar não só Saitou, mas todos os envolvidos no "plano".

Saitou tinha amassado o cigarro fumado pela metade de encontro ao cinzeiro lotado de baganas e agora olhava pensativamente para as botas de vaqueiro de Logan. Chou estava mais apalermado ainda, olhando de um para outro e mal acreditando no que estava vendo e ouvindo.

- Peraí Saitou! – disse Chou não podendo mais se conter – Você não está pensando em dar ouvidos a esse cara?

O policial estava prestes a responder quando alguém bateu na porta. Saitou imediatamente ficou de pé e se empertigou.

- Entre.

Um policial baixote, gordo e terrivelmente mal-encarado entrou na sala acompanhado por um policial alto de olhos muito puxados. O primeiro foi logo falando:

- Senhor. Tenho novidades sobre...

O policial obeso tinha entrado tão estabanadamente que não tinha notado a presença de Logan. Este, tinha se levantado também, e sorria batendo dois dedos na aba do chapéu a titulo de cumprimento. Sem saber o que fazer o policial olhou para Saitou que se limitou a suspirar ostensivamente antes de falar com voz arrastada:

- Sargento Mochiba, - apontou para o policial alto – Quem é ele você e o que está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe senhor. – disse Mochiba apressadamente – Este é o policial Haitani, ele foi transferido recentemente para a nossa sessão. Asseguro que ele é de inteira confiança.

O dito Haitani curvou-se respeitosamente.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor, será uma honra trabalhar com uma figura tão ilustre.

Saitou não respondeu a saudação. Não lembrava de ter solicitado ou autorizado a transferência. Na verdade fazia questão de escolher pessoalmente todo o pessoal com quem trabalhava. Mas uma vez que estava sem tempo, resolveu deixar a questão para outra hora.

- Muito bem. Pode dizer a que veio sargento. Este, - fez um gesto na direção de Logan – é o agente Jonh Logan, do serviço secreto canadense. A partir de agora ele nos auxiliará diretamente no caso Tentáculo, e portanto, tem acesso ilimitado a informações.

Ainda meio sem jeito o sargento demorou alguns segundos para se curvar formalmente murmurando um "prazer em conhecer" que Logan retribuiu corretamente dizendo "o prazer é todo meu". Chou assistia a cena com a raiva e a incredulidade estupidamente estampadas no rosto. Ainda meio hesitante, o sargento Mochiba falou.

- Senhor, o mensageiro que mandamos voltou.- Estendeu um papel que pegou do bolso – Disse ser uma mensagem urgente.

Saitou tomou o papel das mãos do Sargento e leu avidamente o seu conteúdo. Logo, um sorriso de satisfação iluminou seu rosto. Em seguida foi até a janela aberta, riscou um fósforo e ateou fogo a mensagem deixando ela queimar entre seus dedos, o pouco que sobrou deixou cair no pátio da delegacia e se tornou cinzas entes de chegar ao chão. Todos observaram o procedimento sem emitir um piu sequer.Também em silêncio observaram Saitou pegar sua espada e fixa-la no suporte do cinto. Quando terminou, pegou os documentos de Logan, contornou a mesa e ficou frente a frente com o mutante, cuja cabeça mal alcançava seu peito.

- Vamos indo senhor Logan. – disse Saitou enquanto entregava os documentos de forma nada gentil. - Temos muito trabalho pela frente. Só vou dizer mais uma coisa. Esta operação paralela é totalmente extra-oficial, não me responsabilizo por qualquer coisa que venha a lhe acontecer. Ficou claro?

- Não me diga, - Logan tinha de que levantar bem a cabeça para encarar Saitou – agora me conta uma novidade.

Saitou tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto quando girou sobre os calcanhares e se dirigiu a passos largos para a porta. No caminho estacou e encarou Haitani.

- Você fica. Vou examinar a sua situação assim que voltar.

O policial mal pode reprimir uma expressão de puro desapontamento enquanto batia continência em sinal de assentimento. Em silêncio, Logan concordou com a atitude de Saitou. Havia algo no cheiro daquele Haitani que despertava a desconfiança do mutante.

Saitou, abriu a porta num repelão e seguiu pelo corredor em marcha acelerada, Logan e Mochiba não perderam tempo em segui-lo, quase tendo que correr para acompanhá-lo. Chou se deixou ficar onde estava, de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Pois eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, – falou com os olhos fechados– não concordo com essa palhaçada de jeito nenhum, eles que se ferrem!

Aos poucos veias começaram a pulsar na sua testa e têmporas, seu corpo começou a tremer e os dentes rilhavam furiosamente.

- Ah! Que merda! ESPEREM POR MIM!

O homem dos cabelos de vassoura disparou como uma flecha pela porta aberta, sendo observado com reprovação por policiais que tinha que pular de lado para não serem atropelados.

O policial Haitani foi o último a sair da sala, não com a mesma pressa dos outros, ainda tinha uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto. Tinha sido muito difícil se infiltrar ali era quase certo que ele seria descoberto antes do fim do dia. Mas mesmo o pouco que descobriu deveria ser transmitido ao Tentáculo. Por algum motivo aquele gaijin baixinho tinha lhe provocado calafrios.

* * *

Dentes-de-Sabre tentava descarregar o estresse. Geralmente ele tinha duas formas de fazer isso: enchendo a cara ou batendo em alguém. Ele optou pela segunda alternativa. 

No amplo salão de treinos da base secreta do Tentáculo, vinte ninjas armados com bastões tentavam subjugar o gigante vestido de negro. Um número quase igual já estava fora de combate, os que tiveram sorte, saíram apenas com algumas costelas quebradas e concussões, mas havia outros que jaziam pelos cantos mais mortos do que vivos.

- Qualé cambada! – berrava Creed – Podem vir todos de uma vez. Já disse que não vou usar minhas garras.

No circulo de homens mascarados ninguém parecia muito disposto a atender o pedido. O gaijin estava especialmente mal humorado naquele dia.

Por fim, pedindo proteção aos demônios um deles soltou um kiai estrondoso e atacou. Quase ao mesmo tempo todos ou outros o imitaram tencionado fazer cair uma chuva de pauladas em cima de Creed.

O infeliz que teve a péssima idéia de tomar a iniciativa também foi o primeiro a levar a sua dose. Ele tentou atacar por trás, mas Creed o presenteou com um coice de mula tão forte, que fez o pobre ninja voar, tirando de combate mais dois contra quem se chocou.

Cinco minutos e muitos ossos quebrados depois somente Dentes-de-Sabre continuava em pé. Ele finalizou a seção atirando o último ninja porta afora como se fosse um saco de lixo.

Shiro ia entrando naquele momento e só não foi atingido pelo corpo do colega graças a uma esquiva ágil. Ele ainda vestia as mesmas roupas civis que usara para chegar até ali. Depois, tomando cuidado para não pisotear os companheiros caídos, se aproximou de Creed, que naquele momento estava de costas secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

- Creed-sama. – disse o ninja pondo um joelho no chão e abaixando a cabeça. – Tenho novi...

- Antes de mais nada Shiro, - interrompeu Creed, se virando de cenho franzido – que raio de fedor é esse? Tu ta cheirando igual a cadáver de terceiro dia.

- Desculpe senhor, foi o jeito que eu achei para me infiltrar e...

- Esquece... fala logo o que tu veio dizer. Pro teu bem espero que sejam boas notícias.

- Nós a encontramos. – o alivio no rosto de Shiro era mais do que evidente – Sem sombra de dúvida eu sei onde ela está.

- Ótimo. Bom trabalho. – felicitou Creed aplicando um vigoroso tapa no ombro de Shiro. – É a melhor notícia do dia, todos os outros espiões vieram de mãos abanando, e como tu pode ver, – vez um gesto indicando o salão, onde os que podiam andar arrastavam os outros para fora – eles tiveram que ficar aqui e me ajudar a passar o tempo.

- A sim, claro. – falou Shiro enquanto se erguia e massageava o ombro dando uma olhada na sala com uma grande gota de suor na testa e um sorriso amarelo na cara. – Espero que o senhor tenha se divertido.

- Claro que isso não vai me adiantar nada se aquela menina der com a língua nos dentes. – a ameaça velada que aquelas palavras continha fez com que o estomago de Shiro se contraísse involuntariamente.

- Qua-quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar senhor.- respondeu o ninja com um sorriso forçado. – A garota continua desacordada, parece que os ferimentos que recebeu foram mais sérios do que imaginamos a princípio.

- Perfeito. – exultou Creed ao mesmo tempo em que aplicava outra sonora palmada no ombro de Shiro. – Pelo jeito a sorte ta do nosso lado, parabéns Shiro, tu conseguiu tirar o meu da reta e salvar o teu couro há há há há.

- Obrigado senhor. – respondeu Shiro com mais confiança, se perguntando se sobreviveria a mais uma congratulação – se me permite eu vou liderar a expedição para dar cabo da garota. A segurança em torno dela não passa de uns trinta homens. Cinqüenta dos nossos serão o suficiente.

- Não seja idiota. – falou Creed parando de rir e fechando a cara – Tu já falhou uma vez e já é o bastante. Eu vou liderar o ataque. É como diz aquele velho ditado "se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo". Além do mais eu li a ficha do tal de Saitou, se ele estiver por lá acho que pode acabar com todos os teus cinqüenta ninjas sozinho.

- Como queira senhor.

- Agora vem. Temos preparativos a fazer, - dizia Creed enquanto seguia para fora seguido de perto por Shiro – pra começar não vou querer cinqüenta, mas duzentos homens. Vocês só têm alguma utilidade quando estão em grande número. Desta vez não vou tolerar e nem permitir falhas.

No lado de fora do salão havia um jardim com um pequeno lago onde algumas carpas e outros peixes decorativos nadavam placidamente. Creed parou e se virou para Shiro que vinha logo atrás.

- M-mais alguma coisa senhor? – perguntou o ninja.

Sem dizer nada Creed agarrou Shiro pela gola do kimono e apesar dos protestos o arremessou como quem joga fora um boneco de pano. Após um curto vôo, Shiro se espatifou com estardalhaço no pequeno lago, voltando a tona logo em seguida, bufando e tossindo. Creed gargalhava com gosto.

- Vai tomar um banho estrupício.

* * *

O sol lançava seus últimos raios dentro do quarto que Kaoru Kamia ocupava. Neste momento ela estava acabando seu segundo prato de sopa, sendo observada com interesse por um sorridente Kenshin Himura. Além dele não havia mais ninguém no quarto. 

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota de boca cheia e com um leve rubor no rosto – Porque esta me olhando desse jeito?

- Oro? – Kenshin parecia também meio sem jeito - Perdoe este servo, se a senhorita prefere ficar sozinha. – o espadachim foi se erguendo de onde estava.

- Não, ai! – Kaoru quase derruba a tigela pondo uma das mãos no abdome - Droga.

- Tudo bem? – Kenshin se aproximou com ar preocupado – a senhorita não pode se agitar. A Megumi disse que você quebrou duas costelas e o ferimento na cabeça ainda inspira cuidado.

Deixando a tigela e os hashis sobre uma bandeja ao lado do futon, Kaoru levou uma das mãos a cabeça, que encontrou enfaixada. Ela sabia que no alto da havia um galo bem grande, só de toca-lo ela se encolheu de dor. Depois ela olhou para o braço esquerdo, que também estava enfaixado do cotovelo ao punho. Sob o kimono branco de dormir seu tronco estava também firmemente cingido por ataduras.

Nossa, - comentou Kaoru enquanto examinava suas bandagens – devo estar parecendo o Shishio toda enfaixada deste jeito.

- He, é verdade. Parece uma múmia.

Os dois se olharam e sem mais nem menos começaram a rir. Kaoru tinha que se segurar para não machucar as costelas e Kenshin ria a vontade sentindo como se não fizesse aquilo há muito tempo. Mas sem mais nem menos Kaoru parou de rir.

Assim que percebeu a mudança Kenshin também parou de rir. Ele sabia o que se passava com Kaoru, mas por enquanto não tinha como ajuda-la.

Kaoru tinha abaixado a cabeça e fechado os olhos, fazendo um esforço de concentração que durou alguns segundos.

- Não adianta. – disse a garota por fim erguendo a cabeça e encarando Kenshin, a angústia estampada no rosto e na voz – Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Eu sei que já perguntei isso um monte de vezes, mas... O que aconteceu comigo? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Kenshin não podia responder as perguntas, por mais que quisesse. No momento tudo o que podia fazer era tentar conforta-la. Sem dizer uma palavra ele se aproximou e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, tocou seu rosto, enxugando uma lagrima que abria caminho pela sua pele clara. Kenshin tinha se acostumado a ver em Kaoru uma mulher forte e destemida. Vê-la tão fragilizada daquele jeito era doloroso para ele. Ao mesmo tempo aquilo o fazia lembrar que por baixo de toda aquela fachada, Kaoru era ainda apenas uma garota que recém tinha saído da adolescência.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. – falou Kenshin com um sorriso terno no rosto – O que importa é que a senhorita esta conosco.

Kaoru ainda sentia uma sensação cálida no rosto bem onde Kenshin a tocara. O gesto a pegou de surpresa e ela ficou sem jeito. Mas logo ergueu o olhar e respondeu ao sorriso de Kenshin timidamente.

- Obrigada.

Naquele instante Kenshin a achou a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas aquele sorriso angelical, aquele brilho no olhar o fez lembrar de um outro rosto, que fazia parte do seu passado. A lembrança sempre vinha acompanhada de um aroma de flores e uma pontada de dor na sua cicatriz em forma de cruz.

Kaoru percebeu a mudança, mas ela não passou de um lampejo, logo o sorriso gentil atrás do qual muitas vezes Kenshin escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos voltou. Enquanto o observava voltar ao lugar onde estava ela se perguntou mais uma vez quando chegaria o dia em que veria um sorriso verdadeiro por parte dele.

- Kenshin, - começou ela de forma tímida, sem encará-lo – a última coisa de que me lembro é de ter ido aquele lugar para surpreender você. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse acreditado no que você me contou. Perdoe-me.

- Como estava a sopa? – perguntou Kenshin de forma casual.

- Hein? A, a sopa? – a pergunta repentina fez com que ela olhasse para Kenshin. No olhar dele Kaoru pode sentir que não havia motivos para pedidos de desculpas, mais uma vez ela sorriu - Estava ótima, parabéns Kenshin.

- Que bom que gostou, a Megumi além de excelente médica, é uma ótima cozinheira. Agora mesmo ela está fazendo o jantar pra todo mundo. Parece que até que tem alguns policiais querendo pedi-la em casamento, você tinha que ver a cara dela.

- Sei, - como sempre Kaoru se sentia desconfortável quanto comparava os "dotes" de Megumi com os seus – espero que você também coma um pouco. O Sanosuke me disse que você não tinha comido nada o dia todo.

Kenshin já ia responder quando o barulho de passos acelerados o interrompeu. Com agilidade, Kenshin se colocou de pé já segurando a sakabatou. Sanosuke abriu a porta corrediça com força.

- Kenshin! - Sanosuke parecia agitado – O desgraçado do Saitou acabou de chegar.

O semblante de Kenshin se endureceu quando ele ouviu o nome do policial.

- Ótimo. Está na hora de termos algumas respostas, Kaoru-dono, este servo pede licença.

Kaoru acenou positivamente com a cabeça e observou Kenshin colocar a espada na cintura e sair porta afora a passos largos. Sanosuke já ia segui-lo, mas como tivesse se lembrado de algo continuou no limiar da porta por alguns segundos, até se virar para Kaoru.

- Hã, Kaoru,- Sanosuke coçava a nuca e olhava o chão, visivelmente constrangido – Acho que eu te devo desculpas, eu não devia ter mentido pra você quando disse que ia levar o Kenshin na zona.

Por um momento Kaoru perdeu a fala, a menos que ela estivesse muito enganada era a primeira vez que ela ouvia o lutador de rua pedindo desculpas, então ela teve uma idéia.

- É claro que não. – falou Kaoru, pondo todo veneno que podia na voz ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços e desviava o olhar de Sanosuke.

Sentindo como se tivesse uma pedra de gelo no lugar do estomago Sano se virou e começou se afastar.

- Entendo. – disse ele com um fio de voz – Vou sair daqui.

Mal tinha dado dois passos quando ouviu uma voz alegre atrás de si:

- Brincadeirinha.

Sano se virou e viu Kaoru sorrindo, e como uma moleca mostrava a língua e a parte de baixo da pálpebra.

- Ora sua... – ele se sentia ao mesmo tempo aliviado e muito ridículo.

- Agora estamos quites. Não se preocupe, o que passou, passou. Você foi mesmo um idiota quando inventou aquela história só que eu fui muito mais por ter acreditado.

- Obrigado. - disse finalmente Sanosuke olhando Kaoru nos olhos e sorrindo – Que bom que você esta bem donzela.

- Claro que eu estou bem! – Kaoru piscou um olho com um ar de pouco caso – Uns arranhõezinhos desses nunca que iam me derrubar. Agora sai daqui, eu sei que você está doido pra ir atrás do Kenshin.

Sanosuke acenou com a cabeça e se foi, fechando a porta quarto. Assim que se viu sozinha Kaoru se voltou mais uma vez para suas próprias preocupações. Mais do que todos, ela ansiava pelos esclarecimentos de Saitou, mesmo não conseguindo se lembrar do que aconteceu, ela sentia que o perigo ainda não tinha passado.

* * *

Última revisão: 11/05/2005 

Comentários

O titulo do capítulo se justifica logo no início com Logan acordando na cadeia, na verdade bati muita cabeça para tentar achar algo melhor, mas acabou ficando assim mesmo. Bem, graças a xeretagem de Logan no capítulo anterior ele não só ficou sabendo de uma ótima oportunidade para encontrar Dentes-de-Sabre como não vai precisar mexer um dedo para isso acontecer. Com certeza Saitou, que não tinha ido muito com a cara de Logan passou a odiá-lo, da pra imaginar raiva e confusão dele, primeiro ao constatar que os documentos de Logan eram verdadeiros e por isso teria de soltado, e depois a raiva e confusão se juntou à surpresa ao ouvir a ameaça e a imposição de Logan. Saitou com certeza não é o tipo de cara que gosta de se ver encurralado. Chou já tinha bons motivos para querer ver Logan pelas costas, depois do que ouviu então... Logan por sua vez com certeza preferiria não se envolver tanto, mas resolveu tomar este rumo de ação talvez por entender que assim poderia proteger todos os envolvidos melhor. Colocar personagens com pontos de vista tão antagônicos juntos numa convivência e camaradagem forçada é uma ótima fonte de situações interessantes, além do mais ficaria muito estranho ver todo mundo amiguinho logo de cara.

A descrição do escritório de Saitou foi bem fácil, já que ele aparece mais de uma vez no mangá. Sem nenhum motivo especial tomei a liberdade de mudar o nome "Sala de Dados" para "Serviço Secreto". Quanto à observação que eu fiz sobre a altura de Logan mal chegar ao peito de Saitou: Ao contrario do que muita gente que só assistiu os filmes dos X-men e a série X-men Evolution pensa, o Wolverine é um legítimo "pintor de roda-pé", a algumas divergências, mas ele deve ter entre 1,58 a 1,65 no máximo enquanto Saitou deve ter no mínimo 1,90. Nunca li em nenhum lugar a respeito da altura de Kenshin, mas a julgar pelo que se vê no mangá e no anime ele deve ser mais ou menos da altura de Logan. Se alguém mais bem informado do que eu tiver algumas informações a esse respeito, sinta-se a vontade para comentar.

Como era de se esperar, Dentes-de-Sabre mordeu a isca, mesmo porque a autoconfiança e a estupidez são duas de suas marcas registradas. A cena do "treinamento" foi bem divertida de escrever, a meu ver Creed não pode recorrer sempre aquele método para descarregar o "stres", se ele sempre fizesse isso, logo o Tentáculo ficaria sem ninjas. Deste modo ele geralmente deve encher a cara com litros e mais litros de sake para esquecer as misérias da vida. Por enquanto ele não vai saber sobre a presença de Logan, mas a julgar pelo parágrafo final da primeira parte isso não vai durar para sempre.

A última parte trata da situação de Kaoru e cia. Sei ficou meio forçado essa estória de amnésia e tudo mais, mas foi um jeito de dar um pouco mais de dramatismo a trama. Atenção para a cena romântica entre Kaoru e Kenshin(se é que se pode chamar assim) foi a seqüência de longe mais difícil e mais modificada. A primeira versão era bem mais melosa e detalhada, felizmente me dei conta do exagero e reescrevi. A meu ver o legal da relação deles é justamente a maneira tímida, esquiva e muitas vezes desajeitada com que ambos lidam com seus sentimentos, especialmente Kenshin que fica dividido entre os sentimentos que certamente nutre por Kaoru e a culpa pelo o que aconteceu com Tomoe no passado. Para mim, cenas de amor e romantismo com certeza as mais difíceis de se escrever, assim como em tudo mais, vou tentar melhorar nesse aspecto.

Nó próximo capítulo: O tão esperado encontro entre Kenshin Himura e Wolverine! Precisa dizer mais?


	9. Botando em pratos limpos

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 9: Botando em pratos limpos

Crepúsculo do dia 31 de setembro do ano 11 da era Meiji(1878)

Já começava a escurecer quando a carruagem que levava Saitou, Logan, e os outros entrou na rua deserta. Ao que tudo indicava Saitou mandara evacuar todos os civis das vizinhanças para um lugar mais seguro. As casas estavam agora ocupadas por homens da sua "tropa de choque", armados até os dentes e prontos para agir.

Da boca pra fora Logan concordava com todas as medidas, mas interiormente ele sabia que se Dentes-de-Sabre aparecesse, nada daquilo iria adiantar. Durante a viagem da central de polícia até ali, eles tiveram bastante tempo para conversar.

E Logan aproveitou o tempo da melhor maneira possível, tirando de Saitou o maior número de informações que conseguiu. O policial, a principio parecia relutante, mas percebendo que aquele baixinho abelhudo não ia deixá-lo em paz, acabou falando.

Foi uma conversa bem interessante. Graças a ela, Logan finalmente entendeu qual era o coringa que Saitou pretendia usar nessa jogada. Ele se chamava Battousai Himura.

Quando ouviu o nome "Battousai" citado pelo próprio Saitou ao meio dia, Logan não o ligou a ninguém em especial. Mas agora ele sabia que o homem também chamado Kenshin Himura era ninguém menos que o temível Battousai, o Retalhador.

Logan ouviu este nome pela primeira vez através de Mariko Yashida, sua falecida noiva. Ela contou algumas historias que seu bisavô costumava lhe contar quando ela era uma menininha: histórias do Bakumatsu. Relatos que falavam sobre um espadachim com uma cicatriz na face; seu estilo se chamava Hiten Mitsurugi e sua força e habilidade não podiam ser sobrepujadas nem mesmo por armas de fogo. A própria Mariko considerava tais histórias apenas fruto da fértil e supersticiosa imaginação dos japoneses, duvidando até que o próprio personagem houvesse existido realmente. E agora Logan estava prestes a se encontrar com esta lenda viva.

Quando Saitou falava dele, Logan podia notar um certo rancor em sua voz, uma inimizade temperada por respeito. "Mas não se engane" – dizia ele. "Hoje em dia ele não passa de um idiota de coração mole que usa uma espada com lâmina invertida para não matar seus oponentes. Sou um dos poucos que ainda o chamam de Battousai".

Saitou então contou sobre a vida que Kenshin Himura - como preferia ser chamado - levava na Era Meiji. Não havia muitoa dizer sobre suas atividades antes de vir para Tókio na última primavera. Mas em compensação, desde que se alojou no dojô Kamiya, os eventos de que participou dariam para encher um livro. À medida que ouvia Logan ficava mais e mais admirado. Kenshin Himura era um verdadeiro herói, um perfeito escoteiro, muito diferente da figura do retalhador sanguinário que Logan tinha imaginado.

O que teria feito ele mudar? Ou ele sempre foi assim? Logan pensava justamente sobre estas questões quando a carruagem parou.

Assim que desembarcaram junto ao portão da frente foram recebidos por um sujeito alto vestindo roupas civis.

- Boa noite subdelegado Fujita. – disse o homem batendo continência – Cabo Tojiro se apresentando.

- Tudo em ordem cabo? – perguntou Saitou retribuindo a continência.

- Sim senhor. Está tudo pronto.

- Ótimo. Mochiba.

O sargento baixote se adiantou.

- Hai.

- De agora em diante vou assumir o comando daqui. – fez um gesto indicando o casarão – Você e o cabo Tojiro vão liderar o segundo e o terceiro grupos respectivamente. Assumam seus postos, logo mais eu vou passar novas instruções.

Os dois homens bateram continência ao mesmo tempo e foram cumprir as ordens. Mas mal haviam dado alguns passos quando Saitou chamou:

- Um momento cabo.

Tojiro se virou já com um mau pressentimento. O sargento Mochiba também parou para ouvir.

- O que houve com seu uniforme? – perguntou Saitou como se só agora tivesse se dado conta do fato.

O policial engoliu em seco e cogitou por um momento sobre como deveria falar.

- Hã... Desculpe senhor. Tive que tirar a farda por causa de um vagabundo leproso que estava nos importunando agora à tarde. Ouvi dizer que a doença é muito contagiosa.

Tojiro esperava ser admoestado, mas após um breve intervalo Saitou simplesmente perguntou:

- Tem certeza de que era um mendigo?

- Sim senhor, e estava muito doente, cheirava como um cadáver.

- ...Muito bem, pode ir.

Enquanto Tojiro e Mochiba se dirigiam aos seus postos, Logan se aproximou de Saitou.

- Sou capaz de apostar um charuto como o Tentáculo já sabe aonde a gente ta.

- Pode guardar seus charutos.- respondeu Saitou, que ainda observava os dois subordinados se afastando – Com certeza era um espião. Pelo visto teremos um pouco de ação ainda esta noite.

Chou, que tinha ficado um pouco afastado chegou mais perto esfregando as mãos, visivelmente satisfeito.

- Beleza. – disse ele - Estou doido por um quebra, esse trabalho de espião é muito chato. Agora que tal a gente ir entrando? Eu to morrendo de fome.

Assim ele e Saitou se dirigiram ao portão. Logan ficou para traz, avaliando o terreno com ar preocupado."Acho que tu vai se arrepender do que falou bem antes dessa noite terminar cabeça de vassoura" – pensou o mutante voltando em seguida o olhar para o portão vigiado por dois policiais armados com fuzis.

Desde que tinha posto o pé fora da carruagem Logan passou a sentir uma sensação incomoda vindo do interior daquela casa. Era como se estivesse prestes a entrar no covil de urso cinzento. Um sentimento parecido com o que ele experimentou ao se encontrar pela primeira vez com Saitou.

Por fim, respirando fundo Logan passou pelo portão. Estava na hora de encarar frente a frente o homem responsável pela aquela sensação.

* * *

A quilômetros de distância Sato Harada saboreava seu chá verde tranqüilamente. O Jonin do Tentáculo estava em seus aposentos particulares, uma peça ampla e austera cuja única nota colorida era um quadro numa das paredes, uma reprodução de um pintor ocidental chamado Vincent Van Gog. . Depois de sorver mais um gole ele se dirige ao homem a sua frente, sentado formalmente sobre uma almofada de seda. 

- Como está o chá? Yamagushi-san.

O interlocutor é um homem de meia idade, vestindo roupas ocidentais. Depois de degustar o chá ele responde:

- Está ótimo Sato-san.

A troca de amabilidades entre os dois homens era fria, puramente formal. Depois de mais gole de chá Yoshihiro Yamagushi põe a xícara de lado e encara o interlocutor com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sato-san... Podemos realmente confiar naquele gaijin?

- Eu espero que sim. – respondeu Sato também largando sua xícara – Apesar de ser um bruta montes ignorante, Victor Creed não costuma falhar.

- Não costuma, mas falhou ontem... Justamente nas vésperas da execução do plano que arremataria quase seis messes de preparativos.

- Não se preocupe. O cronograma será mantido.

- E nem poderia ser de outro jeito. Eu já investi muito dinheiro, tempo e influência para voltar atrás. Cheguei ao ponto de subornar alguns figurões do governo para impedir que aquele homem se envolvesse.

- Está falando de...

- Sim Battousai. A derrota de Makoto Shishio foi vantajosa para nós, mas também revelou que não podemos nos dar ao luxo subestimar aquele homem. Já é o suficiente termos que lidar comHajime Saitou.

Sato sabia de tudo aquilo. Na verdade ele já estava cansado das queixas e exigências daquele velho, mas por enquanto precisava dele. Por isso foi com um tom tranqüilizador que voltou a falar:

- Saitou vai deixar de ser um problema esta noite, quanto ao Battousai... Caso ele venha a interferir terá o mesmo fim, afinal ele é apenas humano.

Yamagushi parecia perplexo:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Desculpe. Às vezes esqueço que o senhor nunca viu o Creed em ação. O que quero dizer é que por mais fortes que Battousai ou Saitou sejam, ainda podem ser mortos. Já Victor Creed não tem esse problema... Ninguém pode matá-lo.

Yamagushi se limitou a lançar um olhar incrédulo ao interlocutor enquanto pegava a xícara e sorvia mais um gole de chá. Como sempre se sentia incomodado em ter que lidar com tipos como Harada, o melhor era de livrar dele na primeira oportunidade.

- E quanto aquele outro assunto? – perguntou Yamagushi.

- Se refere ao auxilio extra que convoquei? Devem estar chegando amanha à tarde.

- Ora. – Yamagushi se permitiu um sorriso irônico – As vezes eu não o entendo Sato-san.

- E o que o senhor não entende?

Muito simples, - disse Yamagushi depositando mais uma vez a xícara na bandeja ao seu lado e encarando o interlocutor – Num momento você fala que confia no gaijin e no outro diz que convocou seus quatro melhores assassinos de todas as regiões do pais. Não acha isso incoerente?

Foi a vez de Harada sorrir. Só depois de pegar a xícara e beber um longo gole é que veio a resposta.

- Veja bem meu caro. Como o senhor bem observou, Creed já falhou uma vez, e como dizem, é próprio do sábio não depositar todos os ovos numa mesma cesta. Além do que, os Quatro Flagelos nunca me perdoariam se ficassem de fora desta luta.

* * *

Kenshin saiu pela porta da frente pisando duro e de cara fechada, acompanhado de perto por Yahiko. Sem mais nem menos o espadachim pára no pátio, a meio caminho do portão.

- Parece que o Saitou ainda esta lá no portão. – falou Yahiko, enquanto punha a mão em concha no ouvido – Consegue ouvir a voz dele Kenshin? – realmente era possível ouvir Saitou, que naquele momento falava com Mochiba e Tojiro.

Yahiko já ia perguntar outra coisa, mas quando ergueu a vista notou que Kenshin estava com um olhar estranho. Ele parecia estar em guarda, tenso, sua mão esquerda segurava a bainha da sakabatou.

- O que foi Kenshin? Ah... Já sei. Você ta pê da vida com o Saitou.

Fazendo um esforço Kenshin tentou relaxar um pouco e encarou o garoto com um sorriso meio forçado.

- Não se preocupe Yahiko. Está tudo bem com esse servo.

Em seguida voltou a encarar o portão com uma expressão preocupada. Assim que saiu para o pátio, Kenshin sentiu as presenças conhecidas de Saitou e Chou. Mas havia mais alguém com eles. Uma presença estranha, um tipo de energia que Kenshin jamais tinha sentido antes. Apesar de vir de um homem era muito parecida com a que vinha dos animais selvagens: vigorosa, profunda. Fosse quem fosse, era melhor ficar atento.

Sanosuke saiu da casa e se juntou aos dois. Logo depois o portão se abriu e Saitou e Chou entraram.

- Como vai Battousai? – perguntou Saitou parando a uns três metros de distancia – Espero que estejam bem acomodados.

Kenshin não estava disposto a jogar conversa fora.

- Vamos estar melhor quando você disser o que esta acontecendo.

A irritação de Kenshin não passou despercebida por Saitou: "Como sempre ele é bem emotivo quando se tratava de defender os amigos... especialmente a garota".

- Tudo ao seu tempo Battousai.- Saitou tinha agora um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Primeiro vamos...

- Primeiro você vai dizer quem é esse cara aí. – interrompeu Sanosuke apontando para Logan que nesse momento passava pelo portão.

Ao mesmo tempo todos os olhares se voltaram para Logan, que vinha se aproximando calmamente até parar ao lado de Saitou.

- Este, - o sorriso na cara de Saitou tinha sumido – É o agente John Logan do serviço secreto canadense.

Yahiko e Sanosuke observam o recém chegado com interesse. Nenhum deles já teve muito contato com estrangeiros antes, e aquele decididamente não tinha nada a ver com a idéia que eles tinham dos ocidentais.

- Putz. È o gaijin mais baixinho que eu já vi. – disparou Yahiko sem pensar - E onde fica esse tal de Canadá?

- Deixa de ser ignorante. – respondeu Sanosuke – Todo mundo sabe que o Canadá fica na Europa.

Logan ouviu tudo aquilo em silêncio, tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar fixo em Kenshin que por sua vez também o olhava nos olhos, sem pestanejar. Logan não se deixou enganar pela baixa estatura, o corpo franzino e as feições delicadas do homem ruivo a sua frente. Nos olhos dele pode ver uma força de vontade e um destemor, dignos de um grande guerreiro. Por fim satisfeito Logan desarmou o próprio espírito, sorriu e em seguida se inclinou num cumprimento.

- O senhor deve ser Kenshin Himura. Saitou falou muito a seu respeito, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ainda desconfiado Kenhin respondeu ao cumprimento.

- O prazer é todo meu Logan-san.

Kenshin estava confuso. Nos poucos segundos em que trocaram olhares ele pode sentir com toda força a sensação de perigo que emanava daquele homem. Mas quando ele sorriu a sensação desapareceu e nos olhos dele Kenshin viu ao invés de ameaça, simpatia. Uma coisa era certa: Aquele gaijin era bem mais do que aparentava, deviam tratá-lo com cautela.

- Por essa eu não esperava, - falou Yahiko visivelmente impressionado – Ele fala a nossa língua.

- Tu deve ser Yahiko Myoujin.- disse Logan dirigindo um olhar amistoso para o garoto – Filho de uma família de ex-samurais de Tókio.

- É isso aí. – respondeu Yahiko todo orgulhoso – Como foi que você adivinhou?

- Fácil. Não to vendo mais nenhum pivete por aqui.

- O QUE! Eu te mostro

Yahiko já tinha sacado a sua shinai e só não foi pra cima de Logan porque Sanosuke o segurava pelo colarinho.

- Calma Yahiko. A gente não tem tempo pra essas bobagens

Logan parecia se divertir com a cena "é um pirralho esquentadinho" – pensou ele - "mas da pra ver nos olhos dele um bocado de coragem e determinação". Em seguida o mutante se dirigiu a Sanosuke que tinha conseguido por fim acalmar o garoto.

- Tu com certeza é o Sanosuke Sagara, ex-lutador de aluguel também conhecido como Zanza.

Sanosuke não estava nem um pouco a fim de amenidades, na verdade sua paciência estava no limite. Como se não bastasse toda aquela situação, agora ele tinha que lidar Saitou e Chou de quem não gostava nem um pouco. E por algum motivo também não foi com a cara do gaijin baixinho a sua frente.

- Sou eu mesmo. – disse lançando um olhar atravessado para Saitou – Pelo jeito o Saitou andou falando de mim também.

- Falou sim. Só mesmo um idiota pra dizer que o Canadá fica na Europa.

Aquilo era demais. Sanosuke largou Yahiko disposto a amassar a cara de Logan, mas Kenshin o segurou pelo ombro. O ex-lutador de rua ia protestar, mas ao se voltar para o amigo viu Kenshin acenar negativamente a cabeça com uma expressão tão convincente que não teve outro remédio senão respirar fundo e engolir o sapo.

"Outro esquentado, bem como o Saitou disse" – pensou Logan enquanto observava Sanosuke enfiando as mãos nos bolsos resmungando alguns insultos. "Mas pelo jeito ele respeita mesmo esse Kenshin".

Chou, que tinha ficado quieto até aquele momento não perdeu a chance de alfinetar.

- Que coisa feia crista de galo. Arregando pra esse nanico.

Tremendo de raiva Sanosuke encarou Chou. Depois Kenshin teria de explicar muito bem o porquê de tê-lo impedido de tirar satisfações do gaijin desaforado. Mas por enquanto tudo o que Sano queria era alguém em que pudesse descarregar a raiva. E Chou era perfeito pra isso.

- Fica na tua o cabeça de vassoura. Um verme que é capacho do Saitou não pode falar nada.

- O QUE? – retrucou Chou enquanto sacava uma de suas espadas – Vem cá crista de galo, acabar contigo vai ser um bom aquecimento pra hoje à noite.

Para evitar o eminente confronto Saitou se coloca entre os dois brigões:

- Parem com isso. – disse ele num tom agastado – Não temos tempo para essas criancices. Chou...

- O que foi?

- ...Mais um comentário destes e eu vou contar como você machucou a mão. Trate de guardar essa arma. E quanto a você... – dirigiu um olhar zombeteiro para Sanosuke. - ... tenha paciência e guarde essa raiva para mais tarde, garanto que hoje mesmo você vai ter muitas oportunidades para fazer uso dela.

Chou considerou a ameaça por alguns segundos em que olhava de Sanosuke para Logan, até que ainda rilhando os dentes devolveu a espada à bainha e saiu pisando duro na direção da casa. Já Sanosuke, pela segunda vez em pouco tempo engoliu a raiva. Não tinha entendido muito bem o que Saitou lhe falara, mas o modo como ele disse aquilo o preocupou.

- Muito bem, - disse Logan todo satisfeito, esfregando as mãos – agora que as apresentações foram feitas e as crianças se acalmaram que tal a gente entrar, ta ficando escuro aqui fora e tem um cheiro muito gostoso vindo lá de dentro.

Realmente as primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer no céu oriental e a temperatura baixava sensivelmente, uma brisa suave trazia até eles um aroma de comida.

- Ainda não. – retrucou Kenshin decidido – Saitou, este servo está farto de esperar, quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, agora.

Saitou já ia responder quando a figura da doutora Megumi Takani aparece emoldurada pela porta:

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai fora? – perguntou ela de forma brusca – Entrem de uma vez, se demorarem muito, aquele imbecil de cabelo espetado vai devorar a comida toda.

Todos ficam olhando para ela até que sem mais nem menos Logan avança, sobe os degraus até a varanda, e sob o olhar aturdido de todos, principalmente da doutora, toma sua mão.

- Sem dúvida a senhorita é a Doutora Megumi Takani. – Logan beija sua mão – Encantado, meu nome é John Logan, seu criado.

Megumi ficou tão perplexa, que tudo o pode fazer foi ficar olhando do desconhecido para a própria mão, que quase sumia dentro da mão grande e peluda do outro. Já Logan pensava no que o seu colega Noturno diria se o visse fazendo aquilo: "Com certeza ia me acusar de plagio".

- M-muito prazer. – conseguiu por fim murmurar Megumi, com o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

- A senhorita é muito mais bonita do eu imaginava, gostaria de me acompanhar enquanto jantamos?

A jovem médica corou mais ainda, não estava de modo algum acostumada a ser tratada daquele jeito, mas não podia negar que estava gostando. Apesar de esquisito aquele gaijin era bem simpático.

- É claro que sim. – disse Megumi finalmente sorrindo. – Será um prazer.

Logan sorriu mais ainda e soltando a mão da doutora ofereceu o braço, que Megumi prontamente tomou, em seguida os dois entraram na casa conversando animadamente.

Yahiko parecia não acreditar na cena que tinha acabado de ver:

- Mas que cara mais folgado!

- É verdade. – concordou Sanosuke sentindo a antipatia por Logan aumentar mais ainda – De onde foi que você tirou esse cara Saitou?

- Battousai, – disse Saitou ignorando a pergunta de Sanosuke – eu pretendo esclarecer tudo, mas tem que ser de uma vez só e na presença de todos, especialmente Kaoru Kamia. Depois do jantar vamos nos reunir na sala de estar, até lá tenha paciência.

Depois de dizer isto, Saitou dá as costas e se encaminha para o interior da casa deixando Kenshin e seus amigos sozinhos no pátio.

- Droga, - resmungou Yahiko coçando a nuca – estou com uma péssima sensação.

- Deve ser fome. – palpitou Sanosuke – Vambora, senão a gente não acha mais nada pra comer.

Sanosuke e Yahiko se dirigem para a casa, porém quando põem o pé na escada, Sano se volta para chamar Kenshin que tinha permanecido no mesmo lugar, olhando o chão como se dali pudesse vir alguma resposta a suas perguntas.

- Você não vem Kenshin?

Como se tivesse acordado de um sonho Kenshin ergue a cabeça e sorri para o amigo.

- Daqui a pouco. Este servo gostaria de ficar sozinho por um momento.

Acenando silenciosamente com a cabeça Sanosuke entra acompanhado de Yahiko. Assim que se vê sozinho Kenshin volta a se concentrar. Há um elemento novo em suas preocupações, de algum modo à inusitada aparição daquele John Logan tinha ligação com os eventos do dia anterior. Quem é ele afinal? Quais serão os seus objetivos? O que significa aquele Ki tão fora do comum? E acima de todas estas questões ainda existia um sentimento de perigo eminente que crescia a cada instante.

A noite já tinha se fechado por completo quando finalmente Kenshin suspirou e em seguida entrou na casa. Com um pouco de sorte ainda encontraria algo para comer.

* * *

Já eram quase nove horas da noite quando Kaoru foi se juntar aos outros na sala de estar da casa. A muito custo ela convenceu Megumi a lhe tirar as bandagens da cabeça, mas não conseguiu permissão para vestir o kimono que Yahiko tinha pegado para ela, por isso continuava usando a roupa de dormir. Ela veio caminhando normalmente, acompanhada por Megumi que não parava de lhe dar broncas.

Quando entrou ela foi recebida com palmas e assobios por parte de Yahiko e Sanosuke. Muito vermelha, ela se sentou sobre os joelhos, numa almofada entre Kenshin e Megumi.

O pessoal do dojô Kamiya estava sentado lado a lado em semicírculo, entre eles e Saitou e Chou havia uma mesa circular baixa, que era, junto com uma cômoda, as poucas peças de mobília da sala. Logan preferiu ficar de pé a um canto, encostado numa viga de madeira, como Megumi havia o proibido de fumar dentro da casa, ele se distraia manuseando o chapéu de cowboy entre as mãos.

Logan parou com o que estava fazendo, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para a recém chegada. Ele tinha feito questão de ir vê-la no quarto, apesar dos protestos de Kenshin e Sano. Sob a supervisão cerrada dos dois Logan fez uma visita, assim como no caso de Megumi, em pouco tempo estavam conversando como velhos amigos. Logan ficou admirado com a beleza e a presença de espírito da jovem mestra de kenjutsu. Na conversa, ele não pode deixar de notar os olhares que de vez em quando ela lançava para Kenshin e o modo como este estava tenso e preocupado pela segurança e bem estar dela, vigiando cada movimento de Logan. Ali com certeza estava um motivo - talvez o principal - que prendia o andarilho Kenshin Himura ao dojô Kamiya.

Kaoru retribuiu o sorriso de Logan e mais uma vez se perguntou porque Saosuke, Yahiko e até mesmo Kenshin tinham antipatizado tanto com ele. Além de falar um japonês fluente ele parecia ter um conhecimento profundo em kenjutsu e artes marciais em geral. Kaoru a princípio estranhou o físico atarracado e meio grotesco de Logan, mas logo se acostumou e até nem reparou muito no seu cabelo esquisito. "Afinal – deu uma olhadinha de canto para a cabeleira desgrenhada de Sanosuke e os cabelos loiros espetados de Chou – já estou acostumada com penteados esquisitos".

- Muito bem Saitou. – disse Kenshin com um semblante sério – Estamos todos aqui, pode começar.

Aproveitando a deixa Saitou começou a falar. Começou com uma rápida introdução a respeito da guerra subterrânea que, a alguns messes vinha acontecendo no submundo de Tókio. Falou sobre Tentáculo e sua ambição de dominar todos os outros sindicatos criminosos. E finalmente chegou na operação policial da madrugada anterior, explicando com poucas palavras o ataque do Tentáculo a um dos seus últimos obstáculos: o clã Yoshioka.

- Estávamos apertando o cerco e chegamos a prender vários membros da yakusa. Mas não tivemos sucesso em capturar nenhum dos ninjas do Tentáculo, todos os que conseguimos encurralar deram um jeito de acabar com a própria vida. Nem mesmo cadáveres eles deixavam para trás.

Nesse ponto Sanosuke, que estava quase dormindo de tédio comentou:

- Puxa. Eles devem ter penado para sumir com os companheiros mortos.

Com impaciência, Chou esclareceu o ponto.

- Deixa de ser ignorante. Aqueles ninjas tem um jeito bem mais interessante de resolver esse problema. Quando recebem um ferimento mortal os canalhas simplesmente evaporam. Somem como se fossem feitos de fumaça.

Um silêncio embaraçoso se seguiu. Todos, com exceção de Saitou e Logan, olhavam para Chou como se ele fosse um completo demente. Até que Yahiko se manifestou.

- Isso não é hora pra inventar histórias ô cabelinho espetado.

- Dá um tempo. – ecoou Sanosuke – Nunca te ensinaram que mentir é feio.

Mais uma vez irritado, Chou já ia dizer algum desaforo, mas foi interrompido por Saitou.

- Infelizmente é verdade. De algum jeito o corpo deles se consome até só sobrarem às roupas. Mesmo os que foram derrotados e subjugados acabaram conseguindo disparar o processo. Provavelmente com a ajuda de uma cápsula de veneno escondida em um dente.

- Tem alguma idéia de como conseguem fazer isso? – perguntou Kenshin

- Só hipóteses, as opções vão desde explosivos a base de magnésio até produtos químicos escondidos nas roupas, nada conclusivo.

- Que belos detetives vocês são hein. – comentou Sanosuke sarcastimente.

- É impossível. – sentenciou Megumi sacudindo a cabeça com descrença – Explosivos deixariam algum resíduo e mesmo os ácidos mais fortes não poderiam dissolver um corpo humano tão rápido.

Logan foi o único na sala a perceber a inquietação de Kaoru. Aquela conversa parecia ter despertado alguma lembrança, pois assim que Chou falou, ela se mexeu sobre a almofada e seu rosto se contraiu como se tivesse levado um pequeno choque elétrico. A reação se passou num piscar de olhos, em seguida a garota baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando as próprias mãos. O mutante resolveu não chamar a atenção para o fato, assim como decidiu não falar nada sobre o Tentáculo, ele sabia muito bem como eles conseguiam virar fumaça, mas falar de magia negra ali não seria boa idéia.

Kaoru estava confusa. A descrição do estranho fenômeno lhe pareceu familiar, na verdade em um rápido flash seu cérebro registrou a cena de um homem de preto se contorcendo e gritando enquanto seu corpo desaparecia numa nuvem de fumaça, não durou nem um segundo e o único resquício que ficou foi à lembrança de um cheiro horrível, acompanhado de um estranho sentimento de culpa. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro quando a voz monótona de Saitou chamou a sua atenção.

- De qualquer modo o fato é que não conseguimos capturar nenhum deles. Era quase uma da madrugada quando conseguimos controlar a situação. Foi então que recebi uma informação de um yakusa moribundo e fui investigar acompanhado por alguns homens. A uma distância considerável do local do conflito encontrei as roupas de um ninja, provavelmente abatido por um golpe de espada. – nesse momento Saitou vez uma pequena pausa tentando observar qualquer reação por parte de Kaoru, e então continuou:

- Examinando o terreno em volta descobri três pares de pegadas recentes, todos correndo na mesma direção. Dois homens perseguindo uma mulher – mais uma pausa, dessa vez todos olham para Kaoru – Comecei a seguir os rastros, em alguns pontos eles estavam confusos, indicando visíveis sinais de luta, num destes pontos havia sangue fresco no chão. Aceleramos o passo e ordenei que os homens tocassem os apitos, logo em seguida ouvi som de vozes e um grito, mandei os outros pararem e fui avançando sozinho.

Saitou fez uma nova pausa e tomou um gole de chá de uma xícara a sua frente. Todos na sala o ouviam com atenção, num silêncio cheio de expectativa, especialmente Yahiko cuja imaginação trabalhava a mil.

- Tá, e depois? – exortou o garoto com impaciência – O que houve?

Sem dar atenção a Yahiko, Saitou tomou calmamente mais um gole de chá antes de continuar, olhando diretamente para Kaoru:

- Ao dobrar uma esquina ouvi o som de duas espadas se chocando seguido de um baque surdo. Com a espada na mão me aproximei silenciosamente da entrada de um beco escuro, vi um ninja sair dali e pegar um pedaço de lâmina de espada do chão. Então ele se ergueu e foi ai que eu o peguei com um gatotsu direto no pescoço... Em menos de cinco segundos só restou a máscara dele espetada na minha espada. A essa altura vocês já sabem quem eu encontrei dentro daquele beco.

Mais uma vez, todos os olhares se voltaram para Kaoru que ouviu todo o relato de cabeça baixa torcendo as mãos e franzindo a testa. Quando sentiu toda a atenção sobre si, ela começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

- Não adianta, - disse ela com a voz apertada – A última coisa de que me lembro antes de acordar aqui é estar tomando chá num restaurante próximo da ponte de acesso ao distrito do meretrício e depois...

Sem completar a frase Kaoru ficou em silêncio. Megumi passou um braço por seus ombros e tentou conforta-la:

- Não se preocupe. Amnésia temporária é comum em casos de pancadas muito fortes na cabeça. Sua memória vai voltar... aos poucos.

Na verdade, para a médica a amnésia era muito mais devido a um trauma psicológico do que físico, o relato de Saitou só veio confirmar suas suspeitas. Inconscientemente o cérebro de Kaoru não estava "querendo" lembrar do que aconteceu.

- Porque trouxe ela pra cá Saitou? – perguntou Sanosuke enquanto mastigava furiosamente uma espinha de peixe do jantar.- E mais, porque só avisou a gente de manhã?

Desta vez Saitou demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Algo me disse que não seria prudente leva-la de volta ao dojô ou a um hospital, por isso pedi para Chou traze-la discretamente para cá e depois disso o encarreguei de ficar atento a qualquer informação vinda do submundo.

- O que fez muito bem. – emendou Chou – Já pela manhã consegui informações bem interessantes. O submundo esta em polvorosa, o Tentáculo mobilizou todos os seus espiões para localizar uma certa garota que está sob os cuidados da polícia, quem será né?

Chou intencionalmente omitiu o fato de que ele mesmo espalhou informações sobre o paradeiro de Kaoru.

Novamente todos ficaram em silêncio, especialmente Kaoru que sentia como se lhe tivessem aplicado um soco no estômago. Megumi ficou muito pálida e não pode evitar o gesto de levar uma mão a boca. Sanosuke arregalou os olhos e deixou cair à espinha de peixe. Yahiko ainda não tinha entendido muito bem, mas fez cara de preocupado para não parecer idiota. Só Kenshin não esboçou nenhuma reação, ele continuava de braços cruzados e com um ar compenetrado. Para ele ainda faltava uma peça naquele quebra-cabeça.

- Como podem ver, - recomeçou Saitou – eu não poderia avisa-los até que garantisse a segurança dela. Quando minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas, o passo seguinte foi encarregar os homens da minha tropa de elite para proteger este lugar, eles foram chegando durante todo o dia e agora tenho noventa policias, divididos em três grupos. O primeiro fazendo a segurança da casa e os outros dois escondidos, vigiando os arredores. Só um punhado deles sabe exatamente quem estão protegendo.

- Ué. Porque esse segredo todo? – perguntou Yahiko que estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Deixa de ser burro. – retrucou Sanosuke – Não ouviu o que o Chou disse. O Tentáculo botou todos os espiões na rua pra procurar a Kaoru. Se bobear eles tem gente até dentro da polícia.

- Exatamente – concordou Saitou – Por isso mesmo não informei nem mesmo meus superiores. Mas mesmo com todos estes cuidados, - fez uma pausa em que olhou um por um – creio que receberemos uma "visita" dos nossos amigos encapuzados ainda essa noite, estejam preparados para tudo.

Do seu canto Logan observou as reações que a notícia teve em cada um. Os semblantes de Yahiko e Sanosuke se iluminaram como se tivessem recebido convite para uma festa. Megumi e principalmente Kaoru ficaram mais abatidas ainda. Kenshi novamente foi o único a receber a notícia como se já soubesse daquilo há muito tempo.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi Saitou? – perguntou Sanosuke. - Você está dizendo que por algum motivo essa gangue de ninjas está atrás da Kaoru, e acha que eles vão nos atacar ainda esta noite, é isso?

- Exatamente.

- Quantos você acha que vão vir?

- Como não sabem ao certo quantos homens estão protegendo a casa, eu calculo que vão enviar uma centena ou mais.

- Beleza! – exclamou Sanosuke batendo com o punho fechado na palma da mão – era tudo o que eu queria.

- Ficou maluco! – disse Megumi dirigindo um olhar incrédulo para Sanosuke – Ele disse que poderão ser mais de cem.

- Tanto melhor. Do jeito que eu ando mal-humorado podia acabara com esse Tentáculo inteiro. Mas não se preocupe Kenshin, – aplicou um "tapinha" nas costas do amigo, que quase deu de cara na mesa – vou deixar alguns pra você.

Logan estava achando engraçada a fanfarronice de Sanosuke, mas também estava preocupado. Saitou havia lhe falado que o garoto, apesar da aparência, era extremamente forte e bom de briga, realmente Logan chegou a duvidar de alguns testemunhos de Saitou a respeito das proezas do ex-lutador de aluguel. Mas o fato era que se qualquer um deles subestimasse o Tentáculo e principalmente Dentes-se-Sabre, não veriam o dia seguinte. Também estava começando a estranhar que ninguém ainda havia notado os furos na história de Saitou

- Quanta confiança guri. – disse Logan, fixando em Sanosuke um olhar maroto – Será que tu entendeu realmente o que está pra acontecer.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Sano voltou a ficar carrancudo. Bateu com o punho fechado na mesa e se ergueu com violência quase derrubando Yahiko.

- Entendi sim "tio". Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. Que diabos um gaijin abelhudo como você esta fazendo aqui afinal?

- É isso ai, - apoiou Yahiko se erguendo também e apontando um dedo acusador para Logan. – desembucha seu folgado.

Sem ter dado mostra de ter se incomodado com as acusações, Logan se limitou a olhar os dois com um sorriso indulgente.

- Sentem vocês dois. – pediu Kenshin com uma voz calma, porém firme – Este servo tem algumas coisas a dizer.

Tremendo de raiva Sanosuke mais uma vez atende ao pedido de Kenshin, muito contrariado Yahiko seguiu seu exemplo, Chou fazia força para não rir. Logo depois Kenshin dirigiu um olhar firme para Saitou e começou a falar.

- O que houve com o segundo ninja? Você disse que viu o rastro de dois perseguidores.

Todos olharam intrigados para Kenshin, do seu canto, Logan congratulou silenciosamente a perspicácia do espadachim.

Saitou imediatamente percebeu que havia cometido um deslize, deveria ter cuidado com o que ia responder.

- Como ela precisava de cuidados médicos não tive tempo de procurar, mas enquanto a carregava julguei ter visto uma sombra me seguindo. Mais tarde um dos homens encontrou uma mão decepada dentro do beco.

Kenshin fechou os olhos e considerou por alguns segundos as palavras de Saitou, quando os abriu novamente seu olhar estava mais duro ainda.

- Quer dizer que você deixou escapar o único agressor sobrevivente?

- Era isso ou a vida dela.

- Pois este servo acha que você fez de propósito.

- Não seja ridículo. Em vez de me acusar você deveria me agradecer por ter salvo a vida da sua garota.

Saitou e Kenshin pareciam prestes a se atracar, agora todos na sala dirigiam olhares preocupados para os dois, mas apenas Logan e Chou sabiam onde Kenshin estava tentando chegar. Num movimento brusco Saitou agarrou a espada que estava ao seu lado e se ergueu dando as costas para Kenshin.

- A reunião esta encerrada. – disse ele sem se voltar – Está na hora de prepara a nossa defesa.

- ESPERE.

Reprimindo um suspiro de impaciência Saitou se voltou. Ao gritar Kenshin também tinha se erguido, a sakabatou pendia perigosamente da sua mão esquerda.

- Tenho uma última pergunta: Quando você disse que encontrou Kaoru enquanto investigava uma informação, era a respeito assassino misterioso do Tentáculo não é? O tal "Tigre"?

Saitou não pode evitar que um lampejo de espanto passasse por seu rosto. Em seguida apesar dos protestos de Megumi tirou um cigarro da carteira e começou a procurar os fósforos. Logan também ficou surpreso, pelo jeito, Kenhin estava sabendo de muito mais do que ele e Saitou desconfiavam.

- Sabe o que este servo acha? – continuou Kenshin – Desde o começo você estava concentrado somente na caça a esse homem. O ataque ao clã Yoshioka representou uma chance de capturá-lo, mas você não conseguiu. De algum modo à senhorita Kaoru viu ou ouviu algo que não devia, provavelmente a respeito dessa pessoa. Foi perseguida e ia ser morta quando você apareceu. Tendo o cuidado de deixar um deles escapar você a trouxe para cá esperando que o Tentáculo enviasse o tal Tigre para acabar o serviço. Estou certo?

Ouvindo tudo aquilo em silêncio Saitou acendeu o seu cigarro e tirou uma longa baforada. Por fim decidiu acabar com aquela farsa. De qualquer modo isso não ia mudar em nada os seus planos.

- Foi o Uramura não é? – disse Saitou depois de tirar mais uma baforada – O que aquele idiota linguarudo te contou?

- Peraí! - gritou Sanosuke se erguendo mais uma vez, incredulidade e raiva estampadas no rosto – Quer dizer que você esta usando a Kaoru como isca pra pegar esse cara?

Depois de uma breve pausa silenciosa em que apenas fumou, o policial respondeu simplesmente:

- Isso mesmo.

Finalmente entendendo o que se passava Yahiko se ergueu também.

- Seu calhorda! – gritou como se cuspisse as palavras – Como você tem coragem de dizer isso como essa cara de pau?

O que se seguiu foi uma acalorada discussão a respeito das preferências sexuais de Saitou, promovida por Sanosuke e Yahiko. Enquanto os dois desabafavam, Kenshin e Megumi tentavam sem muito sucesso restabelecer a ordem. Chou, acabou tendo sua mãe envolvida no bate boca. Entrou no clima e começou a descarregar em Sanosuke todos os insultos que conhecia. Muito tranqüilos, Logan e Saitou ficaram a margem da baderna, só assistindo o barraco.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Kaoru permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o rosto escondido nas mãos. Ela pensava sobre tudo o que ouviu, tentando por em ordem seus pensamentos.

Depois de quase cinco minutos ela ergueu a cabeça e observou o tumulto a sua volta como se só naquele momento tivesse se dado conta dele. Naquele momento Megumi estava se esforçando para segurar Yahiko, que brandia sua shinai contra um impassível Saitou. Kenshin estava entre Sano e Chou que pareciam prestes a se atacar a dentadas. Kaoru não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

Conforme sua irritação aumentava ela sentia uma nova resolução e força de vontade surgirem. Sem saber porque ela olhou para Logan, e o encontrou olhando na sua direção. Sem dizer uma palavra o mutante pareceu entender o que se passava com a garota. e com um sorriso encorajador assentiu com a cabeça.

Pegando a espada que Kenshin tinha largado, Kaoru aplicou um violento golpe com a bainha sobre a mesa.

Com o barulho, todos pararam e olharam para Kaoru que se erguia ainda segurando a Sakabatou.

- Parem já com isso.

Ninguém se atreveu a retrucar. Pegos de surpresa todos olhavam espantados para Kaoru, ninguém podia acreditar que aquela garota de olhar firme e decidido era a mesma que há pouco tempo estava quase chorando.

- Agora escutem. – continuou ela – Por mais canalha que ele seja. - fez um gesto na direção de Saitou – Vocês não podem esquecer que se não fosse o Saitou, eu não estaria aqui agora.

- Mas Kaoru... – tentou protestar Yahiko.

- Cala a boca Yahiko. Se quiserem culpar alguém, culpem a mim. Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade.

A convicção com que Kaoru disse aquelas palavras fez efeito. Yahiko, que já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua ficou quieto. Vendo que todos tinham entendido o recado ela continuou:

- O que importa agora é nos prepararmos para enfrentar seja o que for. Por isso parem com essa palhaçada.

- A senhorita Kaoru tem razão. – concordou Kenshin – As circunstancias e as responsabilidades não importam agora. A situação em si é muito mais urgente e importante.

Kenshin olhou para Kaoru e se permitiu um breve sorriso. Estava muito satisfeito em ver que ela finalmente estava saído daquele estado depressivo, em que até a pouco se encontrava. Retomando o semblante sério Kenshin mais uma vez encarou Saitou.

- Com quem exatamente estamos lidando?

Antes que Saitou pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Logan respondeu.

- Acho que é aí que eu entro na história.

Imediatamente todas as atenções se voltaram para o mutante. Logan pôs o chapéu na cabeça e se aproximou do grupo.

- O nome dele é Victor Creed. Nascido na província de Alberta, Canadá. È um assassino procurado por pelo menos cento e vinte mortes. Atende também pela alcunha de Dentes-se-Sabre.

Sanosuke pareceu demorar um pouco para digerir a informação.

- Quer dizer que o tal de Tigre é estrangeiro. Só falta dizer que também é um anão de jardim igual a você.

Logan pensou por um momento e resolveu ignorar a provocação.

- Na verdade,- disse ele - ele mede 2,20 metros, pesa 180 kg., é loiro e mal encarado pra dedéu.

- Então, - começou Kenshin coçando o queixo – o senhor está caçando esse homem desde o Canadá?

- Exatamente. – concordou Logan, começando a contar à história que ele e Chang inventaram - Fui encarregado pelo primeiro ministro em pessoa pra caçar o pilantra. Depois de sair do Canadá, ele cruzou a fronteira pros Estados Unidos. Atravessou o país de costa a costa, deixando uma trilha de cadáveres por onde passava. Segui o rastro até San Francisco onde descobri que ele tinha embarcado num navio rumo a Austrália. Quando cheguei lá não consegui encontra-lo. Até que há uns dois meses atrás recebi uma informação de um amigo daqui e cá estou eu.

- Como pode ter certeza de que é mesmo o sujeito? – argumentou Megumi.

- Vamos dizer... que a minha fonte é segura. Além do mais, desde que cheguei meu amigo Saitou aqui me ajudou a confirmar minhas suspeitas. Sem a colaboração do governo japonês eu estaria num mato sem cachorro.

Com um sorriso pachorrento, Logan deu um tapinha no ombro de Saitou, que se limitou a fechar a cara e lhe lançar um olhar assassino. Em seguida, sem a menor cerimônia Logan tirou o cigarro da boca de Saitou e o jogou pela janela.

- Ce não ouviu a doutora, nada de cigarro.

Com os olhos fuzilando de ódio, Saitou soltou um grunhido abafado. Nessa hora todos na sala puderam ter uma idéia do quanto "bem vinda" era a presença de Logan para o policial.

Depois de uma pausa tensa, Kenshin perguntou.

- Esse homem deve ser mesmo muito perigoso para motivar uma caçada como essa?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Logan encarou Kenshin. O sorriso cínico tinha dado lugar a uma expressão pra lá de séria.

- Tu não faz idéia do quanto. O Creed é um psicopata. Ele gosta de matar, sente prazer com isso. Pode ter certeza de uma coisa, - Logan se aproximou e ficou cara a cara com Kenshin – se ele estiver atrás da Kaoru, vai encontrá-la. Ninguém é capaz de se esconder dele.

O modo como Logan falou aquelas palavras provocou um calafrio em Kaoru. Sanosuke percebeu, se aproximou e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Fica fria donzela. Isso poupa o trabalho de procurar o pulha. E daí se ele é forte, comigo e o Kenshin aqui você não tem nada a temer.

- He, eu tenho pena desse cara. – disse Yahiko – Aposto que eu mesmo posso dar conta dele.

- Também não exagera! – troçou Sanosuke

- Grrrrrrr.

- Acho que agora tudo foi esclarecido. – disse Saitou – A armadilha está pronta, agora só nos resta esperar, descansem enquanto puderem. Chou.

- Que foi?

- Tenho uma missão para você.

- Ótimo não estou agüentando mais essa pasmaceira

Chou se levantou e se espreguiçou demoradamente antes de seguir Saitou que saia a passo acelerado do recinto. Megumi convenceu Kaoru a voltar para o quarto e Sanosuke convidou Yahiko para continuarem a partida de shogi da tarde. Apenas Logan e Kenshin permaneceram na sala.

O mutante tirou um charuto do bolso e bateu o isqueiro para acendê-lo. Kenshin o observava com curiosidade.

- Isso não faz mal a saúde?

- Pra caramba, mas é como diz o ditado "faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço". Alem disso existem coisas bem mais perigosas no mundo.

- ...Tem razão. O seu japonês é muito bom senhor Logan.

- Valeu, pode me chamar só de Logan.

- Aceitaria um conselho?

- Manda ver.

- Este servo acha que tem alguma coisa muito estranha com essa história. Seja o que for que esteja escondendo, este servo sugere que o senhor tenha cuidado daqui pra frente.

Kenshin falou aquelas palavras num tom calmo e gentil. Mas Logan julgou ver por trás daqueles olhos violeta um lampejo inquietante, como se um gênio preso numa garrafa tivesse dado uma rápida espiada para fora. Sem dar mostras de ter notado a ameaça velada o mutante apontou para a espada que Kenshin segurava.

- Posso dar uma olhada?

Um pouco surpreso pelo pedido repentino, Kenshin hesitou um pouco. Olhou direto nos olhos de Logan por alguns segundos até que por fim estendeu a mão que segurava a sakabatou.

Logan segurou a sakabatou e por alguns momentos examinou a empunhadura e a bainha. E então num movimento brusco sacou a espada e ficou admirando a lâmina, perfeitamente polida com a estranha posição do fio.

- Incrível. - disse ele – Quando o Saitou disse que tu usava uma espada com a lâmina invertida eu não acreditei.

A seguir o mutante começou a brandir a espada com apenas uma mão, fazendo ela riscar o ar com uma velocidade atordoante.

Kenshin estava surpreso. Logan não só sabia manejar uma espada com maestria como também o fazia com estrema facilidade.

Satisfeito Logan devolveu a sakabatou a bainha e a entregou a Kenshin.

- Parabéns. É uma arma excelente, uma das melhores que eu já vi.

Logan mordeu o charuto com força, deu a volta e começou a se dirigir para a saída. Quando chegou a porta parou como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa, girou nos calcanhares e encarou Kenshin mais uma vez.

- Também tenho um conselho pra ti. – disse ele num tom calmo, – Se tu chegar a enfrentar o Creed, acho melhor usar o lado cortante da espada. – Com um sorriso provocador o mutante se virou e recomeçou a caminhar. Sem se voltar arrematou

- Ah, e se possível evite os ossos dele.

Depois de dizer isso, Logan sai deixando um rastro de fumaça azulada. Por alguns momentos, Kenshin fica ouvindo os passos do outro no corredor, o estranho conselho de Logan ainda ecoando na sua cabeça, até que se aproxima da janela e observa a noite amena. A lua, em fase crescente estava já próxima do horizonte.

Última revisão: 09/12/2005

* * *

Comentários:

Desta vez serei breve. Apesar de ter ficado anormalmente grande, gostei bastante deste capítulo. Acho que ele não ficou monótono graças ao tão esperado encontro entre Logan e Kenshin e cia.

Como era de se esperar, o pessoal da ala masculina não foi muito com a cara dele, isso é normal, se levamos em conta a personalidade debochada e muitas vezes cínica do mutante canadense. Já a ala feminina é outra história. Wolverine sempre fez bastante sucesso com a mulherada (como ele consegue isso com aquela cara e aquela altura é um mistério).

Para quem está sentido falta de uma boa pancadaria boas notícias: A partir do cap. 10 a coisa vai começar a esquentar... e como.

Até lá.


	10. Prelúdio da batalha

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 10: Prelúdio da batalha

Arredores de Tókio, noite do dia 31 de setembro do ano 11 da era Meiji (1878)

Era exatamente meia noite quando Shiro, acompanhado de alguns ninjas, voltou do reconhecimento. Dentes-de-Sabre estava impaciente, assim como os quase duzentos ninjas do Tentáculo, que junto com ele aguardavam a volta de Shiro. Eles estavam escondidos em um bosque a pouco mais de um quilômetro do local onde se encontravam Kaoru e seus amigos.

Shiro se aproximou de Creed, que estava afastado do grupo, pôs um joelho em terra e de cabeça baixa começou o seu relatório.

- Senhor. Como eu esperava há um contingente considerável guardando a casa e os arredores.

- Quantos mais ou menos? – perguntou o mutante com impaciência.

Shiro hesitou um pouco.

- Bem... durante o tempo em que observei com a luneta confirmei os cerca de trinta homens na casa. Mas com certeza há mais deles escondidos nas redondezas, estava tudo muito quieto e não avistamos nenhum sinal de movimento na área. No entanto não posso dizer com certeza o número deles.

Dentes-de-Sabre pareceu não gostar muito da resposta.

- Tu é mesmo um imprestável.

- De-desculpe senhor.- gaguejou Shiro – No entanto posso assegurar que não devem passar de uns cinqüenta ou oitenta policiais. Podemos acabar com todos eles facilmente.

- O caso não é esse idiota. Eu sozinho posso desinfetar todos aqueles porcos. – Creed tirou os olhos do outro e começou a andar de um lado pro outro com as mãos trançadas as costas – O que me preocupa é eles conseguirem tirar a moça de lá enquanto brigamos na rua.

Creed então parou e olhou em torno, dezenas de olhos o observam por trás de mascaras. Com exceção da máscara, ele mesmo estava vestido exatamente como eles.

- Escutem. – disse ele erguendo a voz – Vocês estão aqui para cumprir duas tarefas simples. Número um: – mostrou um dedo – Limpar o caminho pra mim. Numero dois: - mostrou dois dedos estendidos – Se assegurar que ninguém vai escapar. Entenderam seus viados?

- HAI! – veio a resposta em uníssono.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – continuou Creed – Nos dividimos em três grupos. O primeiro, com cem homens vai entrar pelo acesso norte da rua, é por ali que eles esperam que a gente chegue, sua tarefa vai ser atrair a atenção dos porcos que estão escondidos. O segundo com cinqüenta homens vai atacar a casa de frente, se aproximando por aquela rua transversal. Eu vou liderar o terceiro grupo, vamos nos aproximar pelo sul e aproveitar a confusão para atacar a casa pelos fundos. Como podem ver é um plano tão simples que até vocês retardos podem executar. Agora vamos dividir os grupos.

Creed ia começar essa tarefa quando deu com os olhos em Shiro que continuava ajoelhado.

- O que tu ta fazendo ainda aí infeliz. Anda, levanta. Tu vai liderar o primeiro grupo.

- Senhor, há mais duas informações que eu gostaria de relatar.

Creed soltou um suspiro de pura impaciência.

- Então desembucha estrupício.

Shiro baixou a voz para um tom mais confidencial.

- Senhor, enquanto estive observando, recebi um recado de um dos nossos homens infiltrados na polícia. Ele descobriu a identidade da garota.

- Só agora! – rosnou Creed – Que importância tem isso a essa altura do campeonato? E porque diabo tu ta falando baixo?

Ante a exasperação de Creed, Shiro se encolheu mais ainda. Mais uma vez ele amaldiçoou a sua condição de auxiliar direto do gaijin e o fato de estar levando aquela notícia. Quando a ouviu do informante, ficou tão chocado que levou algum tempo para se recompor. Por fim, engolindo em seco continuou.

- Ela se chama Kaoru Kamiya, mestra substituta do dojô Kamiya Kashin Ryu.

- He, isso explica porque aqueles incompetentes não conseguiram dar cabo dela ontem. Mas ainda não vejo o porquê de a gente estar perdendo tempo com isso.

- Bem senhor... – Shiro baixou mais ainda a voz e ergueu o rosto para encarar Creed - o dojô Kamiya é também a atual residência de Battousai Himura, a garota é provavelmente namorada dele.

E então Creed finalmente entendeu a atitude sigilosa e o temor nas atitudes de Shiro. Battousai Himura, ou Battousai o Retalhador era um nome bem conhecido por Creed. que acompanhou com interesse os eventos que culminaram com a derrocada de Makoto Shishio em Kioto. Apesar das garantias em contrario de Sato Harada, o envolvimento de Battousai era quase certo dada essa última revelação. E tudo o que Creed não precisava agora era um bando de ninjas amedrontados ante a perspectiva de enfrentar o lendário retalhador.

Creed se agachou perto de Shiro.

- Essa informação é segura? – perguntou ele em voz baixa.

Shiro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Ninguém mais precisa ficar sabendo disso por enquanto, fui claro.

- Sim senhor mas...

- Se ele estiver mesmo lá... – Creed exibiu um sorriso perverso - eu mesmo vou me encarregar dele. Agora vamos.

Dizendo isso o mutante canadense se ergue e começa a se dirigir ao local onde os outros ninjas aguardavam, Shiro o seguia a poucos passos de distância.

- A propósito Shiro, - disse Creed sem se deter nem olhar para trás – Qual era a outra informação?

- Ah, sim. Me desculpe. Parece que há um policial canadense junto com Saitou, ele se chama John Logan.

Creed faz uma parada abrupta. Como resultado, Shiro se choca contra suas costas quase caído sentado no chão. Antes que o ninja pudesse perguntar o que se passava, é agarrado pelo colarinho e erguido no ar.

- O QUE FOI QUE TU DISSE? – berrou o mutante bem na cara de Shiro.

Sentindo o estomago dar voltas, tanto pelo medo como pelo bafo medonho, Shiro se esforçou para fazer a voz sair.

- D-disse que há um policial canadense que...

- O NOME! COMO TU DISSE QUE ELE SE CHAMAVA?

- Logan, John Logan.

- Qual a aparência dele?

- S-senhor o que...

- RESPONDE LOGO SEU CORNO!

Shiro reconheceu que teria uma morte muito cruel e dolorosa se não falasse rápido. Não podia entender o porquê daquela reação. Mas nunca em todos aqueles meses em que convivera com Victor Creed, tinha visto tamanha explosão por parte dele, era como estar cara a cara com um demônio. Por tudo isso, Shiro buscou desesperadamente na memória os detalhes da mensagem de Haitani.

- N-não há muitos pormenores...Ah, espere; chamou a atenção do nosso homem o fato dele ser muito baixo, até para os nossos padrões.

- Só isso?

- S-sim.

Shiro fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior. Mas ao invés de garras, sentiu o chão se chocando contra as nádegas. Com um suspiro de alivio viu Creed começar novamente a andar de um lado para outro, a expressão de fúria em seu rosto deu lugar a um semblante preocupado e concentrado.

Creed se esforçava para por seu cérebro obtuso em funcionamento. Não podia haver dúvida, Wolverine veio do futuro atrás dele. E se estava ali é quase certo que ele ia estar acompanhado de outros. Era uma péssima hora para ter um bando de X-men atrás dele novamente.

O zumbido de murmúrios chamou sua atenção, a tropa de ninjas estava irrequieta, com certeza estranhando as atitudes de seu comandante. Creed parou e encarou o grupo. Imediatamente o zumbido cessou.

- Shiro. – chamou ele sem se virar.

- Pronto senhor. – respondeu Shiro enquanto levantava e batia o pó das roupas.

- Havia mais algum estrangeiro junto com Saitou?

- Segundo nosso informante, não senhor.

Creed coçou o queixo e olhou na direção em estava o seu alvo. Não, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Logan estava sozinho nessa. Aquela incursão ao passado era uma oportunidade perfeita para os dois finalmente ajustarem as contas, sem o Xavier ou qualquer um dos outros para atrapalhar. Uma oportunidade que Logan jamais desperdiçaria.

E havia ainda Battousai e Saitou... Creed sorriu.

A situação ficava cada vez mais interessante.

O único problema era lidar com cada um separadamente, sem no entanto descuidar do objetivo da missão desta noite: matar Kaoru Kamiya. É bem provável que sua manobra diversionista tirará Battousai de cena, mas como tirar Logan.

A solução para o problema veio junto com uma lufada de vento que soprava do sul. Ante o olhar pasmo de Shiro e dos outros ninjas, Dentes de Sabre começou a se despir.

- Prestem atenção. – disse ele erguendo a voz – Temos uma pequena mudança de planos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, o silêncio era tão grande que chegava a ser opressivo. Os policiais que se espalhavam dentro e fora da propriedade estavam calados, muito alertas e em alguns casos, impacientes. Quase todas as luzes foram apagadas, um dos poucos cômodos iluminados era o vestíbulo, onde Hajime Saitou e Chou conversavam quase aos sussurros. 

- Até agora, tudo calmo. – dizia Chou – Não percebi nenhum movimento suspeito nos arredores. Até parece que eles desistiram.

- Não conte com isso – argumentou Saitou – Ainda temos muita noite pela frente.

Chou começou a olhar para dentro da casa como se estivesse procurando alguém.

- Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Estão todos no quarto da garota.

- Inclusive o gaijin?

Depois de um curto intervalo Saitou respondeu.

- Não. Ele foi para outro quarto, disse que ia dormir um pouco e pediu para alguém acordá-lo quando a lua sumisse.

- O QUE! – imediatamente Chou percebeu que tinha gritado e pos uma mão na boca, depois recomeçou a falar em voz baixa – O que! Como é que aquele idiota consegue dormir sabendo que duma hora para a outra a gente pode ser atacado. E que história e essa de esperar a lua sumir?

A resposta surgiu de uma sala contígua.

- Talvez seja porque assim como este servo, aquele homem pense que o Tentáculo não atacaria sob a luz do luar.

Kenshin entrava naquele momento na área iluminada. Chou o observou se aproximar e se deu conta de que tinha mais uma vez bancado o idiota na frente.

- Ora Kenshin, - disse ele fechando um olho e coçando a nuca – eu estava brincando. É claro que eu sei disso.

- Nesse caso, - emendou Saitou – você não vai se importar de continuar a vigília. Não é?

Na verdade Chou pretendia encarregar algum dos policiais para substituí-lo. Estava andando e se esgueirando por quase três horas seguidas e como começasse a achar que o ataque não viria, decidiu descansar um pouco. Mas depois do que acabara de dizer não tinha outro remédio senão obedecer.

- Tá legal. – disse se virando e começando a se afastar. – Mas na minha opinião, eles souberam que eu estava aqui e desistiram.

Saitou observou por alguns segundos o parceiro se afastando, até que, se dirigindo mais a si mesmo do que a Kenshin comentou:

- Esse aí é outro idiota.

Kenshin não falou nada. Ele sabia que Saitou também estava se referindo veladamente a Sanosuke. Por alguns segundos os dois ficaram calados, apenas observando o jardim bem cuidado que ficava a frente da casa, até que Kenshin quebrou o silêncio.

- Preciso falar com você.

Sem responder, Saitou se limitou a lançar um olhar desconfiado para Kenshin e em seguida convidou:

- Vamos conversar lá fora.

Os dois então se dirigem a varanda, onde os calçados das pessoas que estavam dentro da casa se alinhavam. As botas de cowboy de Logan ofereciam um contraste brutal com os chinelos, sandálias e sapatos que estavam ali. Kenshin não deixou de notar isso enquanto descalçava as sandálias de uso interno para calçar os seus chinelos de palha trançada.

A dupla desceu da varanda e começou a andar por entre os canteiros bem cuidados do jardim, só quando estavam a uma boa distancia da casa Saitou parou, acendeu um cigarro e começou a fumar.

- O que você quer?

- Lhe agradecer. – Kenshin deixou a contemplação do jardim para encarar Saitou – Não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer corretamente por ter salvado a vida da senhorita Kaoru. – ele se curvou rigidamente - Arigato gozaimazu.1

Um pouco surpreso, Saitou encarou Kenshin e pode sentir sinceridade em suas palavras, mas assim que ele ergueu o busto viu que seus olhos traiam um rancor subterrâneo, escondido logo abaixo da fina camada de polidez. O esforço de Kenshin para fazer aquele simples agradecimento era mais do que óbvio.

- Do itashimashité2 – apesar do semblante sério, Saitou ria por dentro.

Kenshin sabia disso, mas Saitou estava muito enganado se pensava que aquilo ia ficar por isso mesmo. Sem mais nem menos ele mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Me diga Saitou. O que significa o estranho Ki que emana daquele John Logan?

Desconfiado, Saitou se perguntou onde o outro queria chegar com aquela mudança súbita de assunto.

- Também nunca vi nada parecido antes. – respondeu Saitou voltando a sondar os arredores, em parte para evitar o olhar de Kenshin e também para se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto - Da primeira vez que nos encontramos cheguei a achar que ele poderia me atacar a qualquer momento.

- Também senti o mesmo. Tem algo muito suspeito a respeito dele.

- Antes de vir para cá verifiquei exaustivamente os documentos dele, estava tudo de acordo com o que ele falou. Eu praticamente fui obrigado a trazê-lo para não comprometer esta operação.

- A propósito Saitou. – Kenshin continuava encarando firmemente Saitou – A respeito desta "operação".

Saitou sentiu a animosidade por trás do tom calmo e pausado de Kenshin, "Finalmente ele chegou onde queria" pensou Saitou ao se virar para encará-lo mais uma vez. Sem dúvida, havia agora um rancor evidente em seu olhar.

- Não quis dizer isso na frente dos outros. – continuou Kenshin – Mas mesmo tendo salvo a vida da senhorita Kaoru, nada lhe dava o direito de usá-la ou qualquer um de nós como joguetes nos seus planos sórdidos. Quando tudo isso acabar, você vai ter responder por isso. Que fique claro.

Saitou sustentou o olhar duro de Kenshin por alguns segundos, até que o desviou para tirar uma grande tragada e a expeli-lá para o céu. Quando voltou a encarar Kenshin seus olhos tinham um brilho malévolo.

- Quando você quiser Battousai.

Por alguns tensos segundos eles apenas se encaram, as mãos perigosamente perto das espadas Com algum esforço, ambos voltaram a contemplar o plácido jardim, onde um pequeno regato saltava entre pedras num ruído agradável e tranqüilizador. Tanto Kenshin quanto Saitou estavam cientes de que aquele confronto teria que ser adiado mais uma vez. Haveria muito tempo para o acerto de contas deles... Caso sobrevivessem a esta noite.

- Voltando ao assunto do Logan, – disse Kenshin depois de um tempo, a voz já de volta ao tom habitual - este servo não consegue entender. Por que ele está se arriscando tanto. Ele poderia simplesmente ficar afastado, esperando o resultado do seu plano. Por que está aqui conosco?

Em silêncio Saitou começou a procurar algo nos seus bolsos. Tirou um objeto embrulhado em um lenço e o entregou a Kenshin.

- Quando eu o encontrei xeretando nas ruínas da mansão Yoshioka, ele estava com isso nas mãos.

Kenshin desfez o embrulho e um pedaço de uma lâmina de espada chispou a luz do luar. Observando o fragmento Kenshin percebeu que ele não foi quebrado, mas sim cortado com precisão cirúrgica.

- Incrível. – comentou Kenshin – O que poderia cortar uma lâmina de aço desse jeito?

- A pergunta, - retrucou Saitou, com as mãos nos bolsos e o cigarro apertado entre os dentes – é porque isso chamou a atenção dele.

- Pode ter sido mero acaso.

- Duvido.

Kenshin não respondeu. Sabia que ele estava certo, apenas formulou a hipótese por não ter conseguido pensar mais em nada. Sem saber por que a menção que Logan fez sobre evitar os ossos de Dentes-de-Sabre num possível confronto,lhe voltou a mente. Embrulhando novamente o objeto Kenshin o devolveu a Saitou.

- De qualquer modo este servo acha que não devemos confiar nele.

Saitou guardou o embrulho novamente no bolso.

- Feh. Não precisa dizer o que eu já sei.

- Você acha que ele pode ser um agente inimigo?

- Tudo é possi...

De repente, um grito estridente corta o ar. Kenshin prontamente o reconhece.

- KAORU!

Kenshin sacou a espada e disparou na direção da casa. Saitou cuspiu o cigarro e tratou seguir o outro o mais rápido que podia. Mas Kenshin não corria, voava, num piscar de olhos atravessou o pátio e com um salto venceu a escada que levava a varanda. Entrou na casa como um raio e tomou o caminho para o quarto onde Kaoru estava. Tinha a vaga sensação de ouvir passos apressados atrás de si, mas a única coisa que importava era chegar o mais rápido possível.

A porta corrediça estava escancarada, Kenshin quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao desacelerar, mas usando o umbral como apoio, se projetou para dentro de espada em punho, pronto pra o que desse e viesse.

Mas a cena que encontrou ali apenas aumentou sua confusão. Kaoru, sentada sobre o futon chorava de mansinho, agarrada a Megumi que tentava fazê-la se acalmar. Sanosuke e Yahico estavam agachados por perto e olhavam Kenshin com uma expressão apalermada.

- Deve ter sido um pesadelo. – disse uma voz atrás de Kenshin.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo Keshin girou nos calcanhares e golpeou horizontalmente com a sakabatou. A lâmina zuniu e parou a poucos centímetros da garganta de Logan, que estava de braços cruzados, encostado na parede.

Um instante depois, Saitou, acompanhado de um punhado de policiais apareceu na entrada. Ao ver o que se passava estacou. Por um breve momento se criou um impasse onde Logan e Kenshin eram o centro das atenções.

Com a respiração irregular, Kenshin continuava apontando a sakabatou para Logan, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos do outro, a chegada intempestiva de Saitou foi ignorada. Logan por sua vez se mantinha imóvel, sustentando o olhar de Kenshin. Ele nem mesmo piscou devido ao movimento brusco da espada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kenshin numa voz perigosa.

Sem se alterar, Logan respondeu:

- Estava no quarto do lado, ouvi o grito e vim pra cá.

A voz de Kaoru se vez ouvir.

- Kenshin...

O som da voz da garota despertou Kenshin, que vagarosamente, até com certou esforço, baixou lentamente a espada sem tirar os olhos de Logan. Ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro se virou e viu que era Sanosuke.

- Calma Kenshin, ele ta falando a verdade. Eu e o Yahiko não arredamos o pé daqui, a gente convenceu a Kaoru a dormir um pouco. Ela parecia estar dormindo bem quando de repente se soergueu e soltou aquele grito, o gaijin apareceu pouco antes de você.

Kenshin notou que havia preocupação no rosto do amigo, olhou depois para Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko e viu que os três o olhavam com uma expressão assustada. Se virando para porta viu que Saitou e os outros policiais o olhavam com curiosidade. Sentindo as mãos tremerem um pouco Kenshin finalmente embainhou a espada.

- O que está havendo aqui afinal? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Nada. – respondeu Saitou enquanto embainhava a própria espada – Voltem aos seus postos e redobrem a vigilância.

Meio contrariados os homens voltaram pelo corredor. Ainda um pouco arquejante e sentindo o coração pulsando nas têmporas, Kenshin se aproximou de Kaoru, que tinha os olhos úmidos e reluzentes de lágrimas.

- Kaoru-dono. O que ouve?

- E-eu matei... um homem Kenshin.

Disse isso e soltou um soluço, acompanhado de mais lágrimas. Megumi, que tinha um lenço na mão começou a enxugar seu rosto.

- Tenha calma Kaoru, - disse ela – foi só um pesadelo.

- Não, não foi. – retrucou Kaoru afastando o lenço e sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente – me lembrei de parte do que aconteceu ontem. Eu matei um daqueles ninjas. Tirei a espada dele e o golpeei, ele começou a gritar e, e, então começou a se dissolver.

Saitou, que tinha se aproximado perguntou.

- Do que mais se lembrou?

- Agora não Saitou. – protestou Yahiko.

- Espere Yahiko. – atalhou Kenshin – Kaoru-dono, se lembrou de mais alguma coisa?

Kaoru fungou, e pegando o lenço de Megumi começou a limpar o rosto. Depois encarou Kenshin e respondeu da melhor forma que pode.

- Lembrei de tudo daquele momento em diante. mas...- dirigiu o olhar para Saitou – ainda não consigo me lembrar de nada do que aconteceu antes.

Visivelmente contrariado Saitou estreitou mais ainda os olhos e deu meia volta para sair do quarto.

- Se ela lembrar de algo mais, - disse ele sem se voltar – me avisem imediatamente.

Quando seus passos já soavam longe no corredor, Sanosuke, que o tinha acompanhado com um olhar torvo comentou:

- Que porco egoísta.

Do seu lugar Logan concordava silenciosamente. Aquele Saitou tinha o sangue frio como o de uma cobra, tudo que importa para ele é cumprir o seu dever. Ele não se preocupava nem um pouco com o que Kaoru estava passando.

Já Logan, mesmo a conhecendo há muito pouco tempo, entendia que para uma pessoa que pregava a "espada para a vida", tirar uma vida e justamente com uma espada era muito doloroso. Logan lamentava sinceramente, não pelo ninja que teve o que mereceu, mas por Kaoru que se viu obrigada a ir contra a filosofia que seu pai lhe havia passado, e agora enfrentava as conseqüências.

Kenshin e os outros tentavam consolá-la. Sem ser notado por ninguém Logan saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para fora. Como tinha saído do seu quarto as pressas estava sem o casaco e o chapéu, tinha também se livrado da incomoda gravata e desabotoara o colarinho e o colete. Enquanto caminhava sem pressa e com as mãos nos bolsos, pensava vagamente em como ia conseguir dar o nó da gravata sem o Kurt por perto para ajudá-lo.

O pensamento o levou de volta a seus amigos, sentiu repentinamente a falta deles. Logan era por natureza um solitário, mas tinha aprendido com os outros X-men o valor do companheirismo e da amizade.

No entanto a lembrança também trouxe de volta o motivo dele estar ali, a imagem de Jean caída no meio de uma poça de sangue atravessou seu espírito. É... Apesar de gostar muito dos amigos, Logan sabia que certos assuntos devem ser resolvidos em particular.

Logan saiu para a varanda e se apoiou numa viga de madeira. Só mesmo com seus sentidos mutantes ele pode perceber em meio ao breu a presença de Saitou, num ângulo do pátio, próximo ao muro conversando com outro policial. Também podia perceber a presença dos outros, espalhados pelo pátio.

Foi então que ele sentiu na brisa um cheiro muito conhecido, que fez os cabelos da sua nuca se eriçarem.

Não havia dúvida. O vento vindo do quadrante sul trazia um cheiro rançoso e muito conhecido. Ele estava chegando.

Depois de alguns momentos de reflexão, Logan pegou suas botas e as calçou. Depois de se certificar que não havia ninguém o observando, desceu os degraus de madeira que levavam ao nível do pátio. Passou como uma sombra por três policiais antes de chegar ao muro. Subiu numa arvore que se erguia próxima à parede e saltou para o outro lado quase sem fazer barulho.

* * *

Era pouco mais de uma da madrugada quando a lua mergulhou no horizonte, deixando a noite mais fria e escura. Os tiros começaram logo em seguida. Pareciam vir do final da rua e logo se tornaram uma fuzilaria cerrada, acompanhada de gritos e tinir de espadas. Saitou, que estava junto aos guardas do pátio, ordenou que os atiradores se postassem acima do muro e no telhado enquanto os espadachins vigiavam o pátio.

Enquanto os policiais cumpriam as ordens, Saitou correu para dentro da casa acompanhado dos mesmos policias que tinham entrado quando Kaoru gritou. Todos portavam katanas e estavam entre os melhores espadachins da polícia.

Kenshin os recebeu na entrada do quarto de Kaoru, ele segurava o cabo da espada embainhada e só afrouxou a pressão depois de reconhecer os policiais. Saitou parou a sua frente e deu uma olhada sobre seu ombro, para dentro do quarto. Kaoru ainda estava sobre o futon, tinha os olhos secos, mas seu rosto conservava uma expressão triste e cansada. Megumi, que estava ao seu lado, parecia assustada. Yahiko e Sanosuke estavam de pé, junto a janela, o menino segurava sua shinai e seu rosto estava sério, Sanosuke andava de um lado para outro como se fosse um potro xucro. Se voltando para os policiais a suas costas, Saitou os instruiu:

- Vigiem o acesso a este quarto.

Os seis espadachins se espalharam pelo corredor. Saitou olhou para Kenshin.

- Vamos esperar aqui até termos uma idéia clara do que está acontecendo.

A voz de Saitou era perfeitamente calma e controlada. Kenshin, no entanto estava nervoso. Sua preocupação se dirigia agora para os policiais que lutavam na rua, os sons da batalha recrudesciam a cada momento.

Felizmente não tiveram que esperar muito, sons de passos acelerados, misturados com conversas apressadas vieram da parte da frente da casa. Ao mesmo tempo Kenshin, Saitou e os outros policiais sacaram suas espadas, Yahiko e Sanosuke saíram do quarto e se juntaram aos outros no corredor.

Depois de um momento de tensa expectativa, a cabeleira loira e espetada de Chou surgiu no corredor. Assim que viu o "comitê de boas vindas" estacou, e de olhos muito arregalados ergueu as mãos, que seguravam duas espadas.

- Ei, ei, calma ai, sou eu o Chou!

Ainda segurando a espada, Saitou se adiantou.

- Diga o que está acontecendo.

Kenshin, Sano e Yahiko também se aproximaram. Quando chegaram perto puderam ver que tanto as roupas como as espadas de Chou estavam manchadas de sangue.

- A festa começou pra valer – disse ele com uma alegria selvagem no rosto – Como a gente esperava, eles vieram pelo acesso norte, nosso pessoal os emboscou e agora o pau esta comendo solto só que...

- Só que o que? – exortou Sanosuke

- ... Eles são muitos, uma centena eu acho, a coisa ta feia.

- Onde esta o Mochiba? – perguntou Saitou.

- Morto. Caiu do meu lado com uma flecha cravada na garganta. Quando sai de lá nosso pessoal estava resistindo, mas acho que não vai ser por muito tempo.

Kenshin recebeu a notícia como um soco no peito. Cerrando os dentes apertou com força o cabo da sakabatou. A idéia de que havia pessoas se matando a algumas dezenas de metros ali o dominou.

- Saitou. – disse ele – Eu e Sanosuke vamos sair e ajudar. Conto com você e Chou para ficarem e protegerem a casa.

Disse isso e já ia passando por Saitou quando este o segurou pelo braço.

- Espere... Chou, você viu o Creed entre os ninjas?

- Não, até onde pude ver ele não estava lá.

- Battousai, - Saitou ainda segurava com força o braço de Kenshin – Este ataque é só um chamariz, tenho certeza de que aquele Victor Creed está por traz disso. Ele quer que desloquemos parte nosso contingente para que possa atacar a casa pessoalmente. É estupidez sair agora.

Sem dizer nada Kenshin se limitou a olhar nos olhos de Saitou por alguns momentos até que num repelão se livrou do outro. Quando falou sua voz saiu dura e metálica.

- Mesmo assim este servo não pode deixar aqueles homens à própria sorte. Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Eu também vou Kenshin. – gritou Yahiko se adiantando.

Kenshin se voltou para o garoto e pos uma mão em seu ombro.

- Yahiko, este servo só esta indo porque sabe que pode confiar em você para proteger a senhorita Kaoru e a Megumi, conto com você.

Yahiko se retesou todo. Ele ia protestar, mas a expressão que ele leu nos olhos de Kenshin era tão séria que ele relaxou e ficou olhando para os próprios pés por alguns segundos, até que ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez e sorriu com confiança.

- Pode deixar Kenshin.

Kenshin sorriu de volta para o garoto, e ao erguer os olhos notou que Megumi e Kaoru o observavam do vão da porta do quarto. As duas estavam muito pálidas e caladas, Kenshin podia ver em seus rostos toda a preocupação que estavam sentindo. Também sem dizer nada Kenshin se limitou a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça para elas antes de se virar e começar a correr. Feliz como um garoto Sanosuke, acenou para os amigos e disparou no encalço de Kenshin.

Saitou quase não conseguiu conter seu sorriso de contentamento. Mais uma vez Battousai provara o quanto era previsível. Sua encenação de agora a pouco teve o único fim de tornar tudo mais convincente.

Chou limpava o sangue em suas espadas quando de repente se deu conta de alguma coisa, olhou para todos os lados e depois perguntou:

- Cadê aquele nanico?

Saitou e os outros o olharam como que não entendendo a pergunta.

- Eu to falando do gaijin, o tal do Logan.

* * *

Quando a fuzilaria começou, Logan já estava longe da casa, saltando agilmente de telhado em telhado. Por um momento, parou e se voltou na direção do som. Mas logo voltou a sua marcha rumo ao sul, a direção de onde vinha o cheiro de Dentes-de-Sabre.

A decisão de tomar a iniciativa não foi muito difícil. Logan tinha certeza de que Kenshin, Saitou e os outros eram perfeitamente capazes de se defenderem dos ninjas, sua única preocupação era deter Creed.

Logan havia passado uma boa parte da noite pensando em uma maneira de fazer isso sem envolver inocentes, e sem o risco de expor seus poderes mutantes. Antecipar o ataque de Creed era o melhor a fazer, mas havia o problema de se aproximar sem levantar suspeitas. Algo muito difícil levando-se em conta os sentidos de Creed, tão ou mais aguçados que os dele próprio.

A não ser que você conheça a posição do inimigo e se aproxime contra o vento. Era exatamente o que Logan estava fazendo.

Evitando a rua, Logan avançou velozmente. A estratégia de Creed era óbvia, armar um ataque pelo lado norte, só para chamar a atenção, enquanto ele se aproximava pelo sul atacando a casa de surpresa. Uma estratégia tão óbvia que Logan chegou a desconfiar. Mas não, era o cheiro dele mesmo. Um pouco fraco, mas com certeza dele.

Quando Logan chegou num ponto onde as casas terminavam abruptamente junto a um bosque de pinheiros, pulou para o chão e olhou para as arvores por alguns segundos. O cheiro de Creed vinha de algum ponto daquele bosque. O mutante canadense estava prestes a avançar quando o ruído de passo e respirações contidas chamou sua atenção. Ele se agachou e sondou com mais atenção. Logo captou o cheiro inconfundível de ninjas do tentáculo se aproximando de sua posição. Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Logan, com um sorriso perverso o mutante desembainhou as garras de adamantium, escolheu um pinheiro, e fazendo uso delas, começou a escalar.

Um minuto depois, duas figuras de negro saíram de dentro do bosque, um era alto e magro e o outro baixo e troncudo, pararam bem embaixo da árvore de Logan. Ficaram alguns segundos observando a entrada da rua até que o mais baixo falou em voz baixa.

- Caminho livre.

- Sim. – concordou o outro, também aos sussurros – Vamos voltar e avisar os outros.

- Você não achou esquisito?

- O quê?

- Este negócio do gaijin nos deixado sua...

- Se não gostou por que não diz isso para ele?

- He, prefiro me afogar num tanque de merda.

- Então cale essa boca grande. Tudo o que temos que fazer é nos posicionar e aguardar o sinal para atacá-los pelas costas. Não se preocupe, também teremos nossa cota de diversão. Agora vamos sair daqui, tem alguma coisa me incomodando nesse lugar.

Foi ai que Logan saltou sobre o ninja mais alto e abriu seu tórax do externo até a virilha. Antes que o outro pudesse esboçar qualquer reação foi agarrado pelo pescoço e lançado com violência contra o tronco sólido do pinheiro, Logan ouviu com nitidez o estalo seco do pescoço se quebrando. Para o que tinha planejado, precisava das roupas daquele ali intactas.

Com uma careta de nojo, Logan esperou que os corpos dos dois ninjas se dissolvessem. A seguir tirou a roupa e começou a vestir o uniforme do ninja baixinho. Como ele havia imaginado a roupa serviu perfeitamente. Enquanto fazia isso pensava vagamente sobre o que Creed poderia ter "deixado" com os ninjas. Fosse o que fosse não deveria ter muita importância, só o que importava era o cheiro tão conhecido que estava cada vez mais perto.

Terminou de ajustar o capuz e colocou a espada as costas. Pegou as próprias roupas e juntamente com as botas e o precioso relógio/comunicador fez uma trouxa que escondeu com todo o cuidado no oco de uma outra árvore. As roupas do outro ninja foram jogadas no meio de um arbusto espinhento.

Finalmente pronto, Wolverine enveredou para dentro do bosque escuro onde o tão esperado confronto o aguardava, imaginando com antecipada satisfação a cara de surpresa que Creed faria ao encontrá-lo.

Última revisão: 13/12/2005

* * *

Comentários:

Chegamos finalmente no capítulo 10, parece mentira, mas na verdade o "esboço" deste capítulo já estava pronto a muito tempo de lá pra cá ele foi mexido, alterado, cortado e teve algumas partes adicionadas para logo em seguida serem cortadas novamente. Apesar de tudo isso acho que ficou satisfatório. Muito da tensão acumulada dos capítulos anteriores começou a ser liberada. A ação, a partir de agora, será o foco principal do fanfic.

Alguns fãs do Kenshin vão com certeza achar estranhas algumas atitudes exageradas e passionais dele, e a sua desconfiança e antipatia iniciais quanto ao Logan. Mas convenhamos, apesar de muito forte, o Kenshin é humano e está sujeito a todo tipo de stress e angustias que uma situação daquela pode causar, especialmente quando se trata da Kaoru. Por isso resolvi retratá-lo assim. Quanto sua atitude com relação ao Wolverine, nada mais normal. Afinal, qualquer um desconfiaria de um completo estranho que surgindo do nada, chega como se fosse o dono do pedaço, complicando ainda mais uma situação que já era complicada. Essa situação só vai mudar quando Logan realmente fazer por merecer a confiança de Kenshin.

O fato de Dentes-de-Sabre ter descoberto a presença de Logan vai ser decisivo no decorrer dos próximos eventos, assim como a decisão de Kenshin ao sair em auxilio aos policiais. Saitou tem por sua vez seus próprios motivos para não ter insistido em que Kenshin e Sano ficassem na casa.

Como eu prometi no capítulo anterior, vamos ter a partir de agora ação ininterrupta por pelo menos quatro episódios. Por tanto se prepare pra muito sangue, pancadaria e correrias, fora algumas surpresas adicionais no meio do caminho.

Obrigado pela atenção e até o próximo capítulo.

Otávio Pedroso

1– Arigato gozaimasu – Modo formal de agradecimento, alguma coisa como: Muitíssimo obrigado.

2 – Do itashimashité – De nada; não há porque; pode ser traduzido também como, foi um prazer ajudar.


	11. Confrontos na madrugada, parte 1

Samurai X – Men

Capítulo 11: Confrontos na madrugada – parte 1

Um subúrbio afastado de Tókio, madrugada do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da era Meiji

A cerca de cem metros da casa onde estavam Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko o cabo da polícia Metropolitana de Tókio, Hyuga Tojiro lutava desesperadamente contra dois ninjas. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele e seus homens iriam agüentar a pressão, mas uma coisa era certa, não iriam entregar os pontos tão fácil.

Esquivando-se de uma estocada de lança, Togiro golpeou horizontalmente com sua katana, a cabeça do atacante voou de seu pescoço junto com uma chuva de sangue. Mas nem bem executou o golpe e recebeu nas costas um violento pontapé de outro ninja.

Caindo de cara no chão Tojiro só teve tempo de se virar para encarar a morte de frente. No entanto o que ele viu foi um borrão claro que atingiu o ninja como um petardo, o atirando a vários metros de distância. Meio zonzo Tojiro viu que se tratava de um homem alto, vestido de branco e usando uma bandana vermelha na cabeça. O homem olhou por cima dele e disse:

- Parece que chegamos bem a tempo Kenshin.

Tojiro olhou para trás. Kenshin Himura se aproximou e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Você está bem?

- A-acho que sim. – respondeu o policial enquanto se erguia com a ajuda de Kenshin.

- Está no comando?

- Sim. – Tojiro lançou um olhar de lado para o corpo do sargento Mochiba que estava a poucos metros de distância.

- Mande seus homens recuarem, este servo e o Sano vamos cuidar de tudo a partir de agora.

- Como assim? Isso é loucura!

- Faça o que este servo disse. Rápido!

O tom de comando e a expressão no rosto de Kenshin lembraram ao policial que estava lidando com ninguém menos que o lendário Battousai, o retalhador. Tojiro se empertigou e bateu continência.

- Sim senhor!

Disse isto e pegou um apito com o qual começou a dar os sinais de agrupar e recuar. Kenshin disparou na direção da linha de defesa que os policiais sustentavam, Sanosuke corria ao seu lado.

- Sano. – disse Kenshin sem desacelerar – Tome cuidado com flechas e shurikens1, devem estar envenenados.

- Xá comigo.

Os dois então saltaram por cima dos policiais que recuavam caindo entre estes e o batalhão de ninjas que estavam avançando. Surpresos com a repentina aparição, os ninjas que vinham na frente pararam, retendo a custo os que vinham atrás.

- O que está havendo?

- Matem logo estes dois

Mas o caso é que a mera presença de Kenshin e Sansuke já inspirava respeito. Os que tinham dito aquilo só o disseram por estarem mais atrás sem conseguir ver os olhos de Kenshin, que pareciam brilhar no escuro.

Os cerca de cinqüenta policiais estavam junto a Tojiro e assistiam a cena com espanto.

- O que aqueles dois pretendem? - perguntou um deles – Vão ser trucidados.

- Cale-se e observe. - retrucou Tojiro com um sorriso no rosto – Todos vocês, prestem atenção, estamos prestes a assistir um espetáculo bem interessante.

- Pronto Sano? – perguntou Kenshin sacando a sakabatou.

- Com certeza! – Sanosuke só faltava rir de puro contentamento – Tem o bastante pra nós dois, não seja guloso.

Kenshin arremeteu como um raio e com um único golpe já tirou três inimigos de combate. Sanosuke não ficou por menos e atacou como um trem expresso distribuindo socos e pontapés a torto e a direito.

* * *

Andando no meio do mato, Wolverine avançava sem problemas. Apesar do breu quase total, sua visão, muito mais aguçada que a de um ser humano normal podia discernir cada tronco, buraco ou raiz de árvore a sua frente. Sua audição ultra-sensível era capaz de captar até mesmo o som de pequenos insetos noturnos se movimentando. Mas era o sentido do olfato que realmente o guiava naquele momento. O cheiro de Dentes-de-Sabre estava mais próximo a cada passo.

Logo a presença de dezenas de ninjas chegou aos seus sentidos. Mas estranhamente, o cheiro de Dentes-de-Sabre apesar de forte, parecia velho, como se ele não estivesse mais ali. Limpando momentaneamente estas divagações da cabeça, Logan parou e verificou se a máscara ninja estava bem ajustada ao seu rosto e a espada corretamente colocada as suas costas assim como o resto da indumentária negra. Enfim satisfeito respirou fundo e retomou a marcha. O uniforme do falecido ninja lhe enchia o corpo de coceiras, mas pelo menos oferecia mais liberdade de movimentos e um relativo anonimato.

Uma clareira se abriu a sua frente, nela, uma multidão de figuras vestidas exatamente igual a Logan se espalhava. A maioria agachados em pequenos grupos, conversando quase sem fazer ruído. Apesar da escuridão quase total, Logan podia vê-los perfeitamente.

Um deles percebeu a aproximação de Logan e avançou na sua direção.

- Parado ai! – disse ele – Diga a senha!

Aturdido, Logan parou e se limitou a encarar o ninja. Aquilo era algo inesperado, imediatamente um alarme começou a soar em seu cérebro.

- O que está esperando? – berrou outro - Diga a senha, agora!

O barulho atraiu a atenção do restante dos ninjas, que num movimento rápido cercaram Logan por todos os lados. Atônito e sem reação pela rapidez do movimento, Wolverine olhava de um lado para o outro, não vendo sequer sombra de Dentes-de-Sabre. Apesar disto, seu cheiro estava forte, quase uma presença física. Enquanto isso, mais de cinqüenta ninjas já levavam as mãos às armas enquanto fechavam cada vez mais o cerco

- Última chance, diga a senha ou vai morrer.

Rangendo os dentes, Logan cerrou os punhos, a realidade caindo sobre sua cabeça como uma pilha de tijolos. Creed não estava ali. Ele fora enganado.

- Eu tenho a senha! – rosnou Logan

- Então fale logo.

Logan puxou o capuz e a máscara - agora inúteis - para trás num movimento brusco. Ergueu um punho e sacou apenas a garra do meio, mandando obviamente o ninja que o interpelava tomar "naquele" lugar.

- Tá bem aqui!

- É ele! Matem-no.

Mas foi Wolverine quem atacou primeiro. Num movimento quase rápido demais para se notar, sacou a espada da bainha a suas costas e a arremessou contra o ninja que havia gritado. Ele caiu de costas no chão com a lâmina cravada no meio da testa. O ninja se contorceu ainda em dois espasmos agonizantes antes de se imobilizar e morrer. Surpresos pela violência e velocidade do ataque o restante do grupo hesitou.

Aproveitando-se disso Wolverine sacou todas a garras, e com um rugido quase inumano se lançou contra o mar de ninjas a sua frente. O som de gritos e carne sendo rasgada encheu o ar.

A intenção de Logan era romper o cerco e tentar escapar da armadilha. Não que não pudesse lidar com aquele bando, mas se Dentes-de-Sabre não estava ali, não havia porque perder tempo com eles.

Num primeiro momento parecia que ia dar certo. Ninjas caiam como cartas de baralho diante da selvageria de Logan. Muitos não conseguiam sequer ver de onde vinha o ataque, já que o inimigo, além de ser pequeno e muito rápido se aproveitava da escuridão e do fato de estar vestindo o mesmo uniforme para instalar o caos no meio da tropa.

Com um golpe devastador, executado com as duas mãos, Logan partiu um ninja ao meio pela cintura. Notou então o caminho a sua frente momentaneamente desobstruído. Sem perder tempo, disparou a correr por ali, torcendo para que pudesse alcançar as árvores antes que pudessem detê-lo. Dentro do bosque, poderia despistá-los facilmente.

Mas a sorte parecia realmente não estar ajudando Logan aquela noite. Quando faltavam só uns poucos metros para alcançar as árvores, o mutante sentiu as pernas serem embaraçadas por alguma coisa e caiu de cara no chão.

Mal teve tempo de se virar para constatar que se trava da corrente de um kusatigama2. Empunhado a pequena foice, o ninja golpeou de cima para baixo, certo de que liquidaria um inimigo aparentemente indefeso e subjugado.

Porém Wolverine não era qualquer um. Mesmo caído aparou o golpe com uma mão, enquanto com as garras da outra arrancava o braço que empunhava a foice. O ninja soltou um guincho estrangulado quando Logan o estripou fazendo uso da sua própria arma.

Mais que depressa, Logan tratou de se livrar das correntes nas suas pernas. Com um único golpe as cortou e se pôs de pé. Mas nem bem se ergueu e já teve que se esquivar de um golpe fulminante de espada. O autor do golpe teve a cabeça separada do corpo num torventilho de sangue.

Respirando ruidosamente, Logan se pos em guarda, garras de adamântium em riste. Elas estavam ensopadas de sangue assim como seu rosto e boa parte do corpo. Notou que estava mais uma vez cercado, um verdadeiro mar de lâminas nuas a sua volta. Girando lentamente sobre os calcanhares, Logan procurou por uma brecha. Era inútil. Podia ver no olhar maligno de cada ninja que o único jeito de sair daquela situação seria matar todos eles até o último.

Num movimento ágil, o mutante se deslocou lateralmente, o alvo era um ninja a sua esquerda que estava prestes a atacá-lo com uma lança. O ninja ainda tentou golpear visando o pescoço, mas Wolverine se abaixou no momento exato, e em seguida abriu o tórax do adversário provocando outra chuva de sangue e vísceras.

Nem bem executou o golpe e Logan já atacava outro ninja. Ele tentou bloquear o golpe de Logan com a espada, mas para sua surpresa e azar as garras de adamântium cortaram a espada como se ela fosse feita de papel. Com a garganta aberta, o ninja morreu ainda olhando com olhos esbugalhados para o que sobrou de sua espada.

Isso tudo aconteceu em menos de três segundos. E Logan não diminui o ritmo, retalhando e esquartejando com uma eficiência assustadora. Logo uma pilha de cadáveres fumegantes se formou. A essa altura o frenesi da matança já o dominava, tudo o que importava era matar, matar e matar.

Mas passado o choque inicial, os ninjas começaram a reagir. Um deles se aproveitou do momento em que Logan estripava um colega para golpeá-lo pelas costas. A espada desceu zunido sobre o ombro do mutante, atravessou a carne e só foi detida pelo osso da clavícula. Aproveitando-se da brecha outro se aproximou e cravou uma lança na altura dos rins de Logan.

Soltando um urro de dor e ódio, Logan girou rapidamente e com um golpe certeiro decepou a cabeça do primeiro atacante. Já ia dar cabo do outro quando sentiu uma série de picadas nas costas. Tratou de se abaixar antes que fosse atingido novamente e foi bem na hora, o ninja que o havia lanceado recebeu no peito a chuva de flechas e shurikens destinadas a ele.

Ainda abaixado Wolverine localizou o pequeno grupo responsável pelo ataque a uns a poucos metros de onde estava. Sem se importar com a espada ainda cravada no seu ombro, o X-men arremeteu como uma bala na direção deles.

No caminho um ninja grandalhão tentou barrar sua passagem. Ele tinha uma grande naginata3 nas mãos e com ela executou um golpe de varredura horizontal que tinha o endereço certo do pescoço de Logan.

Este, porém se esquivou, e sem perder tempo enterrou as garras da mão direita no estomago do ninja. Os outros já tinham armado novamente seus arcos e estavam prontos para alvejar Logan assim que o vissem. Mas sem diminuir a marcha, o mutante continuou avançado usando o corpo do ninja que tinha empalado como escudo.

Sem ver direito o que estavam fazendo, os arqueiros encheram o corpo do colega de setas sem lograr um único acerto em Logan. Só tarde demais perceberam em quem estavam atirando. Quando chegou perto o bastante Wolverine se livrou do cadáver e saltou caindo bem no meio dos arqueiros.

Com uma sucessão de golpes fulminantes Logan acabou rapidamente com eles. Um, porém tentou fugir largando as armas e disparando na direção do mato. Mas não foi muito longe. Logan pegou a espada que ainda estava espetada no ombro e a arremessou na direção do fugitivo, que caiu morto com a arma cravada nas costas.

Dez minutos depois o último ninja caia varado pelas garras de adamantium e logo começava a fumegar. Logan caiu de joelhos e retomava o fôlego em largos sorvos.

- Acho que eu to ficando velho mesmo. Mas ainda não é hora do velho canadense aqui descansar.

O mutante se colocou de pé e já ia começar a andar quando foi acometido por uma forte vertigem. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele acabou caindo sentado.

- Cacilda! Que merda ta acontecendo comigo?

Um breve auto-exame foi o suficiente para descobrir o que estava errado. Dezenas de Shurikens e pontas de flechas estavam cravadas no peito e nas costas de Logan. Mais que depressa ele começou a se livrar dos objetos, quando acabou tentou mais uma vez se levantar, mas descobriu que suas pernas estavam dormentes.

E não era só isso, todos os cortes e contusões que havia recebido recentemente não estavam se curando como deveriam. Normalmente o fator de cura mutante não levaria mais de que alguns segundos para reparar os danos mais graves. Mas até mesmo os cortes mais superficiais permaneciam abertos ainda.

Com a adrenalina da batalha baixando, Logan foi se tornando dolorosamente consciente de cada um dos cortes e do motivo pelo qual eles não estavam cicatrizando: Veneno4. Havia veneno suficiente em Logan para liquidar uma pequena cidade. Se por um lado o fator de cura suportasse bem pequenas doses, uma dose daquele tamanho poderia perfeitamente pô-lo fora de combate. Todas as armas, incluindo espadas e lanças deviam estar encharcadas de veneno. Creed não só o havia atraído para uma armadilha como também conseguiu o tirar de cena.

Inutilmente, Logan tentou se erguer novamente. Foi quando uma trouxa de roupas de ninja a poucos metros de onde estava chamou sua atenção.

Gemendo pelo esforço, o mutante se arrastou até onde as roupas estavam, mesmo com o olfato embotado reconheceu o cheiro de Creed nelas. Junto às roupas havia um envelope do tipo usado normalmente no Japão.

Estava endereçado a ele.

Com as mãos tremendo, Logan desdobrou o envelope. A mensagem escrita em inglês com uma péssima caligrafia era curta:

" SEJA BEM VINDO. OTÁRIO! "

- Aquele filho da p...

Sem conseguir terminar o insulto Logan se deixou cair na piscina gelada da inconsciência.

* * *

De cima de um telhado, Dentes-de-Sabre observava o casarão com seus altos muros. Ele vestia apenas as calças do seu conjunto de roupas, mas parecia não se importar com o vento frio que picava seu torso musculoso. Apesar da escuridão ele conseguia distinguir perfeitamente os vultos armados de fuzis que vigiavam do telhado e do muro. Ele então chamou com um gesto um ninja que estava próximo.

- Tem atiradores em cima do muro e do telhado. – sussurrou o mutante – Se livra deles primeiro.

- Sim senhor.

O mutante então lançou um olhar para baixo, na direção do grupo de ninjas que o acompanhava.

- Lembrem-se, – disse ele erguendo um pouco a voz – matem todo mundo, menos o Saitou e a garota. Destes, eu quero cuidar pessoalmente. Agora vão.

Quase sem fazer barulho, cinqüenta figuras de preto começaram a se mover para cercar a casa. Dentes-de-Sabre os acompanhou com o olhar por alguns momentos e então concentrou sua atenção para o local onde o grupo de Shiro e os policiais lutavam.

Como ele esperava, a manobra chamou a atenção dos adversários e agora seu caminho estava livre. No momento em que os tiros começaram Creed e seu bando puderam se aproximar facilmente. De onde estava agora, o mutante podia ouvir claramente os sons da batalha.

A manobra para atrair Logan para fora da casa parecia ter também dado resultado. Seus sentidos mutantes confirmavam apenas a presença residual dele.

Mas então algo estranho aconteceu. Os tiros e gritos cessaram de repente. Curioso, o mutante se ergueu e apurou a audição. Um silêncio inexplicável perdurou por alguns momentos, até que sem mais nem menos uma gritaria confusa irrompeu seguida do som de entrechoque de espadas. Mas nenhum som de tiro.

A princípio Creed achou que Shiro e seu grupo haviam eliminado todos os policiais, mas não podia ser isso, ainda era muito cedo. E agora a algazarra recomeçara, mas parecia que a munição dos policiais tinha acabado. Os instintos de Victor Creed entraram em alerta, alguma coisa fora do planejado estava acontecendo.

- Ei você. – Creed se dirigiu mais uma vez ao ninja que estava com ele no telhado – Vá lá ver o que está acontecendo, rápido e rasteiro.

- Sim senhor.

O ninja pulou como um gato para o chão e começou a correr silenciosamente na direção indicada.

* * *

Saitou estava impaciente. Já faziam mais de cinco minutos que Kenshin e Sanosuke haviam saído intempestivamente para ajudar o pelotão que lutava na rua. E pelo que podia apurar com a audição eles já estavam virando o jogo. O ataque principal deveria acontecer a qualquer momento.

O policial andava de um lado para o outro, verificando se todos estavam preparados e em posição. Não notou o menor sinal de medo ou dúvida nos seus homens, pelo contrário, a expectativa de ação violenta enchia a maioria deles de um contentamento impaciente.

Aqueles policiais não faziam parte das forças regulares. Saitou os havia recrutado de forma seletiva, escolhendo nas forças de segurança, apenas os homens mais violentos e habilidosos. Havia até alguns egressos da yakusa que Saitou livrara da cadeia em troca de seus serviços. Todos, sem exceção, eram da mais absoluta confiança e nutriam por Saitou uma devoção e respeito quase religiosos.

Satisfeito, o Lobo de Mibu voltou para dentro da casa a fim de dar uma olhada no quarto onde os "hóspedes" estavam. No caminho conversou um pouco com os espadachins que estavam de guarda no corredor. Antes de abrir a porta corrediça se anunciou:

- Sou eu, Saitou.

Quando entrou no quarto, a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi à figura de Chou, sentado a um canto próximo a porta, em suas mãos havia um objeto que parecia uma longa e flexível lâmina de aço que terminava num cabo de espada.

- Se você não fosse quem diz, - disse ele com um sorriso torto – Já teria virado picadinho.

- Feh. Tudo certo por aqui?

O policial passeou o olhar pelo quarto. Megumi e Kaoru estavam sentadas sobre os joelhos junto a uma mesa baixa. Em silêncio as duas se limitaram a dirigir olhares nada amigáveis para o recém chegado. Yahiko estava andando de um lado para o outro e parecia ter um bicho carpinteiro instalado no corpo, assim que ouviu a pergunta de Saitou deu a volta na mesa e o encarou com uma veia já latejando na testa.

- É claro que não! – disse o garoto – O Kenshin e o Sanosuke estão lutando enquanto eu tenho que bancar a babá pra raposa e a feiosa.

Um par de pesados tamancos de madeira atingiram ao mesmo tempo a nuca de Yahiko. Que caiu sem sentidos aos pés de Saitou.

Megumi e Kaoru ainda tinham as mãos no ar e uma expressão belicosa nos rostos.

- Quem precisa de baba aqui é você pivete. – disse a primeira.

- Eu te mostro quem é a feiosa. – resmungou Kaoru.

A cena de comédia pastelão não alterou em nada a expressão gélida de Saitou, mas Chou por outro lado começou a gargalhar com gosto.

- Puxa vida.- dizia ele em meio ao riso – Esse baixinho é muito engraçado.

Mostrando um poder de recuperação surpreendente, Yahiko salta de pé. E com uma cara de tubarão (que ficava ainda mais hilária devido aos imensos galos na cabeça), aponta um dedo acusador para Chou.

- CALA A BOCA! Eu não preciso de você pra proteger essas duas. Cai fora.

- Melhor não. - disse Chou ainda meio engasgado com o riso – Afinal, quem é que vai proteger VOCE delas.

- GRRRRRRRR.

- Pelo jeito, - disse Saitou se virando para sair – está tudo bem por aqui.

Já no corredor, Chou veio atrás dele.

- Espera um pouco, quero falar com você.

Sem responder ou se voltar Saitou continuou andando. Ao chegar à varanda da casa parou e começou a acender um cigarro. Chou que vinha logo atrás, parou ao seu lado e perguntou em tom casual:

- Algum sinal do gaijin?

Com o cigarro preso aos dentes e ainda batendo a pedra do isqueiro Saitou respondeu.

- Não. Ele simplesmente desapareceu, não está em nenhum lugar da propriedade ou arredores.

- Vai ver ficou com medo e fugiu.- ponderou Chou com ar de pouco caso.

Finalmente conseguindo acender o isqueiro Saitou aproximou a chama da ponta do cigarro. Com muito vagar fechou o isqueiro, guardou no bolso, tirou o cigarro da boca e lançou um olhar de soslaio para o lugar onde deveriam estar às botas de Logan na varanda.

- Eu duvido.- disse ele por fim - Mas em todo o caso, se tivermos sorte, há esta hora ele já deve estar morto.

- Espero que sim.

Mas intimamente Saitou duvidava disto também. De alguma forma ele sabia que o misterioso estrangeiro não ia se deixar matar tão fácil assim.

Saitou pensava nisto enquanto levava o cigarro à boca para tirar a primeira tragada. Mas o gesto ficou no caminho, congelado. Os cabelos em sua nuca se eriçaram e seu sexto sentido entrou em alerta.

Neste momento ouviu-se o assovio de flechas cortando o ar e logo em seguida uma série de gritos estrangulados. Um corpo veio rolando do telhado e caiu bem à frente de Chou e Saitou, uma seta com plumas negras estafa cravada no seu peito. Saitou largou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com a sola da bota.

- Chou, volte para dentro e proteja-os.

- Perai...

- Não discuta, VÁ!

A fuzilaria começou, os atiradores que não foram atingidos no primeiro ataque começaram a revidar. Alguns estavam armados com carabinas de repetição Winchester e com elas executavam rápidos disparos em seqüência. Logo vários ganchos envolvidos em pano negro se fixaram nos muros e figuras de preto começaram saltar para o pátio como se fossem um enxame de baratas.

Os espadachins lhes deram as boas vindas e então um violento entrevero teve início. Saitou sacou sua katana e saltou para o pátio. A poucos metros de onde estava viu dois ninjas tencionando atacar um policial pelas costas.

Com uma velocidade inacreditável, Saitou correu e num golpe terrível trespassou os dois ninjas com um único gatotsu. Com um movimento brusco se livrou dos corpos e logo em seguida atacou o ninja mais próximo.

* * *

Kenshin e Sanosuke não tinham tomado consciência do ataque a casa. Estavam muito ocupados, enfrentando uma resistência feroz por parte dos ninjas que graças ao seu grande número os pressionava a se afastar cada vez mais.

E era com esse objetivo em mente que Shiro exortava seus homens a atacarem sem descanso. Como ele temia, a informação do agente infiltrado se confirmara. Battousai estava ali.

Fazia parte do plano arquitetado por Creed segurar Battousai o maior tempo possível longe da casa caso sua presença se confirmasse. A princípio, Shiro ficou contente por poder se afastar da presença de Creed, mas olhando agora Battousai e seu amigo lutando, ele só podia pensar que trocou o fogo pela frigideira.

Naquele momento Kenshin estava enfrentando um ninja que tinha quase o dobro da sua altura. Além de grande ele era habilidoso com a espada, tinha conseguido bloquear dois ataques seguidos de Kenshin e agora contratacava com violência. Ao invés de bloquear o ataque, Kenshin se esquivou e aproveitando a brecha na guarda do outro golpeou com precisão o seu fígado. O adversário soltou a espada e com um gemido caiu de cara no chão, desacordado.

Kenshin olhou em volta, Sanosuke continuava lutando como um possesso, enfrentando dois, até três adversários por vez. Com o rabo do olho ele percebeu que de cima de um telhado um ninja se preparava para atirar uma flecha no amigo. O espadachim então disparou a correr e com um salto poderoso se lançou para o telhado onde estava o arqueiro. Ainda no ar, Kenshin aplicou um golpe violentíssimo. O ninja, atingido na cabeça, rolou do telhado e foi cair estatelado no chão.

Sanosuke, que não desconfiava de nada, tinha acabado de aplicar um tremendo pontapé num adversário quando ouviu o barulho do corpo caído no chão bem do seu lado. Olhou para cima e viu Kenshin no telhado.

- O que ce ta fazendo aí? – perguntou ele – A festa é aqui embaixo.

- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras Sano.

- Eu sei. Esses caras são muito insistentes.

Kenshin não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela situação, eles estava demorando demais para resolver aquela pendência. Era obvio que os adversários tentavam afastá-los da casa. Pelo menos Chou e Saitou estavam lá, e logo cinqüenta policiai iam se somar aos outros que já protegiam Kaoru e os outros.

Kenshin aproveitou a posição elevada para a avaliar rapidamente o número de adversários ainda de pé. Mesmo já tendo perdido a conta de quantos derrubara o numero restante era considerável, e nãopareciam nem um pouco dispostos a abandonar a batalha.

O espadachim já se preparava para entrar novamente no combate quando viu uma flecha incendiária riscar o céu escuro.

- Isso não pode ser nada bom.

* * *

Dentes de Sabre não havia ainda arredado o pé do telhado de onde observava o ataque. Muito insatisfeito, ele via os ninjas sendo rechaçados a todo o momento. Para piorar a situação, um batalhão de policiais chegou pela rua e estava atacando a retaguarda. Um ninja se aproximou mancando do lugar onde estava.

- Senhor. Estamos com problemas.

- Num brinca. – rosnou Creed – Agora me conta uma novidade.

- È o Saitou. Ele esta matando todo mundo.

O mutante agarrou o ninja pelo pescoço e o ergueu.

- Cambada de inúteis. Deixa estar, daqui a pouco eu vou mostrar como é que se faz.

Enquanto falava, Creed ia apertando o pescoço do infeliz. Quando estava prestes a quebrá-lo ouviu uma voz na rua abaixo.

- Creed-sama.

Dentes-de-Sabre olhou para baixo e reconheceu o ninja que ele tinha mandado verificar a situação na outra frente de batalha. Com um gesto de desprezo soltou o que estava estrangulando. O ninja caiu sentado sobre as telhas segurando o pescoço e tossindo muito.

- Sai daqui infeliz. – mandou Creed – Volta lá e vê se morre tentando fazer algo de útil.

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem o ninja saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Dentes-de-Sabre então saltou para o chão a fim de ouvir o que o outro ninja tinha a dizer.

- Desembucha seu corno. O que aquele idiota do Shiro ta aprontando?

Com medo de receber um tratamento semelhante ao do colega, o ninja hesitou um pouco, tentando escolher as palavras certas para dar aquela péssima notícia. Ante o olhar impaciente de Creed, acabou despejando tudo de uma vez.

- O-o grupo de Shiro está sendo destroçado. Parece que...

- PARECE O QUE ESCROTO.

- ... parece que pelo Battousai e o Zanza.

- Tu disse Battousai?

- S-sim senhor.

- Hum, - Creed sorriu e coçou o queixo – isso quer dizer que a informação do Shiro era correta. Como vai indo a luta.

- De mal a pior senhor, eles já perderam mais da metade do contingente original. É só questão de tempo serem derrotados.

- Algum sinal do terceiro grupo.

- Nenhum senhor, assim como combinado, lancei uma flecha incendiária como sinal para se juntarem ao grupo de Shiro, mas não houve resposta.

O medo na voz e no cheiro do ninja eram tão evidentes que Creed sentiu ganas de estripá-lo ali mesmo. Mas aquela era a notícia que ele estava esperando para finalmente agir. A prioridade agora era eliminar a garota. Haveria tempo mais tarde para cuidar de Wolverine e Battousai.

- Agora escuta aqui. – disse ele - Vái dizer pros teus colegas atraírem os meganhas pra longe da casa. Eu vou entrar lá e acabar com essa palhaçada. Vai, RASPA!

Como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico o ninja saltou para trás e deitou a correr. Dentes-de-Sabre então foi se colocar num ponto próximo a casa para atacá-la assim que suas ordens fossem cumpridas.

* * *

Depois da chegada de Tojiro e seu grupo, a situação rapidamente virou a favor dos policiais que defendiam a casa. Depois de um curto, porém encarniçado embate, Saitou e seus comandados botaram os agressores a correr.

Saitou então encarregou o cabo Tojiro para a perseguição, mobilizando para isso todos os policiais em condições de lutar.

- E quanto ao senhor Himura? – perguntou o cabo.

- Já despachei Chou para ajudá-lo.

- Mas senhor, e se...

- Isso é tudo cabo, dispensado.

O cabo bateu continência e começou a se afastar. Nem bem tinha dado cinco passos e se voltou encarando mais uma vez Saitou que se encontrava na varanda da casa.

- Perdoe a minha impertinência senhor mas... não seria mais sensato deixar alguns homens aqui, de prontidão para um eventual...

- Não se preocupe. – interrompeu Saitou – Vamos ficar bem. Garanto que o Tentáculo não vai tentar mais nada por enquanto.

- Mas...

- Vá logo. Obedeça as ordens e não discuta.

Dando de ombros o cabo tornou a bater continência e se voltou. No caminho para o portão arregimentou todos os policiai disponíveis e logo o grupo composto por cerca de sessenta homens partiu em perseguição aos ninjas.

Observando o pátio agora deserto Saitou suspirou, sentindo todo o cansaço que 48 horas de vigília podem trazer. Ouviu então vozes no interior da casa. Com passos arrastados se dirigiu para lá.

Fazendo correr a porta da frente. Saitou se deparou com a sala da frente fortemente iluminada. Demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a luz, mas a primeira impressão que atingiu seus sentidos ao entrar foi o cheiro de sangue e o som de gemidos.

A sala foi transformada em um ambulatório improvisado onde vinte policiais recebiam atendimento. Dez deles, porém jaziam do lado de fora, alinhados no chão próximos ao muro. Lençóis brancos cobriam suas cabeças e corpos, deixando apenas suas botas de fora. Dos ninjas, apenas roupas vazias, armas e um resquício de enxofre no ar atestava suas mortes. Dentro da sala, o médico do grupamento e a doutora Takani se desdobravam para atender todos os feridos, alguns em estado grave.

Assim que viu Saitou, Megumi se ergueu e foi na direção dele enquanto limpava as mãos em um avental sujo de sangue.

- Saitou. Por onde você andava? – havia urgência em sua voz - Nós temos que remover estes homens para um hospital o mais rápido possível.

- Tem razão.

- Não me interessam os seus motivos eu... Hein? O que disse?

- Eu disse que tem razão. Já providenciei transporte, logo poderemos levá-los.

Megumi ainda ficou alguns segundos com uma expressão meio aparvalhado no rosto. Definitivamente aquela não era a resposta que esperava.

- Onde está sua amiga? - Perguntou Saitou.

Antes de obter qualquer resposta uma voz se fez ouvir as suas costas.

- Aqui Saitou.

Ao se virar Saitou viu Kaoru se aproximando. Ela também vestia um avental por cima do kimono e amarrara um lenço na cabeça, de uma de suas mãos pendia um balde com água quente.

- Onde deixo o balde Megumi?

- Ah. Pode deixar isso comigo

A médica tomou o balde das mãos da amiga e se aproximou mais uma vez dos feridos que apinhavam a sala deitados sobre esteiras de palha. Kaoru se aproximou de Saitou. Havia em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada, mas de modo geral ela parecia estar com os nervos sob controle, bem diferente de algumas horas atrás. Sem nenhum preâmbulo, foi logo perguntando:

- Onde estão Kenshin e Sanosuke?

Saitou sorriu.

- Fazendo o que fazem melhor, bancando os heróis.

O semblante de Kaoru endureceu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?.

- Feh, não se preocupe, nenhum ninja é páreo para eles. Já enviei o Chou para localizá-los e ajudá-los, logo nós teremos notícias.

Saitou passeou o olhar pela sala.

- Eu não estou vendo o garoto.

- Ele não agüentou e pegou no sono, está lá no quarto agora.

- É a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Como está seu ferimento.

Meio surpresa pelo súbito interesse, Kaoru encarou Saitou mais uma vez e só então notou a palidez doentia do seu rosto, os olhos vermelhos e injetados, os ombros curvados como os de um velho. Ela se acostumou a ver Saitou um monstro insensível, mas ao vê-lo daquele jeito, chegou a pensar que talvez o temível Lobo de Mibu devesse ser no fundo tão humano quanto qualquer um. Kaoru suavizou o semblante e foi com uma voz quase simpática que tornou a falar:

- Eu dormi durante quase o dia todo esqueceu. E as costelas já não estão doendo tanto. Já você parece que não dorme há uns três dias.

Saitou, num gesto involuntário levou uma das mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos. Mas logo entesou o busto e quando tirou a mão tinha uma expressão de insana perversidade no rosto.

- Não é agora, no melhor da festa que eu vou descansar.

Assustada, Kaoru deu um passo atrás. Um mau pressentimento percorreu seu corpo na forma de um calafrio. Tudo o que pensara momentos atrás foi por águas abaixo. Saitou era mesmo um monstro. Já ia pedir esclarecimentos quando ouviu a voz de Megumi chamando.

- Kaoru! Não fique parada ai feito uma idiota. Ajude-me a preparar os feridos para a remoção.

- Já vou.

Tinha se afastado já alguns passos de Saitou quando estacou e se virou.

- A propósito, tem alguma notícia do senhor Logan?

- Nenhuma. A única coisa que sei é que ele desapareceu logo depois daquele incidente a meia-noite. Depois disso ninguém mais viu ele

Kaoru desviou o olhar de Saitou. Ainda um pouco constrangida, elasabia que o "incidente" a que ele se referia tinha a ver com o pesadelo que a fez despertar aos gritos, pondo em polvorosa todos a sua volta.

- Saitou – continuou ela tentando esconder o embaraço - Você acha que ele pode estar...

- ...Morto. Não. Acho que não teremos essa sorte. Algo me diz que cedo ou tarde teremos notícias dele novamente.

- Kaoru – chamou mais uma vez Megumi – Venha cá de uma vez.

Franzindo o rosto de contrariedade Kaoru obedeceu. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com Logan. Apesar da desconfiança geral, agravada pelo seu desaparecimento. Ela se recusava a acreditar que ele pudesse ser um inimigo. O curtíssimo contato que tiveram, foi suficiente para Kaoru se afeiçoar ao estranho gaijin.

Depois de quase duas horas, um policial entrou no recinto anunciando a chegada do transporte para os feridos.

Usando macas improvisadas os feridos foram levados um a um para duas carroças puxadas por cavalos. Tão logo a baldeação se completou e Saitou ordenou a partida imediata.

Do portão da frente Saitou observou os veículos se afastando. Agora só restavam ele, Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko no casarão. O policial acendeu um cigarro e aproveitando a chama do isqueiro deu uma olhada no mostrador do seu relógio de bolso. Ele marcava 4:20, dentro de pouco mais de uma hora o dia amanheceria..

Ao guardar o isqueiro e o relógio Saitou sentiu uma forte perturbação. Os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçaram.

- Ora. Parece que a tarefa vai caber a mim afinal. Exatamente como eu queria.

Lentamente, Saitou se virou na direção de um beco escuro do outro lado da rua. E num mudo desafio jogou naquela direção toda sua energia combativa.

Em seguida se virou e com uma calma arrogante caminhou lentamente. Entrou no portão e ao passar o deixou escancarado.

Atendendo o convite, Dentes-de-Sabre emergiu do beco e se dirigiu calmamente na direção que Saitou tomara.

* * *

Logan acordou num sobressalto. Soergueu o busto e ofegante olhava de um lado para o outro, como se não soubesse onde estava e nem como veio parar ali. Mas um breve vislumbre do recado deixado por Creed foi o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

Com raiva, Logan amassou e atirou longe o papel. Após um rápido exame, constatou que todos os seus ferimentos haviam se fechado. Sua roupa de ninja estava reduzida a trapos meio endurecidos devido ao sangue seco. Como resquícios do envenenamento que sofrera, sobraram uma brutal dor de cabeça e um gosto metálico muito forte na boca.

- Aquele canalha me paga. – disse Logan enquanto se erguia, ainda com certa dificuldade e olhava em volta.

Os únicos sinais que restavam da luta travada na clareira eram as armas e as roupas de ninja espalhadas por todos os lados. Sentindo a cabeça clarear mais a cada respiração, Logan olhou as estrelas. Para seu espanto constatou que ficara desacordado por mais de duas horas.

A imagem de Kaoru e seus amigos sendo esquartejados por Creed atravessou o espírito de Logan como uma descarga elétrica. Num impulso tentou correr, mas as pernas, ainda entorpecidas não responderam a contento, fazendo com que Logan caísse de novo. Com uma careta de dor e ódio, o mutante se ergueu mais uma vez e começou a se movimentar do jeito que podia, amaldiçoando Creed a cada passo.

* * *

Última revisão em 15/12/2005

Comentários

Como o capítulo foi extenso, vou tentar ser breve. Pra quem gosta de ação e cenas de luta, esse episódio foi um prato cheio. A parte que mais deu trabalho sem dúvida foi a luta de Logan contra os ninjas, tive que reescrevê-la um monte de vezes. Mas assim como no resto da narrativa, acho que consegui um bom resultado, tanto é que apesar de grande, não ficou cansativo de se ler(será?).

Outro aspecto que deu bastante trabalho foi a amarração do enredo para os próximos episódios, por causa disso é que demorei tanto para postar este capítulo. Ainda estou meio em dúvida quanto aos rumos do fanfic, mas pelo menos tenho dois ou três episódios já praticamente definidos.

Pelo título deu pra notar que o próximo capítulo vai ser bem parecido com esse, muita correria, lutas e várias outras coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Mas o prato principal vai ser um duelo de tremer o chão: Saitou x Dentes-de-Sabre. Façam suas apostas.

Para encerrar eu gostaria de agradecer a ajuda e o apoio de uma grande escritora de fanfics. Ela ajudou na revisão gramatical deste capítulo e tem sido um grande incentivo para mim. Um abraço Juliane-chan, valeu pela força.

1– Shuriken – Arma de arremesso, geralmente em formato de estrela, muito comum entre os ninjas

2 – Kusarigama – Outra arma muito popular entre os ninjas, consiste em um bastão de madeira de cerca de quarenta centímetros munido numa extremidade por uma longa corrente que acaba num peso de ferro. Na outra extremidade do bastão se encontra uma foice, as vezes embutida de cerca de 30 cm. O peso e a corrente são usados tanto para desarmar o adversário quanto para atingi-lo diretamente ou imobilizá-lo. A foice entra em ação a curtas distancias e é especialmente adequada para decapitar ou estripar o adversário.

3 – Naginata – Lança de comprimento médio com uma lâmina de folha larga e curva.

4 – Veneno – Neste caso Logan se refere provavelmente a neurotoxina extraída do Baiacu, também muito utilizado por ninjas e outros assassinos essa substância tem o poder de paralisar as funções medulares, matando a vítima por asfixia.


	12. Confrontos na madrugada, parte 2

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 12: Confrontos na madrugada – parte 2

Alta madrugada do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da era Meiji (1878)

Ao emergir do fundo do bosque, Logan ainda sentia as pernas moles como gelatina. Mas aos poucos o fator de cura mutante fazia seu trabalho, execrando os restos de veneno do organismo na forma de um suor frio e pegajoso.

Logan já sentia que era capaz de uma meia-corrida e não demoraria muito para o se recuperar totalmente. Mesmo assim, sua angustia só fazia aumentar: O tempo corria contra ele na velocidade de um foguete enquanto ele corria na velocidade de uma tartaruga reumática.

Fazendo uma breve parada junto à árvore em que escondera suas roupas, Logan recuperou o valioso relógio/comunicador que trouxe do futuro. Seria uma tremenda irresponsabilidade deixar um artefato como aquele ali. Quanto ao resto das roupas, não havia nem tempo e nem necessidade de pegá-las. Teria de continuar vestido com a roupa de ninja toda rasgada e emporcalhada.

Logan retomou sua penosa marcha, refazendo o caminho que usou para chegar aquele lugar. Já tinha vencido um bom trecho quando sons de luta chegaram aos seus ouvidos, vindos de algumas dezenas de metros a sua frente. O mutante parou e sondou o ar com olfato. Nada.

Além de estar avançando a favor do vento, seus sentidos ainda estavam meio bagunçados, provavelmente devido ao esforço extra do fator de cura para botar suas pernas em dia primeiro.

Mesmo assim ele apertou o passo. Apesar de remota, havia a possibilidade de Dentes-de-Sabre estar envolvido naquela briga e ele precisava averiguar.

Mas as esperanças de Logan foram por água abaixo tão logo pode vislumbrar o confronto, se posicionando num lugar onde não poderia ser visto.

Kenshin e Sanosuke ainda se viam as voltas com o que restou do grupo de ninjas liderado por Shiro. Dos cem ninjas apenas trinta restavam de pé incluindo o próprio Shiro. Os outros jaziam inconscientes ou feridos demais para se locomoverem. Nenhum porém estava morto, talvez fosse exatamente por isso que Kenshin e Sano tardavam tanto para derrotá-los.

Outro motivo com certeza era a tenacidade de Shiro, que junto com os ninjas remanescentes tratava de segurar Kenshin e Sanosuke o maior tempo possível. E estava funcionando, do ponto onde começara a luta até aquele lugar já havia uma boa distância.

A algum tempo, Kenshin já havia percebido a manobra, mas nada podia fazer. A luta encarniçada já durava mais de três horas e já se aproximava de áreas mais povoadas. Moradores assustados tratavam de se trancar dentro de suas casas e lojas quando viam a luta se aproximando. Além disso, tanto Kenshin quanto Sanosuke já mostravam visíveis sinais de cansaço.

Neste exato momento Kenshin se esforçava para bloquear uma saraivada de shurikens, não podia se esquivar sob o risco de Sano, que protegia sua retaguarda, ser atingido.

- Sano,- gritou Kenshin acima da balburdia- precisamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

- Eu bem que queria, - respondeu Sano enquanto esmurrava outro ninja - mas esses palhaços são muito escorregadios.

Sanosuke desviou os olhos dos adversários por uma fração de segundo ao falar com Kenshin. Aproveitando a brecha, um ninja grandalhão lançou a corrente do seu Kusari-gama. A corrente, munida de uma pesada bola de ferro, se enrolou nas pernas de Sanosuke. Bastou um puxão firme para Sano ir ao chão e ser arrastado.

- SANO! – gritou Kenshin.

Naquele momento, Logan quase pulou de onde estava para salvar Sanosuke. Kenshin porém foi mais rápido: Num movimento absurdamente veloz, girou sobre os calcanhares e saltou a uma altura equivalente a no mínimo três vezes a sua própria altura.

- UUOOOOOOOO!

O grito de Kiai chamou a atenção do ninja, que naquele momento se preparava para decapitar Sanosuke. Ele não pode fazer nada enquanto era atingido em cheio na cabeça pela sakabatou de Kenshin.

Logan mal podia crer no que tinha visto, seu olho quase não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento. Enquanto Sano se erguia e se livrava das correntes, nenhum ninja se atreveu a atacar tanto ele quanto Kenshin. Logan podia entender o porque. Nem mesmo ele sentia que poderia se aproximar muito de Kenshin agora. Havia algo muito além de simples habilidade com a espada ali, Kenshin irradiava naquele momento uma presença intimidadora.

Como que para se livrar de um transe hipnótico Logan sacudiu a cabeça. Era obvio que não precisavam dele ali.E se aqueles dois estava naquele lugar, significava que os únicos a proteger Kaoru e os outros eram Saitou e Chou. O único problema era que para chegar onde queria ele teria que passar justamente pela rua onde a briga acontecia, podia fazer um desvio ou...

- Tudo bem Sano? – perguntou Kenshin

- Tudo, - resmungou Sano irritado – valeu pela ajuda.

- Tenha mais cuidado de agora em diante.

Enquanto falava Kenshin observava com o rabo dos olhos o ninja que tinha acabado de atingir. Ele jazia inerte no chão aos seus pés. Foi com alivio que ele percebeu que ele respirava, mas devia estar muito machucado. Ver Sanosuke em perigo despertou uma reação muito forte por parte dele. Dava para ver claramente o medo nos olhos que o cercavam "Também preciso tomar cuidado": pensou.

Um movimento no limite do seu campo de visão chamou a atenção do espadachim, ele virou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver uma esquiva figura andando sobre um telhado. Por um instante a figura parou e olhou direto para Kenshin, antes de sumir na escuridão. Mesmo assim Kenshin pode reconhecê-lo.

- Logan! – disse Kenshin, momentaneamente paralisado pela surpresa.

- KENSHIN ABAIXA!

Kenshin só teve tempo de obedecer ao comando antes de sentir um deslocamento de ar sobre sua cabeça. Deslocamento provocado pela passagem de Sanosuke, que com uma "voadoura" derrubava um ninja, prestes a cortar Kenshin ao meio com sua espada.

- Agora estamos quites! – berrou Sanosuke – O que deu em você Kenshin?

Kenshin se ergueu e lançou um rápido olhar para o telhado. Não havia mais nada ali, mas ele tinha certeza do que viu: Logan vestindo roupas de ninja. E estava indo na direção de Kaoru.

Ei! – insistiu Sanosuke – Você me ouviu? Diga alguma coisa droga.

Kenshin cerrou os dentes e encarou mais uma vez os ninjas a sua volta. Estes por sua vez recuaram um passo. Havia algo novo e ameaçador no seu olhar. Um padrão claro surgiu na sua mente, a presença de Logan ali não podia ser mera coincidência. Todas suas suspeitas em relação ao estranho gaijin de repente não só se confirmaram como assumiram um caráter urgente e mortal.

Não havia mais tempo a perder.

- Vocês estão me atrapalhando.- disse ele.

Sanosuke congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Além do tom de voz frio e sem inflexões, Kenshin deixou de se referir a ele mesmo como "este servo". Sinais claros de que ele estava ficando realmente furioso.

- Kenshin...! – Sanosuke olhou por cima do ombro bem a tempo de ver Kenshin partir para o ataque

- SAIAM DO CAMINHO! – gritou o espadachim enquanto avançava. Desta vez ele não se conteria.

* * *

Victor Creed entrou pelo portão da frente sem cerimônia e caminhou na direção de seu oponente. Saitou se encontrava em frente à casa fumando pachorrentamente. O pátio estava iluminado por archotes que lançavam sua luz bruxuleante e alaranjada a cena.

Vendo Saitou a sua frente Creed pensou poderia estar passando pela cabeça do policial: A calma cuidadosamente calculada, a postura arrogante. "Ele acha que pode me vencer sozinho" pensou. "Que idiota!"

Creed parou a cerca de dez metros de Saitou.

- Seja bem vindo. – disse Saitou. – Achei que não viria mais.

- Eu nunca deixo um serviço pela metade. Valeu por tirar tua gente do caminho.

- Não tem que agradecer, eles só iam me atrapalhar.

Por alguns instantes os dois ficaram apenas se medindo com os olhares. Dentes-de-Sabre já antegozava a morte do outro. Mas estava curioso, queria saber até quanto os boatos sobre a habilidade de Saitou eram verdadeiros.

Da sua parte Saitou olhava de alto a baixo o seu oponente. Sua cabeça mal devia chegar no peito de Creed. Também impressionou o volume impressionante dos músculos do tórax e braços. O fato dele não estar vestindo nada da cintura para cima também intrigou Saitou, que esperava ver Creed vestido de ninja da cabeça aos pés. Do rosto os detalhes que mais chamavam a atenção eram as bastas costeletas - loiras como o restante do cabelo – e os olhos, parecidos mesmo com os de um tigre: penetrantes e perversos, tinham uma luminosidade perturbadora.

Saitou já estranhava o fato do adversário aparentemente não portar nenhuma arma quando um breve reflexo atraiu sua atenção para as mãos de Creed. Reluzentes garras de metal emergiam na extremidade de cada dedo. Saitou apertou os olhos "Que tipo de arma é aquela", as garras tinham uma aparência estranha e pareciam ser muito afiadas.

- Há. Gostei de ver. –disse Creed – Tu tem caracu. Vai ser divertido te fazer gritar igual a uma mulherzinha.

O som de passos apressados atraiu o olhar dos dois. De dentro da casa iluminada surgiram Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko que tinha acordado há pouco.

- Kenshin, é você? – começou Kaoru – Estávamos preocupa...

A frase morreu na sua garganta. A visão daquele gigante teve para ela o mesmo efeito de uma bordoada na cabeça, sentindo o chão fugir aos seus pés a garota perdeu o equilíbrio e só não tombou graças a Megumi e Yahiko que vinham logo atrás e a amparam. Num turbilhão, todas as memórias bloqueadas voltaram.

- Kaoru, - disse Megumi – O que está... Ai meu Deus.

Yahiko que tinha enlaçado a cintura de Kaoru ergueu os olhos. Ao avistar Creed os cabelos do menino se eriçaram ainda mais e ele levou a mão automaticamente ao cabo de sua shinai presa às costas.

Ao avistar o trio Dentes-de-Sabre pos ambas as mãos a cintura e começou soltar uma risada que mais parecia um ronco.

- He He He! Ora, Ora, Se não é a senhorita Kaoru Kamiya em pessoa. Tu é tão bonita quanto eu imaginei. Nossa, a tua amiga também é uma gata, esperem um pouquinho que a gente já vai ter um tete a tete.

- Saitou! – berrou Yahiko – é esse ai o tal Creed?

- Sou eu mesmo moleque, pro teu azar eu não tenho nenhum problema em rasgar crianças. Pode ir se preparando.

Yahiko fechou a cara, mas não conseguiu retrucar. Havia um nó na suagarganta, provocado por um medo que ele estava longe de admitir.

Saitou teve de se esforçar para não deixar transparecer uma inquietação: Creed não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa ao ouvir seu nome verdadeiro sendo mencionado. Se o conhecimento sobre aquela informação havia vazado, só podia significar que havia um informante dentro de sua própria equipe. Mas isso era um assunto para depois. O importante era acabar logo com aquilo. Provocação era uma boa estratégia.

Saitou começar a rir. A atitude do policial pegou Creed de surpresa.

- Do que tu ta rindo palhaço?

Meio engasgado Saitou respondeu.

- De você ora. Você é bem mais idiota do que eu pensava, caiu na minha armadilha direitinho. E veio sozinho. Que conveniente. Tem algum cérebro dentro dessa cabeçorra?

Dentes-de-Sabre cerrou os punhos, seus olhos se estreitaram até virarem fendas negras. Quando tornou a falar sua voz saiu apertada, mais rouca e ameaçadora do que nunca.

- Te prepara cachorro. Ce acabou de sepultar qualquer chance de eu te matar ligeiro. Te prepara pra conhecer o inferno.

- Saitou! – gritou Kaoru ainda aparada por Yahiko e Megumi.

- Fiquem onde estão. – respondeu o policial sem se voltar – Eu vou acabar com isso num instante.

Saitou tirou uma última tragada do cigarro e em seguida o jogou fora. Com calma desembainhou a katana. Sua máscara de cinismo deu lugar a uma expressão feroz, seus olhos adquiriram a fixidez e a dureza do aço.

- Pode vir. – convidou Saitou.

Sem esperar um segundo convite Creed saltou, engolindo a distância que o separava do adversário num piscar de olhos. Mas o seu golpe atingiu o vazio. Com uma esquiva ágil Saitou evitou as garras ao mesmo tempo em que passou uma rasteira no pé de apoio de Creed. O mutante caiu de cara no chão.

Furioso, Creed se ergueu e girou rápido, mas no lugar onde julgava estar Saitou não havia ninguém. Uma voz se vez ouvir as suas costas.

- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer?

Creed se voltou brusco. Saitou, a apenas cinco passos, segurava a espada displicentemente, com a guarda toda aberta e um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- EU TE MOSTRO!

Mais uma vez o mutante saltou, certo de que desta vez abriria o tórax do policial como se fosse uma fruta madura. Ao invés de se esquivar como antes, Saitou deu um passo a frente enquanto abaixava o seu centro de gravidade para evitar o golpe de Creed e ter mais apoio. Com o cabo da espada interceptou o avanço do mutante com um golpe violentíssimo na região do fígado.

Com um salto ágil Saitou se afastou observando o gigante se dobrar sob si mesmo e com um gemido abafado cair de joelhos.

Da varanda da casa Megumi mal podia acompanhar os movimentos. Ela estava embasbacada, era a primeira vez que ela via Saitou lutando.

- Nossa! Isso foi incrível, até que esse desgraçado do Saitou tem alguma serventia. Pelo jeito esse tal de Creed só tem tamanho mesmo.

A médica disse isso e virou o rosto na direção de Kaoru e Yahiko como que procurando confirmação para suas palavras. Mas os dois estavam sérios.

- Não se deixe levar pelas aparências Megumi. – disse Yahiko sem tirar os olhos do pátio – Olha só, ele está se levantando. Um golpe como aquele pode deixar qualquer um de cama por dias, mas parece que ele mal sentiu.

Kaoru permaneceu calada, ainda meio atordoada mal prestava atenção na luta que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Já de pé Dentes-de-Sabre tossiu algumas vezes e cuspiu sangue. Limpando a boca com as costas da mão voltou a se dirigir a Saitou.

- Belo golpe cara. As minhas tripas parecem viradas do avesso. Ce aproveitou o meu próprio impulso né? Muito esperto.

Saitou tinha uma fisionomia impassível, mas foi com esforço que não deixou transparecer seu espanto. Ele esperava que o golpe se não incapacitasse, pelo menos enfraquecesse o adversário. No entanto ele estava de pé.

- O que foi? – disse Creed – Que cara é essa? Ce não esperava me derrotar com um golpinho mixe como esse? Há, eu conheço mulheres que batem bem mais forte que você.

Creed começou a caminhar, Saitou acompanhou o movimento e assim os dois passaram a circular no mesmo sentido.

- Mas eu tenho que te agradecer. – continuou o mutante – Essa porrada me ajudou a botar a cabeça no lugar. Tu decididamente não é um sujeitinho qualquer.

- Feh. É mesmo.

- Claro meu chapa. Mas pro teu azar, eu também não sou um sujeitinho qualquer.

- ...

Creed parou de repente e Saitou fez o mesmo.

- Pode vir seu policialzinho de merda, quero ver como é aquele teu famoso gatotsu.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, manda ver.

Saitou se colocou na postura para o gatotsu. Da varanda, Kaoru e os outros acompanhavam a cena mal ousando respirar.

Creed manteve a sua guarda aberta enquanto observava Saitou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Shiro lhe falara sobre a famosa técnica de Saitou, mas ele estava certo de que poderia se esquivar. "Vou espalhar as tuas tripas no chão cachorro, ninguém me faz de palhaço".

Como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote Saitou se encolheu todo para trás. Enquanto a mão esquerda segurava firmemente a extremidade da empunhadura a direita deslizava sobre o lado da lamina até parar junto a ponta. Pelo vão dos dedos indicador e médio ele mirava o peito de Creed. Saitou focou ali toda sua concentração, quando se sentiu preparado sorriu perversamente.

- Adeus.

O que se seguiu depois foi muito rápido. Tudo o que, Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko puderam notar antes do tremendo impacto na estrutura da casa foi o corpo de Creed sendo erguido no ar. Com o susto os três perderam o equilíbrio e quase caíram para trás.

A primeira a se dar conta do que tinha acontecido foi Kaoru. O impacto conseguiu chamá-la de volta a realidade. Assim que ergueu a cabeça arregalou muito os olhos e abriu a boca, sem no entanto conseguir dizer uma única palavra. Megumi e Yahiko seguiram o olhar da garota e não puderam deixar também de ficar de boca aberta, numa expressão fixa de terror e espanto.

Creed se encontrava suspenso, empalado contra uma das grossas vigas de madeira da casa com a katana de Saitou enterrada no seu peito, quase até o cabo. Ele não se mexia. Saitou estava logo abaixo e tranqüilamente procurava algo nos bolsos do uniforme.

- E-esta morto? – perguntou Megumi, se dando conta quase imediatamente da estupidez da sua pergunta.

Como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta, Saitou se limitou a pegar um cigarro, pô-lo na boca e acendê-lo com calma. Só depois de tirar uma boa tragada dirigiu o olhar para o trio na varanda.

- Quer verificar doutora?

- Não mesmo.

Deixando Kaoru aos cuidados de Megumi, Yahiko se aproximou um pouco para ver melhor.

- Ele ta mortinho mesmo. – disse o menino – Foi bem no coração.

Saitou também se aproximou, ficando a menos de um passo de Creed.

- Sem ele o Tentáculo não é nada, será questão de tempo até desbaratarmos a quadrilha.

Sentindo finalmente as idéias clarearem, Kaoru entesou o busto. A conversa presenciara entre Dentes-de-Sabre e Yamagushi na madrugada anterior veio à mente com riqueza de detalhes. Saitou tinha que ser informado dos planos do Tentáculo imediatamente.

- Tudo bem com você Kaoru? – perguntou Megumi, ainda amparando a amiga.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu Kaoru enquanto dispensava o apoio e dava um passo a frente. – Saitou.

- O que foi?

- Temos que conversar. Acabei de lembrar de tudo, tem algo que você tem que saber.

Saitou sorriu.

- Ora, ora. Eu estava justamente prestes a te perguntar sobre isso. Desconfiei que a visão deste cara teria algum efeito. Falarei com você com todo o prazer. Deixe-me apenas recuperar a minha espada, ela é boa demais para ficar enferrujando com o sangue deste idiota.

Saitou ergueu o braço para pegar o cabo da espada. Então aconteceu algo totalmente inesperado para ele.

Subitamente a mão direita de Creed se ergueu e o agarrou pelo pescoço.

Pego de surpresa, Saitou não pode esboçar nenhuma reação, Megumi e Kaoru gritaram e Yahiko saltou para trás enquanto empunhava sua shinai.

Lentamente Creed foi erguendo o policial até suas cabeças ficarem no mesmo nível. Inutilmente Saitou se debatia e tentava se livrar da manopla que o prendia com uma força esmagadora. Creed abriu os olhos e começou a soltar uma risada rouca e estertorosa.

- O idiota aqui concorda, perai que eu já vou te devolver a espada.

Ante um olhar aturdido dos presentes, Dentes-de-Sabre começou a se contorcer como se fosse uma cobra até que com um estalo a espada que o prendia a coluna se quebrou e mutante cai de pé, ainda segurando Saitou. A essa altura ele tinha parado de se debater e quase sufocado assistia a cena mal acreditando no que via.

Petrificados de terror também estavam Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko que não podiam fazer nada, a não ser assistir a tudo de olhos arregalados.

O mutante então agarrou com a mão livre o cabo da espada e rangendo os dentes arrancou do peito o que restava da katana. Um esguicho forte de sangue atingiu em cheio o rosto de Saitou, mas quase imediatamente parou.

Tremendo de pavor e com uma mão sobre a boca Megumi comentou.

- N-não pode ser. Aquilo era sangue arterial. Ele teve mesmo o coração perfurado, devia estar morto.

Creed ainda segurava Saitou numa mão e a espada quebrada na outra.

- É isso que tu queria né? Então toma!

Num golpe violentíssimo, o mutante enfiou com tudo a lâmina quebrada no estomago de Saitou. Em seguida soltou o policial, que caiu como um peso morto, ficando estendido no chão, se contorcendo e tossindo. Apenas a empunhadura da espada sobressaia do seu ventre.

- SAITOU. – berraram ao mesmo tempo Kaoru e Yahiko.

- E aí? – disse Creed – Que tal a sensação de ter uma lamina de aço atravessandono corpo? Dói né? Mas ce não vai morrer logo não, vai sofrer muito antes de bater as botas.

- Ma-maldito. – conseguiu dizer Saitou por entre os dentes cerrados. – Acabe com isso de uma vez seu...

Saitou ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua visão escureceu e ele acabou perdendo os sentidos. Creed soltou uma gargalhada.

- Há Há Há. Desmaiou. - disse ele – Deixa estar, esse ta ferrado mesmo, – dirigiu o olhar para Kaoru - tenho outros assuntos a resolver.

Adivinhando as intenções do assassino, Yahiko saltou para o pátio. Em pânico, Kaoru tentou dissuadi-lo.

- Yahiko, volte aqui. Você não é adversário pra ele.

Sem dar atenção ao que a mestra disse, o garoto se pos em guarda encarando o gigante que se limitou a olhá-lo com curiosidade. Yahiko sentiu uma sensação de vertigem ao encarar aqueles olhos amarelos, um suor frio e viscoso começou a rorejar seu rosto e um tremor involuntário fazia a shinai oscilar. Mas o garoto engoliu em seco e segurou com mais firmeza a espada de bambu. Ao falar, fez o possível para manter a voz firme.

- Escutem vocês duas, eu vou segurá-lo um pouco. Fujam e tentem encontrar o Kenshin.

Creed foi acometido por outro acesso de gargalhadas que o deixou quase sem fôlego. Em seguida, ainda rindo começou a se aproximar de Yahiko.

- Como é que é? – disse ele parando a uns três metros do menino. – Vai me segurar, de que jeito? Me fazendo cócegas com esse palito?

Desesperada, Kaoru quis descer as escadas, mas Megumi a segurou.

- Yahiko! – gritou a médica – Sai daí AGORA!

- Não seja chata. – disse Creed risonho – Deixa eu brincar um pouquinho com este moleque piolhento.

Ao ouvir o insulto Yahiko sentiu uma onda súbita de ódio.

- CALA ESSA BOCA!

Com um grito de kiai o aprendiz de espadachim saltou sobre Creed. E com uma violência assustadora descarregou um potente golpe sobre sua cabeça. A espada de bambu se partiu como se tivesse acertado um muro de concreto.

Antes que o menino tocasse o chão, Creed o pegou pelo kimono e o ergueu.

- Valeu guri, eu tava mesmo com uma coceirinha na cabeça. Como agradecimento, vou te matar rápido.

Longe de ficar amedrontado, Yahiko cerrou os dentes e aproveitando a proximidade, meteu com força o que tinha sobrado da shinai – lascas cheias de cerdas de bambu – bem nos olhos do mutante.

- YAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG. SEU FEDELHO DESGRAÇADO!

- ME DEVOLVA O YAHIKO! – gritou kaoru!

Com uma mão sobre um olho, Creed encarou Kaoru.

- É PRA JÁ.

Com uma força espantosa o mutante arremessou Yahiko na direção de Kaoru e Megumi. A médica só teve tempo de empurrar Kaoru para o lado antes de receber em cheio o impacto. Ambos tombaram para trás e atravessaram a frágil porta de madeira e papel oleado caindo dentro da casa com estardalhaço.

Recuperando o equilíbrio Kaoru olhou pelo vão recém aberto. Yahiko estava caído de borco sobre Megumi de cuja boca escorria um filete de sangue.

- MEGUMI! YAHIKO!

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. A voz de Creed se vez ouvir as suas costas.

- Há. Isso foi quase um stryke.

Kaoru olhou para trás. Victor Creed havia sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas. Ele tentava tirar as farpas de bambu cravadas no seu olho esquerdo. O olho ferido parecia com uma única massa de carne lacerada.

- Moleque do inferno. – resmungou ele - Tomara que não tenha quebrado o pescoço. Vou fazer ele engolir o que sobrou daquela espadinha de bambu.

Com o olho bom, o mutante encarou Kaoru.

- Mas antes disso o trabalho. Vem cá gatinha, as minhas garras querem ter uma conversinha contigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kaoru deu as costas e correu para dentro da casa. Ela sabia que desde o início era o alvo do assassino. Por isso tinha certeza de que ele a seguiria. O principal era afastá-lo dos amigos feridos e torcer para que Kenshin chegasse a tempo.

Creed se ergueu espanando o pó das calças e começou a andar na direção da casa.

- Que coisa. – disse ele com ar risonho – Porque será que elas sempre fogem?

Última revisão: 20/12/05

Comentários:

Em primeiro lugar, tenho que pedir desculpas (de novo!) pelo atraso em apresentar este capítulo. Eu poderia dar várias desculpas para me justificar, mas a verdade é que eu sou um inveterado preguiçoso. Gomen nasai a todos.

Dito isto vamos aos comentários propriamente ditos. A história está chegando a um ponto decisivo, o confronto entre Saitou e Creed foi apenas um aperitivo do que vem pela frente. Pra quem não gostou do resultado da briga vale um lembrete: Na verdade Saitou não sabia contra o que estava lutando. Estava totalmente despreparado e por isso foi pego de surpresa e derrotado. Acredito que se ele tivesse uma vaga idéia dos poderes e habilidades de Creed teria elaborado alguma estratégia, se bem que ao meu ver, isso não mudaria o resultado final desse confronto (desculpem fãs do Saitou).

No próximo capítulo: Kaoru frente a frente com Dentes-de-Sabre, e mais uma vez, duas antigas inimizades vão se confrontar.


	13. Corrida contra o tempo

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo13: Corrida contra o tempo

Alvorecer do dia 1 de outubro do ano 11 da era Meiji (1878)

Alta madrugada. Faltava apenas uma hora para o amanhecer quando um morador de um distrito afastado de Tókio abre uma fresta da sua porta e cuidadosamente espia a rua. Uma voz feminina se faz ouvir no interior da casa:

- Está tudo calmo?

O homem ainda da uma boa olhada nos dois lados da rua antes de responder:

- Acho que sim, graças a Kami-sama, parece que acabou.

Cautelosamente, o homem sai para a rua, logo a mulher o acompanha e juntos ficam a observar a rua vazia. No silêncio da madrugada, apenas os latidos esporádicos dos cães se fazia ouvir.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou a mulher, agarrada ao braço do marido.

- Gangues. – respondeu o marido – Foi uma guerra de gangues. Duas facções rivais da Yakusa provavelmente.

- Eu quase morri de medo. Você ouviu o barulho, parecia uma batalha campal. Está vendo algum cadáver por ai?

- Não. Só pela manhã teremos uma idéia dos estragos. Mas não se preocupe, enquanto eu estiver aqui nada vai te acontecer.

Nesse exato momento uma figura vestida de negro contorna uma esquina e vem correndo a toda a velocidade na direção do casal. Ao perceber a aproximação do estranho a mulher se põe a gritar como louca e se agarra ainda mais ao marido que mais apavorado ainda começa a gritar junto com a mulher.

E eles continuaram gritando quando Wolverine passou por eles como um raio, sem dar o menor sinal de ter notado a presença do casal.

Ele estava com muita pressa para dar atenção a quem quer que fosse. Já quase não sentia resquícios do envenenamento brutal a que fora submetido, mesmo assim já podia ser muito tarde. Enquanto corria, Logan pensava em Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko e torcia para que Saitou e Chou pudessem segurar Dentes-de-Sabre ao menos até sua chegada.

* * *

Dentes-de-Sabre se encaminhou para o interior da casa. Ao passar pela porta lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Yahiko e Megumi que estavam no chão, desacordados. Com certeza num estado muito melhor do que Saitou, que jazia no pátio, a beira da morte com uma lâmina enterrada no abdome.

O ruído característico de uma espada saltando da bainha chamou sua atenção. Com um sorriso de antecipada satisfação o gigante canadense foi andando na direção do som.

No aposento contíguo, Kaoru Kamia segurava uma espada que pertencera a um dos policiais. Era com esforço que ela disfarçava o tremor nas mãos enquanto recuava lentamente, até sentir contra as costas o contato de uma parede. Victor Creed se aproximou até parar bem no meio da sala, a menos de cinco metros de Kaoru.

Naquele ambiente bem iluminado ela agora podia ver com clareza o rosto do assassino. De perto sua presença causava mais espanto ainda. Além do tamanho assustador eram os olhos que mais chamavam atenção: tinham uma fixidez maligna e perturbadora.

Foi com espanto que Kaoru constatou que já agora não havia sequer sinal do ferimento causado por Yahiko, tampouco do golpe certeiro de Saitou, que o havia empalado contra uma coluna.

- O que tu pretende fazer com esse troço? – perguntou Creed apontando para a espada que Kaoru segurava.

Kaoru segurou a arma com mais firmeza, seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente, era preciso ganhar tempo.

- É tarde demais. – disse ela – Contei tudo o que eu ouvi. O plano de vocês está acabado.

O mutante cruzou os braços e começou a soltar um risinho de garganta.

- Ué. Eu podia jurar que ouvi tu dizer que tinha recém "lembrado de tudo" enquanto eu tava pendurado no poste. Será que me enganei?

Kaoru engoliu em seco. Era inútil continuar com aquela farsa. Creed se aproximou mais um passo.

- Pelo jeito não. – disse ele - Mas fica fria, no final, o resultado ia ser o mesmo.

Creed parou a menos de dois metros da jovem. Apesar de ter o adversário dentro do campo de ação de sua espada, ela não era capaz de fazer um movimento sequer. Já não fazia qualquer esforço para disfarçar a tremedeira e um suor frio e pegajoso escoria pelo rosto e começava a pingar no chão. Kaoru se limitava a olhar aqueles estranhos olhos fendidos, havia algo neles que parecia sugar toda sua força de vontade.

- Tive uma idéia, - continuou o mutante – depois de matar você e o moleque, vou levar aquela sua amiga comigo, ela vai dar um bom divertimento.

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma chicotada. Num movimento desesperado, Kaoru cerrou os dentes e avançou. Sem se importar com nada além da própria sobrevivência e dos amigos golpeou horizontalmente, visando o abdome de Creed.

Mas sua espada foi detida no meio do caminho com um impacto que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Creed bloqueou o golpe com nada mais do que seu antebraço.

Aturdida pela súbita perda de equilíbrio Kaoru caiu de joelhos e se dobrou. O movimento brusco machucou suas costelas fraturadas. Ao vê-la no chão, Creed se limitou a rir como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

Para se erguer novamente à garota usou a espada como apoio, e ao olhar a lâmina verificou com espanto que ela estava amassada no local do choque. Creed ainda ria com gosto.

- Há, há, há, muito lento. Mas gostei de ver, tu tem coragem.

O espanto de Kaoru só não era maior que o medo. Ao olhar para o braço do mutante ela pode ver nitidamente um corte onde seu golpe o acertara, cerca de dez centímetros abaixo do cotovelo. Quase não havia sangue, e em poucos segundos a ferida se fechou como que por encanto, não deixando o mais leve sinal. Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para a lâmina da espada, e em seguida encarou Creed.

- D-do que você é feito afinal?

A pergunta apenas serviu para aumentar o acesso de gargalhadas de Creed, que teve de fazer algum esforço para se conter.

- Ué. Aquele dedo-duro do Logan não te disse? De todos, ele é o mais idiota.

A menção do nome de Logan pegou Kaoru de surpresa.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou ela – O que você fez com ele?

- O que importa? Nem mesmo ele ia poder te salvar cadela.

Com um grito Kaoru ergueu a espada acima da cabeça e investiu mais uma vez. Com enorme facilidade Creed se esquivou lateralmente ao mesmo tempo em que com uma mão agarrou o pulso da jovem. Se aproveitando do próprio impulso de Kaoru, Creed a lançou através do aposento com uma força espantosa.

Tudo o que Kaoru pode fazer foi largar a espada e proteger a cabeça com os braços enquanto voava por quase dez metros. Sua sorte foi encontrar uma divisória shoji em seu caminho. Ao atravessar a frágil estrutura de madeira e papel, Kaoru desacelerou o suficiente para conseguir amortecer a queda com um habilidoso rolamento.

Mesmo assim ela não pode evitar de se chocar com uma pilha de objetos que estava apoiada contra uma parede, eles vieram abaixo com estardalhaço, muitos caindo por cima de Kaoru. Ela tentou se levantar rápido, mas não conseguiu. A dor em suas costelas era agora quase insuportável, cada respiração equivalia a uma pontada aguda. Havia novos cortes e hematomas nos seus braços e gosto de sangue em sua boca. Mas ainda estava viva.

Desesperada, Kaoru olhou em volta em busca de algo com que pudesse se defender. Foi com incredulidade, que ele se deu conta de sobre o que tinha caído. As armas dos policiais mortos ou feridos no combate contra os ninjas se espalhavam a sua volta. Espadas, revólveres, fuzis e até algumas carabinas de repetição que não puderam ser transportadas junto com os feridos e tinham ficado trancados naquele aposento, esperando por transporte.

De algum jeito ela tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade.

Os passos pesados do assassino se aproximaram. O impulso inicial de Kaoru foi pegar a primeira arma que estivesse a seu alcance, fazer pontaria na direção da entrada do quarto e puxar o gatilho assim que o visse entrando. Kaoru já se havia convencido de que na situação atual só restavam duas alternativas: Matar ou ser morta. Mesmo assim ela hesitou.

Ela tinha quase certeza de que mesmo se tivesse sucesso em conseguir disparar uma arma, e acertar um tiro, nada garantia que isso desse resultado, já que nem o gatotsu de Saitou foi o bastante para deter aquele monstro.

Por outro lado, não havia outra alternativa, tinha que resistir até o fim, usando qualquer meio a sua disposição. É bem provável que se arrependesse muito depois caso conseguisse matá-lo, mas para isso tinha primeiro que sobreviver.

Enquanto todos estes pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça em frações de segundo, Kaoru apoiou as costas contra a parede e olhava de um lado para o outro, indecisa sobre que arma pegar. Até que seu olhar caiu sobre um revolver bem ao alcance da mão.

Com um pontapé, Creed acabou de derrubar a frágil divisória e entrou. Mas estacou mal havia dado um passo dentro do aposento. Para sua surpresa, viu Kaoru apanhar um grande revolver do chão, onde se espalhavam várias armas e apontá-lo direto para ele.

Victor Creed sorriu. Mesmo depois de ser arremessada daquele jeito, a jovem a sua frente não só tinha sobrevivido como ainda mantinha o espírito de luta intacto. Mesmo na situação em que estava, sentada no chão, provavelmente ferida, aquela garota agora o encarava como um animal selvagem encurralado. Era o tipo de presa que mais o excitava.

- Sabe usar essa coisa? – perguntou ele em tom de deboche.

- Se der mais um passo eu atiro.

- He, he, cuidado nenê, nunca te ensinaram que é perigoso brincar com armas de fogo?

- O único que corre perigo aqui é você!

Kaoru estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para manter a voz firme, mesmo segurando com as duas mãos, a arma parecia pesada e desajeitada. Ela nunca sequer tinha pegado uma arma daquelas em toda a sua vida, mas sabia o que fazer.

Creed por sua vez estava achado aquilo muito divertido. Sentia um prazer sádico em saber que poderia tirar a arma da mão dela a qualquer momento. Sabia também que mesmo que fosse alvejado, seu fator de cura mutante o curaria em questão de segundos. Acima de tudo, estava curioso para saber até que ponto ela podia chegar.

- E então? – zombou ele – Ta esperando o que? È quase impossível errar dessa distância.

- Não se mexa! Estou avisando.

- Escuta aqui presunto ambulante! – rosnou Creed – Se tu tivesses mesmo a intenção de atirar já teria mandado bala há muito tempo.

Kaoru engatilhou a arma.

- Ora! – espantou-se Creed – Parece que a vadia sabe o que está fazendo. Mas duvido que aperte o gatilho.

- Se duvida de um passo a frente. – desafiou Kaoru, pondo todo o veneno que podia na voz e no olhar.

Creed parou de sorrir quando encarou os olhos dela, pareciam dois pontos flamejantes na semi-obscuridade do quarto. "Essa eu pago pra ver" pensou enquanto erguia um pé e dava um passo a frente.

CLIK!

Ao invés do som ensurdecedor, a fumaça e o impacto que Kaoru esperava, o som do percussor atingindo uma câmara vazia soou para ela como um dobre fúnebre.

Durante um breve momento os dois apenas se encararam, respirações contidas e músculos retesados. Até que com um suspiro Creed soltou o ar dos pulmões e começou a avançar lentamente pelo aposento. Seu sorriso cínico havia voltado.

- Que peninha. – disse ele – De todas as armas a tua volta tu foi escolher logo uma sem balas.

Como que despertando de um devaneio, Kaoru começou a engatilhar e acionar o gatilho do revólver desesperadamente. Houve cinco cliques antes de Dentes-de-Sabre chegar perto o suficiente para tirar a arma das mãos de Kaoru e atirá-la com descaso por sobre o ombro.

- Chega de palhaçada guria. – em seguida ele a segurou pela gola do kimono e a ergueu do chão com facilidade, até ficarem com os rostos no mesmo nível – Tenho que admitir que tu tem mais coragem que muito macho por aí, mas só isso não vai me impedir te matar.

O mutante passava suavemente o dorso de uma de suas garras pelo rosto de Kaoru que se limitava a encará-lo com um olhar cheio de ódio. Em seguida ela começou a se debater e golpear com os pés e punhos, mas logo desistiu. Além de não surtir nenhum efeito, sua agitação serviu apenas para piorar a dor nos braços e costelas. Dentes-de-Sabre esperoupacientemente até Kaoru se acalmar, e então ergueu seu queixo a obrigando a encará-lo nos olhos.

- Hora de morrer.

- ...

- Que foi? O gato comeu tua língua? Perdeu a coragem?

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- Humm? O que?

- De perto você é mais feio ainda

- Há, Há, Há. È isso ai. Gostei de ver, ferroando até o fim.

Dentes-de-Sabre ergueu a mão livre. Suas garras relampejaram. Kaoru fechou os olhos e esperou pelo golpe. De algum jeito tentou se preparar para o que estava por vir. Serenar o espírito. Se desapegar de tudo. Mas era inútil. A culpa do que poderia acontecer com Yahiko e Megumi, do que tinha acontecido com Saitou e todos os policiais que morreram... Enfim, de toda aquela situação a atormentava.

Mas também, ela sentiu uma tristeza avassaladora ao se dar conta de que morreria sem ter conseguido fazer muita coisa:

Reerguer o dojô e o estilo Kamiya Kashin.

Ver Yahiko, a quem considerava quase um filho crescer e se tornar um homem de valor.

Fazer as pazes definitivamente com Megumi.

Rever novamente Misao, de preferência se dando bem com Aoshi.

Comer doces, ver as flores de cerejeira dá próxima primavera.

Coisas importantes, coisas fúteis, ela se entristeceu por ter que deixar tudo isso. Mas o que mais doía na verdade, o que realmente importava, era partir sem ter dito três simples palavras a alguém muito especial.

"Eu te amo Kenshin"

Durante segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade, Kaoru manteve os olhos cerrados e o pensamento firme em Kenshin Himura.

Mas o golpe fatal não veio.

Fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para retornar da beira do abismo, Kaoru entreabriu os olhos.

Dente-de-Sabre havia virado a cabeça e olhava por cima do ombro. Ele farejava o ar como um cão perdigueiro. Muito confusa, Kaoru apenas observava, sem saber o que aquilo poderia significar.

O assassino reconheceu o cheiro imediatamente. Victor Creed fechou a cara. Ao que tudo indicava as coisas não tinham saído exatamente como ele havia planejado.

A questão era: O que fazer agora?

Podia muito bem cumprir com seu objetivo e escapar facilmente, havia tempo para isso. No entanto, aquela também era uma ótima oportunidade para se divertir mais um pouco, ele tinha feito por merecer.

Ainda olhando por sobre o ombro, o mutante refletiu por alguns momentos sobre as suas alternativas, até que se virou novamente para Kaoru com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Temos visita. – disse ele – Vem gatinha. Vamos dar as boas vindas.

Ainda segurando Kaoru facilmente a uma boa altura do chão, Dentes-de-Sabre se encaminhou para a parte da frente da casa.

Kaoru se deixou levar em silêncio. Ainda um pouco atordoada, ela lutava pra por as idéias em ordem. Se ela ouviu bem, o assassino havia dito que alguém estava chegando. Na sua cabeça essa pessoa só poderia ser uma:

- Kenshin!

Dentes-de-Sabre apenas sorriu e não disse nada.

Só podia ser ele. Tinha que ser ele. Rompendo de vez o estupor, a vida voltou a pulsar com força em suas veias. Sentiu o corpo aquecer, e nesse estado de espírito, até a dor dos ferimentos foi bem vinda. Era também uma prova de que ela estava viva, de que queria viver. Reprimindo com esforço as lágrimas de alegria, Kaoru se permitiu ter mais uma vez esperanças. "Como fui tola!" – pensou – "Devia saber que Kenshin nunca iria me abandonar."

Por sua vez Dentes-de-Sabre já imaginava com prazer o que estava por vir. "Não há nada de mal em um pouco de diversão" – pensou ele – "Afinal, eu to com a faca e o queijo na mão mesmo."

Assim, os dois passaram pela sala da frente, onde Megumi e Yahiko ainda permaneciam desacordados. Kaoru lançou um olhar preocupado para eles antes de ser carregada pra a varanda. Lá os dois pararam. As tochas que iluminavam o pátio já estavam quase apagadas, mas ao leste, uma claridade difusa anunciava que a aurora não tardaria a chegar.

Kaoru recebeu com indiferença a brisa fria e o orvalho da madrugada. Seu olhar se deteve por alguns segundos sobre Saitou que jazia imóvel perto dali antes de fixar com expectativa no portão de entrada.

Dentes-de-Sabre notou a agitação da garota. Chegou a cogitar em revelar a identidade de quem estava chegando, mas isso ia estragar a surpresa.

- Ai vem ele. – disse Creed – Atrasado como sempre.

Sem dar importância às últimas palavras do assassino, Kaoru se limitava a olhar para o portão, esperando que a qualquer segundo Kenshin irrompesse por ele como um anjo salvador. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando o som de passadas aceleradas chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Porém, no momento seguinte, o mesmo coração quase parou. Kaoru teve a sensação de que caia num precipício. A mente em vão tentava negar o que seus olhos viam.

Ao invés de Kenshin, um homem vestido de preto entrou correndo pelo portão e freou derrapando no caminho de cascalho que levava a casa. Mesmo sob a luz imprecisa do amanhecer e das tochas quase apagadas, Kaoru o reconheceu imediatamente.

- L-Logan!

* * *

Há uma distância razoável dali, Sanosuke observava atônito, a luta de Kenshin contra os ninjas. Como que hipnotizado, Sano se viu de repente reduzido ao papel de expectador. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que só atrapalharia se resolvesse se meter.

Do grupo numeroso que os cercava, só restava um punhado. Desde que Kenshin julgou ver Logan os observando de cima de um telhado, ocorreu uma transformação assustadora em seu comportamento.

Desse momento em diante, Kenshin começou a lutar com uma fúria poucas vezes vista por Sanosuke. Se movendo numa velocidade atordoante, ele foi derrubando os adversários como se fossem peças de dominó. Os golpes eram tão violentos que quebravam espadas, lanças, ossos, rompiam articulações ou esmigalhavam músculos e tendões. Os poucos oponentes que não caiam inconscientes, se espalhavam pela rua gemendo e se contorcendo de dor.

Kenshin por sua vez parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a integridade física dos adversários e continuava atacando impiedosamente. Seus olhos tinham assumido aquele brilho frio e implacável que só surgia nos momentos em que a personalidade de Battousai – que a tanto custo mantinha sob controle – começava a emergir do fundo da sua alma. Neste estado de espírito, Kenshin chegou ao ponto de quase esquecer por que lutava.

E este ímpeto selvagem só foi refreado quando Kenshin percebeu que restavam poucos inimigos. Um pouco assustado com a força desproporcional que tinha usado, Kenshin se repreendeu por ter se deixado levar pela fúria.

O espadachim estava agora frente a frente com os sete últimos ninjas. Shiro estava entre eles e considerava seriamente a possibilidade de virar as costas e fugir. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha testemunhado tamanha habilidade por parte de um espadachim. "Então essa é a força de Battousai o Retalhador?" – pensou com um calafrio – "Se ele estivesse usando uma espada normal...". No entanto, ao invés de atacar, Kenshin abaixou a sakabatou e se dirigiu ao grupo:

- Este é o último aviso. Saiam do caminho. Eu... Este servo não vai persegui-los.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Sanosuke se aproximou de Kenshim. Era bom vê-lo retomando o controle mais uma vez.

- Vocês ouviram! – gritou ele - Caiam fora se não quiseram acabar como os seus comparsas.

Os ninjas nada disseram, apenas se mantiveram em guarda, impassíveis. Shiro no entanto, já havia tomado uma decisão. A situação se tornara insustentável. Tudo o que poderiam fazer era fugir e torcer para que a distração que proporcionaram tenha dado a Dentes-de-Sabre tempo suficiente para que pudesse cumprir a missão.

Shiro já ia dar um comando silencioso aos outros quando o som de passadas apressadas se fez ouvir as suas costas. Rapidamente os ninjas assumiram uma formação circular para lidar com a situação.

Kenshin e Sanosuke também ouviram os passos e Observavam a rua além dos ninjas com expectativa. Logo uma figura vestida de vermelho surgiu. Ao enxergar o agrupamento, o homem de cabelos espetados parou abruptamente.

Era Chou.

- Ufa! Até que enfim. – disse ele enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os joelhos e procurava retomar o fôlego – Achei que não ia alcançar vocês nunca. – em seguida lançou um olhar guloso para o grupo de ninjas - Hummm, pelo jeito fizeram a gentileza de deixar uns peixinhos pra mim.

- Chou! – espantou-se Sanosuke – O que ce ta fazendo por aqui ô cabeça de vassoura?

- CUIDADO! – gritou Kenshin.

Obedecendo a um único gesto de Shiro, os ninjas executaram um movimento rápido e sincronizado. Retiraram pequenos objetos de dentro das vestes e os atiram no chão. Sete explosões simultâneas se fizeram ouvir.

Instintivamente Chou, Kenshin e Sano saltaram para trás. Quase simultaneamente as explosões, uma densa nuvem de fumaça se ergueu e tomou conta de toda a rua.

- Não se preocupem! – gritou Kenshin em meio a fumaça branca – Não é tóxica, isso é apenas uma distração.

A brisa da madrugada se encarregou de dissipar a fumaça rapidamente, apesar de não ser tóxica, ela tinha um forte cheiro de enxofre e magnésio e provocou acessos de tosse principalmente em Sano e Chou. Quando a fumaça se dissipou por completo, os três se encontravam no lugar anteriormente ocupado pelos ninjas do Tentáculo. Não havia nem sombra deles agora.

- Aqueles salafrários! – esbravejou Chou enquanto embainhava uma espada que tinha tomado de um ninja – Eu estava doido pra testar a lâmina dessa espada neles.

Kenshin se virou na direção de um grande barracão e apontou.

- Eles estão nos observando de cima daquele depósito.

- Oba, - disse Chou enquanto já se dirigia para lá – Esperem aqui um instante enquanto vou bater um papinho com eles.

Sem mais nem menos, Kenshin embainhou a espada e se colocou no caminho de Chou.

- Esqueça-os! – disse brusco – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Isso mesmo. – ecoou Sanosuke – Você não devia estar ajudando a proteger a Kaoru e os outros?

Chou suspirou e pos as duas mãos na cintura.

- Ei! Isso é jeito de tratar um cara trazendo boas notícias.

Os olhos de Kenshin relampejaram.

- Fale de uma vez!

Chou teve que engolir em seco ao encarar os olhos de Kenshin. Para disfarçar desviou o olhar e tossiu mais uma vez antes de responder em tom queixoso.

- Poxa! Eu estou do seu lado. Eu corri como louco atrás de vocês pra avisar que está tudo acabado por hoje.

- Como assim? – impacientou se Sanosuke – Quer falar claro seu porco espinho oxigenado.

O ex-membro da jupongatana já ia começar mais uma discussão infrutífera com Sanosuke, mas bastou mais um olhar para cara de Kenshin para mudar de idéia e ir logo direto ao assunto.

- Enquanto vocês se divertiam por aqui, - começou fazendo um gesto que abrangia a área em volta, onde se espalhavam dezenas de ninjas desacordados ou feridos demais para se levantarem – nós rechaçamos o ataque principal contra a casa. Demos uma surra naqueles trastes e os botamos pra correr.

- E com estão nosso amigos? – perguntou Sanosuke sôfrego – Tudo bem com eles?

- Relaxa crista de galo. – Chou exibiu um sorriso zombeteiro - Até a hora que eu saí estavam todos bem. Os ninjas não conseguiram chegar nem perto deles.

Longe de ficar tranqüilo com o que ouvira, Kenshin avançou e agarrou Chou pela gola. Sua voz tinha um tom urgente:

- E o Logan? Onde ele está? Vamos responda!

Intimidado e confuso pela veemência da pergunta, Chou teve que responder da melhor maneira que podia.

- N-não sei. Ele desapareceu pouco depois da meia noite, não vimos nem sombra dele ou do tal de Dentes-de-Sabre.

Ao ouvir isso, Kenshin arregalou os olhos. Largou Chou e fez menção de disparar a correr sem mais nem menos. Sanosuke porém, o deteve segurando sua manga. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não conseguia entender as atitudes estranhas do amigo.

- O que ta pegando Kenshin?. – perguntou Sano preocupado – O Chou ta dizendo que ta tudo bem por lá! E porque a preocupação com o gaijin baixinho de repente? Isso não faz sentido.

Kenshim olhou por cima do ombro e encarou o amigo.

- Era ele Sano! Foi ele que eu vi em cima de um telhado naquela hora em que você me salvou!

- Ele quem droga!

- LOGAN! E ELE ESTAVA VESTIDO DE NINJA!

Em seguida, Kenshin se livrou de Sano e disparou pela rua escura levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

Sanosuke ficou onde estava, sem reação, como que em estado de choque. Chou, que estava ao seu lado, tinha a mesma expressão vazia no rosto.

Sem nenhuma combinação prévia os dois se encararam. Como que por obra de um elo telepático ambos fecharam à cara e cerraram os punhos. Perfeitamente sintonizados, acenaram um para o outro e dispararam rua afora.

Teriam que correr muito para alcançar Kenshin.

Shiro e os seis ninjas restantes estavam deitados de bruços sobre um telhado próximo e observaram Sano e Chou até que tivessem desaparecido. Em seguida um deles lançou uma pergunta em voz baixa:

- Foi impressão minha ou Battousai apontou para nossa direção?

- Eu também vi. – disse outro – Tive a nítida sensação de que ele sabia onde estávamos. Meu sangue gelou nas veias.

Depois de um desconfortável intervalo, outro ninja comentou.

- Vocês viram os olhos dele durante a luta? Parecia um demônio!

- É verdade. – confirmou o colega ao lado estremecendo perceptivelmente – Mas ele não estava assim antes, o que teria provocado à mudança em Battousai?

- Até o companheiro dele se surpreendeu. – comentou outro ninja – Por falar nisso ele também não era nada fraco. Vi alguns homens voarem mais de dez metros depois de serem golpeados por ele.

- Vocês reconheceram aquele de cabelos espetados que chegou por último? – perguntou outro.

- O nome dele era Chou. – respondeu Shiro – Ex-membro da Jupongatana.

Exclamações abafadas de espanto se fizeram ouvir em meio ao grupo, ao que tudo indicava todos já tinham ouvido falar de Chou.

- Será que o gaijim já matou a moça? – perguntou o primeiro ninja que tinha falado

- Espero que sim. – disse Shiro – Ou todo o nosso esforço terá sido em vão.

- Outra coisa me preocupa Shiro-san. O que houve com o terceiro grupo? Pelo que eu entendi, o gaijin os tinha designado para emboscar um único homem. Porque o exagero? E onde eles estão? Deviam ter se juntado a nós há muito tempo.

- Eu sei tanto quanto vocês. – respondeu Shiro com impaciência – agora se calem, em preciso pensar.

Shiro se concentrou por alguns momentos. Sua cabeça estava a mil, havia ainda muito que fazer até considerar aquela missão terminada.

- Agora ouçam. – disse ele depois de um tempo e se erguendo – temos que agir rápido.

Shiro deu as ordens. Rapidamente os homens se espalharam para cumpri-las.

Um deles foi despachado imediatamente para o Q. G. do Tentáculo para relatar os acontecimentos recentes.

Outro foi destacado para averiguar a situação do grupo que tinha por missão emboscar o misterioso homem chamado Logan e de lá deveria partir para a base.

Shiro e os quatro restantes se encarregaram da "limpeza". Enquanto os demais se ocupavam de recolher rapidamente as armas e equipamentos espalhados, Shiro se encarregou pessoalmente de ir de ferido em ferido e aplicar em cada um, sem exceções, um único golpe de adaga. Direto no coração.

Enquanto morriam sem soltar um único gemido, nenhum dos ninjas que estava consciente protestou ou tentou resistir, calmamente soltavam seu último suspiro e logo depois evaporavam deixando para trás apenas as roupas e um desagradável cheiro de enxofre no ar. Todos eles sabiam que não havia misericórdia para homens derrotados e feridos no Tentáculo.

Depois de até mesmo ter recolhido as roupas dos mortos, Shiro despachou os homens de volta para a base. Apesar de carregarem pesados fardos as costas, se moviam com a agilidade e a sutileza de sombras.

Shiro por sua vez, se deixou ficar onde estava até vê-los desaparecer. Logo em seguida se virou e começou a correr na direção contrária, enveredou pelo caminho que o levaria de volta para o casarão. Para ele coube a tarefa mais arriscada. Testemunhar se Dentes-de-Sabre teve ou não sucesso.

* * *

A corrida de Wolverine estava quase no fim. Logan acelerou como um corredor que dá a arrancada final antes da linha de chegada. Mas neste caso o prêmio podia ser muito amargo.

Ele já podia ver o muro e os portões, a entrada aberta e a ausência dos policiais era outro mau sinal. Um clarão rubro no horizonte indicava que o sol não tardaria a nascer. Como estava se aproximando a favor do vento, não fazia sentido entrar sorrateiramente. Temendo já ser tarde demais, Logan passou a toda velocidade pelos portões escancarados.

O que viu quando entrou no pátio o fez parar abruptamete, sentindo uma estranha mistura de alívio e preocupação.

Kaoru estava viva!

Em poder de Dentes-de-Sabre, mas viva.

- L-Logan!

Kaoru o encarava com uma mistura de incredulidade e tristeza no rosto. Num átimo Logan se deu conta de que ainda vestia as roupas de ninja. Ela provavelmente estava tendo idéias erradas.

Antes que Logan pudesse dar qualquer explicação ou palavra de conforto, a voz cavernosa Victor Creed se vez ouvir.

- Irashai-masse1 anão-san. Estávamos a tua espera.

Logan apertou os olhos e dirigiu um olhar assassino para Creed. Era óbvio agora que Kaoru só estava viva por um capricho dele. Ele queria se divertir as suas custas antes de matá-la. Ainda arfando pelo esforço da corrida, Logan sentiu o velho e arraigado ódio crescer dentro dele com força total. Finalmente estava frente a frente com seu pior e mais antigo inimigo.

Comentários:

Posso dizer com certeza que este capítulo é para mim um marco importante no andamento deste fanfic. Eu havia escrito a versão original há mais de um ano atrás, mas as conseqüências dos eventos que eu tinha imaginado a princípio, acabaram me levando a um beco sem saída. A história tinha tomado um rumo que não me agradava, e esse era o preço que eu paguei por não ter planejado melhor no começo.

Só me restou uma alternativa. Praticamente reescrever tudo, desde o cap. 9. No entanto era difícil para mim me desfazer de algumas seqüências e diálogos de que havia gostado. Mas logo vi que é muito mais difícil enxertar essas partes num novo contexto do que simplesmente reescrever tudo desde o começo. Isso me custou muito tempo e dores de cabeça.

Mas valeu a pena, graças a essa "reforma", o meu interesse pelo fic, que andava meio morno, voltou a esquentar. E as mudanças que fiz, me deram a inspiração para imaginar um final bem mais interessante do que o que eu tinha imaginado a princípio.

Dito isto, vamos a este capítulo em questão. Como o próprio titulo sugere tudo gira em torno de uma corrida desesperada para salvar Kaoru das mãos de Dentes-de-Sabre. Mas de jeito nenhum minha intenção foi a de retratar a mestra do estilo Kashim como uma pobre donzela em perigo. Tentei fazer ela o mais "durona" possível, com certeza se o adversário não fosse quem fosse, ela teria tido sim uma possibilidade real de sobreviver sem contar com a ajuda de ninguém.

Um ponto que rendeu muitos ajustes e reformulações foi com certeza foi aquela parte em que ela pega uma arma. Cheguei a mencionar que o pai dela havia dados algumas aulas de tiro quando ela era criança. Felizmente tirei isso fora. Mesmo assim ficou estranho. Uma mestra espadachim pegando um revolver! É bem provável que ela nem saberia como usar um. Apesar disso, rendeu uma seqüência boa, minha intenção era mostrar o quanto Kaoru estava determinada em sobreviver e ao mesmo tempo dar suporte ao desfecho destes acontecimentos.

Ficou bem claro que Kenshin e os outros acham que Logan é na verdade um agente do Tentáculo, talvez até o próprio assassino que visa à vida de Kaoru. Este mal entendido é bem compreensível se levarmos em conta alguns fatos: a desconfiança inicial que Logan gerou no grupo; seu súbito desaparecimento pouco antes do ataque dos ninjas; e principalmente devido aquele momento em que se deixou ver por Kenshin, vestido de ninja e se dirigindo para o local onde Kaoru estava. Esta situação só vai se resolver no capítulo 16.

Na seqüência: Mutante contra mutante. O sangue vai jorrar, e Wolverine terá pela frente uma difícil escolha.

Quero agradecer mais uma vez a incomparável Juli-chan por revisar este capítulo e me ajudar com algumas sugestões. Valeu mesmo.

Domo arigatou gozaimashita a todos e gomen nasai pelo longo comentário.

1-Irashai-masse – Seja bem vindo.


	14. Amanhecer sangrento

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 14: Amanhecer sangrento

Manhã do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da Era Meiji (1878)

Os primeiros raios de sol tingiram de dourado as copas das arvores e os telhados das casas. O ar fresco e o céu limpo indicavam que este seria um belo dia de começo de outono. Mas para Kaoru Kamiya, este belo amanhecer não trazia nada de bom. Muito pelo contrário, tudo indicava que seria apenas uma continuação da madrugada de pesadelo por que passara.

A poucos momentos atrás ela quase morrera pelas garras do misterioso assassino do Tentáculo conhecido como Dentes-de-Sabre. Mas inexplicavelmente, este se deteve para anunciar a chegada de um visitante inesperado.

Para surpresa e decepção de Kaoru, o visitante em questão era ninguém menos do que o policial canadense que dizia perseguir o assassino desde o continente americano: Logan.

A surpresa é mais do que justificada se levarmos em conta o fato de que Logan havia desaparecido sem mais nem menos no meio da noite, escapando da vigilância cerrada que Saitou armara em torno da casa. Todos achavam que ele havia fugido ou estava morto aquela altura.

A decepção de Kaoru se explica em primeiro lugar por ser Logan e não Kenshin o visitante anunciado por Creed. E em segundo lugar por Logan aparecer vestindo um traje de ninja todo rasgado. Apesar de não fazer sentido, tudo indicava que ele na verdade era também um agente do Tentáculo.

Neste momento ela tentava entender o que os dois conversavam. Mas era inútil já que falavam em outro idioma.

- Sabe Logan...- disse Creed – É ótimo poder falar a nossa língua de novo, tu sabe muito bem que o meu japonês não é lá essas coisas.

- É né Creed, assim como o teu cérebro.

- Olha quem fala! Não fui eu que caí no velho truque da isca falsa.

- ...

- Me diz ai tampinha... Qual a sensação de ir pegar lã e sair tosquiado?

- ...

- Confessa vai. Tu tava louco pra fazer uma surpresinha e acabou se estrepando. O que tu achou do meu comitê de boas vindas? Mandei eles te presentearem com uma dose tripla de neurotoxina. Como tu ta se sentindo?

- Tava melhorando... Mas foi só ver essa tua cara horrorosa de novo pra me embrulhar o estômago.

- Hà há há há, vindo de ti isso foi um elogio e tanto. Sabe, é bom te ver. Tava me perguntando quando o Xavier ia mandar alguns dos paus mandados dele pra me atazanar. Só não esperava que tu viesse sozinho. E não adianta fazer essa cara, eu SEI que tu veio sozinho. Se tem uma coisa pra que esse putinhos mascarados servem, é pra xeretar e conseguir informações, tenho que admitir que nisso eles são bons.

Num átimo Logan se lembrou do policial suspeito que tinha encontrado no escritório de Saitou na tarde do dia anterior. Ele cerrou os punhos e procurou se controlar, qualquer atitude impensada agora iria custar a vida de Kaoru e ele havida decidido que custasse o que custasse, ela se salvaria. Enquanto ouvia o falatório de Creed, o mutante aproveitou para observar os arredores.

Seus sentidos hiper-aguçados não detectaram a presença de mais nenhum ninja do Tentáculo nas proximidades. Da sua posição no meio do pátio podia ver nitidamente a figura de Creed em pé na varanda da casa, segurando Kaoru pela gola com facilidade. Logo em seguida seus olhos deram com Saitou caído perto da varanda em meio a uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Não havia tampouco sinal dos muitos policias que tinha passado a noite ali.

Os olhos de Logan se estreitaram ao reconhecer os vultos de Megumi e Yahiko pelo um vão aberto, onde costumava ficar a porta da frente. Ambos estavam estirados no chão e imóveis. Não havia como saber se estavam vivos ou mortos daquela distância.

Por mais que detestasse admitir Logan sabia que Creed estava com a faca e o queijo na mão. Por enquanto tudo o que podia fazer era continuar distraindo Dentes-de-Sabre até que surgisse uma idéia ou oportunidade. Creed por sua vez não fazia nenhum esforço para conter um enorme sorriso de triunfo.

- Quem diria hein Creed. – disse Logan – Logo tu trabalhando para o Tentáculo.

- Pois é baixinho, são as voltas que esse mundo dá. Na nossa época o Tentáculo pôs a minha cabeça a prêmio nos quatro cantos da Terra. E agora eu to na folha de pagamento deles.

- E como isso foi acontecer?

- Vamos dizer chegamos a um acordo mutuamente vantajoso.

- Tu parece mesmo a vontade nessa época.

- No começo, não foi bem assim. Quando aquele teu amigo aborígine me mandou pra cá, eu achei que minha vida tinha acabado. E por um tempo eu andei vagando pela Austrália na companhia de dingos e cangurus, comendo o pão que o diabo amassou.

Logan sorriu intimamente. Se o que queria era ganhar tempo podia com certeza contar com a fanfarronice de Victor Creed. Já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ele adorava se gabar quando tinha certeza de que estava com a vantagem.

- Mas quando consegui chegar na civilização, - continuou Creed - logo notei que essa minha nova vida tinha algumas vantagens. Me dei conta de que tinha um mundo totalmente novo pra explorar. Sem querer o Teleporter me deu uma chance de recomeçar a minha vida do zero. Com as minhas habilidades e conhecimento do futuro eu posso fazer uma fortuna. E isso tudo sem me preocupar com tipos como os X-Men na minha cola e nem com autoridades como a SHIELD1 me caçando o tempo todo.

" Fiz uns serviços por lá mesmo, mas a Austrália de agora não passa de um punhado de cidadezinhas fedorentas, infestadas dos piores tipos de que o império britânico podia se livrar. Me fez lembrar até da nossa juventude no oeste do Canadá. Muito lixo e pouco dinheiro"

" Eu queria dar um jeito de sair logo daquele lugar, tava me cansando daqueles colonos ignorantes e vigaristas de meia tigela."

" A uns quatro meses atrás eu tava em Sidney cobrando taxas de proteção pros mafiosos da zona portuária quando comecei a ouvir histórias sobre o Japão, e de como o país estava crescendo rápido depois da Restauração Meiji. De como o dinheiro estava rolando fácil pra quem tivesse iniciativa e coragem pra se estabelecer lá."

" Ai eu pensei comigo – Taí um ótimo lugar pra começar a tirar o pé da lama! – No tempo em que eu trabalhei pra CIA2 aprendi um pouco de japonês e sabia que no crime organizado no Japão, sempre teria serviço pra um assassino de aluguel, especialmente um assassino mutante como eu."

Neste ponto da narrativa, Logan se deu conta de que Kaoru estava ouvindo muita coisa que não precisava e nem deveria ouvir. Observou seu rosto por alguns instantes e se despreocupou. Ela estava totalmente alheia à conversa em inglês e observava com atenção e expectativa o portão da frente. Com certeza esperando por algum milagre.

Enquanto isso, Creed continuava o seu monólogo.

"Quando desembarquei em Yokohama tentei logo entrar em contato com as yakusas locais, mas pra minha decepção a maioria dos Oyabuns3 não queria nem saber de mim. Me acharam muito violento e grosseiro. Vê se pode!"

"Tive que começar a caçar pra sobreviver, e numa dessas caçadas, topei com um bando de ninjas. Os otários foram pra cima de mim e eu comecei a retalhar sem dó. Os neguinhos começaram a virar fumaça depois que eu os rasgava e me dei conta de que eram do Tentáculo. Como nunca gostei dessa corja e precisava de exercício tava disposto a não deixar nenhum vivo. Foi ai que o Genin4 apareceu."

"Ele tava escondido só assistindo a peleia e mandou parar tudo. Me veio com um papo de que tinha ouvido falar de mim e tinha uma proposta irrecusável de serviço. O cara tinha planejado a emboscada só pra me testar. Bem típico deles."

"Ouvi o que o cara tinha a dizer e acabei topando. De lá pra cá tenho trabalhado pra eles. Mas vou te contar Logan, eu já to me cansando deles e desse paizinho de merda. Só tenho mais um serviço pela frente, o maior de todos, e depois quero me mandar daqui. O que nos leva a presente situação."

Ao dizer isso Creed usou a mão livre para forçar Kaoru a olhar para ele.

- Gomen nasai4 fofura. – disse ele retomando a conversação em japonês – Eu e o Logan ali somos velhos amigos e não nos víamos há tempos. Eu acabei me alongando demais na conversa.

- Solta ela Creed! – berrou Logan também em japonês, não conseguindo mais se conter.

- Nada feito anão. – Creed ainda olhava para Kaoru enquanto acariciava seu rosto – A conversa tava muito boa, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Essa vadiazinha ta do lado errado de um contrato de morte e eu já perdi tempo de mais aqui.

Logan cerrou os dentes fuzilou Creed com um olhar de puro ódio

- Se ela se ferir, - a voz de Logan era quase um rosnado agora. – eu juro que não descanso enquanto não te dar o troco.

O sorriso cínico de Creed aumentou ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras de Logan. Era hora de ver até que ponto ele ia agüentar.

- E ta esperando o que nanico? – disse ele num tom propositalmente zombeteiro - O único jeito dessa menina sobreviver é me matando. Tu acha que pode me alcançar antes que eu rasgue a jugular dela?

Enquanto falava, as garras de Creed passeavam pelo rosto e o pescoço de Kaoru. Ela por sua vez estava confusa e assustada demais para falar ou fazer qualquer gesto. Ela decididamente tinha desistido de entender qualquer coisa. Num momento aqueles dois pareciam conversar como velhos amigos e agora pareciam prestes a se estraçalhar.

Logan havia medido a distância que o separava de Creed várias vezes enquanto ele falava. Podia vencer os pouco mais de dez metros num piscar de olhos, mas mesmo assim, ainda havia tempo de sobra para Dentes-de-Sabre rasgar a garganta de Kaoru antes que ele chegasse sequer a tocá-lo. Durante todo o tempo que o assassino discursou, Logan procurou por uma brecha na sua guarda, mas Creed não lhe deu nenhuma chance.

Vendo a hesitação de Logan, Creed resolver jogar mais pesado.

- Ela não é linda Logan? – disse enquanto pegava o cabelo de Kaoru e cheirava – Pena que vai morrer. Não lembra um pouco a tua falecida noiva Mariko5?

- ...

- Desta vez vou fazer direito. – continuou Creed – Não vou deixar um serviço pela metade como fiz com a tua amiga ruiva.

Logan acusou o golpe, a referência a Jean foi demais para ele. Sua visão se turvou e suas garras comichavam para sair. Cego de ódio, o mutante chegou a dar um passo a frente, mas algo o fez se deter.

Uma idéia súbita lhe mostrou uma saída. Estarrecido, Logan abaixou a cabeça. Por muito pouco não se entregara ao seu lado selvagem condenando assim Kaoru a morte. Quase caíra na armadilha de Creed. "Como eu pude esquecer **daquilo**" pensou ele "Se Kaoru ainda estiver com ela..."

Dentes-de-Sabre se impacientou. Sua intenção era provocar Logan até forçá-lo a atacar para só então cortar a jugular de Kaoru. Mas se mesmo depois de toda aquela provocação ele ainda hesitava só restava a Victor Creed matá-la logo e em seguida fazer o mesmo com Logan.

Nem bem o assassino havia tomado essa decisão quando Logan ergue de supetão o olhar e o fixa com assustadora intensidade em Kaoru.

- KAORU! – disse ele – Presta atenção, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu to aqui pra ajudar. Acima de tudo, quero que tu **LEMBRE** disso.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos. A ênfase com que Logan disse as últimas palavras a atingiram como um raio. Sua mente viajou algumas horas no passado.

-----------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------

Por volta das 10 horas na noite, a reunião onde Saitou havia colocado todos à parte dos planos do Tentáculo tinha recém acabado. Kaoru se dirigiu de volta a sala para pegar um lenço que havia esquecido ali. Ao pegar o lenço, ela resolveu tomar um pouco de ar fresco na varanda, sem constante presença de policiais e amigos ao seu redor.

Ela abriu a porta corrediça com cuidado e espiou. Saitou parecia dar algumas instruções a Chou e a alguns policiais perto do portão. Mas logo depois saíram, deixando o pátio momentaneamente silencioso.

Kaoru saiu e se apoiou contra uma pilastra. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente o ar fresco da noite. Uma súbita lufada de vento mais frio a obrigou a cruzar os braços e apertar contra si o fino kimono de dormir que usava. Em sua mente e espírito ainda repercutia a tensa reunião de que participara. Para Kaoru, ela só servira para acirrar ânimos, provocar inquietações e lançar muito mais dúvidas do que respostas.

Se ela ao menos pudesse se lembrar claramente o que havia presenciado na madrugada anterior... mas quanto mais se esforçava para lembrar, mais a memória parecia fugir, como um pássaro arisco e arredio. No entanto, o perigo era real e iminente, Kaoru podia sentir a tensão a sua volta como um dique prestes a estourar.

Um arrepio, mistura de frio e mau pressentimento percorreu seu corpo de cima abaixo. "É melhor voltar antes que a Megumi venha me encher" pensou enquanto abria os olhos e se virava para entrar. Mas uma voz a fez estacar.

- Noite linda né?

Num sobressalto, Kaoru virou a cabeça em direção da voz. A menos de cinco metros, num canto mais escuro da varanda estava Logan. Sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas numa parede, tinha uma perna esticada sobre o piso de tábuas enquanto a outra estava dobrada, sobre o joelho desta perna apoiava displicentemente a mão que segurava um charuto apagado. A outra mão girava um relógio de bolso entre os grossos dedos. O rosto estava meio encoberto pelo chapéu.

- Mas ta meio fria. – continuou o mutante erguendo a aba do chapéu e alçando a cabeça, exibindo assim seu rosto sorridente – Não dá pra sair sem um casaco. Se bem que no teu caso, o melhor seria não sair de jeito nenhum.

Passado o sustou, Kaoru se descontraiu e começou a andar na direção de Logan.

- Olá Logan. – saudou ela com um sorriso – E o que você está fazendo aqui no sereno?

- Isto. – Logan se ergueu usando a parede as suas costas como apoio, guardou o relógio no bolso do colete e de um outro bolso tirou um isqueiro com o qual acendeu o charuto – Não quero confusão com a Megumi.

- Não sei como você agüenta fumar essas coisas. – comentou Kaoru com uma careta de desaprovação enquanto observava Logan tirar uma longa tragada.

- Vamos dizer, - expele a fumaça pelo canto da boca – que eu tenho um organismo bem resistente.

- Aposto que sim.

- Falando sério, é melhor tu entrar mesmo.

- É o que eu ia fazer. Mas...

- Quer conversar?

- Se não se importa.

- De jeito nenhum, mas antes...

Segurando o charuto entre os dentes, Logan despiu seu casaco e o colocou sobre os ombros de Kaoru.

- Pronto. Assim ta melhor.

- Obrigada.

Mais uma vez Kaoru se surpreendeu com as demonstrações de camaradagem e simpatia vindas daquele quase completo estranho. Mas mesmo tendo o conhecido apenas a poucas horas atrás, ela sentia que podia confiar nele. Alias essa pré-disposição em confiar cegamente mesmo em estranhos era algo de que Kenshin sempre a alertava. "As vezes este servo acha que a senhorita é muito ingênua."

- Gostei de ver o que tu fez lá dentro. – disse Logan – Tu botou ordem no coreto.

- Ah. Aquilo. - Kaoru corou – Não foi nada demais.

A reunião havia degenerado em um bate-boca violento entre os mais esquentadinhos e estava prestes a se tornar palco de uma luta de verdade quando Kaoru tomou o controle da situação e restabeleceu a ordem.

- Conseguiu lembrar de alguma coisa? - perguntou Logan.

- Não. – Kaoru franziu o cenho - É angustiante tentar lembrar de algo e não conseguir. Dá uma sensação de vazio, como se uma parte da minha vida estivesse faltando. Não sei se consegue entender.

Logan apertou os olhos e tirou outra grande tragada do seu charuto. Ele sabia muito bem como Kaoru estava se sentindo, já que ele mesmo não conseguia se lembrar direito de grande parte de sua vida no período anterior ao projeto Arma-X6.

- Deve ser difícil. – disse ele - Mas a Megumi me garantiu que isso não passa de amnésia temporária. As memórias podem voltar aos poucos, ou de uma vez. Só que eu acho que não era esse o assunto que tu queria conversar né?

Sem dizer nada, Kaoru se virou para contemplar o céu noturno. A noite estava muito bonita mesmo. E aquela bela noite podia de uma hora para a outra virar pano de fundo de uma luta sangrenta.

- É tudo culpa minha. – disse ela sem se voltar – Tudo o que pode acontecer logo mais é culpa minha.

- Ei! – Logan se aproximou um passo e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kaoru – Não vale a pena ficar se lamentando. Tu só teve o azar de estar na hora errada no lugar errado. Não se esqueça que tu não está sozinha. Todos aqui, especialmente os teus amigos, estão do teu lado.

Kaoru se vira para encarar o interlocutor. Quando torna a falar, sua voz sai embargada, e seus olhos estão úmidos.

- Sabe Logan. Eu posso ter bancado a durona na reunião mas... mas a verdade é que eu estou com medo. Não queria admitir isso na frente dos outros, mas essa é a verdade. Eu estou morrendo de medo. Se alguma coisa ruim acontecer com meus amigos eu...

- Kaoru presta atenção. – interrompe Logan, que havia jogado fora o toco de charuto e agora segurava os dois ombros de Kaoru – Todos aqui estão com medo. Ninguém espera que tu não esteja. A verdadeira coragem não é ignorar o medo, é enfrentá-lo de frente.

Kaoru foi pega de surpresa pelo gesto de Logan. A intensidade do olhar e a força por trás das palavras não podiam ser ignoradas.

- Escuta. – continuou o mutante – Pode parecer que eu seja apenas um gaijin maluco que veio do nada. Mas quero que tu saiba que eu também to aqui pro que der e vier. Prometo que nada de mal vai acontecer contigo ou com teus amigos.

Impressionada, Kaoru não sabia o que dizer. Havia uma confiança e seriedade tamanha em Logan, que ela não podia deixar de acreditar em suas palavras. Notando o embaraço dela, Logan soltou seus ombros, abriu um grande sorriso e piscou um olho.

- Tu pode confiar no velho canadense aqui. Vamos lá. Desfaz essa cara séria. Tu fica muito mais bonita quando ta sorrindo.

Kaoru enxugou os olhos com um lenço. Quando tornou o olhar para Logan, tinha uma expressão mais tranqüila.

- Isso mesmo guria. Assim ta bem melhor.

- Acho que eu vou entrar agora. – disse Kaoru com um sorriso tímido, enquanto devolvia o casaco a Logan com uma leve mesura. – Domo arigatou gozaimashita7 por tudo Logan. Desculpe ter alugado você.

- Do itashimashité8 – retrucou o mutante pegando o casaco e respondendo a mesura.- Sempre as ordens.

Kaoru se virou e começou a caminhar na direção da porta quando ouviu a voz de Logan atrás de si.

- Kaoru. Espera um pouco.

Ela se virou e o viu remexer num dos bolsos do casaco que ainda tinha nas mãos. Quando achou o que procurava, se aproximou e lhe ofereceu um pequeno objeto metálico.

- Quero que tu fique com isso. – disse ele.

Kaoru olhou para o que ele tinha nas mãos. Era uma caneta-tinteiro de metal. Sem entender, Kaoru olhou para Logan, seu rosto estava sério de novo.

- Logan, o que...

- Eu sei, parece meio estranho eu te oferecer isso. Mas na verdade é mais do que uma simples caneta.

- Como assim!

- Não posso dizer exatamente o que é. Só posso adiantar que é um tipo de arma. Se algo ruim acontecer, quero que tu use.

Desconfiada, Kaoru olhava da caneta para Logan. Se aquilo era uma piada, não estava tendo graça.

- Desculpe Logan, não posso aceitar.

- Por favor. Aceita.

- Não gosto de armas.

- Eu garanto que não é letal.

- Como isso pode ser uma arma?

- Isso não é brincadeira Kaoru. To falando sério. Por favor fica com isso.

Apesar da seriedade com que Logan falava, Kaoru não estava convencida. O pedido não só era estranho, como soava a maluquice. Mas talvez fosse melhor aceitar logo para poder entrar. Megumi e os outros deviam estar começando a ficar preocupados com a ausência dela. Além do mais, aquilo não passava de uma caneta.

- Tudo bem, - disse ela dando de ombros – já que você insiste.

- O funcionamento é simples, basta girar a tampa no sentido horário, apontar e pressionar esse botão. – a explicação veio acompanhada de uma demonstração.

- E o que acontece depois?

- Já disse, não posso explicar com clareza. Tu vai ter que confiar em mim.

Kaoru estendeu a mão. Mas Logan não entregou a caneta.

- Tem uma condição. – disse ele – Eu to infringindo uma pá de normas da agência ao emprestar esse negócio pra ti. Por isso eu quero que tu guarde junto contigo e não mostre ou comente pra absolutamente ninguém. Se Deus quiser, pela manhã eu vou pegar de volta e a gente vai esquecer que teve essa conversa. Combinado?

Acenando positivamente, Kaoru estendeu a mão mais uma vez. Logan lhe entregou a caneta e observou ela guardá-lo dentro do kimono, ocultando-o facilmente sob as bandagens que estava usando para proteger as costelas. Logan mais uma vez colocou uma mão em seu ombro e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu to aqui pra ajudar Kaoru. Acima de tudo eu quero que tu se lembre disso.

-----------------------------------------Fim do flashback--------------------------------------

- Há! Ajudar de que jeito tampinha? Esquece isso. Daqui a pouco, é tu que vai estar precisando de ajuda.

A voz de Dentes-de-Sabre chamou Kaoru de volta para a realidade. Ela havia esquecido totalmente do estranho objeto que Logan lhe confiara. Com muito cuidado, ela levou uma mão ao encontro do abdome e logo sentiu o relevo da caneta. Ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde a havia escondido.

Mesmo achando a idéia um absurdo, só havia uma alternativa para Kaoru. Dissimuladamente, ela olhou para Logan, e com um discreto sinal de cabeça deu a entender que tinha entendido o recado.

- Como é Logan. – debochou Creed – Ficou quieto de repente.

Foi a vez de Logan sorrir zombeteiro.

- To só guardando energia pro momento certo Creed.

- Humm! Momento certo pra que baix... Ei!

Num movimento rápido, Kaoru tirou a caneta e a apontou com a as duas mãos para a cabeça de Creed.

- Hein! – fez Creed com ar incrédulo - Que é isso guria? Tá de gozação comig...YYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!

Para surpresa de Kaoru e principalmente de Dentes-de-Sabre, uma descarga energética irrompeu da caneta para atingir em cheio o crânio de Creed. O choque foi tão violento que obrigou o mutante a soltar Kaoru, que caiu sentada no assoalho da varanda.

Era o que Logan estava esperando. Numa arremetida violentíssima, o X-men se lançou como um raio na direção de Dentes-de-Sabre. Logan venceu os últimos metros num salto temeroso, como se tencionasse colidir em cheio contra o adversário.

Mas Dentes-de-Sabre ainda não estava derrotado. Mesmo atordoado, Victor Creed sentiu a aproximação de Logan e varreu o espaço a sua frente com um poderoso golpe de sua garras, mas elas cortaram apenas o ar.

Logan pode sentir as garras de Creed passarem a poucos centímetros acima de sua cabeça enquanto encolhia o corpo como se fosse uma bola executava uma pirueta, passando rente ao flanco direito de Creed.

Com precisão milimétrica, o X-men sentiu os pés tocarem uma grossa viga de madeira logo atrás do oponente. Usando os poderosos músculos das pernas, o mutante absorveu a energia inercial do choque, e na uma fração de segundo que ficou "grudado" na parede, teve tempo de ver Creed pelas costas, ainda desequilibrado pelo golpe mal sucedido.

Reunindo cada grama de força de que dispunha, Logan se lançou para frente.

Atingiu Creed na linha da cintura, e juntos caíram da varanda para o pátio. O impacto foi tão forte que os dois rolaram enovelados por alguns metros antes de pararem.

Mais que depressa Logan tratou de se erguer e se colocar entre o assassino e Kaoru. Dentes-de-Sabre tentou se erguer também, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de novo.

Sentada no mesmo lugar onde o assassino a havia largado, Kaoru estava em estado de choque. Em vão seu cérebro tentava compreender o que tinha acontecido. Do momento em que tinha apertado o botão da caneta até agora havia transcorrido tempo suficiente apenas para se inspirar e expirar duas vezes.

O movimento de Logan foi tão rápido que ela pode apenas "sentir" o que ele tinha feito. Na queda, ela havia largado a caneta e agora ela estava no chão ao seu lado, ainda fumegando. Kaoru não tinha a menor idéia do que esperar quando apertasse o botão, mas agora tinha absoluta certeza de que nada a prepararia para aquilo.

A voz autoritária de Logan chegou aos seus ouvidos como se viesse de muito longe.

- Kaoru... KAORU! Acorda menina! Tu ta legal? – Logan falava sem tirar os olhos de Dentes-de-Sabre, que estava sentado no chão segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

Apesar de levar alguns segundos, a voz de Logan conseguiu despertar Kaoru do transe. A situação era muito séria para se ficar viajando. As respostas teriam que ficar para depois.

- A-acho que sim. – conseguiu dizer Kaoru depois de um rápido auto-exame.

- Ótimo, agora escuta. Vai ver como estão a Megumi, o Yahiko, e o Saitou. Vou cuidar pra que esse cara não chegue perto de vocês.

- Espere Logan, - disse Kaoru se erguendo, já totalmente alerta – você não pode com ele sozinho. Vamos chamar ajuda.

- Eu dou conta dele.

- Não diga bobagens, você nem está armado!

SNIKT!

Os olhos de Kaoru quase saltaram das órbitas quando ela viu as garras saltarem do dorso das mãos de Logan. Parecia que as surpresas estavam longe de terminar.

- Não se preocupa comigo. – disse Logan – Vai cuidar dos outros.

- ...

Como não sentiu nenhuma reação por parte de Kaoru, Logan olhou por cima do ombro e lhe dirigiu um olhar penetrante.

- VAI!

Como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, Kaoru se apressou em entrar pra ver primeiro Megumi e Yahiko.

Logan acompanhou os movimentos dela até que a voz de Creed o forçou olhar naquela direção de novo.

- Que truque sujo hein Logan. O que era aquela coisa que tu deu pra guria?

Victor Creed estava em pé de novo. Encurvado para frente e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ele olhava para um ponto entre seus pés e parecia ainda atordoado.

Logan sorriu ante a lembrança dele mesmo, recebendo a contra gosto, o Disrruptor Sinaptico9 das mãos de Chang. "Bendito seja" pensou Logan "Te devo essa Chang".

Sem querer, Kaoru havia aplicado uma descarga com potência máxima. O efeito num ser humano comum seria um estado de coma leve, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer em Dentes-de-Sabre foi desorientá-lo um pouco.

- Nada demais, - respondeu Logan - só um brinquedinho da LL&L.

- O que tu disse? – Creed ergueu a cabeça e mirou Logan com uma expressão cheia de surpresa – Landau, Luckan & Lake! Quer dizer que foram eles que te mandaram?

- ...

Creed ergueu o busto e agora sorria.

- Quer dizer que os caras mandaram logo tu pra consertar as próprias sujeiras! Que ironia! Pelo jeito não te contaram nada né?

- ...

- É claro que não. – zombou Creed - O cachorrinho treinado só precisa cumprir a missão. Quanto menos souber, melhor.

Logan estava sem palavras. As insinuações de Creed, se forem verdadeiras, põe em cheque não só a LL&L mas toda a missão. Sentindo o sangue ferver, O X-men explodiu.

- DO QUE TU TA FALANDO DESGRAÇADO!

- He, he, he, não é pra mim que tu tem que perguntar.

- Ora seu... Escut...

- ESCUTA VOCE! – trovejou Creed – Chega desse papo. Tu veio me atazanar pela última vez nanico dos infernos. Vou acabar com a tua raça e depois esquartejar aquela guria e todo mundo que tiver naquela casa. E vai ser agora!

Mal disse isso e Dentes-de-Sabre voou pra cima do adversário. Logan cerrou os dentes e se preparou para luta. Ele também teria que se preocupar com outras coisas antes de conseguir algumas respostas.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Chou e Sanosuke faziam um esforço tremendo para não perder Kenshin de vista. Ele corria a uns vinte metros a frente da dupla. O dia tinha amanhecido enquanto o trio fazia aquela corrida desesperada de volta ao casarão.

- Puf – arquejou Sanosuke.- E-eu não agüento mais cabeça de vassoura.

- N-nem eu crista de galo. Esse seu amigo Battousai parece que tem assas nos pés.

Se pudesse, Kenshin voaria para onde Kaoru estava. Enquanto corria, duvidas assaltavam sua mente.

Se Logan era realmente o assassino que Saitou procurava, como ele pode se aproximar tanto? E mais, mesmo que o ataque dos ninjas tivesse por objetivo afastar Kenshin de Kaoru, por que se dar o trabalho de planejar aquela verdadeira batalha campal? O assassino esteve por muito tempo incógnito, não seria muito mais fácil dar um jeito de matar Kaoru e depois fugir?

Tentando se concentrar no problema mais urgente, o espadachim avaliou a distância que faltava. Mesmo naquele ritmo ainda levaria mais de cinco minutos para chegar. Tudo o que ele podia fazer, era rezar para que quem quer que estivesse protegendo a casa, que agüentasse um pouco mais.

Comentários:

Inicialmente, este capítulo deveria ter quase o dobro de páginas. Felizmente me decidi por cortá-lo ao meio e transformar a segunda parte no cap. 15. Por isso esperem o próximo capítulo para breve. Sei que prometi no capitulo anterior que este teria a luta de Logan contra Creed, mas por motivos de espaço ela acabou ficando para o próximo.

Neste capítulo resolvi mencionar um pouco das atividades de Dentes-de-Sabre na era Meiji antes de Logan voltar no tempo para caçá-lo. Ficou um monólogo meio cansativo, mas serviu para tapar um buraco da história.

A parte do flashback foi a que eu mais gostei mais de escrever, apesar de ter ficado um pouco longa demais, acho que serviu ao seu objetivo. Quanto ao lance da caneta... Tenho que admitir que eu não achei nada melhor, acho que "forçado" é um termo que se encaixa bem nesse caso. Gomen nasai, eu sou um escritor realmente limitado.

Rolaram mais algumas pistas a respeito da LL&L. Mesmo sendo suspeitas, as insinuações de Dentes-de-Sabre podem representar um elemento chave para o desfecho da trama e vão servir como estopim para que Logan comece a se questionar a respeito das reais intenções e motivações da agência.

Kenshin continua dando uma de Forest Gump, mas da pra notar que mesmo no meio de toda a correria, ele começa a perceber algumas falhas em sua dedução de que seria Logan o assassino do Tentáculo. Tenho consciência de que não venho tratando muito bem o personagem, fazendo ele parecer mais ingênuo e emotivo do que realmente é. Mas isto está pra mudar a partir do próximo episódio. Só posso adiantar que Kenshin vai mostrar do que ele realmente é capaz.

Como disse no começo, o próximo episódio deve sair em seguida, e nele teremos entre outras coisas, o tão aguardado e adiado (desculpem de novo) confronto de Wolverine contra Dentes-de-Sabre.

Até lá.

Só mais uma coisa, quem fez a revisão gramatical deste capítulo foi a minha querida irmãzinha. Portando se tiver algo errado, já sabem de quem é a culpa, he he he.

1SHIELD - Superintendência Humana de Inteligência, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão(quem lia os gibis da Abril lembra dessa sigla). Organização que no universo Marvel é uma espécie de super agencia de espionagem e controla entre outras coisas, atividades, de super-humanos.

2 CIA – Central Inteligence Agenci.. Parece que Dentes-de-Sabre realmente trabalhou para CIA em algum momento de sua vida. Não seria de se espantar que ele tivesse recebido treinamento de espionagem, que incluiria inclusive o ensino de outras línguas.

3 OYABUM – Denominação de um chefe da Yakusa.

4 GOMEN NASAI - "Me desculpe"

5 MARIKO YASHIDA – Filha de um poderoso Oyabum, Mariko e Logan se apaixonaram e chegaram até a ficar noivos. Mariko, porém não quis se casar até que tivesse limpado a honra de seu Clã tirando-o do submundo. Numa conspiração envolvendo um de seus maiores inimigos, o Tentáculo, Mariko acabou sendo envenenada e o próprio Logan foi obrigado a usar suas garras para acabar com seu sofrimento.

6 PROJETO ARMA-X – Pra quem não sabe: Projeto militar que durante a guerra fria pesquisou e desenvolveu formas de criar "Super Soldados". Foram os homens desse projeto que nos anos 60 seqüestraram Logan e o usaram no experimento que o dotou de garras e esqueleto de adamantium, além de apagar sua memória e reprogramá-lo através de lavagem cerebral.

7 DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA – "Muitíssimo obrigado"

8 DO ITASHIMASHITÉ – "De nada"

9 DISRRUPTOR SINÁPTICO – Dispositivo fictício que supostamente cria uma descarga energética capaz de interromper temporariamente o fluxo elétrico no cérebro.


	15. Mutante vs Mutante

Samurai X-Men

Capítulo 15: Mutante vs mutante

Ignorando as vozes exaltadas que vinham de fora, Kaoru tratou de tirar Yahiko de cima de Megumi. Procurou em seguida avaliar a respiração e o pulso do garoto. Para o seu alívio parecia tudo normal.

- Yahiko, - chamou ela – acorda.

Sem obter resposta, ela se pos a sacudir de leve o ombro do menino.

- Acorda moleque. – repetiu Kaoru com um pouco mais de energia - Você já descansou bastante.

- Kaoru... – resmungou o menino se virando de lado – Me deixa em paz sua feiosa, ainda é muito cedo pra treinar.

Vendo que o pupilo estava bem, Kaoru decidiu acudir Megumi. Ao contrário de Yahiko, ela voltou a si de uma vez só.

- Kaoru! – disse a médica mal abriu os olhos – O que aconteceu? O que está acontecendo?

- Calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. Como você está?

Megumi fez uma careta de dor.

- Ugh. Me ajude a sentar. – Kaoru ampara a amiga – Nossa, já amanheceu! Estou me lembrando...Aquele monstrengo loiro atirou o Yahiko em cima de mim. Mas fora algumas escoriações, acho que estou bem. E ele? Como está?

- Está só dormindo. Precisamos acordá-lo logo.

Megumi compreendeu pela urgência e a ânsia de Kaoru que a situação ainda era de perigo. Lá fora, a discussão entre Dentes-de-Sabre e Wolverine continuava. Rapidamente examinou o garoto. Em seguida sem a menor cerimônia, começou a lhe aplicar tapinhas na cara e a sacudi-lo pela gola.

- Chega de preguiça garoto. – dizia Megumi - Isso não é hora pra ficar dormindo.

Desta vez Yahiko abriu os olhos e olhou assustado para as duas mulheres sentadas a seu lado.

- Hein! Megumi! Kaoru!

O garoto se pôs em pé com um salto que assustou as duas, seus movimentos cheios de energia em nada lembravam o Yahiko de alguns segundos atrás. Nesse momento, um rosnado selvagem marcava o início do combate entre os mutantes.

- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Yahiko – Cadê aquele gigante?

- Calma Yahiko. – respondeu Kaoru enquanto ajudava Megumi a se levantar – Estão lutando lá fora. Nós temos que...

- Lutando! – interroumpeu o garoto – Quer dizer que o Kenshin e o Sano estão aqui! Não posso perder isso por nada no mundo.

Sem dizer mais nada o garoto se lançou porta afora.

- YAHIKO! – berrou Kaoru – Droga!

- O que está acontecendo afinal Kaoru? – perguntou Megumi angustiada.

- ...É melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos.

As duas então saíram para a varanda e pararam ao lado de Yahiko. Assim como o garoto, Megumi e até mesmo Kaoru ficaram mudas de espanto quando viram a cena que se desenrolava no pátio.

Logan e Creed se digladiavam como se fossem duas feras. Rosnando um para o outro, trocavam golpes que poderiam facilmente matar qualquer um. Mas como se por magia, os cortes se fechavam quase imediatamente após serem abertos.

- A-aquele não é o cara que tinha sumido. – consegui dizer Yahiko assim que se sentiu capaz de falar – Ele parece estar com uma roupa de ninja... mas, está lutando de igual pra igual com o gigante. E-e o que são aquelas garras saindo das mãos dele!

- Meu Deus.- Megumi teve que se segurar em Kaoru – É ele mesmo, o Logan! Não acredito. Ele também é um monstro!

- Tudo o que eu sei, – começou a dizer Kaoru, sem tirar os olhos da luta – é que ele salvou a minha vida. Não me perguntem mais nada. Enquanto Kenshin e os outros não chegarem, ele é a única coisa entre nós e aquele assassino.

O olhar de Kaoru se desviou da luta para cair sobre Saitou. Sob a luz do dia, sua aparência não era nada boa. Deitado de costas no chão, o policial já tinha uma palidez cadavérica e parecia não respirar mais.

- Megumi. – disse Kaoru – Nós temos que ajudar o Saitou. Vem!

Arrastando uma ainda chocada Megumi pela manga. Kaoru desceu a escada para o pátio e juntas se aproximaram do corpo de Saitou. Assim que o viu de perto, Megumi tratou de se recompor e se concentrar no seu dever como médica. Se ajoelhando junto dele colocou dois dedos sobre a carótida do policial..

- Ele está vivo? – perguntou Kaoru ansiosa.

- Por pouco – disse Megumi enquanto encostava um ouvido no peito de Saitou – mas perdeu muito sangue. O pulso e a respiração estão fracos, se não operá-lo imediatamente ele vai morrer. Kaoru, Yahiko, me ajudem a levá-lo para dentro.

- Está bem, mas não podemos arrancar essa coisa primeiro? – perguntou Kaoru indicando a espada cravada no estomago de Saitou.

- Nem pensar, - respondeu Megumi - por enquanto isso é a única coisa que está mantendo ele vivo. Vamos lá, - disse ela enquanto segurava as Saitou pelas axilas. – Kaoru, pegue as pernas. Yahiko... YAHIKO!

O garoto que continuava a assistir a luta como se estivesse em transe, levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome gritado por Megumi

- Hein!. O que? O que foi?

- Está surdo? – ralhou Megumi – Eu mandei me ajudar a levar este traste lá pra dentro.

- Droga, - resmungou Yahiko enquanto se aproximava – esse Saitou é um imprestável mesmo.

Com muita dificuldade os três carregaram o policial para dentro da casa

Alheio a conversa, Logan tinha apenas consciência de que eles se afastavam levando Saitou. O que era uma boa notícia, com isso ele poderia ficar mais a vontade durante a luta. A má notícia era que ele precisou de apenas alguns minutos para perceber que estava com sérios problemas.

Dentes-de-Sabre atacava com a fúria e selvageria de sempre. Já não haviam vestígios dos efeitos do disrruptor sináptico. Logan por outro lado, estava se cansando rapidamente. Na luta que ele teve contra os ninjas do Tentáculo, havia gasto muita energia, e seu fator de cura mutante não havia ainda se recuperado totalmente do veneno usado pelos ninjas.

Não poderia continuar naquele ritmo. Se quisesse vencer, teria que começar a usar a cabeça.

Naquele momento, Creed o estava atacando novamente. Ao invés de simplesmente se esquivar e contra atacar, Logan recolheu as garras e deu um passo a frente, interceptando o golpe. Num movimento preciso, o X-men lançou o adversário por cima do ombro.

Com um estrondo, Dentes-de-Sabre caiu de costas. Sem perder tempo, Logan pulou pra cima do oponente e apoiou os punhos sob o seu queixo.

- Nem sonha em se mexer Creed! – disse Logan – Teu crânio pode ser de adamantium agora, mas se eu soltar as garras, elas vão parar direto no teu cérebro.

Pego de surpresa, Dentes-de-Sabre a principio não se mexeu, mas logo um lento sorriso começou a surgir em seu rosto.

- Manda ver! – provocou ele – Tu já me varou o cérebro antes lembra?

- Lembro sim, daquela vez tu demorou uma cara pra se recuperar. Quer experimentar de novo?

- Ta esperando o quê? MANDA VER!

Era o que Logan mais queria, mas o a confiança de que ele tinha a situação sob controle o fez hesitar por um segundo.

Foi o suficiente para Creed. Usando um pedra de razoável tamanho, o assassino golpeou Wolverire na têmpora.

O golpe foi tão violento, que a pedra maciça se esfacelou e o X-men foi jogado de lado, rolando várias vezes.

Dentes-de-Sabre se pôs de pé num salto e rapidamente se aproximou do oponente. Mas quando chegou perto, foi recebido com um golpe preciso das garras de Logan. Mesmo deitado, ele conseguiu acertar os tendões atrás do joelho esquerdo de Creed. Foi o suficiente para fazer o gigante perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente.

Os dois rolaram para longe um do outro e permaneceram agachados, se encarando ferozmente e procurando recuperar o fôlego. O lado direito da cabeça de Logan havia se transformado numa massa disforme e sangrenta. Creed segurava o joelho ferido, de onde o sangue ainda escorria.

- Teve sorte nesse golpe nanico. – comentou Creed – Mas tu perdeu a tua chance, não vou bobear de novo. Te prepara pro troco!

- Falar é fácil feioso. – respondeu Logan com um sorriso confiante – Quero ver é fazer!

- É PRA JÁ!

Juntando os atos as palavras, Creed saltou pra cima de Logan. Este porém, se deixou cair para trás enquanto aparava com os dois pés o corpo de Creed.

Com as costas apoiadas no chão, Logan acrescentou ao impulso de Dentes-de-Sabre a força de suas próprias pernas. Surpreendido, Creed não pode fazer nada enquanto era arremessado na direção do muro.

A violência do choque com o muro de pedras foi tanta, que a estrutura toda estremeceu e rachou de alto abaixo. Creed havia batido de costas e em seguida caíra de cabeça no chão.

Logan se ergueu rápido, mas não atacou. Ao invés disso aproveitou para respirar mais um pouco e deixar o fator de cura cuidar do ferimento na cabeça. Não demorou para Dentes-de-Sabre começar a se erguer com alguma dificuldade.

Logan não estava surpreso por isso. Com muita sorte, uma porrada como aquela conseguiria no máximo dar um pouco de dor de cabeça para Creed. Enquanto pensava nisto, um movimento no limite do seu campo de visão chamou a atenção de Logan.

Yahiko havia voltado para varanda. O garoto mais uma vez assistia a luta de olhos esbugalhados. Seria melhor se ele tivesse ficado lá dentro, mas Logan não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. O som da voz de Creed fez com que ele voltasse sua atenção seu problema imediato.

- Tu me paga anão! – a voz de Creed estava rouca de ódio, ele tinha acabado de ser erguer e agora apoiava as costas contra o muro – Agora eu fiquei puto.

Com o rosto lavado de sangue, Dente-de-Sabre dirigia um olhar mortal para Logan. Como única resposta, o X-men sacou as garras. A raiva de Creed, longe de intimidá-lo, fez crescer o seu próprio ódio e espírito combativo.

Impulsionado por esse ódio, Wolverine atacou.

Com uma velocidade surpreendente, Logan chegou a menos de um passo de Creed. Sem mais nem menos, começou a estocar o adversário na linha de cintura, alternando as mãos esquerda e direita. A velocidade e a selvageria dos golpes era assustadora, o sangue esguichava, borrifando o rosto e peito de Logan, bem como o muro.

Num acesso de fúria, Logan golpeou com ambas as mãos, cravando fundo as garras no abdome de Creed.

De queixo caído, Yahiko assistia a tudo. Como não era útil lá dentro ele se prontificou a observar o combate e alertar sobre a chegada de Kenshin ou qualquer outra novidade. E era com um misto de fascínio e estupefação que o garoto acompanhava aquela luta. Não havia dúvida de que Logan era tão ou mais perigoso do que o próprio Dentes-de-Sabre.

Sem mais nem menos, Dentes-de-Sabre agarrou os pulsos de Logan. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas Creed mantinha com firmeza as garras de Logan cravadas em suas entranhas.

Os dois se encaram. Havia um sorriso demente no rosto de Creed.

- Chega nanico. – disse ele – Minha vez!

Num movimento violentíssimo Dentes-de-Sabre aplicou uma cabeçada de cima para baixo, atingindo Logan no nariz. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo vergar os joelhos.

Em seguida Creed puxou as garras de Logan de dentro de si, e quase imediatamente chutou com tudo o estomago do X-men.

Logan literalmente voou enquanto sentia todo o ar de seus pulmões indo embora. Depois de uma boa distância, o mutante bateu no chão uma... duas... três vezes antes de se aprumar e parar derrapando. utilizando para isso suas garras como freio.

Ainda agachado, Logan encarou seu oponente. Dentes-de-Sabre caminhava calmamente na sua direção. Ao tentar respirar, o X-men engasgou e cuspiu sangue. A dor que sentia era tamanha, que ele tinha a sensação de que todos os órgãos internos estavam fora de lugar.

- Isso é só o começo tampinha. – provocou Creed enquanto se aproximava – Quero te matar devagar.

Logan sentiu sua raiva crescer. Estava perigosamente se aproximando de uma situação em que teria que se entregar totalmente ao seu lado selvagem. Ele sabia que era perigoso perder o controle, mas também sabia que isso seria inevitável se a luta se prolongasse.

- Pois eu não me importo em acabar contigo de uma vez por todas Creed!

- Ora... – disse Creed parando a poucos metros de Logan – Falou bonito anão, nem parece um dos capachos do Xavier falando. Só que entre falar e fazer vai uma distância bem grande.

Com um rugido, Logan atacou. Porém foi a vez dele ser agarrado em pleno ar e ser arremessado como se fosse um saco de lixo.

Porém, a força usada por Creed nesse arremesso foi muito maior. A única coisa que Logan pode fazer antes de se chocar contra o muro, foi proteger a cabeça com os braços.

Desta vez o impacto foi equivalente ao choque de um automóvel em alta velocidade. Ao colidir Logan botou abaixo uma boa parte do muro.

Do lugar onde estava, Yahiko não pode evitar fechar os olhos no momento do choque. Quando ele os abriu, não viu Logan, apenas um monte de entulho do setor do muro que veio abaixo.

- LOGAN! – berrou ele quase sem pensar.

Por alguns instantes, tudo ficou silencioso, até que do monte de entulho começou a se mexer e dele emergiu um braço. Logo Wolverine surgiu do meio das pedras e começou a tentar se erguer. Muito mais do que o fator mutante de cura, era a vontade férrea de Logan que dizia para ele se levantar.

"Quem são esses caras?" pensou Yahiko, mal crendo no que seus olhos viam, "ou melhor, O QUE são esses caras?"

Tremendo de cima abaixo e sentindo a cabeça explodir de dor a cada respiração, Logan se ergueu como se fosse um zumbi.

Mal porém se ergueu, e o X-men sentiu um puxão nos cabelos. Sem ao menos se debater, Logan foi suspenso no ar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu a cara risonha de Victor Creed a centímetros do seu rosto.

- Isso foi por ter me jogado contra aquele muro. – disse ele – Que tal a sensação?

Sem sequer poder falar, Logan se limitou a lançar um olhar assassino para Creed.

- Pelo que eu to vendo tu não perdeu a vontade de brigar... Melhor assim.

Em seguida Dentes-de-Sabre aplicou um murro violentíssimo bem no meio da cara de Logan. Ele foi novamente projetado e caiu rolando no chão.

Enquanto tentava se erguer mais uma vez, Logan se dava conta, de uma maneira muito dolorosa, que não poderia vencer.

Seu fator de cura estava sobrecarregado devido ao envenenamento. As lesões não estavam se curando como deveriam. E para piorar a situação ele havia caído na provocação de Creed atacando cegamente. O choque contra o muro foi uma recompensa mais do que merecida por sua burrice.

Apesar de ser duro reconhecer, o fato é que Logan foi pego com as calças na mão e agora a sua vida e a das pessoas que tentava proteger estava por um fio.

O reconhecimento deste fato só aumentou a raiva do mutante. A única saída agora era lutar até o fim. Com esse objetivo em mente Logan cerrou os punhos e se aprumou da melhor maneira que pode. Dentes-de-Sabre já estava se aproximando.

Com um rosnado ameaçador Logan atacou. Mas se por um lado, ele mantinha o seu espírito combativo intacto, o mesmo não se podia dizer do seu corpo. O golpe foi lento e previsível demais. Creed se esquivou com facilidade e contra atacou.

Um esguicho rubro brotou do peito de Logan. As garras de Dentes-de-Sabre penetraram fundo, causando um grande dano.

Sem dar tempo para o adversário respirar, Creed fez suas garras relampejarem novamente. Elas atingiram o rosto de Logan, escavando quatro rasgos sangrentos que iam quase de uma orelha a outra.

A partir daí, o mutante assassino começou a retalhar Logan metodicamente. Peito, braços, pernas, abdome, rosto. Os golpes se seguiam numa seqüência rápida e precisa. evitando sempre as áreas vitais.

Creed estava se divertindo.

No começo Logan ainda tentou se defender, mas logo em seguida, tudo o que ele pode fazer foi se manter milagrosamente em pé, cambaleando de um lado para outro enquanto era impiedosamente massacrado.

Quando Creed notou que Logan não tinha mais reação, parou de atacar. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto observou a sua "obra". Logan foi reduzido a uma chaga ambulante. Os cortes abertos em seu corpo eram tantos, que parecia não haver espaço para mais nenhum. Do uniforme ninja que vestia, havia sobrado muito pouco intacto e o sangue que vertia lentamente dos ferimentos, já formava uma poça lamacenta no chão. Como um morto vivo, ele se limitava a oscilar perigosamente. Parecia que até um sopro poderia derrubá-lo.

Mas Dentes-de-Sabre não era tão gentil assim. Ao invés de soprar, o mutante martelou seu punho mais uma vez contra a cara de Logan. O golpe não foi tão forte quanto o outro, mas foi mais do que suficiente para atirar o X-men a uma boa distância.

Logan só parou quando sentiu as costas baterem em algo sólido. Sua consciência ia e vinha e ele estava prestes a perder os sentidos. Teve que fazer um esforço de concentração para se localizar no espaço. Ele estava sentado no chão e tinha as costas apoiadas numa das pilastras de sustentação da casa. Através da visão enevoada ele percebeu um grande vulto se aproximando.

- Hora de morrer Logan. – disse Creed enquanto caminhava calmamente na direção de sua vítima – Uma vez eu te disse que só eu podia te matar. Eu adiei esse momento por muito tempo, mas agora chegou a tua hora, te prepara.

O sentido das palavras de Creed chegou a Logan como se precisassem vencer uma grande distancia. Como se estivesse num pesadelo, ele tentou se mexer, mas o corpo não respondeu. Se não se levantasse agora seria realmente o seu fim. Sem que fossem chamadas, palavras do Professor Xavier vieram a sua mente: "Como você pretende enfrentar Dentes-de-Sabre sozinho?" foi a pergunta que ele fez pouco antes de Logan viajar no tempo. Na mesma ocasião Ciclope havia dito: "Não esqueça que agora ele também possui o adamantium, mesmo todos nós juntos não pudemos vencê-lo na Austrália."

"Teria sido realmente presunção vir atrás dele sozinho?" Era a pergunta que Logan se fazia. "Pensando bem, a única vantagem que eu sempre tive sobre ele foi o adamantium, e agora essa vantagem desapareceu... Droga, isso não é hora pra ficar viajando!."

Cerrando os dentes, Logan obrigou os músculos a trabalharem. Com muita dificuldade, ele começou a tentar se levantar. Mas seus joelhos se vergaram, seu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada. Dentes-de-Sabre já estava a poucos passos de distancia. Apesar de sentir o sangramento parar e os cortes se fecharem lentamente, Logan não se sentia capaz sequer de se levantar, quanto mais lutar.

Foi então que uma figura se interpôs entre ele e Creed. Segurando um pedaço de pau a guisa de arma, Yahiko Myojin encarava o assassino com uma expressão belicosa.

- Nem mais um passo seu monstro. – disse ele num tom resoluto – Se tentar chegar perto dele vai se ver comigo!

Dentes-de-Sabre parou com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e aborrecida no rosto.

- Tinha esquecido de ti guri. – disse ele – Sabia que é feio se intrometer na conversa dos adultos?

- CALA BOCA! – gritou o garoto de volta – Vou te mostrar quem é o "guri".

Ainda de joelhos, Logan pos uma mão sobre o ombro de Yahiko.

- Sai daqui Yahiko. – a voz de Logan era pouco mais do que um sussurro – Esse assunto é entre mim e ele.

- Nem pensar! – respondeu yahiko sem se voltar – Se enxerga, você nem consegue ficar de pé.

- Eu ia te matar depois moleque, - disse Creed lançando um olhar risonho para Yahiko – mas se tu ta com tanta pressa pra morrer...

O assassino sorriu e deu um passo a frente, ergueu uma mão e suas garras relampejaram ao sol da manhã. Yahiko ergueu o pedaço de pau e se pos em guarda, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chances ele não titubeou.

Creed estava pronto para matar o menino, mas não o fez.

Algo na expressão do rosto de Yahiko o fez estacar. Na verdade uma mudança súbita no olhar dele, que tinha passado de determinação e destemor para surpresa e então alegria.

Victor Creed percebeu que o olhar do garoto se dirigia para um ponto atrás dele. Com um suspiro de aborrecimento o mutante girou sobre os calcanhares lentamente, já sabendo de antemão o que ia ver.

Um homem ruivo e magricela estava parado no portão. Ele arfava como se viesse de uma longa e cansativa corrida Creed notou imediatamente a espada em sua cintura e a cicatriz em forma de cruz em sua face.

Só isso já era o suficiente para identificá-lo, mas como que para eliminar qualquer dúvida, Yahiko gritou:

- KENSHIN!

Ultima Revisão, 20/01/06

Comentários:

Olá, sei que não existem justificativas para o meu desleixo e a demora para postar este capítulo, mas mesmo assim vou tentar.

Na verdade o cap. 15 na sua forma atual estava pronto desde meados de dezembro. Porque então a demora para postar? Bem, a verdade é que eu queria incrementá-lo um pouco mais e colocar em andamento uma trama paralela adicional. Mas o meu trabalho, muito puxado nessa época do ano, junto com alguns problemas particulares tiraram minha cabeça totalmente do fanfic.

Depois de receber um email hoje (20/01) reclamando da demora, resolvi postar o capítulo como ele estáva. Vou deixar a trama paralela para mais adiante, talvez seja até melhor para não tirar a atenção do foco principal que é a luta contra o Dentes-de-Sabre.

O capítulo ficou bem mais curto que os outros, mas relendo agora acho que ficou bom e como sempre deixei um bom gancho para continuar o próximo.

Não vou fazer mais promeças a toa, mas uma coisa eu garanto: Vou até o fim deste fic de qualquer jeito, não importa quanto tempo leve. Por isso eu peço que continuem me cobrando, me insultem até, só não me deixem esqueçer desse compromisso. Compromisso esse que tenho não só com quem por ventura esteja acompanhando essa história, mas principalmente comigo mesmo.

Obrigado a todos, e mais uma vez perdoem a minha incompetêcia.


	16. Medidas EXtremas, parte um

Samurai X-men

Capítulo 16: Medidas extremas, parte 1

Subúrbios de Tókio, manhã do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da Era Meiji(1878)

Após uma madrugada inteira de uma luta encarniçada contra mais de uma centena de homens da facção ninja conhecida como Tentáculo, Kenshin havia chegado a conclusão de que o misterioso assassino que visava a vida de Kaoru era na verdade Logan. E a luta que o afastara do local onde ela se encontrava, era apenas parte da estratégia para tirá-lo do caminho.

Desesperado, ele se lançou numa corrída alucinada de volta. Sanosuke e Chou, que o acompanhavam, logo ficaram para trás.

Ao se aproximar da casa, Kenshin foi assaltado por um fortíssimo mau presságio. Seu sexto sentido detectou um Ki assassino vindo de lá. Uma presença que emanava um ódio e violência quase bestiais. A visão de uma parte do muro destruída e o forte cheiro de sangue no ar serviram apenas para piorar essa sensação.

Com o coração na boca, e temendo já ter chegado muito tarde, Kenshin parou no limiar do portão da propriedade. O que viu não era bem o que ele esperava.

A fonte do Ki agressivo que Kenshin havia sentido não era Logan, mas um outro homem. Parado no meio do pátio ele o encarava com uma expressão aborrecida.

O homem loiro era uma verdadeira montanha sobre duas pernas. Ele vestia apenas calças, perneiras e sapatilhas negras, deixando a mostra um torax massiço e um pescoço e braços que mais pareciam troncos de árvoeres. Mas acima de tudo havia aquela poderosa energia assassina que emanava da figura, e punha todos os sentidos de Kenshin em guarda. Instintivamente, ele levou a mão ao punho da sakabatou.

- KENSHIN!

O grito repentino sobressaltou Kenshin, e chamou a sua atenção para outra figura que ele não havia notado na primeira observação. A presença do gigante era tão ameaçadora e marcante, que o espadachim ainda levou alguns segundos para identificar Yahiko.

De pé perto das escadas que levavam a varanda da casa, o garoto segurava um pedaço de pau e encarava Kenshin com uma expressão que era misto de alegria e alívio.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kenshin percebeu a presença de uma terceira pessoa. Atrás de Yahiko havia um homem agachado. Apesar de estar quase irreconhecível devido a um sem número de ferimentos, e das roupas reduzidas a farrapos, Kenshin reconheceu Logan. Enquanto imaginava o que ele estaria fazendo ali, o espadachim foi abruptamente arrancado de suas conjeturas pela voz rouca de Dentes-de-Sabre.

- Ora essa! – grunhiu Creed - Mais um com pressa pra morrer.

Dentes-de-Sabre o olhava de cima abaixo com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Vamos ver. – disse Creed como se falasse para si mesmo - Ruivo, cicatriz na face esquerda, espada na cintura. Não pode ter dúvida, só pode ser o famoso Battousai Himura.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kenshin com rispidez – O que pretende?

- Acho que a essa altura tu já deve saber. – respondeu Creed – Meu amiguinho Logan ali já deve ter falado de mim. Por falar nisso, - Creed se vira e começa a caminhar na direção de Logan e Yahiko – Se tu me dá licença, eu tava prestes resolver um assunto antigo com ele. Assim que acabar eu falo contigo.

Enquanto lutava pra tentar entender o que se passava, Kenshin não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. Apenas observou o assassino se aproximar de Logan e Yahiko.

Viu Logan cerrar os dentes e tentar se erguer, mas a tentativa foi inútil. Era óbvio que ele mal conseguia se manter consciente quanto mais se erguer e lutar.

Mas o que tirou Kenshin do torpor foi a atitude de Yahiko. Mais uma vez o garoto ergueu o pedaço de pau e enfrentou o gigante, se colocando entre ele e Logan.

- Não se aproxime seu monstro! – gritou ele – Não vou deixar você matá-lo

Deixando momentaneamente de lado as dúvidas e a confusão Kenshin sacou a espada. Por hora ele já sabia tudo o que precisava saber.

- ESPERE!

O gigante estacou e girou sobre os calcanhares. Não havia como ignorar aquele grito. Assim que viu o olhar de Kenshin, Dentes-de-Sabre soube também que não poderia lhe dar as costas levianamente como fez a pouco.

- Pelo jeito tu não ta a fim de esperar.

- Este servo será seu adversário.

- A única coisa que tu vai ser é um cadáver!

Quase imediatamente Creed se lançou sobre Kenshin, disposto a parti-lo em dois com um golpe só de suas garras de adamantium. Lendário retalhador ou não, ninguém ficava em seu caminho e sobrevivia.

No entanto, o golpe de Creed encontrou apenas espaço vazio no lugar onde Kenshin deveria estar. Quase antes de se dar conta de que tinha errado, Dentes-de-Sabre sentiu um golpe violentíssimo nas costas.

Ajudado pelo próprio impulso, o golpe tirou o assassino do chão e o fez voar contra o muro da propriedade. Com um estrondo terrível, Dentes-de-Sabre se chocou de cabeça contra o muro de pedras.

O muro, já abalado devido aos golpes que sofreu na luta anterior, não resistiu e desabou por cima de Creed, levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira contra o céu da manhã. Quando a nuvem baixou, a única parte visível de Dentes-de-Sabre eram suas pernas, que sobressaiam num angulo estranho de sob uma grande pilha de rochas.

Kenshin ainda estava com o braço estendido na posição em que golpeara. Usando a velocidade do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi ele havia ao mesmo tempo se esquivado do golpe de Creed e girado sobre os calcanhares, atingindo em seguida o ponto cego do oponente.

Logan quase não conseguiu ver o que tinha acontecido, tamanha foi velocidade utilizada na técnica. Mudo de espanto ele não podia fazer nada a não ser permanecer de olhos muito arregalados. Yahiko se recuperou mais rápido, ele já tinha visto Kenshin lutar muitas vezes e conhecia bem a sua capacidade.

- Boa Kenshin! – gritou o garoto enquanto corria na sua direção – Você pegou o desgraçado de jeito!

Kenshin embainhou a espada e olhou para Logan, ele ainda parecia chocado demais para articular qualquer palavra.

- Yahiko! – disse ele sem tirar os olhos do mutante – O que se passa aqui? Onde está Kaoru?

Antes que o menino dissesse qualquer coisa, houve uma movimentação de passos acelerados dentro da casa e logo Kaoru Kamiya surgiu na varanda. Um pouco ofuscada pelo sol da manhã que batia em cheio no seu rosto, Kaoru ergueu a mão e apertou os olhos tentando reconhecer quem tinha acabado de chegar.

- Kenshin, é mesmo você?

Kenshin se virou e permaneceu por alguns momentos como que hipnotizado pela bela figura que se erguia banhada de sol na varanda. Até que soltou um suspiro que fez todo seu corpo estremecer. Nunca em sua vida tinha sentido uma sensação de alivio tão intensa. Em seguida ele caminhou na direção dela, passou por Logan como se ele não estivesse ali e parou logo abaixo da varanda.

- Hai, Kaoru-dono. – disse ele sorrindo - È mesmo este servo que está aqui.

Ao ouvir aquela voz ela não teve mais dúvidas. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, e por alguns momentos, ambos se limitaram a olhar um para o outro totalmente esquecidos do se passava em volta.

- Que bom… - disse ela por fim – Realmente é você.

Sem dizer nada, Yahiko se limitava a admirar a cena com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Logan, porém, sabia que ainda era cedo pra relaxar.

-Ei! – alertou ele – Isso ainda... não acabou. Aproveitem pra... fugir!

Arrancado do devaneio, Kenshin se virou para encará-lo. De perto os ferimentos de Logan eram mais impressionantes ainda. Cortes e contusões se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo, sua respiração era ruidosa e difícil e o sangue já formava uma pequena poça ao seu redor.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Kenshin.

- Terminar... o que comecei.

Kenshin olhou para o local onde Creed ainda jazia imóvel.

- Não entendo... Onde está o Saitou?

- Está lá dentro. – respondeu Kaoru – A Megumi está terminando os curativos.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

De onde estava, Logan tentou soltar uma risadinha sarcástica, mas não teve muito sucesso, a risada acabou se transformando uma tosse estertorosa, acompanhada de uma boa quantidade de sangue.

- O que... COF... tu acha? – disse ele quando conseguiu se controlar um pouco – O Creed enfiou uma espada na barriga dele. Depois deixou o coitado sangrando bem ai no lugar onde você está.

Kenshin olhou para baixo e viu que havia uma grande mancha vermelho escura e úmida debaixo de seus pés. Para ele era custoso acreditar que Saitou pudesse ser vencido tão facilmente.

- "Creed!" – disse ele voltando a encarar Logan – Então aquele homem que eu derrubei era realmente o assassino de quem você falou ontem?

- Brilhante dedução Sherlok. – Logan parecia fazer um grande esforço para poder falar - Agora saiam daqui! Saiam antes que ... ele se levante.

- Do que você está falando? – Kenshin começava a perder a paciência – Aquele homem não vai levantar tão cedo.

Logan balançou a cabeça. Tudo o que ele não queria, era uma discussão bem naquele momento.

- Tu não sabe... não sabe com o que ta lidando aqui Himura. Vai por mim... teu golpe foi fantástico... mas o máximo que tu consegui foi retardar ele um pouco.

- Ele tem razão Kenshin. – disse uma voz que vinha do interior da casa. Todos se viraram a tempo de ver Megumi saindo para varanda e parando ao lado de Kaoru. Ela tinha os cabelos presos por um lenço e vestia um avental manchado de sangue – Eu estava ouvindo tudo lá de dentro. - disse ela enquanto limpava as mãos numa toalha - Aquele cara não pode ser humano.

- Como assim? – Kenshin ficava cada vez mais confuso – Do que vocês estão falando afinal?

Yahiko se aproximou de Kenshin e lhe puxou a manga.

- Olha pra aquela coluna Kenshin. Ta vendo aquilo?

Kenshin olhou na direção em que o garoto apontava. Havia um pedaço de uma lamina de espada cravada na coluna de madeira. Sangue seco e coagulado manchava a lâmina, bem como a coluna e o chão abaixo. Pelo ângulo e a posição do fragmento, Kenshin reconheceu o proprietário da espada.

- Não me diga que...

- Sim. – interrompeu Yahiko – Aquilo era a espada do Saitou. Quando o assassino chegou, os dois lutaram. Com um gatotsu, o Saitou conseguiu empalar o cara contra aquela coluna, um golpe direto no coração.

Ainda olhando para a coluna, Kenshin viu a cena se passando por sua cabeça. O gatotsu de Saitou era realmente bem capaz daquilo.

- Todo mundo achou que ele tinha morrido – continuou Yahiko - Mas sem mais nem menos, o cara agarrou o Saitou quando ele ia pegar a espada de volta. Deu um jeito de quebrar a espada... Arrancou o que tinha sobrado dela do peito e enfiou com tudo na barriga do Saitou.

Sem poder acreditar no que acabou de ouvir, Kenshin encarou Yahiko. Ele estava muito sério. Incrédulo, o espadachim buscou confirmação no olhar de Kaoru e Megumi, as duas acenaram positivamente.

- É verdade Kenshin. – disse Kaoru – De algum modo aquele homem parece ser... Imortal. E não é só isso... Tem algo estranho com os ossos dele, não sei explicar direito.

- Ele é um monstro. – concluiu Megumi – Nunca vi nada parecido.

Yahiko olhou de lado, na direção de Logan. Por um momento pensou se deveria ou não trazer a baila os detalhes da luta dele contra Dentes-de-Sabre. Por enquanto ele era o único que sabia que Logan compartilhava da estranha "imortalidade" de Creed.

- Como está o Saitou? – perguntou Kenshin.

- Muito mal. – disse Megumi - Fiz o que pude... mas ele perdeu muito sangue.

Olhando para os próprios pés, Kenshin tentou processar aquelas informações. Apesar de absurda, aquela história tinha que ser levada a sério, não havia motivo nenhum para seus amigos inventarem tudo aquilo. Restava ainda mais uma dúvida.

Logan continuava na mesma posição. Com um joelho em terra e inclinado para frente, ele olhava fixamente para o ponto onde Creed havia caído.

E você? – perguntou Kenshin – Qual é o seu papel nisso tudo?

Soltando um suspiro, o mutante olhou sobre o ombro.

- Eu? Eu só to tentando... salvar a vida de vocês... agora vão embora de uma... Urrrg... COF! COF! COF!

- LOGAN! – Kaoru correu escada abaixo, passou por Kenshin e Yahiko e abaixou junto a Logan. – Meu Deus. Você está muito ferido. Megumi!

Megumi chegou perto e franziu a testa ao verificar a extensão dos ferimentos.

- Ela tem razão. – Megumi parecia muito espantada – Se continuar desse jeito você vai entrar em choque. Olha só quanto sangue.

- Eu não preciso COF! De... cuidados médicos.

- Isso tudo foi obra daquele homem? – perguntou Kenshin

Surpresa, Kaoru encarou Kenshin. Parecia haver um tom desconfiança na pergunta dele.

- O Logan chegou aqui pouco antes do amanhecer. – disse ela – Chegou bem na hora em que eu ia... ele salvou minha vida. Salvou a vida de todo mundo aqui.

- Kaoru-dono, eu...

- Porque é tão difícil pra você confiar nele?

Kenshin ficou calado. Ele tinha sérios motivos para desconfiar de Logan, mas aquele não era o momento para expô-los.

- Desencana... Kaoru. – disse Logan – Não se preocupe... comigo. Agora, pela última vez... Saiam daqui antes que... Droga... tarde demais.

Um som de pedras se deslocando se fez ouvir. Dentes-de-Sabre saiu debaixo dos escombros. Sentado, ele começou a olhar de um lado para o outro, havia um grande ferimento em sua testa e ele parecia desorientado. Até que seu olhar caiu sobre Logan, Kaoru e os outros. Seus olhos faiscaram de ódio e ele começou a se levantar.

- N-não é possível. – gaguejou Kenshin – Ele não podia estar se levantando.

- Fiquem onde estão. – disse Logan – Eu... urrrrrg... cuido... disso.

Fazendo uma careta de dor, o X-men se ergueu, e manteve a custo um equilíbrio precário. Kaoru e Megumi imediatamente o apoiaram, uma de cada lado.

- Ficou louco! – ralhou Megumi – Olha o seu estado. Não se levante!

- Você não está em condições de lutar Logan. – disse Kaoru categoricamente.

- Me larguem! – com um safanão Logan se livrou das duas.

Em seguida, Wolverine ergueu os dois punhos fechados, e para o espanto de todos, menos Kaoru e Yahiko, desembainhou suas garras de adamantium.

- LOGAN! – gritou Kaoru – NÃO VÁ!

- Deixem isso comigo. – Logan deu um passo a frente – Eu ainda sou o melhor naquilo que faç...

Sem mais nem menos, o X-men caiu de cara no chão e ficou imóvel.

- LOGAN! – Kaoru se apressou em atendê-lo, Megumi Kenshin e Yahiko seguiram o seu exemplo. Kenshin notou que as estranhas garras de metal se retraíram lentamente de volta para o dorso das mãos do mutante.

- Me ajudem a virá-lo. – disse Megumi.

Logan foi posto de barriga para cima e Megumi imediatamente examinou as suas pupilas.

- O que houve come ele Megumi? – perguntou Yahiko preocupado.

- Desmaiou. Esse cabeça dura não devia ter levantado.

Kenshin ergueu os olhos. Creed já começava a caminhar na direção deles.

- Kaoru-dono, Megumi. – disse ele enquanto se erguia – Cuidem dele.

Kaoru seguiu o olhar de Kenshin e compreendeu suas intenções.

- Por favor, - disse ela – tenha muito cuidado Kenshin.

- É isso ai. – Yahiko já suava frio – Não se deixe enganar Kenshin, aquele cara pode ser muito rápido quando quer.

- Boa sorte. – disse Megumi

Sem olhar para trás, Kenhin começou a caminhar na direção de Dentes-de-Sabre. Sua atenção já estava totalmente voltada para o adversário.

- Este servo agradece. – disse ele enquanto caminhava – Por favor, tomem cuidado.

Victor Creed e Kenshin Himura pararam frente a frente, bem no meio do pátio. O mutante assassino olhava para Kenshin de cima para baixo, com o mesmo olhar que lançaria para um prato apetitoso.

- Impressionante. – disse ele – Foi uma porrada e tanto. Doeu pra burro.

- É mesmo?

- Claro. Eu não podia esperar menos do lendário Battousai. Agora ta na hora de ver se tudo o que falam a teu respeito é verdade.

- Este servo também tem ouvido falar de você.

- É mesmo… he he he fico lisonjeado. Só que se tu soubesse realmente com o que ta lidando, teria aceitado a sugestão do Logan. Tu teve sorte naquele golpe, não vou bobear de novo.

Kenshin tirou a sakabatou da bainha e segurou com as duas mãos, se colocando em guarda. Sua cabeça mal devia alcançar o estomago de Creed. Mas não era só o tamanho do adversário que o impressionava. Já na primeira observação ele havia percebido que não estava diante de um oponente comum.

Olhando de perto Kenshin percebeu que apesar de haver uma boa quantidade de sangue coagulado e seco sobre o corpo de Creed, não havia nenhum ferimento aparente, a não ser o corte recente na testa. A julgar pelo aspecto das estranhas garras de Logan, seria impossível que Dentes-de-Sabre saísse daquele confronto sem ao menos algum ferimento. Isso sem contar que ele mal sentiu o golpe violentíssimo aplicado por ele mesmo.

De certa forma isso ia de encontro a suposta "imortalidade" mencionada por Kaoru. Outra questão que o intrigava era a menção de Kaoru a respeito dos ossos dele.

A resposta para as duas perguntas veio quando Dentes-de-Sabre limpou com o dorso das mãos um pouco de sangue que havia em sua testa. Kenshin pode ver nitidamente parte do adamantium que revestia o crânio de Creed através do profundo corte. Mas não foi por muito tempo, o corte começou a se fechar como que por mágica bem diante dos olhos de Kenshin.

"Então é isso!" – pensou Kenshin – "Não sei como, mas parece que o esqueleto dele é feito de… metal! – Kenshin olhou para as afiadíssimas garras de Creed – "Provavelmente o mesmo metal daquelas garras … E não é só isso, ele tem a capacidade de curar ferimentos numa velocidade assustadora!"

Estas constatações, longe de trazer alguma tranqüilidade, só serviram para aumentar ainda mais a inquietação de Kenshin. Ele se deu conta de que estava prestes a enfrentar um desafio diferente de tudo o que ele já havia enfrentado antes.

Apesar disso, para Kenshin não havia alternativa além de lutar com todas as forças.

- Está pronto? – perguntou Creed.

- Pode vir.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no profundo vale onde se encontra o QG secreto do Tentáculo, um cansado e temeroso ninja aguardava. Ele havia acabado de chegar de uma longa corrida e sua respiração ainda estava alterada, provocando pequenas nuvens de vapor devido ao ar frio e úmido do vale. Apesar do sol já ter despontado a algum tempo, sua luz e calor tardavam a penetrar naqueles domínios, onde uma densa névoa serpenteava entre os pinheiros centenários. O silêncio sepulcral contribuía para criar uma atmosfera quase de sonho. 

Com um joelho na terra, e de cabeça baixa o ninja esperava em frente a residência do líder do Tentáculo. Um estremecimento lhe percorreu o corpo de cima abaixo, mas não era o frio daquela manhã de outono que o importunava, mas sim a perspectiva de ser o mensageiro de péssimas notícias. Enquanto esperava, ele pensava na melhor maneira de cumprir a missão que Shiro lhe atribuíra.

Suas conjecturas foram abruptamente interrompidas pelo som da porta se abrindo. Sato Harada saiu e parou de braços cruzados na varanda de sua casa. Ele vestia apenas um sobre-tudo sobre suas roupas de dormir e tinha os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Por um instante ele ignorou o ninja plantado como se fosse uma rocha logo abaixo dele e admirou a paisagem, respirando profundamente o ar carregado de umidade.

Em seguida, como se tivesse se dando conta da presença do outro só naquele momento, lhe dirigiu um olhar severo. Mesmo estando de cabeça baixa, o ninja pareceu se encolher mais ainda ante o peso daquele olhar.

- Comece a falar. – disse Sato – Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu até agora, todos os detalhes.

* * *

- E agora Chou? Direita ou esquerda? 

- Direita!

Sano dobrou a esquina e brecou repentinamente quando se viu diante de um beco sem saída. Chou que vinha logo atrás não conseguiu parar a tempo. Com o choque os dois rolaram enovelados, indo parar no fundo do beco.

- Direita é? – rosnou Sanosuke - Olha só o que você fez seu imbecil.

- A é!... – Chou tinha também uma veia saltada na têmpora – E quem mandou você perder o Battousai de vista idiota.

- Você disse que sabia o caminho cabeça de vassoura!

- Ora seu...

Nesse momento uma janela se abre bem acima deles e uma velhinha bota a cabeça para fora.

- Que barulheira é essa? – pergunta a velhota, esquadrinhando o beco com os olhos apertados, até que se da conta da dupla bem abaixo do seu nariz.

Os dois estavam agarrados, segurando a gola um do outro e com os narizes quase se encostando. Assim que a janela se abriu, eles haviam olhado pra cima ao mesmo tempo. A velhinha então arregalou os olhos e ficou muito vermelha.

- Mas que pouca vergonha!

A anciã então fechou a janela com violência. Chou e Sanosuke ainda olhavam para cima com cara de quem não tinha entendido nada. Até que olharam um para o outro e se deram conta da posição comprometedora em que estavam.

Mais que depressa os dois saltaram em pé e se afastaram a uma boa distância.

- Era só o que me faltava! – disse Chou – É impressão minha ou aquela velha estava achando que a gente...

- A gente o escambau! – interrompeu Sanosuke – Eu me garanto... agora você com esse cabelinho...

- QUE! – Chou levou a mão a uma de suas espadas – Repete isso se for homem!

Ao invés de retrucar, Sanosuke ignorou a provocação e se apressou em sair do beco.

- A gente não tem tempo pra isso seu retardado. A essa hora o Kenshin, a donzela e os outros devem estar passando por maus bocados.

Sanosuke para na entrada do beco e começa a olhar de um lado para o outro tentando se localizar. Aquela região de Tókio era inteiramente desconhecida para ele e também não havia nenhum ponto de referência reconhecível que ele pudesse usar.

- Droga! – protestou Sano – Como foi que a gente foi se perder numa hora dessas.

Chou saiu também do beco e começou a observar os arredores.

- Calma crista de galo. Eu tenho certeza de que estamos perto. Além do mais, você não pode esquecer que o Saitou está lá.

- Não sei não, estou com um mau pressentimento. O Kenshin estava se comportado de um jeito muito estranho.

Chou olhou para o chão e começou a coçar o queixo.

- Também acho. – disse ele - Ele disse que viu o tal do Logan vestido de ninja. Na hora eu também pensei que ele era o assassino do Tentáculo, mas pensando melhor...

- ... Não faz sentido né? – continuou Sano – Eu também estava pensando sobre isso. Ele esteve sozinho com a Kaoru mais de uma vez, se era o assassino, porque não a matou? Ele provou que era capaz de sumir bem debaixo do nosso nariz, ia ser moleza pra ele matar a Kaoru e depois fugir.

- Mas se não era ele, quem então?

- Isso também ta me preocupando. To com a impressão de que fomos todos passados pra trás. Chou, você...

- Shhhhh! Quieto!

- Hein!

- Escuta.

Sanosuke se concentrou e tentou apurar a audição. A princípio ouviu apenas o som de pássaros e um que outro cachorro latindo. Mas logo sons diferentes chegaram aos seus ouvidos. O som era fraco e parecia vir de longe, mas foi o suficiente para sobressaltar Sanosuke.

Eram nitidamente sons de uma luta.

Ele foi para o meio da rua e desesperado começou a olhar de um lado para o outro.

- De onde veio isso?

- Calma. Pode não ser o que a gente ta pensando.

A dúvida foi dissipada por outro som que chegou aos ouvidos da dupla. Um grito de mulher. Desta vez, tanto Chou quanto Sanosuke tiveram certeza do que tinham ouvido.

- Essa voz. – disse Sano - É a Kaoru! Por aqui!

- Droga!

Os dois dispararam novamente. Seguindo o som, logo encontraram terreno conhecido e rumaram a toda velocidade em direção ao casarão. Sanosuke estava furioso, se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com seus amigos, nunca se perdoaria. Chou por sua vez estava inquieto e preocupado, pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior, ele sentia que a situação estava realmente saindo do controle deles.

Logo os dois avistaram o muro da propriedade. Assim como no caso de Kenhin os dois sofreram um choque ao ver parte do muro destruído. Os sons de uma luta violenta chegaram aos ouvidos deles com nitidez.

Também como Kenshin, os dois imaginaram ser Logan o responsável por este ataque, e da mesma forma se surpreenderam com a cena que viram logo que passaram pelo portão.

Kenshin e Dentes-de-Sabre já lutavam a mais de cinco minutos.

Antes de ver, Kenshin sentiu a aproximação de Sano e Chou. Mas de jeito nenhum poderia se desconcentrar da luta, sob o risco de ser cortado ao meio pelas garras do inimigo.

No exato momento em que os dois surgiram, Creed atacou de novo. Kenshin saltou vários metros para trás, mas quando caiu no chão derrapando, levou imediatamente a mão a altura do peito.

As garras de Creed abriram três riscos horizontais no peito de Kenshin, apesar de não ser profundo, o ferimento provocou um sangramento imediato. E não era o único. Kenshin já tinha ferimentos semelhantes nas costas, perna esquerda, abdome e braço direito. Suas roupas estavam em frangalhos e sua respiração já era difícil.

Contrariado, Dentes-de-Sabre estalou a língua.

- Porra! – resmungou ele azedo – Errei de novo! O que temos aqui?

O gigante louro olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sanosuke e Chou parados na entrada do pátio. A expressão aparvalhada dos dois provocou um sorriso no mutante.

- Olha só... não para de aparecer otários querendo morrer. Peguem uma ficha caras, logo eu vou terminar com esse aqui.

Chou e principalmente Sanosuke estavam chocados demais para falar qualquer coisa. Imediatamente ambos se deram conta de que estavam diante do verdadeiro assassino do tentáculo.

Os dois foram tirados do transe por uma voz feminina.

- Finalmente vocês apareceram seus idiotas!

Sanosuke olhou na direção do som e suspirou de alívio. Atrás dos dois lutadores, junto a escada que levava a varanda da casa estavam Kaoru, Yahiko e Megumi. Os três estavam agachados em torno de uma terceira pessoa, um homem aparentemente inconsciente. Megumi tinha a cabeça do homem apoiada nos joelhos, fora ela quem tinha falado.

Chou arregalou mais ainda os olhos quando reconheceu o homem.

- Sanosuke... – Chou parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo – V-você viu quem é aquele cara?

- Logan! – a perplexidade de Sano era igual ou até maior que a de seu companheiro - Que diabos acontece aqui? Porque estão cuidando dele?

- Sanosuke! Chou! – gritou Kaoru – Por favor, ajudem o Kenshin!

Pegos de surpresa, os dois olharam com mais atenção para Kenshin. Ele parecia estar mesmo em situação precária. Apoiado na sua espada, ele arfava, o sangue ainda estava pingando da ferida recém aberta. Mesmo assim, Sanosuke custava a acreditar que ele precisava de ajuda.

- Donzela. O que...

- Ela ta falando sério Sano! – interrompeu Yahiko – o Kenshin não pode com aquele cara sozinho.

O que os dois recém chegados ignoravam, e que tinha ficado óbvio para o trio perto da escada, era que nem mesmo Kenshin poderia enfrentar Dentes-de-Sabre por muito mais tempo. Apesar de ter a vantagem em termos de velocidade e agilidade, e ter desfechado vários golpes contra o adversário, nenhum dos ataques surtiu efeito contra o mutante assassino. Por outro lado, também por diversas ocasiões durante a luta, Dentes-de-Sabre quase desferiu o golpe fatal. Foi numa destas ocasiões que Kaoru soltou o grito que guiou a dupla até aquele local.

Sanosuke olhou mais uma vez para Dentes-de-Sabre. Ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar e olhava para eles com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, esperando para ver qual seria a atitude que tomariam. Ao encarar o olhar do assassino, Sanosuke a princípio sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer a sua espinha. Como uma reação natural a isso, uma raiva surda começou a brotar, fazendo com que todos os seus músculos se retesassem. Com Chou se passou algo parecido, só que no caso dele, muito mais motivado por um sentido de auto-proteção.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Chou sacava duas espadas, Sanosuke cerrou os punhos e deu um passo a frente.

Dentes-de-Sabre já estava se voltando para eles quando Kenshin gritou.

- ESPEREM!

Todos olharam para ele, Kenshin se ergueu e puxou a espada que estava espetada no chão a sua frente. O sangue ainda pingava das feridas recém abertas, mas a postura dele estava longe de ser de uma pessoa sem condições de lutar. Muito pelo contrário, seu espírito combativo parecia mais vivo do que nunca.

- Sano, Chou. – disse ele olhando nos olhos dos dois recém chegados – Só interfiram em último caso.

Aquilo, muito mais que um pedido, soava como uma ordem. E o modo como Kenshin disse aquilo não deixava nenhuma margem para dúvidas ou questionamentos. Além disso havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Kenshin, um brilho que Sanosuke e Chou conheciam muito bem, e que provocou calafrios em ambos. Eles não puderam fazer nada a não ser acenar positivamente com a cabeça e esperar sua chance.

Da mesma forma, Creed hesitou ao encarar Kenshin, por um breve momento ele julgou estar diante de uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Mas em seguida começou rir. Uma risada lenta e rouca que fazia seus imensos ombros sacudirem.

- Hu hu hu hu hu. Falou bonito magricela. Mas do que adianta? Todos vocês vão morrer. Pra mim tanto faz se é um de cada vez ou se são todos de uma vez só.

Creed começou a andar na direção de Kenshin.

- Pra falar a verdade, - continuou o assassino – eu já to de saco cheio. Se aquele bando de policiais aparecerem de novo, todo o planejamento de ontem vai ter ido pro brejo. Portanto senhor Battousai, chegou a hora de acabar com isso. E se tu insiste tanto, vai ser o primeiro a morr...

O ataque foi repentino e muito veloz. Antes que Dentes-de-Sabre pudesse terminar a frase foi atingido no queixo de baixo para cima. O Ryu shou-sem foi tão explosivo e violento, que mesmo depois de atingir o alvo, Kenshin continuou subindo até quase quatro metros de altura.

Quando atingiu o ápice do seu salto, Kenshin empunhou a sakabatou com as duas mãos e a levantou acima da cabeça. Atordoado pelo golpe no queixo, Creed não pode fazer nada enquanto Kenshin descia sobre ele como se fosse um pássaro predador.

- UOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Com um forte grito de kiai, Kenshin descarregou o Ryu tsui-sem sobre o ombro direito de Creed. O golpe foi forte o suficiente para fazer o mutante vergar os joelhos.

Assim que tocou o solo, Kenshin fez um movimento circular girando sobre os calcanhares. A sakabatou zuniu relampejando num arco prateado. O golpe horizontal, desta vez executado com as duas mãos, atingiu Creed na base da nuca.

Creed foi arremessado pra frente como se tivesse sito atropelado por um trem expresso. Bateu com a cara no chão e desta maneira foi escorregando alguns metros, literalmente cavando uma vala no piso de cascalho. Antes de acabar o impulso ele ainda rolou duas vezes e parou estatelado, de costas no chão... a quase oito metros do local onde recebera o golpe.

Kenshin já estava a meio caminho para continuar atacando, mas como Creed não se mexia ele parou. Arfando muito devido ao esforço, ele novamente espetou a espada no chão e vergou os joelhos, sem nunca tirar os olhos do adversário.

Todos que observavam a cena se encontravam em diferentes graus de estupefação. Megumi e Yahiko por exemplo, não tinham conseguido sequer observar os golpes separadamente. Até mesmo Sanosuke, que tinha visto Kenshin lutar tantas vezes, e contra adversários terríveis, estava boquiaberto. Kenshin estava furioso. E era a segunda vez em poucas horas, que ele o via perder o controle daquele jeito.

Preocupado, Sanosuke se aproximou de Kenshin e pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. Se ele continuasse atacando daquele jeito, fatalmente iria matar seu adversário, se é que não havia matado.

- Kenshin. Você...

- Afaste-se Sano.

- Mas...

- Não ouviu guri! Cai fora!

Sanosuke deu um passo atrás. Dentes-de-Sabre estava se levantando. Seu rosto havia se transformado numa massa disforme e havia grandes hematomas arroxeados nos locais onde Kenshin o havia atingido. Mas ele estava se levantando com se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Tenho admitir que essa doeu. – disse ele depois de cuspir sangue e estalar o pescoço – Especialmente o último golpe.

Sanosuke foi recuando aos poucos, até parar novamente ao lado de Chou. Este por sua vez quase deixou cair as espadas que tinha nas mãos.

- S-sanosuke... – balbuciou ele – você está vendo a mesma coisa que eu?

- E até um pouco mais... olha pras feridas dele!

Os hematomas e até mesmo as feridas no rosto de Creed começaram a se curar diante dos olhos de todos. Sanosuke e Chou eram com certeza os mais impressionados. Naquele momento, ambos perceberam – se é que restava alguma dúvida ainda – que todos ali estavam correndo sério risco de vida.

- Chou. – disse Sanosuke em voz baixa – Que se danem os bons modos. Na primeira oportunidade a gente parte com tudo pra cima do cara.

- Falou e disse Sano. Deixa comigo.

Yahiko bateu com o punho no chão.

- Droga! – disse ele grunhindo os dentes – De onde veio esse cara? Ele só pode ser imortal mesmo.

- E não é o único. – disse Megumi - Olhem.

Kaoru e Yahiko olharam para Logan, que continuava desacordado, com a cabeça escorada no colo da médica. Estavam tão absortos com a luta que não haviam notado que quase todas as feridas dele também tinham desaparecido.

- Eu sabia. – comentou Yahiko – Esse cara é mesmo igual aquele monstro.

- Incrível. – como se não pudesse acreditar no que os seu olhos estavam vendo, Megumi tocou os lugares onde antes haviam grandes ferimentos abertos – Regeneração completa. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que não precisava de cuidados médicos.

Vendo aquilo, Kaoru entendeu porque Logan fazia tanta questão de ressaltar que era dele a responsabilidade sobre Dentes-de-Sabre. O fator de cura acelerado, as garras e provavelmente o mesmo esqueleto indestrutível. Tudo aquilo jamais poderia ser considerado coincidência. Yahiko tinha razão. Logan e Creed eram iguais em quase tudo, a não ser por uma questão fundamental.

Logan estava ali para protegê-los.

Kaoru viu Dentes-de-Sabre começar a se aproximar novamente de Kenshin. Este por sua vez empunhou a espada mais uma vez e se preparou para continuar a luta.

- Megumi.

- O que foi?

- Está na hora de acordá-lo.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Kenshin observou o adversário se aproximar. O espadachim podia ler um padrão diferente nos movimentos dele. Estavam mais cautelosos, o sorriso zombeteiro tinha finalmente desaparecido do seu rosto. Dentes-de-Sabre se movia agora com uma auto confiança precavida. Queria ter certeza de que acertaria o próximo golpe.

Kenshin por sua vez estava ficando sem opções. Mesmo atacando com todas as forças, não obteve sucesso. O inimigo era muito mais forte do que ele tinha imaginado. Só restava mais um trunfo na sua manga, e ele tinha que esperar o momento certo para usá-lo.

Creed estava cada vez mais furioso. Estava levando muito mais tempo do que pensava para executar aquele serviço. De qualquer maneira, ele havia decidido. Ia matar Battousai no próximo golpe e depois ia ser a vez de Kaoru. Podia cuidar de Logan mais tarde, e os dois caras que tinham chegado não representavam nenhuma ameaça séria. O único que poderia atrapalhá-lo estava bem a sua frente... Mas não por muito tempo.

- É agora! - anunciou Creed.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, o mutante avançou sobre Kenshim. Atacando com as duas mãos, de cima para baixo.

Novamente Kenshin conseguiu se esquivar saindo para o lado. O flanco direito de Creed estava exposto e o espadachim mirou um golpe no fígado do adversário.

E errou.

Com uma agilidade muito maior do que seu físico gigantesco poderia sugerir, Dentes-de-Sabre aparou o golpe com o antebraço e se deslocou. Avançou como se fosse golpear com as garras da mão esquerda, mas no último momento chutou com a perna direita.

Sem tempo para sair do espaço de ataque do oponente, Kenshin só conseguiu afrouxar o corpo para reduzir o impacto. O chute o atingiu no estomago e tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões. O impacto foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer Kenshin voar vários metros.

Ele bateu no chão com violência e só parou quando suas costas se chocaram contra uma pequena árvore do jardim. Soltando um gemido lúgubre, Kenshin caiu de lado e ficou imóvel.

Kaoru sentiu como se ela mesma tivesse sido atingida. Ao ver Kenshin cair ela esqueceu de tudo o que se passava ao seu redor.

- KENSHIN!

- Kaoru! – chamou Megumi – Espere, não...

Mas já era tarde demais. Cega de desespero Kaoru começou a correr para o local onde Kenshin estava.

- Droga! Onde você vai feiosa?

Yahiko fez menção de ir atrás, mas Megumi o agarrou pelo pescoço e o prendeu junto a si.

- Parado ai moleque!

- Me larga! – protestou Yahiko enquanto se debatia – Eu tenho que...

- Quieto! Você só vai atrapalhar.

- Mas...

- Nada disso! Olhe!

Dentes-de-Sabre viu Kaoru correr em direção a Kenshin e pensou "Perfeito! É agora!" Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Olha pra traz feioso!

O mutante se voltou bem a tempo de ver Sanosuke correndo para cima dele como um doido.

- Ahh não! – rosnou Creed – Resolveu participar da festa na hora errada guri!

Sanosuke continuou correndo como se tencionasse colidir de frente com o adversário. Dentes-de-Sabre, já estava cheio daquelas interropções, por isso golpeou esperando acabar com Sano rapidamente.

O que ele não esperava é que Sanosuke saltasse no último segundo, passando por cima do golpe de Creed. Só tarde demais, o mutante viu Chou, e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

O colecionador de espadas vinha correndo logo atrás de Sanosuke. E aproveitando a guarda aberta de Creed, enterrou duas de suas armas no peito do mutante. No mesmo momento Sanosuke caia por trás de Creed e se colocava entre este e Kenshin.

- Na mosca! – exultou Chou – O que achou dessa otário!

- YIERRRRRGGG. DESGRAÇADOS!

Dentes-de-Sabre caiu de joelhos e tombou para frente se apoiado em uma das mãos. Chou já estava sacando outra de suas espadas.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo! – gritou Sanosuke – Sai de perto dele Chou!

- Fica frio crista de galo. – Chou já empunhava a espada acima da cabeça – Vamos ver se ele consegue grudar a cabeça de volta depois que eu decepá-la!

Aproveitando que Creed ainda estava abaixado, Chou vez descer a espada num golpe violentíssimo, esperando ter como recompensa o som de ossos e carne rasgando, seguido do som da cabeça de Creed rolando no chão.

Mas o som que se ouviu foi o choque estridente de metal contra metal. Chou sentiu o impacto percorrer todo o seu corpo e com isso perdeu o equilíbrio, quase caindo sentado. Para seu horror e surpresa, sua espada havia se partido, como se tivesse acabado de desferir um golpe contra uma bigorna.

Chou percebeu que tinha cometido o maior erro da sua vida quando viu o olhar que Dentes-de-Sabre lhe dirigiu.

- Isso...- Creed engasgava com o próprio sangue - Isso doeu pra burro seu corno.

Desesperado, Chou fez menção de sacar outra de suas espadas. Mas Dentes-de-Sabre foi mais rápido. Num movimento ágil se ergueu e atacou.

Chou conseguiu se esquivar das garras por um fio de cabelo. Mas o murro que Creed disparou com a outra mão o acertou em cheio. Chou foi jogado longe, rolou por alguns metros e ficou imóvel.

- Chou! – berrou Sano – Chou! Ta me ouvindo?

Sanosuke não insistiu. Chou estava no mínimo inconsciente. Além do mais Sano tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver. Ele viu Dentes-de-Sabre arrancar ao mesmo tempo as duas espadas que o tinham trespassado. A esta altura Sanosuke já havia desistido de entender como ele fazia aquilo.

O mutante jogou as armas longe e encarou Sanosuke.

- Tua vez guri. – disse ele enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria do seu queixo – Vai se arrepender por ter me atrapalhado.Vou espalhar as tuas tripas no chão e tu vai morrer devagar.

Sanosuke passou a estalar as juntas dos dedos. Sua expressão era quase tão feroz quanto a de Dentes-de-Sabre.

- Essa eu quero ver! – disse ele – Pode vir seu gorila oxigenado!

Indiferente a tudo o que acontecia, Kaoru tinha Kenshin em seus braços e tentava acordá-lo a algum tempo. Havia um filete de sangue saindo de sua boca e sua respiração parecia difícil. Ao menos o sangramento nos outros ferimentos parecia ter estancado.

- Kenshin... – chamava ela as lágrimas – Sou eu... por favor, responda.

Novamente ela não obteve resposta. Kaoru não tinha condições de levá-lo até onde Megumi estava, mas não podia ficar parada. O jeito era trazer a médica para aquele local. Para isso ela teria que passar perigosamente perto de Dentes-de-Sabre.

Escorando gentilmente Kenshin de encontro a arvore, ela se preparou para fazer novamente a perigosa travessia. Um momento antes de começar a correr ela sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o pulso.

- N-não! Kaoru-dono. Fique aqui.

- Kenshin!

Aliviada, Kaoru abraçou Kenshin com força.

- Que bom. – disse ela – Como você está?

- Melhor agora... perdi os sentidos... devo ter batido a cabeça nesta arvore. O-o que está acontecendo?

A alguns metros dali Megumi tentava acordar Logan.

- Vamos Logan! – dizia ela enquanto sacudia os ombros do X-men – Como pode! Que tipo de imortal você é? ACORDE!

- Não é bem assim Megumi. – disse Yahiko, que assistia a luta sem ao menos piscar – Você não viu o quanto esse cara apanhou do grandalhão antes... Acho que até uma brisa derrubava ele naquela hora.

- Não tem jeito. – Megumi encarou o garoto – Yahiko!

- Hum?

- Vá la dentro e pegue a minha caixa de remédios. Rápido!

- Hein! – o garoto olhou para a médica surpreso – Pra que você precisa disso?

- Não discuta. VÁ!

Visivelmente contrariado, o garoto, lançou um último olhar para o que acontecia no pátio e então disparou a correr para atender ao pedido de Megumi.

Dentes-de-Sabre começou andar na direção de Sanosuke. Os ferimentos causados pelas espadas de Chou já haviam cicatrizado, mas o mutante parecia respirar com certa dificuldade.

Sanosuke teve que fazer um grande esforço para ficar onde estava. Havia uma parte do seu cérebro que queria apenas se desligar, fugir, desaparecer. Os olhos de Creed pareciam quase transparentes e se fixavam nele com uma intensidade terrível.

Mas Sano firmou os pés e fechou os punhos com mais força. Com vontade férrea dominou aquele medo irracional e o colocou no seu devido lugar. Mais do que sua própria vida, era a vida dos seus amigos que estava em jogo.

"Golpes simples não vão funcionar contra esse cara." – pensou Sano – "Por mais forte que eu bata" – Sanosuke ergueu a mão direita e olhou para ela – "Vou ter que apelar pra ignorância... é uma pena, essa mão já estava quase boa" - Uma sombra caiu sobre ele e Sanosuke olhou para frente, depois ergueu os olhos para encarar Creed.

- Até que tu tem coragem garoto. - disse Creed que tinha se aproximado até ficar a menos de um metro de Sano – Vamos ver se tu vai morrer feito homem.

Sanosuke entortou a boca num sorriso irreverente.

- He! Se você acha que vai ser fácil, ta muito enganado.

As garras de Creed relampejaram na direção da garganta de Sano. Daquela distância, Dentes-de-Sabe sabia que a única opção de Sanosuke era se abaixar ou pular para trás. Mas para sua surpresa aconteceu algo diferente.

Sanosuke bloqueou o golpe.

Usando apenas o antebraço esquerdo, Sano aparou o golpe fortíssimo. A força que teve que usar para deter o ataque quase quebrou seu próprio braço. Foi quase a mesma coisa que tentar parar um touro enraivecido com apenas uma mão. Mas ele conseguiu o que queria. Deixar Creed com a guarda aberta, bem ao alcance de sua mão direita.

- TOMA ESSA!

Sano aplicou o Futae no Kiwami no plexo solar de Creed, esperando conseguir o máximo de dano.

- UUUURRRRGGGG!

Dentes-de-Sabre sentiu como se uma bomba tivesse explodido dentro dele. O golpe que Sanosuke aprendera com o monge Anji podia literalmente reduzir rochas a pó. O mutante cambaleou para traz, se dobrou sobre si mesmo e vomitou sangue... muito sangue.

Sanosuke por sua vez também recuou com uma careta de dor no rosto. Mesmo tendo golpeado uma parte "macia" do corpo do adversário, o efeito colateral daquele golpe sempre era o mesmo. Ele segurou a mão direita e rangeu os dentes, novamente os ossos de seu punho e pulso pagaram o pato por ele ter usado aquela técnica. E para piorar o seu braço esquerdo também não estava nada bem.

Ele apostara tudo nesse golpe, se não funcionasse, então todos estariam perdidos. Por isso, foi com uma expectativa angustiante que ele ergueu o rosto para conferir o resultado de seu esforço.

Creed tinha caído de joelhos e continuava dobrado sobre si. Parecia sentir muita dor. O sangue continuava a sair de sua boca aos borbotões. Alguns de seus órgãos internos haviam sido praticamente esfacelados. Mas para Creed, a dor era algo a que ele estava acostumado. Pior do que a dor era o fato de que tinha sido pego de jeito... e por um simples humano.

O assassino encarou Sanosuke com um olhar de puro ódio. O fator de cura já tinha começado a trabalhar a todo o vapor. Apesar de toda dor, firmou um pé na terra, como se fosse levantar.

Sanosuke deu um passo para trás. "Isso já é demais!" pensou. Tinha certeza que o golpe foi executado com perfeição. Mais do que suficiente para matar qualquer ser humano instantaneamente.

- Cai desgraçado! – esbravejou ele – Porque você não CAI DE UMA VEZ!

Fazendo uma careta e soltando um gemido rouco, Dentes-de-Sabre começou a levantar. Mas então, suas pupilas rolaram nas órbitas, ele começou a cambalear, pouco a pouco, e começou a cair para frente.

- ISSO! – exultou Sanosuke.

Porém, no último momento, Creed apoiou uma mão no chão e evitou a queda. Respirando como um touro enraivecido ele ergueu a cabeça para encarar Sanosuke.

Ele estava sorrindo.

- Essa... foi por pouco. – a voz do mutante parecia vir de muito longe – Essa foi boa guri... Minha vez agora.

Dentes-de-Sabre se levantou com dificuldade. Ele realmente quase tinha desmaiado. Podia se dizer que o mutante estava de pé por pura teimosia. Mais tarde ele iria torcer o pescoço de Shiro por não ter lhe passado nenhuma informação a respeito daquele cara.

Foi a vez de Sano cair de joelhos. O Futae no Kiwami tinha falhado. Como se estivesse num pesadelo ele viu o assassino começar a andar na sua direção. Sanosuke tentou se erguer, mas suas pernas não se moveram. Os olhos de Creed estavam mais uma vez fixados nele, mas desta vez, ele não teve forças para reagir.

"Vou morrer." – a idéia surgiu na mente de Sanosuke como um fato já consumado.

Mas então Dentes-de-Sabre parou, seus olhos deixaram Sanosuke e se fixaram num ponto um pouco acima dele.

Antes que Sanosuke se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás e viu Kenshin.

- Pode se levantar? – perguntou Kenshin, sem tirar os olhos de Dentes-de-Sabre.

Sanosuke levou alguns segundos para responder, sua mente e espírito voltando aos poucos.

- Sim... Eu posso.

Sanosuke se ergueu sentindo as pernas tremerem um pouco, mas logo as controlou.

- Kenshin. Me desculpe eu...

- Você vez um bom trabalho Sano, agora deixe tudo com este servo.

Yahiko emergia naquele momento de dentro da casa carregando a caixa de remédios de Megumi.

Ele chegou a tempo de ver Kenshin em pé frente ao assassino e Sanosuke recuando até onde estava Kaoru.

- Droga! - Disse ele - Demorei demais pra juntar essas tralhas. O que aconteceu Megumi?

A médica continuava no mesmo lugar, junto com Logan. Ela pareceu não ter notado logo de cara a chegada intempestiva de Yahiko. Por um momento, antes de Kenshin se levantar novamente, ela também havia perdido as esperanças. Por um breve momento, a perspectiva de ver Sanosuke morrer abriu um buraco em seu coração. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Agitado como sempre, Yahiko desceu correndo as escadas para o pátio e parou junto a Megumi. Olhando fixamente para o que acontecia mais adiante, nem sequer percebeu a palidez e o estado quase catatônico da médica.

- Megumi! – tornou a chamar Yahiko – Eu trouxe a caixa! Pode me dizer o que acabou de acontecer?

Megumi olhou para Yahiko como se só tivesse se dado conta da presença dele naquele momento. Enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente com as costas da mão e em seguida pegou a caixa das mãos de Yahiko. Ainda não era hora de entregar os pontos.

- O Sanosuke voltou a usar aquele Futae sei lá o que. – disse a médica enquanto procurava alguma coisa na caixa – Mas pelo jeito aquele idiota machucou a mão novamente por nada.

A voz de Megumi estava embargada. Intrigado, Yahiko olhou para ela e viu o quanto estava abalada, suas mãos tremiam enquanto revirava a caixa apressadamente. Num átimo, o garoto percebeu o que se passava com a amiga. Meio sem jeito, ele pos uma mão sobre seu ombro num gesto de solidariedade. Em seguida, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Kenshin.

- Não se preocupe! – Yahiko tentava parecer confiante – Duvido muito que aquele monstro tenha saído inteiro depois de levar aquele golpe do Sano. Agora o Kenshin vai acabar com ele.

O garoto baixou os olhos para Logan.

- Droga. Uma situação dessas e esse cara dormindo.

- Eu já vou cuidar disso. – retrucou Megumi, sem parar de mexer na caixa. Ela ergueu os olhos por um segundo e viu que Kenshin e Dentes de Sabre continuavam apenas se encarando.

Creed estava hesitando. Os embates anteriores lhe ensinaram que não poderia atacar Kenshin de qualquer jeito. Ele notou que o espadachim não havia largado sua espada em momento algum. "Como pode?" - pensou ele – "Afinal quem são esses caras?". Dentes-de-Sabre custava a acreditar, mas um punhado de seres humanos comuns estava lhe dando muito trabalho.

Por outro lado não havia como negar os fatos. O golpe que aquele garoto lhe aplicou não tinha nada de comum, assim como o homem parado a sua frente. Aquele homem de aparência frágil, quase feminina, e ainda por cima empunhando uma espada que não cortava. Aos olhos de Creed, Kenshin parecia agora quase intocável.

Mas aquele hiato também tinha um motivo mais pratico. Creed estava simplesmente ganhando tempo. Muito encurvado, respirando com dificuldade e com uma mão sobre o local onde Sano o golpeara, Dentes-de-Sabre esperava o fator de cura agir.

Kenshin pareceu perceber o que se passava na mente de Creed. Para ele não havia vantagem alguma em adiar mais aquela luta

- Escute. – disse ele – Obviamente você está muito ferido. Desista! É sua última chance.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Creed cerrou os dentes. Por pior que estivesse, o que realmente o incomodava era ser ferido em seu orgulho. Fazendo um esforço evidente, ele corrigiu sua postura e lançou um escarro cheio de sangue para o lado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar? – sua voz estava mais rouca e ameaçadora do que nunca – Só saio daqui depois que fizer o meu serviço... e mato qualquer um que se meta no meu caminho.

Com muita calma Kenshin embainhou a sua espada. Em seguida assumiu uma postura relaxada, de frente para o adversário, braços ao longo do corpo.

- Então venha.

Perto dali, Kaoru se perguntava o que Kenshin estava pretendendo.

- Sanosuke. – sussurrou ela – não me diga que...

- É isso ai donzela. – Sanosuke sorriu – Parece que o Kenshin resolveu pegar pesado também. Chegou a hora de decidir essa parada de vez.

Kaoru respirou fundo e procurou se acamar. Um ruído chamou sua atenção. Era Megumi revirando sua caixa de remédios.

- Achei! – disse ela, erguendo um pequeno frasco de vidro com alguns caracteres ocidentais.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Yahiko.

- Uma solução de amônia. – respondeu Megumi enquanto destampava o frasco – Acho melhor você sair de perto.

Desconfiado, o menino deu um passo atrás enquanto a médica levou o frasco até o nariz de Logan.

As narinas do mutante vibraram por um momento, e então, sem mais nem menos, Logan abriu os olhos.

Num movimento brusco, Wolverine ergueu o busto, levou uma mão a boca e começou a tossir violentamente. Pego de surpresa, Yahiko levou um grande susto e caiu sentado.

Em meio a tosse e com lágrimas nos olhos, Logan tentou falar.

- COF! COF! Mas que ... URRG! Que merda é essa! COF! COF!

Megumi tampou o frasco. Ela estava espantada. Sabia que aquele produto causava uma reação violenta, mas não esperava que Logan fosse tão sensível a ele.

- Calma. Isso é amônia. Logo o efeito vai passar.

Logan olhou para trás e encarou Megumi, e em seguida olhou para Yahiko, que naquele momento se erguia.

O mutante fechou os olhos por um instante e procurou se controlar. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, fungou um pouco e esfregou os olhos para aliviar a sensação de ardência.

- Eu perdi os sentidos?

- Sim. – respondeu Megumi.

- O que aconteceu por aqui?

- Olhe por você mesmo.

Logan ergueu a vista. Viu Dentes-de-Sabre e Kenshin frente a frente. Viu Sanosuke junto de Kaoru e também Chou atirado no chão um pouco mais longe. O sol mal havia se deslocado no céu, se passaram apenas alguns minutos, mas foi tempo o suficiente para acontecer muita coisa.

- Você tem que ajudá-lo. – disse Megumi

O X-men olhou para a médica e viu o quanto ela estava assustada. Subitamente ele se sentiu envergonhado. Era a segunda vez em pouco tempo que ele desmaiava. Felizmente o tempo em que ficou desacordado pelo menos serviu para que seu fator de cura mutante agisse. Apesar de ainda estar se sentindo um trapo, Logan achou que poderia lutar novamente. O mutante começou a se erguer, mas Yahiko pos uma mão no seu ombro.

- Espere! – disse o menino em voz baixa, os olhos grudados em Kenshin. – Fiquem quietos.

- Yahiko! – Megumi parecia confusa – Não foi você mesmo que disse pra...

- Eu sei... Mas olha pro Kenshin. Aquela postura... não podemos nos intrometer agora.

Intrigado, Logan olhou novamente. Apesar de todo barulho que ele fez ao acordar, aqueles dois não se mexeram um centímetro sequer. Yahiko tinha razão, o clima de tensão ali era evidente. Imediatamente ele percebeu algo estava para acontecer, os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçaram e assim como os outros ele ficou quieto.

Última revisão 07/06/2006

Comentários

Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que por ventura ainda estiverem acompanhando este fanfic, e tiveram a santa paciência de ler até o fim esta monstruosidade que foi o cap. 16. Obrigado, vocês são verdadeiros heróis e não merecem ter que esperar tanto pra conferir um resultado tão fraco.

Este foi até agora de longe o capítulo mais longo, 27 páginas de word em fonte 12 não é pouca coisa. Se a qualidade do texto equivalesse a abundância de palavras eu seria o cara mais feliz do mundo. Mas é claro que não é bem assim.

Foi por isso que eu resolvi cortar ao meio o que deveria ser o cap. 16 e usar a outra metade para fazer o 17. Isso mesmo, o texto original tinha quase o dobro do tamanho! Isso explica o "parte um" no título, e o final aparentemente abrutpo e inconclusivo. Não é a primeira vez que uso este recurso e provavelmente não será a última.

Graças a isso, a seqüência da história já está garantida e eu pretendo postar as duas partes ao mesmo tempo, fiquem tranqüilos.

Tentei neste capítulo dar mais ênfase as lutas, mas mesmo assim ainda tive que colocar muita "encheção de lingüiça" para tapar os buracos no enredo. Com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo lugar, é difícil não ter que recorrer a este expediente. Mesmo assim pode se dizer que o pau rolou solto e a perspectiva para continuação é que continue assim.

O próximo capítulo será de grande importância para a trama do fanfic e justificará plenamente o titulo "Medidas estremas". Esperem por fortes emoções.

Mais uma vez obrigado.

Otávio "Miburo" Pedroso


	17. Medidas Extremas, parte dois

Samurai X-men

Capítulo 17: Medidas extremas, parte 2

Manhã do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da Era Meiji(1878)

Na verdade o duelo já tinha começado. Tanto Kenshin como Creed estavam empenhados em um embate de vontades. Jogando toda sua energia combativa contra o adversário, cada um procurava uma brecha, uma abertura para atacar.

O barulho causado por Logan foi percebido por ambos, e foi igualmente ignorado. Mas agora com tudo em silêncio, a tensão foi crescendo gradualmente, como se fosse um dique prestes a estourar.

Creed não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela situação. A sua habitual autoconfiança estava abalada. Com um esforço considerável de concentração, o mutante tentava se convencer de que estava diante de um simples humano, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava adivinhar o que Kenshin estava planejando.

Apesar de toda a concentração, Kenshin procurou relaxar. Precisava do controle absoluto sobre seu corpo para executar o Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

O golpe supremo do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Aquela era a sua cartada final, mas ele não sabia se iria funcionar. A esperança de Kenshin, era de que com o efeito cumulativo de todos os danos já recebidos, Creed estivesse mais vulnerável.

O silencio agora era quase absoluto. Não havia pessoas nas casas vizinhas porque a polícia havia evacuado toda aquela área no dia anterior. A tensão chegou num ponto limite. Sem saber ao certo quanto tempo tinha se passado, todos mal ousavam respirar.

As mãos de Megumi estavam tremulas e suadas. Ela nem notou quando o pequeno frasco que tinha nas mãos escorregou e caiu.

Ao cair no piso de cascalho branco e miúdo, o objeto provocou um som claro e leve. Mas que soou como se fosse um tiro de partida.

Dentes-de-Sabre saltou para cima de Kenshin, engolindo o espaço que havia entre eles num piscar de olhos. Suas garras visaram o pescoço do adversário.

Num movimento mais rápido ainda, Kenshin levou a mão a espada e deu um passo a frente. Em direção as garras de Creed.

Apenas um instante antes das garras atingirem sua jugular, Kenshin sacou a espada.

Num primeiro momento, Creed sentiu como se tivesse batido contra uma barreira invisível. O impacto que se seguiu teve o efeito de uma explosão. As últimas sensações que Creed teve antes de desmaiar foram ouvir um som muito forte e sentir o ar passando velozmente em torno dele.

Por isso ele não sentiu nada quando atravessou a parede externa da casa, bateu com força no chão assoalhado, rolou várias vezes, levando consigo tudo o que encontrou pelo caminho até parar deslizando dentro de um cômodo.

De todos ali somente Sanosuke já tinha visto Kenshin usar aquela técnica. Mesmo assim ele se convenceu novamente que não importava quantas vezes a visse, sempre ficaria impressionado.

Sob esse ponto de vista é até fácil compreender a reação de absoluto assombro por parte dos outros. Principalmente de Logan que nunca nem sequer ouviu falar daquilo.

Ele tinha saltado para cima de Megumi e Yahiko para protegê-los, quando Creed passou voando a poucos metros deles.

- Ei! – protestou Yahiko – Sai de cima de mim!

Logan se ergueu e olhou para Kenshin a tempo de vê-lo repor a Sakabatou na bainha. Em seguida ele deu alguns passos e espiou pelo grande vão recém aberto na parede da casa. Parecia que um caminhão desgovernado tinha passado por ali. Ainda tinham coisas caindo e se acomodando em meio ao caos. Apurando um pouco a vista Logan pode ver Creed caído de borco em meio de uma pilha de escombros.

O X-men tinha sido novamente testemunha de algo fantástico. O golpe de Kenshin de alguma maneira atingiu Creed com um impacto duplo. Ao choque da espada se seguiu o impacto do ar. De alguma forma, o movimento de Kenshin causou um vácuo momentâneo. Isso explicava o estrondo que deixou Logan meio surdo.

- Jesus! – a palavra saiu da boca de Logan sem que ele percebesse. Ele não era um sujeito dos mais religiosos, muito pelo contrário. Portanto, o fato de ter proferido o nome do Nazareno era um sinal claro de sua estupefação.

A primeira a voltar a realidade foi Kaoru ao ver Kenshin cambalear e cair de joelhos.

- Kenshin! – sem perder tempo ela correu para onde ele estava e o abraçou

Logo em seguida, Megumi, Sano e Yahiko seguiram seu exemplo e num instante, todos eles estavam em volta de Kenshin.

- Ken-san. - Megumi já estava tirando remédio e bandagens da caixa – Deixe-me cuidar dessas feridas.

- Fantástico! – exultou Yahiko – Então esse é golpe supremo do Hitem Mitsurugi!

- Boa Kenshin! – Sanosuke também estava radiante – Você conseguiu!

Por um momento, Kenshin se deixou envolver pelo clima a sua volta e relaxou. O Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki exigia demais de suas forças, tanto físicas quanto espirituais. Era muito bom desfrutar da presença dos amigos, e melhor ainda do calor do corpo de Kaoru junto a si.

Mas esse momento durou pouco. Fazendo um esforço consciente, Kenshin afastou Kaoru. Talvez fosse cedo ainda para comemorar.

- Kaoru-dono... Por favor.

- Ah! – repentinamente, Kaoru pareceu constrangida – Desculpe.

- Por favor. – pediu Kenshin – Ajudem este servo a se levantar.

Com a ajuda dos amigos Kenshin se ergueu e olhou na direção do grande rombo na parede. Logan continuava no mesmo lugar. Sanosuke também olhava na mesma direção.

- E quanto a esse cara? – perguntou ele – Afinal qual é o papel dele nisso tudo?

- O Logan está do nosso lado Sano. – disse Kaoru com convicção.

- O que! Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Kenshin em seguida deu um passo a frente.

- Senhor Logan. – chamou ele.

O X-men se voltou. A incredulidade ainda evidentemente estampada no seu rosto.

- O que o senhor acha? – perguntou Kenshin – Conseguimos derrubá-lo?

- Tu pegou ele de jeito. – disse Logan - O canalha ta com certeza... fora de combate.

Ao mesmo tempo, todos suspiraram aliviados. Menos Kenshin, ele continuava sério.

- Muito bem... - Kenshin se virou para Megumi – Temos que ver como está o Saitou.

Megumi se empertigou. Tinha se esquecido totalmente de Saitou. Ela olhou por um momento para as feridas de Kenshin como que em dúvida

- Não se preocupe com este servo. – Kenshin se apressou em tranqüilizá-la – Não é nada de grave. A prioridade agora é o Saitou.

Sem perder mais tempo ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e em seguida se dirigiu a Sanosuke.

- Vou precisar de ajuda. – disse ela.

- Certo... Mas que houve com o Saitou?

- Não tenho tempo pra explicar, apenas venha comigo.

- Tsc! O pau mandado do Saitou é o Chou. Cadê ele numa hora destas?

- Ai! Pau mandado é vovozinha crista de galo!

Todos se voltaram a tempo de ver o ex membro da Juponngatana se erguendo. Ele tinha num lado do rosto um grande hematoma arroxeado.

- Falando no diabo... - troçou Sanosuke – Você é vazo ruim mesmo hein? Aquela porrada podia ter te arrancado a cabeça.

- Muito engraçado palhaço! – disse Chou enquanto se aproximava do grupo, caminhando com certa dificuldade. – Pois fique sabendo que não é um tapinha desses que vai me derrubar. O que aconteceu com aquele monstro?

Sanosuke fez um gesto displicente com o polegar, indicando o rombo na parede da casa.

Chou abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bem feito! O canalha teve sorte, eu não ia ter piedade dele dessa vez.

- E o que tu ia fazer? – Sanosuke não podia perder de jeito nenhum aquela oportunidade – Amassar a mão dele com a tua cara de novo?

- O que! – o tom da pele de Chou ficou quase igual ao da sua roupa – O que você disse crista de galo?

- Ficou surdo... Eu disse que AI AI AI! Me solta.

Megumi havia avançado e torcido a orelha de Sanosuke sem perdão.

- Chega dessa palhaçada! – disse ela – Nós temos mais o que fazer.

Chou pareceu achar muita graça daquilo.

- He, he, he! Quem é o fracote agorAAARRRRG!

Sem soltar Sanosuke, Megumi fez a mesma coisa com Chou.

- Cala boca você também! Os dois vêm comigo, AGORA!

Ainda sob protestos, Megumi os arrastou em direção a casa sem nenhuma cerimônia. Todos os outros observaram a cena num silêncio constrangido, com uma grande gota de suor a lhes escorrer da nuca.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo serviu para quebrar um pouco da tensão que havia no ar. Especialmente para Kaoru, que até aquele momento, ainda custava a acreditar que o pesadelo tinha acabado.

- Kenshin. – disse ela – Obrigada... Você conseguiu novamente.

O espadachim olhou para ela e sorriu do modo como sempre fazia

- Não Kaoru-dono. Nós conseguimos.

Kaoru ficou muito vermelha e sorriu de volta. Sorrindo também estava Yahiko, mas a coisa estava começando a ficar muito melosa para o gosto dele. Por isso, foi com certo alívio que ele anunciou:

- Ai vem o gaijin.

- Parabéns Himura. – disse Logan enquanto se aproximava do trio – Ainda não entendi direito o que tu fez, mas com certeza foi um ótimo trabalho. Que golpe foi aquele?

O mutante parou a menos de um passo de Kenshin e lhe estendeu a grande mão peluda, havia agora um enorme sorriso no seu rosto também.

- No ocidente a gente se cumprimenta assim. Toca aqui xará!

O sorriso de Kenshin, porém havia se apagado do seu rosto. Ele olhou por um momento para a mão estendida em sua direção e em seguida lançou um olhar pelo restante do corpo do mutante. Havia sobrado muita pouca coisa inteira do uniforme ninja que Logan usava. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção e impressionou Kenshin, foi a ausência total ferimentos e contusões que ele mesmo tinha visto quando chegou ali, a menos de dez minutos atrás.

- Vejo que o senhor se restabeleceu totalmente senhor Logan.

A animação de Logan sumiu como se lhe houvessem jogado um balde de água fria. Ele também parou de sorrir enquanto abaixava a mão. O tom de desconfiança de Kenshin lhe lembrou repentinamente que era um estranho ali. Era praticamente um alienígena naquele mundo e o único motivo de estar naquela época e lugar era para cumprir uma missão. Apesar de dever muito aquelas pessoas, devia se envolver o mínimo possível com elas.

O clima voltou a ficar pesado. Visivelmente constrangida, e perplexa com a atitude de Kenshin, Kaoru se apressou a tentar concertar a situação.

- Não fale desse jeito Kenshin.

- Kaoru-dono. Na opinião deste servo, o senhor Logan tem muito a explicar.

- Talvez mas...

- Primeiro, - interrompeu Kenshin – ele desaparece no meio da noite sem mais nem menos.

Kenshin fez uma pequena pausa para dar a Logan a oportunidade de se explicar. O mutante permaneceu calado, encarando Kenshin nos olhos sem pestanejar.

- Em seguida. – continuou o espadachim – Bem no meio de uma batalha contra o Tentáculo, este servo avista o senhor Logan acima de um telhado, observando a luta... Vestindo roupas de ninja.

Kaoru e Yahiko olham para Logan esperando alguma confirmação. Era óbvio que eles não tinham conhecimento daquele fato. Novamente o mutante permanece mudo.

- E finalmente, - Kenhin estava determinado a desmascarar Logan – Este servo chega e este local e descobre que o senhor Logan já estava aqui, lutando contra aquele monstro. Ele estava muito ferido e mesmo assim insiste em continuar lutando, desembainhado estranhas garras de dentro do próprio corpo. E como se não fosse o bastante, ele aparece agora completamente recuperado, como se nada lhe houvesse acontecido. E então? O que tem a dizer sobre isso senhor Logan?

Depois que Kenshin acabou de falar, se seguiu um silêncio desconfortável. Kaoru olhava para os próprios pés. Ela podia compreender a desconfiança de Kenshin, era lógico que não poderiam confiar em uma pessoa tão misteriosa. Ela mesma poderia acrescentar a aquela relação, o estranho aparelho em forma de caneta que Logan lhe passou e que acabou servindo para lhe salvar a vida.

Mesmo assim, para Kaoru Kamyia, a gratidão vinha em primeiro lugar.

- Kenshin... – começou ela – Acho que você se lembra que uma vez eu te disse que não me importava com o seu passado.

Um pouco surpreso, Kenshin olhou para ela.

- Apesar de tudo, - continuou Kaoru, erguendo o rosto e encarando Kenshin – o fato básico permanece o mesmo. Este homem _salvou _a minha vida, bem como a de Megumi a e do Yahiko. No fim, isso é tudo o que importa. Na minha opinião, o senhor Logan não nos deve nada... Muito pelo contrário.

- Ela ta certa. – disse Yahiko com um semblante sério e cruzando os braços – Se não fosse por esse cara nós não estaríamos aqui.

Desta vez foi Kenshin que não encontrou argumentos. Mesmo assim, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Em seguida Kaoru olhou para Logan e sorriu.

- Eu agradeço por tudo o que fez pela gente. – ela se curvou polidamente – Peço desculpas pela rudeza de Kenshin.

Muito sério, Logan retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Não precisa agradecer Kaoru. Não precisa pedir desculpas também... Na verdade, quem precisa se desculpar sou eu.

Kaoru parecia confusa.

- Logan. O que...

- Escutem. – interrompeu Logan erguendo uma mão – A culpa por vocês terem se envolvido nessa... bagunça, é em grande parte minha. O Himura tem razão, eu devo muito a vocês... – neste ponto Logan soltou um suspiro - Mas infelizmente não posso esclarecer certos fatos. Sei que isso é injusto, mas gostaria que vocês me perdoassem.

Logan se curvou mais uma vez, profundamente. Ele havia falado num tom sincero e humilde. Mas uma parte dele não deixou de se perguntar se não estava fazendo aquilo apenas para aliviar sua consciência.

Quando ele ergueu o busto, olhou para Kaoru. Ela tinha voltado a sorrir. Realmente não esperava nada em troca. "Droga" pensou o mutante "Isso é não é coisa que se faça".

Logan girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a andar.

- Deixem tudo por minha conta agora. – disse ele sem se voltar – Garanto que aquele cara não vai mais incomodar vocês. Assim que pegarem o Saitou, vão embora rápido. E se possível... eu gostaria que vocês esquecessem tudo o que viram por aqui.

- Espere.

Logan estacou e se virou para encarar Kenshin.

- Este servo acha que o senhor esta pedindo demais.

- Kenshin! – Kaoru olhou para ele zangada – Não comece de novo.

- Não, Kaoru-dono. Este servo compreende as suas palavras e compartilha também de sua gratidão. Mas não é tão simples assim.

Kenshin deu um passo a frente. Sua expressão era resoluta.

- O senhor não pode esperar que nós simplesmente voltemos a nossa rotina e esqueçamos tudo isso. Além do mais, mesmo tendo derrotado ele, – Kenshin fez um gesto em direção ao local onde estava Creed - o Tentáculo vai continuar a nos perseguir. Não senhor Logan, já é tarde demais... Estamos atolados nisso até o pescoço.

- E o que tu quer que eu faça?

- Se o senhor mesmo admite ter parte nisso tudo... então tem o dever de nos contar. O senhor nos deve sim muitas explicações senhor Logan.

O X-men suspirou novamente, aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que ele pensava.

A discussão recomeçou, mais acalorada desta vez. Logan estava distraído demais para perceber que Dente-de-Sabre havia recuperado os sentidos.

O mutante acordou com o som das vozes na rua. Rangeu os dentes e tentou se mover. Imediatamente uma onda de dor o atingiu fazendo com que ele quase perdesse os sentidos novamente. Foi só à custa de muita força de vontade, que Creed conseguiu permanecer acordado.

Desistindo por enquanto de se mexer, Dentes-de-Sabre, procurou avaliar a sua situação. Demorou um pouco para sua visão entrar em foco. Ele tinha ido parar num dos cômodos dos fundos da casa, a claridade vinha principalmente do vão que ele mesmo abriu através de vários cômodos até a parede externa. Sua audição estava péssima, havia um silvo agudo em seus ouvidos.

Aos poucos, ele foi se dando conta do que tinha acontecido. Conforme isso acontecia seu ódio também aumentava.

Logo, aquela raiva foi suficiente para ele poder ignorar a dor. Pouco a pouco, e a custo de muito esforço, o mutante conseguiu içar o corpo para cima e sentar, apoiando as costas numa parede. A cada respiração ele sentia uma dor que parecia rasgá-lo no meio.

Creed olhou para baixo e viu uma grande marca em diagonal no seu tórax. A marca, de um vermelho arroxeado intenso, ia do quadril direito até quase o ombro esquerdo, era praticamente uma vala com quase dois centímetros de profundidade. O fato daquilo não ter começado ainda a cicatrizar indicava que os danos haviam sido realmente muito extensos. A sobrecarga no fator de cura mutante era com certeza fruto não só daquele último golpe, mas de todos os que recebera antes, especialmente o devastador Futae no Kiwami de Sanosuke. Se não fosse pelo seu esqueleto de adamantium, Creed estaria mais morto do que vivo.

Com um sentimento crescente de incredulidade, Creed se perguntou como aquele homenzinho conseguiu aquela proeza. Ele imaginava que nada nem ninguém no mundo todo poderia atingi-lo naquela época. Essa ilusão tinha acabado ir para o ralo, sua vida tranqüila no século XIX tinha acabado.

E como se isso não bastasse, ainda tinha o Logan. Creed cerrou os punhos com força quando se lembrou que o X-men viajou no tempo só para infernizar sua vida.

O som de conversas chamou novamente sua atenção. Pelo buraco na parede ele pode ver Kenshin e Logan, eles pareciam estar discutindo. Creed não podia ouvir direito o que estavam conversando, mas com certeza devia ser algo sobre ele.

"Desgraçados!" - o ódio de Creed aumentava cada vez mais. - "Isso não vai ficar assim!" – Apesar disso, naquela altura Creed já havia se dado conta de que na condição em que estava, não seria páreo para Kenshin, e muito menos para um Wolverine aparentemente recuperado. A frustração só servia para aumentar sua raiva.

Mordendo os lábios, Dentes-de-Sabre chegou a conclusão que a sua única alternativa era fugir antes que viessem buscá-lo.

Com mais um esforço, o mutante se pos de pé. Ele teria que sair sorrateiramente pelos fundos e pular o muro. Antes de se virar para fazer isso, ele lançou mais um olhar para o buraco. Kenshin e Logan ainda estavam ocupados com sua discussão. Kaoru entrou em cena e se colocou entre os dois, tentando aparentemente acalmar os ânimos.

A visão da jovem provocou outro estremecimento de pura raiva e desgosto em Creed. Além do fato de ter sido vencido, ainda teria de engolir o fracasso de sua missão. Já até podia imaginar o que o líder do Tentáculo, Sato Harada, diria quando o visse voltar de mãos abanando. Não que Dentes-de-Sabre se importasse realmente com os objetivos do Tentáculo, o que ele não suportava era ser taxado como incompetente.

Foi então que Creed se deu conta de onde estava.

Foi exatamente naquele cômodo, há poucas horas atrás, que ele teve a vida de Kaoru Kamiya em suas mãos. Podia ter terminado tudo ali, mas então ele pressentiu a chegada de Logan, e resolveu se divertir mais um pouco mais. Creed quase soltou uma risada amarga. Era irônico que tudo acabasse exatamente ali, naquele mesmo lugar. Podia ainda se lembrar da cena dele mesmo arrombando a porta e encontrando Kaoru acuada num canto, uma expressão feroz em seu rosto e uma arma em suas mãos.

A idéia surgiu na mente de Creed num estalo. Ele lançou um olhar para o canto do quarto e viu as armas, ainda espalhadas em desordem pelo chão. Era incrível como ele não as havia notado ainda. Um lento e perverso sorriso brotou no rosto do mutante. Realmente aquilo era muito irônico.

Enquanto isso, Logan e Kenshin não tinham chegado ainda a um acordo.

- Escuta! – Logan já estava perdendo a paciência – Pela última vez! Vocês vão sair daqui tão logo o resto do pessoal volte com o Saitou.

- Este servo não vai a lugar nenhum enquanto não tiver algumas respostas senhor Logan... se é que é esse mesmo o seu nome.

Kaoru, que havia se colocado entre os dois, se virou bruscamente para Kenshin.

- Kenshin! Isso já é demais!

Yahiko parecia ter entregado os pontos. Aquela discussão obviamente não ia chegar a lugar nenhum. Finalmente vencido pelo cansaço, o menino havia se sentado na escada para varanda e assistia ao bate boca reprimindo de minuto em minuto um bocejo.

Ele foi abruptamene tirado da madorna pela voz de Sanosuke.

- Ei! Sai da frente moleque!

O garoto se pos de pé num salto e vê virou

- Hein! Moleque é a... Nossa!

Com uma expressão de espanto no rosto, Yahiko se pos de lado de deu passagem. Usando uma porta como maca, Sanosuke e Chou passaram carregando Saitou. Para sua sorte, ele havia sido colocado no outro lado da casa e não foi atingido pela "entrada" espetacular de Creed.

Desnudo da cintura para cima, o policial tinha várias voltas de bandagens lhe envolvendo o tórax. Sua aparência não tinha melhorado em nada, muito pelo contrário.

- Cuidado nessa escada. – pediu Megumi que vinha logo atrás de Chou – Não balancem demais.

Também em silêncio, Logan, Kenshin e Kaoru Observaram o pequeno cortejo se aproximar. Momentaneamente esquecidos da discussão, os três se limitaram a olhar para Saitou. Kaoru foi primeira a verbalizar a pergunta que todos estavam se fazendo.

- Megumi... Como ele está?

- Nada bem. – respondeu a médica de forma vaga – Vocês dois, baixem ele aqui por favor.

- Uff. Já tava na hora. – resmungou Chou – Esse cara é pesado.

- Para de reclamar. – retrucou Sanosuke fazendo uma careta de dor – Pelo menos você não tem que carregar esse peso todo com os dois braços machucados.

A maca foi baixada até o chão. Megumi começou a monitorar os sinais vitais de Saitou. Todos, inclusive Yahiko, tinham se aproximado e observavam em silêncio.

Chou se abaixou e pegou a espada de Saitou, que estava a seu lado na maca. Tirou ela da bainha, a lamina estava partida mais ou menos no meio e ainda havia sangue seco nela.

- Olha só pra isso. É muita sorte ele ter sobrevivido até agora.

- Realmente. – disse Megumi enquanto continuava a examiná-lo - Ele não teve nenhum órgão ou artéria atingida, mas a perda de sangue foi muito grande.

Logan se abaixou e verificou o pulso e respiração do policial. Estavam realmente muito fracos.

- Você não pode fazer uma transfusão de sangue? – perguntou o mutante.

- Não com o que eu tenho aqui. – respondeu Megumi indicando a sua caixa de remédios. Temos que levá-lo para um hospital o mais rápido possível.

- Podemos esperar pela volta da patrulha que saiu em perseguição ao Tentáculo? – perguntou Kaoru. – Eles com certeza terão meios de transportá-lo mais rápido.

- É arriscado. – Megumi balançava a cabeça - Não temos idéia de quando eles vão voltar. O Saitou pode não resistir até lá.

Wolverine trocou um olhar com Kenshin, ambos já tinham visto homens morrer em quantidade suficiente para compreender que a situação era realmente crítica. Uma atitude precisava ser tomada com urgência.

- Acho que isso resolve a nossa questão Himura. – disse Logan - Se vocês não levarem esse homem pra um hospital... ele morre.

Kenshin estreitou os olhos. Era óbvio que Logan pretendia usar aquela desculpa para se safar sem esclarecer nada. De alguma forma, Kenshin sabia que se perdesse ele vista agora, nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente. Por um momento, o espadachim se debateu em dúvidas. Com um esforço de concentração Kenshin tentava encontrar uma alternativa para aquele impasse.

Mas Sanosuke deu fim a aquele impasse.

- Muito bem! E o que a gente ta esperando? – disse ele com energia – Não quero ter a morte desse palhaço na minha consciência. Além do mais tenho contas a acertar com esse cara. – nesse ponto Sanosuke olhou para Saitou e sorriu – Se ele pensa que vai fugir de mim desse jeito ta muito enganado.

Kenshin notou que todos olhavam para ele. Em seguida o espadachim olhou mais uma vez para Saitou e se resignou. A verdade é que não haviam alternativas.

- Chou, Sano. – Kenshin ainda olhava para Saitou. – Ergam ele. Vamos embora daqu...

Kenshin não terminou a frase. Uma sensação de perigo muito forte o assaltou. Ao mesmo tempo, a audição hipersensível de Logan captou o ruído característico de uma arma sendo engatilhada.

- PRO CHÃO! – gritou ele ao mesmo tempo em que saltava sobre Kaoru, procurando protegê-la com seu próprio corpo. Enquanto fazia isso teve a impressão de sentir algo passar zunindo por ele

Um estampido forte encheu o ar da manhã. Todos se atiraram para o chão.

Logan foi o primeiro a erguer a cabeça, bem a tempo de ver a fumaça do tiro e o vulto de Dentes-de-Sabre correndo para os fundos da casa.

Num movimento ágil, Wolverine saltou de pé e disparou a correr naquela direção. Enquanto corria, ele sacou as garras.

Quase sem sentir, ele atravessou a casa e se viu no pátio dos fundos.

Creed estava perto do muro e se virava para ele. Apontando uma arma.

O X-men brecou e esperou pelo tiro.

- Covarde! – rosnou Logan – Se quer atirar em mim faz isso de frente!

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto de Creed.

- E quem disse que eu atirei em ti?

A compreensão daquelas palavras atingiu Logan um instante antes dele ouvir o grito angustiado de Kenshin.

- KAORUUU!

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou Creed – Assim como tu eu não gosto muito de armas de fogo... Mas considera isso o troco por aquele brinquedinho que tu emprestou pra guria.

Chocado, Logan se sentia incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. Creed ainda apontava a arma para ele

- Mas agora a pergunta é... O que tu vai fazer?

O som confuso de várias vozes chegou aos ouvidos de Logan e ele virou a cabeça naquela direção.

Quando tornou a olhar para Dentes-de-Sabre, a única coisa que viu foi a carabina Winchester que ele segurava caída no chão. O assassino tinha aproveitado a breve distração de Logan para pular o alto muro com a agilidade de um gato.

Logan chegou a dar alguns passos naquela direção, mas parou. Ele sabia muito bem que Creed havia falado aquilo justamente para tentar impedi-lo de ir atrás dele. Mesmo assim o X-men hesitou.

Para Creed ter tomado uma atitude daquelas, isso só podia significar que ele estava realmente muito ferido e tinha se dado conta de que agora estava em desvantagem. Se Logan fosse atrás dele, poderia dominá-lo facilmente. Mas se voltasse agora para verificar a situação de Kaoru, as chances de encontrá-lo depois se reduziriam muito.

A voz de Kenshin chegou mais uma vez a seus ouvidos.

- Kaoru! Por favor, resista!

A angústia na voz dele fez com que Logan fechasse os punhos com força suficiente para enterrar as unhas na carne.

Sem mais nem menos, ele recolheu a garras, se virou e começou a correr de volta. A raiva cega que ele estava sentindo até a pouco foi finalmente tragada por uma onda de frustração e culpa.

Quando Logan entrou na casa, viu num canto um monte de armas espalhadas. Sem se deter o mutante blasfemou contra ele mesmo. Aquele com certeza era o ápice de uma série de erros que ele cometera dês de o dia anterior. Agora só poderia rezar para que esse erro não resultasse na morte de mais um inocente.

Ao chegar ao buraco aberto por Dentes-de-Sabre, Logan estacou. A luz do sol o ofuscou por um momento o obrigando a erguer a mão para se proteger. A primeira impressão que teve quando sua visão entrou em foco não foi nada animadora.

Kaoru estava estendida no chão com a cabeça escorada nos joelhos de Kenshin. Ao seu lado, Megumi e Sanosuke trabalhavam freneticamente enquanto o Yahiko e Chou estavam mais afastados, assistindo a tudo num silêncio cheio de expectativa.

Logan engoliu em seco e começou a se aproximar. A chegada dele chamou a atenção de todos menos de Kenshin e Megumi. Sanosuke olhou para trás e encarou o mutante.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sanosuke com voz tremula – Cadê aquele desgraçado?

Ignorando a pergunta, Logan chegou mais perto e se dirigiu a Megumi, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ver por sobre o ombro dela.

- Como ela está? – perguntou ele.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta gaijin. – insistiu Sanosuke – O que aconteceu?

Sem coragem para encarar Sanosuke, Logan cerrou os punhos e continuou a olhar para as costas de Megumi.

- Ele... Escapou.

- O QUE!

- SANOSUKE! – gritou Megumi – Não se atreva! Fique onde está, preciso que continue a fazer pressão aqui.

Com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, Sanosuke continuou olhando para Logan como se pudesse perfurá-lo com os olhos. Logan olhou para ele e viu uma lágrima abrir caminho pelo seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. – disse o X-men.

Sanosuke engasgou. Sentindo a os ombros tremendo e a eminência de novas lágrimas ele desviou o rosto e fechou os olhos com força.

- Droga!

Logan olhou para Kenshin. Ele parecia nem ter notado a sua presença. Sua atenção estava totalmente focada em Kaoru

- K-Kenshin... – balbuciou ela – Eu...

Um espasmo de dor não a deixou terminar a frase. Kenshin se sobressaltou.

- Kaoru!

- Não deixe ela se mexer! - ordenou Megumi, com uma tensão evidente na voz.

Kaoru estendeu uma mão para Kenshin. Ele a segurou com força e tentou sorrir.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ele, tentando transmitir uma segurança que estava longe de sentir. – Por favor, não se esforce Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru tentou falar novamente, mas sua boca articulou sem emitir nenhum som. Ela parecia querer desesperadamente dizer alguma coisa, e por um longo momento lutou para reunir forças. Lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto. Kenshin chegou mais perto, se inclinando até quase seus rostos se tocarem.

- Me... desculpe. – disse ela com um fio de voz.

Kenshin sentiu sua alma cair vertiginosamente num vácuo gelado. Sua reação imediata foi apertar a mão dela com mais força e acariciar seu rosto com a mão livre.

- Não fale assim Kaoru! – a voz de Kenshin também era muito fraca – Resista!

- F-frio... esta tão... frio.

Ela estava tremendo, e um suor frio e pegajoso começou a rorejar sua fronte. A médica franziu a testa, ela também suava, mas era de puro nervosismo.

- Ela está entrando em estado de choque. Preciso que vocês a ergam um pouco.

Kenshin e Sanosuke fizeram como ela pediu.

- Pode extrair a bala? – perguntou Logan.

Megumi não respondeu. Em vez disso começou a enrolar mais voltas de bandagens em torno de Kaoru. Logan foi para o outro lado e se abaixou, Megumi ergueu os olhos e olhou para ele por um instante. Havia também lágrimas em seus olhos.

Dolorosamente, Logan se deu conta de que ela não poderia fazer mais nada para ajudar Kaoru. O X-men baixou os olhos e viu que o ferimento mal deixava um pouco de sangue no curativo. A bala havia penetrado do lado direito, logo abaixo das costelas.

Logan tinha conhecimento suficiente em anatomia para saber que a região do fígado era um ponto vital. Todos os sintomas indicavam que a bala rompeu algo importante, provocando hemorragia interna. Megumi não tinha o equipamento necessário para realizar a operação, e principalmente não tinha mais tempo.

Kaoru estava morrendo.

Megumi terminou de fixar as ataduras e sinalizou para que Kenhin e Sanosuke a baixassem novamente, com todo o cuidado possível.

- Temos que tirá-la daqui! – disse Yahiko se erguendo – Kenshin!

Kenshin não respondeu. Ele havia novamente apoiado a cabeça de Kaoru em seu colo e gentilmente limpava o suor e a sujeira do seu rosto com um lenço.

- Kenshin! O que há com você?

O garoto deu um passo a frente, mas foi detido por Chou.

- Fica quieto ai moleque.

- Me larga!

Yahiko olhou para trás e viu que Chou tinha uma expressão sombria e muito séria no rosto. Ele olhou nos olhos de Yahiko e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. A mensagem que aquele olhar passou foi muito clara.

- NÃO!

Com um safanão, Yahiko se livrou de Chou e correu para perto de Kaoru. Caiu de joelhos ao lado dela. Olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam cabisbaixos.

- Kaoru! – chamou ele – Kaoru!

Kaoru virou a cabeça e olhou para Yahiko, seus movimentos eram lentos, pareceu levar alguns segundos para ela reconhecer quem estava ali. Quando finalmente seus olhos entraram em foco, ela sorriu.

- Kaoru! – repetiu Yahiko – Que história é essa? Vai desistir?

Em silêncio, ela se limitou a continuar sorrindo. Inconformado, Yahiko sacudia a cabeça.

- Não! Eu sei que você é forte. REAJA! V-você não pode morrer por causa de uma bobagem dessas.

Kaoru ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Yahiko. Ele a segurou contra o seu rosto. Estava fria e úmida.

Yahiko sentiu como se algo tivesse quebrado dentro dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele não fez nenhum esforço para contê-las.

- É m-muita sacanagem feiosa. – disse ele entre soluços – Abandonar seu único aluno.

Sanosuke se ergueu. Queria falar alguma coisa, extravasar a dor que ameaçava romper-lhe o peito. Mas não podia, havia um nó na sua garganta. Megumi então, sem mais nem menos se levantou e o abraçou. Congelado de surpresa, Sanosuke ficou inerte enquanto sentia as lágrimas de Megumi molhando a sua roupa. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, Sanosuke a abraçou de volta, apertado com força o corpo trêmulo da médica. Logo, suas lágrimas já estavam se juntando as dela.

Chou fungou e desviou o olhar da cena. Mais do que nunca, ele detestou ter se envolvido em tudo aquilo.

Kenshin permanecia de olhos secos. Mas parecia ter perdido sua alma. Kaoru havia voltado a olhar para ele e ergueu a mão, tocando em sua face esquerda, sobre a cicatriz em forma de cruz. Sem mais nem menos, ela havia começado a sangrar, como se houvesse sido aberta recentemente. Uma gota de sangue caiu sobre o rosto de Kaoru, se misturando imediatamente com suas lágrimas. Apesar disso, ela sorria, acima de tudo, parecia haver gratidão em seus olhos.

Logan socou o chão e cerrou os dentes. Mais do que nunca ele se convenceu que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele. Culpa da sua incompetência... Acima de tudo, culpa da sua arrogância.

Amargurado, ele viu que a respiração de Kaoru estava cada vez mais fraca, seus olhos começavam a perder o brilho. Ela tinha poucos minutos de vida pela frente. Nem Megumi nem médico nenhum poderia salvá-la, a tecnologia que poderia fazer isso ainda estava muitas décadas a frente.

Naquele momento, uma idéia súbita se cristalizou na mente do mutante.

Sem mais nem menos ele se ergueu e começou a apalpar o faixa abdominal de suas roupas de ninja. Sentiu algo duro e redondo e em seguida puxou o relógio de bolso, de aparência simples.

Havia se esquecido totalmente dele. O relógio era na verdade um dispositivo de comunicação que a LL&L havia lhe fornecido. Era um milagre ele ainda estar ali depois de tudo o que Logan passara.

Restava saber se ainda funcionava.

Se atrapalhando um pouco por causa do nervosismo, ele abriu a tampa do relógio e apertou duas vezes um pequeno botão na lateral. Um som de estática surgiu. Cruzando os dedos, Logan apertou novamente o botão e aproximou o aparelho da boca.

- Chang! Sou eu Logan! – Disse ele em inglês – Pode me ouvir?

O X-men soltou o botão e aguardou alguns segundos, ouvindo apenas a estática. Ia chamar novamente, quando a voz de Chang soou alto e clara.

- Logan! Onde diabos você está? O que aconteceu?

O X-men sorriu, nunca imaginou que um dia ficaria tão contente só por ouvir a voz do velho Chang. Precisava se apressar agora.

- Chang! – disse ele – Cala boca e escuta. To solicitando remoção de emergência, código Delta. Pode localizar o meu sinal?

- Sim. Você já está na nossa tela... Mas o que houve afinal? Conseguiu completar a missão?

- Não é hora pra falar disso Chang. – a urgência na voz de Logan era evidente – Preciso que tu prepare a equipe médica de emergência.

- Como assim! Pra _Você _!

- Negativo. Tenho dois feridos graves aqui. Um deles foi baleado e ta em estado crítico, possível rompimento de fígado e hemorragia interna. Você me copiou?

Logan soltou o botão e esperou a resposta, desta vez ela demorou um pouco mais.

- Logan... você sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer isso.

Logan sentiu o sangue ferver.

- UMA OVA QUE NÃO!

Depois da explosão Logan olhou para trás. A aquela altura todos os presentes ali olhavam para ele com uma expressão de puro espanto no rosto. A exceção era Kenshin, que ainda olhava para Kaoru e continuava alienado de tudo. O X-men respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Precisava convencer Chang com argumentos, não pedradas.

- Escuta aqui Chang. Tem duas pessoas morrendo aqui e tu vai ajudá-las.

Desta vez a resposta veio de imediato.

- Sinto muito Logan. Você conhece nossos regulamentos. É expressamente proibido permitir a entrada de elementos estranhos em nossas instalações. Isso é uma transgressão gravíssima dos protocolos de segurança da companhia.

- É mesmo? – Logan tinha que fazer força para não gritar novamente – Espero que tu se lembre que se dependesse desses regulamentos, tu estaria mortinho da silva.

- Logan eu...

- Te lembra de daquele buraco fedorento em que te jogaram na Coréia em 53?

- ...

- Não? Então deixa eu te refrescar a memória. Tu foi pego pelos comunas e eles iam te fuzilar no dia seguinte. Os chefões me disseram pra te abandonar. Mas em vez disso o tio Logan invadiu aquela maldita fortaleza e salvou o teu rabo, desobedecendo todas as ordens.

- Eu lembro disso, no entanto...

- E teve aquela outra vez em que a nossa filial no planeta Kasar foi invadida por um bando de alienígenas raivosos. Tu ficou pra trás novamente e eu tive que convencer o Rossovich a abrir um portal sem permissão nenhuma pra poder te resgatar.

Logan soltou o botão e esperou pela reação do velho amigo. Ele ficou quieto, parecia que aquilo estava funcionando.

- Chang. – continuou Logan - Eu podia ficar o dia todo relembrando contigo os velhos tempos. Você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu não dou a mínima pra regras quando se trata de salvar um amigo. É esse o caso agora.

- Eu sei disso Logan. – parecia haver pesar na voz dele - Nem em mil vidas eu poderia lhe retribuir por tudo o que fez por mim. Mas entenda... Se levarmos essas pessoas para cá estaremos violando a primeira diretriz.

Logan franziu o cenho. Chang estava se referindo a regra numero um da Laudau, Luckman & Lake. "Evitar a todo custo se expor durante o contado com nativos de outros planetas ou dimensões". Apelar para o sentimentalismo não estava dando certo. Era hora de usar o ás na manga.

- Acontece que nós já a violamos Chang.

- Como? O quer dizer com isso?

- Eu já sei quem mandou o Dentes-de-Sabre matar o Teleporter.

- Ainda não estou entendendo.

- Vocês me disseram que o Creed topou com o Teleporter por mero acaso... Cascata!

Chang permaneceu calado, Logan se perguntou se o amigo realmente sabia de alguma coisa sobre isso. Não seria a primeira vez que ele ocultava informações de Logan. As insinuações de Creed podiam muito bem ser falsas também, mas o X-men estava disposto a jogar suas fichas naquele rumo de raciocínio.

- Foi a própria LL&L que contratou o Creed pra acabar com o Teleporter não foi?

Novamente silêncio. Logan respirou fundo, e continuou.

- Vocês mesmos precipitaram essa confusão toda, e depois me chamaram pra varrer tudo pra baixo do tapete. Bem típico de vocês.

- Logan... isso é...

- Escuta Chang. Essas duas pessoas foram feridas pelo Creed. Só Deus sabe quantos ele já matou dês de que chegou aqui, mas estes dois ainda podem ser salvos. A responsabilidade por mandar o canalha pra cá é de vocês, a menos que tu ajude essas pessoas, não vou mexer mais uma palha pra resolver isso. Pode enfiar a primeira diretriz onde tu quiser.

O mutante afastou o comunicador da boca e esperou, mais uma vez cruzando os dedos. Durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Logan ouviu apenas cliques e estática, até que voz cansada de Chang se vez ouvir novamente.

- Muito bem Logan, será com você quiser.

Logan fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado.

- Deus o abençoe Chang. O que eu faço agora?

- Procure um ponto de entrada, você deve se lembrar das especificações.

Logan olhou em volta e logo encontrou o que procurava. A um canto do pátio havia um pequeno barracão de madeira, provavelmente o depósito de lenha. Sem perder tempo Logan se dirigiu para lá. Yahiko o a acompanhou com os olhos.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou o menino – Com quem ele estava falando?

- Deve ter enlouquecido. – disse Sanosuke

O X-men se aproximou da porta do depósito e a examinou. Era uma porta de abrir simples, feita de madeira e sem nada de especial.

- Achei. – disse Logan ao comunicador – E agora?

- Acerte os ponteiros do relógio para meio dia e aperte o botão lateral três vezes.

Logan fez como solicitado. Assim que apertou o botão pela terceira vez, pequenos pinos de fixação saltaram das laterais e uma voz eletrônica se vez ouvir.

"**dispositivo transespacial pronto"**

- Fixe o aparelho no ponto de entrada, - disse a voz de Chang a seguir - nós iremos fornecer as coordenadas de chegada.

- Pronto! – usando os pinos de fixação, Logan prendeu o relógio na porta. – E agora?

- Agora escute com atenção. Assim que você apertar o botão de cima do relógio, terá exatamente um minuto para fazer a travessia com seu pessoal. Assim que esse tempo acabar, o portal vai se fechar, e o aparelho vai se auto destruir. Entendeu?

- Entendido. Nos vemos daqui a pouco Chang. Prepare a equipe médica.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez Logan apertou o botão e deu um passo atrás.

Por um breve instante nada aconteceu, e Logan temeu que o aparelho tivesse sido danificado. Mas então um som estranho começou a brotar do relógio. Parecia ser o som de algum dispositivo poderoso acelerando.

O som cresceu rapidamente, acompanhado de estalos parecidos com um circuito elétrico se fechando. Sem mais nem menos fagulhas de pura energia começaram a sair do relógio e se espalharam pela porta inteira.

A barulheira e o show de luzes cresceu cada vez mais, obrigando Logan a se afastar e tampar os ouvidos. Todos, inclusive Kenshin, observavam aquilo sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

E então, um som mais forte se fez ouvir, parecia alguma coisa se rasgando. Uma luz muito forte contornou a porta, e a seguir tudo se acalmou.

Logan baixou a mão que protegia seus olhos. Havia fiapos de uma luz estranha escapando das frestas da porta, como se alguém tivesse acendido um holofote muito potente dentro do depósito. O mutante se aproximou e sentiu um familiar arrepio na base da nuca. Todos os seus pelos se eriçaram e havia um cheiro muito forte de ozônio no ar. Era sempre assim quando ele estava diante de uma câmara de teleporte da LL&L.

No relógio ainda fumegante surgiu um mostrador digital e a voz eletrônica se vez ouvir mais uma vez.

"**Portal aberto, T - 60 segundos"**

O mostrador começou a correr numa contagem regressiva. Logan torceu a maçaneta da porta e a abriu.

Luz branca e suave. Era tudo o que havia do outro lado. Sem perder tempo, Logan girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para o local onde os outros estavam.

Nenhum deles parecia capaz de emitir nenhum som. Boquiabertos, se limitavam a admirar a estranha luz que vinha do depósito. Logan chegou perto e sem mais nem menos pegou Kaoru e a ergueu nos braços. Ela havia perdido os sentidos e sua respiração mal era audível agora.

Pegos de surpresa, todos demoraram para reagir. Kenshin foi o primeiro, saltou de pé e foi atrás de Logan, que já se afastava com Kaoru nos braços.

- Espere! – gritou Kenshin – O que está fazendo?

Logan parou e se virou para ele.

- Salvando a vida dela. – disse ele olhando nos olhos de Kenshin, em seguida ele olhou para os outros, que pareciam ainda chumbados no chão. – Todos vocês. Peguem o Saitou e me sigam. Temos menos de um minuto!

Sem esperar resposta, o X-men se virou e se dirigiu a passos largos para o portal. Sabia que a única maneira de convencê-los era esta. Não havia tempo para explicações.

Kenshin correu e segurou o ombro de Logan o obrigando a parar novamente.

- LARGUE ELA!

- Se eu fizer isso ela vai morrer! É isso que tu quer?

-...

- Confia em mim... Esse é o único jeito.

Se debatendo em dúvidas, Kenshin se perguntou se aquilo tudo não era um pesadelo ou se estava ficando completamente louco. Seu cérebro parecia prestes a se desligar por completo. A visão daquela porta iluminada lhe causava arrepios.

Ele olhou para Kaoru. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente, e desse sono nunca acordaria. Kenshin já havia aceitado isso e agora aquele estranho dizia que ainda havia uma esperança. Os dois olharam fundo nos olhos um do outro.

- Confia em mim. – repetiu Logan

Kenshin afrouxou a pressão no ombro de Logan. Ele segurou Kaoru com mais firmeza e quase correu na direção da porta.

Boquiabertos, todos observaram ele simplesmente desaparecer no meio daquela luz. Kenshin cerrou os punhos e se voltou para eles.

- Venham todos.

Em seguida ele respirou fundo e entrou, sendo engolido pela luz da mesma forma que Logan e Kaoru.

Yahiko foi o primeiro a reagir. Se ergueu num pulo e correu na direção da porta.

- Esperem por mim!

O garoto fechou os olhos e entrou correndo. Megumi se apressou em juntar as suas coisas.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Sanosuke.

- O que você acha. O Logan disse que a gente tinha menos de um minuto. Rápido, peguem o Saitou e entrem.

- Entrar aonde! – Chou parecia prestes a enlouquecer - Aquilo é um depósito de lenha!

- Eu sei! – disse Megumi enquanto pegava a sua caixa e se dirigia para a porta – Estou tentando não pensar nisso.

A médica parou junto a porta, havia um zumbido baixo. De perto, ela notou que a luz parecia formar uma espécie de barreira sólida. Erguendo a mão, Megumi a tocou e sentiu um formigamento em todo o corpo. Ela tirou a mão imediatamente. Fosse aquilo o que fosse não seria uma experiência agradável. Mesmo assim ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e entrou.

Sanosuke cerrou os dentes. Só restavam agora ele, Chou e Saitou.

Vamos nessa! – disse ele – Me ajuda com o Saitou.

- Ta brincando. – Chou não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Nem morto eu entro lá.

- Tudo bem. – disse Sanosuke enquanto erguia com alguma dificuldade o corpo de Saitou do chão. – Eu, uff, carrego esse traste sozinho.

- Isso tudo é loucura!

Sanosuke olhou para ele e sorriu.

- E só agora você se deu conta disso cabeça de vassoura.

Sano se dirigiu para a porta e antes de entrar se virou mais uma vez para Chou.

- Pode ficar ai mesmo, ninguém vai te culpar por estar com medo.

De boca aberta, Chou observou Sanosuke e Saitou desaparecerem em meio a luz. Aquilo já era demais para sua cabeça.

- Pois eu quero mais é vocês vão pro inferno!

Em seguida pegou a espada de Saitou que havia ficado no chão e começou a andar na direção do portão da propriedade, disposto a deixar pra trás toda aquela loucura.

Mas ele mal havia dado alguns passos quando parou. As últimas palavras de Sanosuke estava martelando em sua cabeça, "ninguém vai te culpar por estar com medo".

O pulha estava sorrindo.

Chou se virou, havia uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora. Sem mais nem menos começou a correr a toda na direção do portal.

- EU VOU TE MOSTRAR CRISTA DE GALOOOO

O grito sumiu no instante em que Chou mergulhava na luz branca. Logo depois, a porta do depósito se fechou sozinha com uma forte pancada. O mostrador do relógio marcava zero.

"**tempo esgotado, conexão interrompida"**

A luz por trás da porta pareceu piscar por alguns instantes e então se apagou por completo.

Tudo ficou em silêncio. E permaneceu assim até que uma solitária figura vestida de preto desceu da árvore em que estava empoleirada e se esgueirou para dentro do pátio.

Shiro caminhou com cautela e se aproximou do depósito de lenha. Ele tinha uma expressão assombrada nos olhos e virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém fosse atacá-lo.

O ninja havia presenciado tudo o que havia se passado ali desde o momento que Kenshin havia chegado até agora. Teria que relatar tudo ao líder do Tentáculo mais tarde, mas duvidava sinceramente se teria forças para contar o que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Pé ante pé, Shiro se aproximou do depósito. A porta estava fumegando e o estranho relógio continuava espetado nela. Sem mais nem menos uma voz saiu de dentro dele, fazendo Shiro pular para trás e levar a mão a espada em suas costas.

" **Iniciar auto destruição em 5, 4, 3..."**

A mensagem em inglês não foi compreendida por Shiro, que foi pego totalmente desprevenido pela explosão que se seguiu.

O ninja foi atirado longe, caindo estatelado no chão. Ele protegeu a cabeça e esperou a chuva de lascas de madeira que caia ao lado dele passar.

Lentamente, ele ergue a cabeça. A explosão não tinha sido muito forte, além do relógio havia levado embora a porta e parte das paredes do depósito.

Com cuidado, Shiro se ergueu e para seu alívio verificou que não havia sido ferido. Novamente se aproximou da entrada do depósito, se esforçando para ver através da fumaça e da escuridão.

Ele ainda tinha a esperança de ver alguma coisa que fizesse sentido. Um túnel ou algo parecido. Tinha a esperança de ver algo que provasse que tudo o que ele tinha visto não passava de um show pirotécnico muito elaborado.

Mas tudo o viu foram pilhas de lenha e lascas de madeira. Nenhum sinal de túnel, nenhuma coisa estranha. Nada.

Quase tropeçando ao sair do depósito, Shiro se pos a olhar em volta, tampouco havia sobrado qualquer vestígio do relógio.

Depois de revirar novamente o depósito, procurar por alguma coisa qualquer que lhe desse alguma pista o ninja se sentou no chão e suspirou. Estava pensando no que diria a Sato Harada.

Ele passeou o olhar ao redor. A casa com dois rombos na parede, as manchas de sangue pelo chão, o muro semi-destruído, tudo isto tinha explicação, mas o que aconteceu no depósito não.

Com um sentimento de puro desgosto, o ninja se ergueu balançando a cabeça e bateu o pó das roupas. Iria contar o que viu. Mesmo não tendo ele mesmo acreditado no que tinha visto.

Suspirando mais uma vez o ninja se pos a caminho. Tinha uma longa jornada pela frente.

Última revisão 09/06/2006

Comentários

Pronto, eis aí o resultado de meses de trabalho, dúvidas e muito sofrimento. Estes capítulos 16 e 17 foram de longe os que me deram mais trabalho até agora. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes apaguei praticamente quase tudo o que tinha escrito para começar de novo.

Apesar de ter a muito tempo a idéia básica formada na minha mente, foi muito difícil transcrevê-la. A todo o momento surgiam problemas e inevitáveis bloqueios, que por vezes duravam semanas.

Estes dois capítulos (que na verdade deveriam ter sido um) são o clímax da primeira fase do fanfic, e deveriam mostrar a conclusão de muitos eventos e situações mostradas nos capítulos anteriores, ao mesmo tempo, que lançava as bases para a continuação da história. Por isso eles ficaram tão grandes. Por isso demoraram tanto para sair. A forte carga emocional, especialmente no final do cap. 17 também foi algo bastante difícil de retratar.

Mas finalmente essa barreira foi superada (aos trancos e barrancos) e agora o fanfic entra numa nova fase. Muitas novidades vão acontecer agora que a história entra em sua reta final, posso citar a entrada em cena de quatro novos personagens, todos criados por mim, e a chegada dois elementos chave para a trama, vindos diretamente de Kyoto. Essa dupla (na verdade um casal) é bem conhecida dos fãs de RK, e vai com certeza dar outra dinâmica a história.

Não vou fazer promessas quanto a datas, só espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto pra sair quanto demoraram estes dois últimos.

Arigatou mina-san. Até a próxima.


	18. Novas Ameaças

Samurai X-men

Cap.18: Novas Ameaças

QG do Tentáculo, por volta das três da tarde do dia 1º de outubro do ano 11 da Era Meiji(1878)

A serviçal se aproximou cautelosamente da porta e reuniu coragem para fazer o que foi lhe ordenado. O gaijin havia deixado ordens expressas no sentido de não ser incomodado durante o resto daquele dia. Mas Sato Harada, o Jonin do Tentáculo exigia a sua presença imediatamente. Coube a pobre moça a tarefa de chamar Victor Creed, vulgo Dentes de Sabre, e levá-lo a presença dele.

Ela respirou fundo, se ajoelhou junto a porta e chamou:

- Senhor Creed. Está acordado?

Durante alguns tensos segundos ela esperou. Assim como todos ali, ela temia o gigante estrangeiro, e evitava o máximo possível ter contato com ele. Mas ordens eram ordens.

- Senhor Creed. – repetiu ela – O Jonin solicita a sua presença.

Uma voz rouca e azeda, num péssimo japonês veio de dentro do quarto.

- Pois eu quero que ele e você vão pro inferno. Sai daqui vadia, me deixa dormir em paz.

A jovem estremeceu. Decididamente ele estava mau humorado. Os boatos eram de que a missão da noite passada foi extremamente complicada. Os que viram o gaijin chegar, pouco antes do meio dia, disseram que nunca o viram tão abatido. Ele conversou rapidamente com Sato Harada, e depois disso se trancou no quarto.

Mais uma vez ela amaldiçoou sua má sorte. As ordens de Sato-sama foram taxativas: Deveria levar Creed ao prédio principal o mais rápido possível, não lhe foi passado nenhum detalhe.

Descumprir estas ordens significava enfrentar um destino talvez pior do que enfrentar a fúria de Harada. Ela poderia, por exemplo, ser designada a servir Dentes-de-Sabre permanentemente.

Engolindo em seco, ela abriu uma fresta na porta de correr.

- Lamento insistir mas... IKKK.

Uma adaga passou voando a poucos centímetros acima da cabeça da serviçal e se cravou na parede atrás dela.

Com o coração na boca, a jovem olhou para dentro do quarto e pode ver Creed meio deitado sobre seu futom, ainda com o braço estendido e encarando ela com um olhar nada amistoso.

- Droga! Errei!

Imediatamente a serviçal encostou a testa no chão e se prostrou, procurando da melhor forma possível controlar o tremor na sua voz.

- Por favor, me perdoe senhor Creed. Não era minha intenção incomodá-lo.

- Mas incomodou. Eu avisei pra todo mundo que não queria ser perturbado até amanhã.

O tom de voz de Creed era frio e perverso, e provocou calafrios na serviçal.

- M-mais uma vez me perdoe. – gaguejou ela, ainda de cara no chão – No entanto, devo insistir. Sato-sama o espera no salão de reuniões.

- A troco de que? – grunhiu o mutante.

- Não me disseram o motivo. A única instrução é de que devo levá-lo lá o mais rápido possível.

Creed rosnou um resmungo em surdina. Em seguida se virou no acolchoado ficando deitado de costas e entrelaçou os dedos sob a nuca. Harada não era nada leviano, se ele dizia ser algo importante é por que deveria ser mesmo.

O mutante fechou os olhos e praguejou mais uma vez. Creed não se sentia nem um pouco disposto. As poucas horas de descanso foram insuficientes para restaurar completamente suas forças. Além de sentir um mal estar generalizado, havia ainda uma insistente dor de cabeça, que ameaçava romper-lhe o crânio a qualquer momento. A dor em seus músculos, apesar de ter diminuído bastante, ainda o incomodava. A sensação era de que havia sido passado numa enorme máquina de moer carne.

Tudo conseqüência da missão da noite anterior. Ainda de olhos fechados, Dentes-de-Sabre franziu o cenho e cerrou os dentes ao se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Especialmente ao visualizar em sua cabeça a figura de Logan parado em sua frente, garras estendidas e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Porém, apesar de todas as dificuldades que a chegada do X-men trouxeram e com certeza ainda iriam trazer, Creed não pode deixar de pensar em outra figura. A lembrança veio acompanhada de uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Creed afastou o futon do seu torso nu e tocou uma marca avermelhada que cruzava em diagonal o seu tórax.

- Battousai.

- O que disse senhor? – perguntou a criada, levantando o rosto

Arrancado do devaneio, Dentes-de-Sabre encarou a jovem com um olhar severo.

- Não é da tua conta! Anda, me ajuda da me vestir.

Com cuidado para não tropeçar na montoeira de roupas espalhadas e lixo que juncavam o quarto, a serviçal começou a difícil missão de encontrar uma peça de roupa limpa, o cheiro ali lembrava o de uma jaula de algum animal selvagem. O desleixo do estrangeiro em relação a higiene também era um fato bem conhecido no QG do Tentáculo.

Enquanto isso, Creed soerguia o corpo ficando sentado sobre os acolchoados. Como esperado, o esforço lhe trouxe mais desconforto ainda. No entanto, talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ele levantasse, precisava comer alguma coisa, de preferência carne. O trabalho extra do fator de cura mutante exigia o consumo de muitas proteínas.

Além do mais estava curioso para saber o que Harada queria com ele. Para o próprio bem do líder do Tentáculo era melhor ser algo realmente importante.

- Anda logo com isso guria.

- Pronto senhor.

A jovem lhe apresentou um conjunto de vestes em tons cinzentos que aparentavam estar razoavelmente limpos. Com mais um esforço o mutante se ergueu, ele não vestia nada além de uma tanga. A serviçal pareceu ficar muito impressionada com as diversas contusões e marcas no corpo do mutante, especialmente aquela em seu tórax.

- Ta olhando o que?

- N-nada.

Mais que depressa, ela ajudou Creed a vestir o kimono e em seguida o hakama. Creed dispensou os tabis e o sobre-tudo. Normalmente, ele não deixaria de aproveitar aquela oportunidade para assediar a jovem, que era muito bonita. Mas decididamente não estava com espírito para isso. Depois de amarrar a faixa abdominal, ele se dirigiu para um canto do quarto, onde havia uma tina que fazia as vezes de lavabo. Usando as enormes mãos como concha, Creed pegou uma boa quantidade de água e com ela esfregou o rosto energicamente, como se tentasse com aquilo dispersar o cansaço e a letargia. Quando se virou, a jovem já tinha uma pequena toalha nas mãos.

- Acho bom que seja importante. – disse ele enquanto secava o rosto e em seguida atirava a toalha ao chão.

- Sato-sama parecia estar perturbado.

- A é? Então vamos ver o que está afligindo o poderoso Jonin do Tentáculo.

Sentindo o rosto enrubescer devido a evidente zombaria, a jovem fez uma leve mesura e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para Creed. Em seguida ela teve que se esforçar para se manter logo atrás do estrangeiro, que se dirigia a passos largos em direção ao local onde estava Harada.

Saíram do prédio onde se encontravam os aposentos de Creed, e ele recebeu com desagrado um raio de sol diretamente em seu rosto. Apesar da densa cobertura dos pinheiros o sol se filtrava pelos ramos, juncando as sombras frescas com inúmeros pontos de luz.

Naquela hora havia muitos grupos de ninjas ocupados no seu constante treinamento. Ao verem Creed passando, todos paravam o que estavam fazendo e se inclinavam respeitosamente. O mutante, no entanto nem ao menos parecia se dar conta da presença deles.

Ele atravessou um grande pátio, e depois de passar por um jardim bem cuidado, Creed se encontrava finalmente em frente ao imponente prédio onde Sato Harada o esperava.

- Escuta guria. – disse ele para serviçal, que ainda o seguia poucos passos atrás – Quero que tu providencie uma refeição pra mim. Assim que o Harada te dispensar vai falar com o cozinheiro.

- Deseja o de sempre senhor? – perguntou a jovem, já quase sem fôlego.

- Não. Diz pro chefe que desta vez vou querer **dois** veados assados. E mais uma coisa...

O mutante parou de repente e se virou, fazendo com que a serviçal quase colidisse com ele.

- Diz praquele corno que eu quero a carne mal passada. Aquele idiota sempre assa demais.

- S-sim senhor.

Com um resmungo incompreensível, Creed se virou e continuou o seu caminho. Os dois enormes guardas que vigiavam a entrada do prédio o cumprimentaram e abriram caminho imediatamente. Quase esqueceu de tirar as sandálias antes de entrar e com outro resmungo, simplesmente as atirou longe. Uma vez lá dentro recusou os calçados de uso interno que outra serviçal lhe ofereceu, e de pés descalços mesmo percorreu um extenso corredor também apinhado de guardas encapuzados.

Quando chegou em frente a um grande painel decorado com gravuras de aves aquáticas parou. A jovem que o acompanhou desde os seus próprios aposentos passou por ele e se ajoelhou junto ao painel.

- O senhor Creed está aqui. – anunciou ela.

- Faça-o entrar. – veio uma voz autoritária lá de dentro.

Ainda ajoelhada, a criada fez o painel correr suavemente e se prostrou encostando a testa no chão.

Creed passou por ela e pisou no chão coberto por tatame, assim que entrou, o mutante fez uma ligeira mesura para em seguida erguer o busto novamente.

O amplo aposento não tinha janelas, apenas os mesmos painéis brancos enfeitados com gravuras em tons suaves. A iluminação vinha principalmente de aberturas gradeadas ao longo do alto das paredes. Ao fundo, sobre uma espécie de estrado ligeiramente mais alto que o piso, se encontravam Sato Harada e Yoshihiro Yamagushi.

Sentados de pernas cruzadas sobre pequenas almofadas, o líder do Tentáculo e misterioso membro do governo encaravam Creed com olhares nada satisfeitos.

- Muito bem Saori. – disse Harada – Pode ir agora.

A jovem correu o painel e os isolou. Por um momento os três homens apenas se olharam, o clima de tensão era evidente.

- Porque me chamou? – perguntou Creed bruscamente – Espero que seja importante.

Incomodado pela atitude desrespeitosa de Creed, Yamagushi estreitou os olhos e se mexeu sobre a almofada.

- Tenha certeza de que é senhor Creed.

O mutante lançou um olhar torvo para o homenzinho de meia idade vestindo roupas ocidentais. Yamagushi pareceu murchar na mesma hora.

- Sente-se senhor Creed. – convidou Harada indicando uma almofada logo a frente deles – Temos muito que conversar.

Creed avançou e se deixou cair displicentemente sobre a pequena almofada, sentando de pernas cruzadas. Ele voltou a encarar Harada novamente. Ele vestia um conjunto de vestes em tons terrosos. Decididamente estava com uma expressão contrariada. O fato de querer entrar diretamente no assunto sem ao menos lhe oferecer um chá era outro mau sinal.

- Pois bem. – disse Creed num tom um pouco mais contido – Qual é o problema afinal?

- Sinceramente senhor Creed, - começou Harada – não sei exatamente qual é o problema, chamei o senhor aqui porque achei que poderia esclarecer este mistério para nós.

Creed franziu o cenho, detestava que fizessem joguinhos de palavras com ele.

- Por outro lado, - continuou o Jonin do tentáculo, e desta vez sua voz soou mais fria do que nunca – Parece óbvio que o senhor falhou mais uma vez na simples tarefa de matar uma mulher.

- Do que está falando? – Creed estava ficando decididamente irritado agora – Eu disse pra ti que não tinha como ela sobreviver aquele tiro.

Harada e Yamagushi sorriram desdenhosamente.

- Já não temos tanta certeza disso não é? – disse Yamagushi.

Cerrando os dentes, Creed fez menção de retrucar violentamente quando Harada ergueu a mão.

- Espere. – disse ele – Será melhor ouvir a história em primeira mão... Shiro, entre.

Um outro painel se deslocou silenciosamente e o ninja chamado Shiro entrou. Imediatamente ele se prostrou ficando de cara no chão. Ele era um dos poucos sobreviventes da operação da noite anterior, que tinha envolvido mais de duzentos homens. Ainda vestia o uniforme ninja todo rasgado e sujo. Creed sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

- Shiro, faça novamente seu relatório. – ordenou Harada – Nos mínimos detalhes.

- Hai Jonin. – disse Shiro, em seguida ele ergueu o busto, não usava seu capuz de ninja e todos puderam ver em seu rosto o quanto estava cansado. No entanto ele não ergueu os olhos, não se atrevia a encarar seu líder, e muito menos Creed. Respirando fundo, ele começou a contar novamente tudo o que viu na madrugada e manhã anteriores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajime Saitou acordou com um estranho som em seus ouvidos, um som ritmado e baixo, que ele nunca ouviu na vida. Quando abriu os olhos descobriu que estava deitado numa cama em estilo ocidental, o quarto em que estava também parecia pertencer a uma casa ocidental com seus papeis de parede em tons pastéis e móveis em estilo vitoriano. As pesadas cortinas estavam cerradas, mas deixavam entrar um pouco de claridade, pois o sol da tarde batia naquele momento em cheio na janela.

Enquanto se dava conta destes detalhes, Saitou ia lentamente escorregando do torpor para consciência. A constatação seguinte foi murmurada por ele num tom casual, mas era de longe a mais relevante de todas.

- Estou... Vivo!

Ainda como que em dúvida, o policial tentou mexer um braço. O membro se moveu vagarosamente, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Intrigado com aquela estranha letargia, Saitou resolveu fazer um movimento que o colocaria sentado na cama.

A tentativa provocou um espasmo de dor que comprovou de uma vez por todas que ele estava realmente vivo. Relaxando por um momento, Saitou em seguida afastou o acolchoado que o cobria até o peito. Ele estava nu da cintura para cima, e na altura do estomago havia uma espécie de bandagem, ela era branca e pequena, e parecia ser feita de um material lustroso e leve. Saitou nunca tinha visto um curativo como aquele.

Sentiu uma algo estranho ao tentar mexer o outro braço e por um momento temeu que lhe estivesse faltando algum pedaço. Ignorando a dor, Saitou terminou de afastar o acolchoado. Estava vestindo calças de um material muito leve e confortável. Para o seu alivio parecia estar tudo no lugar, mas havia algumas coisas estranhas ligadas no seu braço esquerdo.

Uma espécie de tubo de um material transparente corria ao longo de seu braço e se ligava a uma grossa agulha que estava espetada próxima ao pulso, havia também alguns fios de cores vivas ligados ao que Saitou achou serrem ventosas que por sua vez estavam grudadas em seu antebraço e flanco esquerdo.

Intrigado, Saitou virou a cabeça e acompanhou o caminho dos fios e do tubo. O tubo subia junto a uma haste de metal até se ligar a uma bolsa do mesmo material transparente, onde um líquido translúcido pingava lentamente. Os fios passavam por cima da guarda da cama e se ligavam a algo mais estranho ainda.

Atrás e a esquerda da cama havia um estranho engenho colocado acima de um móvel. Parecia ser uma caixa de metal cheia de luzes piscando. Era dali que vinha o som que o tinha acordado.

Cada vez mais confuso com o ambiente totalmente irreal a sua volta, Saitou respirou fundo e procurou se concentrar. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter sido empalado com sua própria espada por Dentes-de-Sabre, e depois veio uma escuridão da qual ele imaginava nunca mais acordar. Não tinha a menor idéia de como tinha vindo parar ali.

No entanto ele estava vivo, num lugar totalmente desconhecido, e ligado a aparelhagens das quais nunca ouviu falar. Parecia muito estranho até mesmo para serem apetrechos de tecnologia ocidental. Pelo menos, o fato de ele estar ali indicava que de algum modo a situação se inverteu favoravelmente. Mas era preciso confirmar isso.

Ele estava prestes a fazer mais um esforço para se erguer quando uma voz o deteve.

- Calma cara. Os médicos disseram que você não poderá andar por enquanto.

Saitou reconheceu a voz antes de virar a cabeça e ver o autor da frase.

- Chou!

- E ai chefia. Como se sente?

O espadachim dos cabelos espetados o observava sorridente de uma poltrona num canto mais escuro do quarto. Havia uma espada embainhada no seu colo. Saitou a reconheceu no ato.

- Minha espada.

- Isso mesmo. Achei que você ia querer de volta.

Dizendo isso, Chou se ergue e depois de soltar um longo bocejo se dirigiu até onde estava Saitou. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas de sempre, mas elas estavam sujas e amarrotadas, havia um curativo no lado esquerdo do seu rosto. No caminho ele parou para abrir totalmente as cortinas. O sol da tarde entrou com tudo no quarto e a claridade repentina provocou uma forte dor de cabeça em Saitou.

- Pronto, - disse Chou – assim ta bem melhor. Já tava de saco cheio de dormir mesmo.

- Obrigado idiota. – resmungou Saitou, ainda com uma mão erguida para proteger os olhos.

- De nada.

O sorriso de Chou ficou maior ainda. Para ele era muito bom ver Saitou naquele estado. O sempre arrogante e temível Hajime Saitou estava naquele momento indefeso como um bebê. Ainda sorrindo ele observou Saitou tentar novamente erguer o busto.

- Ei. Devagar chefia, ou vai abrir essa ferida novamente.

- Pare de ficar só olhando e me ajude cretino.

Chou fez como o outro lhe pediu e o ajudou a erguer o busto e ajeitar os travesseiros. A nova posição trouxe um pouco de vertigem e desconforto, mas Saitou não ligou para isso. Em seguida ele fez um gesto em direção a espada que Chou carregava.

- Me de isto.

O espadachim loiro deu de ombros e lhe passou o objeto, mas inconscientemente deu um passo atrás, já não sorrindo tanto. Como alguma dificuldade, por causa da fraqueza e da parafernália ligada ao braço esquerdo, Saitou tirou a espada da bainha.

Ela estava quebrada exatamente na metade. Embora já não houvesse vestígios de sangue, Saitou estremeceu ao lembrar com clareza da sensação de ter aquilo enfiado até o cabo em seu estomago. Uma após uma, todas as experiências do dia e noite anteriores passaram por sua mente. Enquanto olhava pensativamente para superfície polida do que sobrou de sua espada, Saitou tentava entender o que tinha se passado, principalmente durante sua luta contra Dentes-de-Sabre.

- É uma pena mesmo. – disse Chou, interpretando erroneamente o que se passava na cabeça do outro – Era uma peça de primeira linha. Eu mesmo perdi todas as minhas espadas e...

- E eu com isso idiota.

- ...

- Em vez disso, - Saitou devolveu a espada a bainha com um estalo seco e encarou seu auxiliar com o olhar de desprezo de sempre – quero que me conte tudo o que aconteceu desde que perdi a consciência.

Já sem nenhuma sombra do sorriso no rosto, o ex membro da Jupongattana puxou uma cadeira que estava próxima e se sentou nela.

- Como queira. – disse ele sombriamente – Mas vou avisando desde já que é uma história longa e totalmente maluca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não muito longe dali, Wolverine acabava de sair de um longo e relaxante banho. Vestindo um roupão, o mutante ainda se ocupava de secar seu cabelo rebelde com uma toalha quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Ta aberta. Pode entrar Chang.

Chang entrou de cara amarrada no quarto.

- Acho que nunca vou deixar de me impressionar quando você faz isso Logan.

- Eu poderia reconhecer esse teu cheiro azedo mesmo que estive resfriado Chang.

- E alguma vez na vida você já ficou resfriado meu amigo?

- É... – Logan se virou colocando a toalha sobre os ombros e sorriu - Tem razão, tu me pegou nessa.

O homenzinho de meia idade vestia ainda as mesmas roupas do dia anterior mas elas estavam quase tão rotas e amassadas quanto seu rosto, onde uma barba rala e grisalha já apontava. Ele se aproximou de uma cômoda onde havia uma bandeja contendo uma garrafa e alguns cálices, se serviu de uma bebida cor âmbar e logo em seguida ofereçeu a Logan outro cálice.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou precisando de um drinque.

Logan o olhou meio desconfiado, mas ergueu o cálice.

- Kampai!

Os dois tomam o conhaque de um gole só. Chang estalou os beiços, já servindo uma segunda dose pare ele e Logan.

- Está um belo dia para tomar um porre não acha?

- Acho que tu tem que falar logo o que veio dizer Chang. Qual o problema?

- E ainda pergunta meu amigo? - disse Chang entre um golinho e outro – vou ter muitos problemas por causa dessa nossa... "pequena operação de resgate". Você não tem idéia da situação difícil em que me colocou perante a agência.

Logan deu de ombros como que dando a entender que o caso não tinha tanta importancia. Mas na verdade ele sabia muito bem que o que tinham feito era algo não só altamente ilegal, mas também extremamente perigoso. Mas na hora não havia outra alternativa para salvar a vida de Kaoru, que havia levado um tiro a traição disparado por Dentes-de-Sabre e de Saitou, que estava também quase morto. Usar a camara de teleporte para levar todos até aquele local foi uma manobra desesperada, mas deu resultado.

- Arrependido? - perguntou Logan.

Chang olhou fixamente para o outro por alguns segundos, até que permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aflorasse por baixo do seu bigodinho ralo.

- De jeito nenhum! Agora é tarde demais para arrependimentos. Pro inferno com tudo isso. Saúde!

- Saúde! – brindou Logan, bebendo em seguida o conteúdo do seu cálice.

Chang não perdeu tempo em servir uma terceira dose.

- Mas devo admitir que o caso da garota foi bem complicado, se você tivesse demorado um minuto a mais...

Pensativamente, Logan acenou com a cabeça concordando, em seguida se dirigiu a ampla janela por onde o sol da tarde entrava. Através dela, ele podia ver um pedaço da baia de Tókio e o intenso movimento da zona portuária. O quarto luxuoso era muito parecido com o que Saitou ocupava naquele momento, estava localizado no segundo andar do imponente prédio da sede da Landau Luckman & Lake.

O mutante ergueu o cálice contra a luz do sol e observou o conhaque assumir um brilho e coloração quase de ouro liquido. Realmente foi por muito pouco, Kaoru chegou quase morta a mesa de operações. Se não fosse pela extrema competência do médico que a atendeu, aliada a tecnologia de ponta disponível no subsolo daquele complexo, com certeza ela teria morrido. Mesmo assim os procedimentos duraram horas a fio e exigiram muito de todos.

A não ser por Chou e Yahiko, que praticamente desmaiaram de cansaço, todos ficaram na vigília, especialmente Kenshin, que não arredou pé da porta da sala de cirurgia nem um segundo sequer.

Já o caso de Saitou foi bem menos complicado, uma cirurgia simples e uma boa transfusão de sangue foram suficientes.

Chang se aproximou ficando lado a lado com Logan, e como ele começou a olhar pela janela.

- Como ela está agora? – perguntou Logan.

- Nenhuma novidade, continua descansando. Fique tranqüilo, você ouviu o doutor Tanaka, ela está totalmente fora de perigo agora, e vai com certeza se recuperar totalmente em pouquíssimo tempo.

- E os amigos dela?

- Deram um pouco de trabalho, mas todos foram devidamente atendidos, fique sossegado.

- Estão descansando?

- Sim. Eles estavam totalmente esgotados, o que é totalmente compreensível. Tão logo a amiga deles foi estabilizada, acomodei o Sr. Sagara no mesmo quarto onde já estava o menino e a senhorita Takani no quarto ao lado. Tinha arrumado um quarto também para o senhor Himura, mas ele se recusou terminantemente a deixar a ala hospitalar. Ele insistiu tanto que o médico acabou deixando ele entrar no CTI para ver a garota.

Ainda olhando pela janela, Chang terminou o seu conhaque. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou como as coisas chegaram aquele ponto. Estavam agora literalmente num beco sem saída. Dentes-de-Sabre ainda estava a solta naquela era, e Chang estava numa situação difícil tanto com Logan quanto com a LL&L. Quando aquilo começou, ele esperava que tudo se resolvesse da maneira mais rápida e discreta possível.

Com certeza sua avaliação não poderia ter sido mais equivocada. A influência e força do Tentáculo foram subestimadas por ele. O envolvimento de Kaoru Kamyia e seus amigos, apesar de ter sido acidental, foi outro fator decisivo. Chang sabia que agora, qualquer solução para aquele impasse teria que levar em conta estes dois fatores.

Chang olhou para o lado, Logan continuava a olhar pensativamente para seu conhaque. Por enquanto, a única certeza que o agente da LL&L tinha, era que se havia alguém capaz de desfazer aquele nó, esse alguém com certeza era Logan. Mais do que nunca ele era a peça fundamental daquele jogo.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou ele de chofre.

O X-men não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos continuavam fixos no cálice em sua mão. Até que com um movimento repentino, o levou a boca engolindo o conteúdo com verdadeira satisfação.

- Ora essa... - disse ele olhando Chang pelo canto dos olhos enquanto enxugava a boca com a manga do roupão - E eu que pensei que tu veio aqui pra saber como eu estou.

Chang sabia que Logan também estava exausto, mas era bem provável que Victor Creed e o Tentáculo não demorariam muito para encontrá-los. Não havia tempo a perder.

- Eu conheço você a tempo o suficiente pra saber que não é qualquer coisinha que vai derrubá-lo Logan.

- A é? – Logan soltou um longo bocejo e fechou as cortinas, se encaminhando a seguir para onde estava uma grande e convidativa cama. No caminho ele deixou o cálice vazio junto a garrafa de conhaque. – Pois fique tu sabendo que eu to pregado. Então, respondendo a tua pergunta, vou dormir até amanhã e espero que ninguém venha me encher o saco.

Chang pareceu não gostar nem um pouco da resposta.

- Desculpe contrariá-lo Logan, mas acho que deveríamos ao menos definir um rumo geral para nossas ações.

Logan parou e se virou para ele.

- Olha Chang... Duvido que tanto o Creed quanto o Tentáculo se recuperem tão rápido da surra que levaram. Mas se tu quer tanto assim conversar... poderíamos falar sobre o envolvimento da LL&L com Dentes-de-Sabre e na tentativa de assassinato do Teleporter.

Como Logan esperava, a menção ao assunto deixou Chang numa saia justa mais uma vez. O velho agente olhou para os próprios pés por alguns instantes como que ponderando se era mesmo uma boa idéia continuar aquela conversa. Depois de soltar um suspiro cansado ele se pôs em movimento, deixando também o seu cálice na bandeja.

- Tem razão Logan. Talvez um pouco de descanso nos traga a **todos** algum discernimento. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só...

Ele já ia passando por Logan quando este o deteve lhe segurando o braço

- Eu sei que o teu rabo ta na reta Chang, agora mais do que nunca. Mas eu ainda não engoli aquela história de ter sido a agência que começou essa bagunça toda. Vou ficar muito decepcionado se descobrir que tu teve algum envolvimento nisso.

Chang já ia dizer alguma coisa quando uma batida a porta se fez ouvir. A voz de Kenshin veio em seguida.

- Senhor Logan, está acordado?

Chang olhou para porta e em seguida novamente para Logan.

- Parece que você tem outra visita meu amigo.

Logan sorriu e largou o braço de Chang.

- A gente ainda vai continuar essa conversa Chang.

- Você sabe que estou sempre a sua disposição Logan.

Em seguida, Chang se dirigiu para porta. Ao abri-la deu com a figura de Kenshin parado pacientemente do outro lado, os dois imediatamente se cumprimentaram a maneira japonesa.

- Como vai senhor Himura?

- Este servo vai bem, obrigado senhor Chang. – em seguida ele olhou por cima do ombro do outro, diretamente para Logan – Senhor Logan, este servo poderia trocar algumas palavras com o senhor?

- Sem dúvida. – respondeu Logan com sorriso e um gesto – Vai entrando xará, não faz cerimônia.

Kenshin entrou, ele e Chang se cumprimentaram mais uma vez, e em seguida o último fechou a porta ao sair deixando Logan e o espadachim sozinhos no quarto.

Logan olhou para ele de cima abaixo. Kenshin carregava na cintura sua inseparável sakabatou e ainda vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Elas tinham se reduzido a farrapos manchados aqui e ali de sangue seco. O próprio Kenshin não estava com uma aparência melhor, seu rosto estava cinzento, os olhos injetados com profundas olheiras. Logan sabia que por baixo da sua roupa havia um monte de ataduras e curativos. Ele havia se machucado bastante na sua luta contra Dentes-de-Sabre.

- A que devo a honra?

- Este servo tem algo muito importante a lhe dizer senhor Logan.

O mutante suspirou e em seguida jogou a toalha que ainda estava sobre seus ombros sobre uma cadeira. Pela cara séria de Kenshin, Logan imaginou que ele veio tentar obter algumas respostas. Durante as longas horas em que Kaoru permaneceu em perigo sobre a mesa de cirurgia, ninguém se preocupou muito em descobrir que lugar era aquele, como tinham vindo parar ali ou de onde vinha toda a tecnologia que viram no subsolo. Depois de passado o perigo, foi o cansaço que se encarregou de varrer aquelas questões das mentes deles... O que não parecia ser o caso de Kenshin. Logan não deixou de achar engraçada a súbita mudança de papéis: Alguns segundos atrás era ele que tentava arrancar alguma informação de Chang.

- Puxa uma cadeira cara. - disse Logan enquanto se dirigia novamente para a cômoda onde estava o conhaque – Tu ta com cara de quem vai cair desmaiado a qualquer momento.

Enquanto servia duas doses da bebida, o X-men pensava no que diria a seguir. Ele já tinha decidido de ante mão revelar toda a verdade para Kenshin e seus amigos. Depois de pensar muito, Logan chegou a conclusão de que precisava de aliados. Seria impossível capturar sozinho Dentes-de-Sabre enquanto ele tivesse os recursos do Tentáculo a sua disposição. O X-men havia ficado muito impressionado com a performance de Kenshin e seus amigos na luta da madrugada anterior.

O problema era como contar tudo aquilo. Se quisesse conquistar a confiança deles, principalmente de Kenshin, teria que explicar, na medida do possível, sobre mutantes, viagens no tempo, teleporte... Tudo isso a pessoas que viviam no Japão da Era Meiji, em pleno século XIX! Logan esperava ter algumas horas de descanso para pensar em como faria isso, mas Kenshin estava parado no seu quarto e provavelmente não arredaria pé dali até que Logan soltasse a língua.

Logan terminou de servir os cálices e começou a se virar para Kenshin. Com um pouco de sorte conseguiria fazê-lo beber o suficiente para adiar aquela conversa.

- Que tal um trago? Tu parece estar precisando dis...

Para a surpresa de Logan, Kenshin havia se ajoelhado do chão e agora se inclinava numa profunda mesura, até quase encostar a testa no assoalho. Com uma cara de absoluto espanto, Logan permaneceu calado por alguns segundos observando a cena, até que exclamou:

- Que merda é essa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia já se encaminhava para seu fim quando Shiro terminou seu relatório. Ele estava falando a quase duas horas. Harada parecia disposto a destrinchar cada pormenor nos mínimos detalhes, fazendo perguntas a todo momento.

- Isso é tudo Shiro? – perguntou por fim o líder do Tentáculo.

- Sim senhor, nada tenho a mais para relatar.

- Está dispensado.

O ninja ergueu o rosto pela primeira vez durante toda a entrevista, ele tinha uma expressão confusa na face.

- Senhor... Me perdoe pela impertinência, mas me permita acabar com minha vida.

- Pedido negado.

- Mas...

- Calado!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o ninja voltou a se prostrar abjetamente e se calou. O açoite na língua do mestre tinha um efeito poderoso. Em seguida Harada continuou num tom mais tranqüilo.

- Shiro, ao meu ver, mais uma vez, você foi o único que consegui cumprir com suas obrigações. Por enquanto você tem mais utilidade para mim vivo do que morto. Agora retire-se.

Mais que depressa, Shiro tratou de sair dali, era a segunda vez em um curto intervalo de tempo lhe era negado o pedido para se suicidar. Ele mal podia acreditar que ainda poderia manter a cabeça sobre os ombros depois do fiasco da noite anterior. Antes de fechar o painel ele lançou pela primeira vez um rápido olhar para Dentes-de-Sabre. O mutante olhava para ele com uma expressão nada amigável. Durante todo tempo em que falou, o ninja se sentiu como um camundongo sobre o olhar fixo de uma serpente. Engolindo em seco, ele fechou o painel. De qualquer modo era ótimo sair daquela sala, usando as próprias pernas então... Melhor ainda.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Harada encarou Creed.

- Como eu havia dito anteriormente senhor Creed, nós temos um mistério aqui. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Acho que fomos passados pra trás.

- Não me diga. – caçoou Yamagushi – Chegou a essa brilhante conclusão sozinho?

Mais uma vez Creed fechou a cara e teve que fazer força para não pular sobre o homenzinho. Mas mais do que irritado ele estava chocado. O relato de Shiro não deixava dúvidas: Logan não teve escrúpulos em usar os recursos da LL&L para tentar salvar a garota. Ele só pode ter utilizado uma câmara de teleporte. Creed nunca poderia imaginar que a agência permitiria tal coisa.

- Isso nós já deduzimos senhor Creed. – a voz de Harada parecia cortar como uma lâmina – O que nos interessa saber é **como**! Eles não poderiam simplesmente sumir no ar.

Dentes-de-Sabre se mexeu sobre a almofada, ele estava ficando com cãibras nas pernas e seu estomago soltava de vez em quando um ronco agourento. Num esforço de concentração ele tentava pensar no que diria a seguir. Com certeza não estava em seus planos revelar sua verdadeira origem. Harada olhava para ele como se pudesse perfurá-lo com os olhos.

- Quem é esse Logan? – perguntou ele de chofre.

- E o que tudo isso importa! – exclamou Yamaguchi sem conseguir se conter – O que eu mais temia aconteceu. Battousai se colocou no nosso caminho! E muito mais cedo do que esperávamos.

Apesar da súbita explosão de Yamagushi, Harada se dirigiu ao membro do governo com a calma e a objetividade de sempre.

- Se era inevitável que nos confrontássemos, talvez tenha sido melhor que isso ocorresse agora senhor Yamagushi.

O outro ia retrucar, mas não conseguiu achar nenhum argumento razoável pra expressar seu descontentamento, se limitando a encarar o interlocutor com uma expressão zangada. Por fim ele suspirou e olhou para o chão, finalmente vencido.

Harada não pode deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar novamente sua atenção para Victor Creed.

- Durante a madrugada eu recebi um mensageiro por parte de Shiro, ele me contou sobre a batalha contra Battousai, mas eu não tinha entendido ainda como e por quem o grupo que estava escondido na floresta foi dizimado. Só depois de ouvir Shiro é que liguei os pontos. Foi ele... esse Logan, não é?

Creed cerrou os punhos e mais uma vez blasfemou silenciosamente, teria que ter muito cuidado com o que diria a seguir.

- Sim... foi ele.

- Senhor Creed. – continuou Harada – Pode nos fazer o favor explicar como um simples policial estrangeiro conseguiu dizimar em poucos minutos uma tropa de 50 assassinos altamente treinados?

- Ele... – começou Creed de forma titubeante - não é exatamente um policial comum...

- Com certeza que não! – interrompeu Harada – O que queremos saber, além da pergunta que eu já lhe fiz é: De onde veio esse homem? Qual a sua relação com ele? De que recursos ele dispõe? Como ele pode lutar de igual para igual com você? E o mais importante... Como ele conseguiu fazer com que aquelas sete pessoas desaparessecem sem deixar nenhum vestígio?

- ...

Vendo a relutância do outro em responder, Harada suspirou e se ergueu, passando a caminhar na direção do canto do aposento com as mãos trançadas as costas.

- Senhor Creed... – começou ele sem se voltar - É claro que a possibilidade de ter que enfrentar Battousai Himura me preocupa muito, ele é um inimigo formidável.

Sem mais nem menos, o líder do Tentáculo se volta e dirige a Creed um olhar agudo.

- No entanto... me preocupa muito mais a possibilidade de enfrentar um inimigo poderoso e **totalmente desconhecido. **Por tanto, para o bem de todos nós, é melhor o senhor começar a revelar tudo o que sabe.

Dentes-de-Sabre sustentou por alguns segundos o olhar de Harada. Nunca o odiou tanto quanto naquele momento. Seria tão fácil matá-lo, matar todos eles... um por um. Mas não... não podia fazer isso porque ainda precisava deles. A constatação desse fato serviu apenas para aumentar mais ainda o ódio do mutante. De uma forma ou de outra, Creed decidiu que daria fim a Harada e ao maior número possível de ninjas do Tentáculo assim que eles não lhe fossem mais úteis.

- Você não ouviu? – disparou Yamagushi – Comece a falar!

Creed já tinha um palavrão na ponta da língua endereçado para Yamagushi quando uma voz se fez ouvir por trás do painel as suas costas.

- Jonin-sama.

Harada fechou a cara mais ainda. Ele havia deixado instruções muito claras sobre ser interrompido durante aquela reunião. E ele já estava pensando num castigo apropriado para o imbecil atrás da porta quando se lembrou da única condição que ele mesmo impôs para justificar uma interrupção. Imediatamente seu estado de espírito passou da irritação e impaciência para a expectativa.

- O que foi? Diga logo.

O ninja correu o painel e tocou a testa no chão antes de falar.

- Senhor. Eles acabam de chegar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Harada brilharam, e mais uma vez ele se permitiu exibir um sorriso frio e perverso.

- Perfeito! Finalmente uma boa notícia. Vou recebê-los imediatamente. Vá!

- Hai!

Após o ninja fechar mais uma vez o painel, Yamagushi foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Harada, o que significa tudo isto?

- Ora caro Yamagushi, já se esqueceu da nossa conversa de ontem?

Quase imediatamente, a expressão confusa do homenzinho foi substituída por um clarão de reconhecimento.

- Então eles já chegaram? – disse ele se erguendo – Isso com certeza é uma ótima notícia. Vamos vê-los imediatamente.

- Ei, esperem aí! – protestou Creed – O que se passa por aqui? Do que estão falando?

- Vai ter que me perdoar senhor Creed. Mas vamos ter que deixar o restante dessa conversa para depois.

A súbita mudança de rumo pegou Creed de surpresa. Ele não deixou de agradecer a sorte por ganhar mais algum tempo antes de ter que prestar esclarecimentos aos seus aliados, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele havia sido deixado de fora em alguma decisão muito importante.

Harada se dirigiu a ele com aquele desdenhoso sorriso estampado na cara.

- Acho melhor o senhor ver com seus próprios olhos. Vamos.

Os três então saíram do aposento, Harada ia a frente caminhando a passos largos e atraindo como um imã todos os guardas por que passava, Yamagushi estava logo atrás, se esforçando para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo da comitiva.

Creed ia um pouco mais atrás do grupo, se perguntando a cada passo, no que o líder do Tentáculo estava pensando e o que os aguardava do lado de fora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan enfrentava um dilema parecido, só que no caso dele o alvo de suas conjecturas era Kenshin Himura.

- Tu pode me explicar o que se passa aqui?

Era a segunda vez que Logan perguntava a Kenshin e não obtinha resposta. O espadachim continuava ajoelhado a sua frente com a cara quase encostada no chão.

Na verdade Kenshin estava reunindo coragem. Ele sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, mas não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis. É irônico como muitas vezes é muito mais fácil lutar pondo a própria vida em risco do que dizer simples palavras. Talvez nestes casos, assim como numa luta, a melhor opção é tomar logo a iniciativa.

Pensando dessa forma, Kenshin ergueu o busto e encarou Logan. Ele veio aquele aposento com um objetivo e não sairia dali até que o cumprisse.

- Senhor Logan... Este servo lhe deve desculpas.

Pego totalmente de surpresa, Logan quase derrubou os dois copos de bebida que tinha nas mãos.

- Como é que é!

Largando os copos em cima de uma cômoda, o mutante em seguida deu um passo a frente e se abaixou, ficando assim com a cabeça no mesmo nível que Kenshin.

- Eu ouvi direito... Tu veio aqui me pedir desculpas?

- Sim... é isso mesmo... e também para agradecer.

Logan não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Olha Himura... – começou ele enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente – Eu já disse uma vez que vocês não tem motivo nenhum pra agradecer... muito menos pedir desculpas.

- No entanto este servo está aqui para isso.

Logan ia retrucar novamente, mas Kenshin ergueu a mão e o interrompeu. Ele tinha uma expressão muito séria e compenetrada no rosto.

- Por favor... Este servo pede humildemente que ouça estas palavras.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Logan tratou de sentar sobre os joelhos, na mesma postura formal em que Kenshin estava. Ficou claro para ele agora que aquilo era uma questão muito importante para Kenshin, e não uma simples formalidade.

O espadachim respirou fundo e começou:

- Desde o começo este servo nutriu desconfianças a seu respeito, mesmo tendo o senhor afirmado que tinha boas intenções. Mais tarde, mesmo depois de o senhor ter salvo a vida dos amigos deste servo, ele continuou a desconfiar do senhor e pior ainda... lhe faltou com o respeito... Por tudo isto, este servo pede desculpas.

Mais uma vez Kenshin se inclinou profundamente. Também muito sério, Logan assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada, demonstrando assim que aceitava o pedido de desculpas. Kenshin voltou a posição inicial e continuou a falar.

- Talvez não hajam palavras adequadas para agradecer o que o senhor fez pelos amigos deste servo... principalmente pela senhorita Kaoru... Mesmo assim este servo quer que o senhor saiba que ele lhe será eternamente grato... E que de agora em diante, aja o que houver, ele estará do lado do senhor. O mínimo que este servo pode fazer para retribuir é lhe emprestar sua força e sua espada.

Ainda com um semblante muito sério, Logan olhou no fundo dos olhos de Kenshin e mais uma vez assentiu positivamente. Em seguida ele se ergueu e se dirigiu a janela, onde mais uma vez contenplou o sol que naquele momento descambava no horizonte. Kenshin abaixou os olhos, mirando um ponto logo a sua frente. Ele conseguiu falar o que queria, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de qual seria a reação de Logan. Depois de tanta desconfiança não seria de se espantar que o estrangeiro recusasse a sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem Himura... mas tem uma condição.

- E qual seria?

- Para com esse negócio de "senhor".

- Oro!

Ao erguer os olhos, Kenshin viu que Logan tinha novamente se aproximado e trocado a cara séria por um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E trata de levantar logo daí caramba! A gente não ta numa maldita cerimônia do chá!

Ainda um pouco confuso Kenshin se ergueu segurando na mão esquerda sua espada.

- Assim ta bem melhor. – disse Logan num tom descontraído, em seguida ele estendeu sua mão para Kenshin.

- Me chama só de Logan.

Por um momento, Kenshin olhou para a mão grande e nodosa do estrangeiro, lembrando que mais cedo naquele mesmo dia ele havia não só recusado o cumprimento como também acusado Logan de várias coisas. E agora aquela mesma mão lhe era estendida novamente num gesto de amizade.

Kenshin olhou para Logan e sorriu pela primeira vez em muitas horas.

- Só se você me chamar só de Kenshin.

- Fechado!

Os dois então trocaram um forte aperto de mão. O gesto não tinha só o sentido de diluir possíveis rancores e desconfianças. Mas marcava também o início de uma amizade que desafiava as barreiras do tempo de do espaço.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Creed finalmente saiu da residência de Harada se viu diante de uma cena pouco comum. Praticamente todos os ninjas que residiam no vale estavam presentes no grande terreno que ficava em frente a casa do chefe. Em fileiras simétricas e perfeitamente organizadas eles se postavam em torno de um grupo menor.

Harada se sentou num pequeno banco preparado para ele, enquanto Yamagushi permanecia de pé a seu lado direito e Creed no esquerdo.

A um único comando, toda aquela multidão vestida de preto se ajoelhou no pó e se inclinou profundamente, numa respeitosa saudação ao seu chefe.

Ao chegar mais perto, Creed notou que na verdade eram quatro pequenos grupos que se destacavam no centro do pátio. Todos contendo em torno de dez pessoas trajando roupas civis.

Mas o que chamava realmente a atenção era a presença de quatro homens que se adiantavam, cada um em frente ao seu respectivo grupo. Eles também não usavam uniformes, mas não eram só nas roupas e aparencia que destoavam do restante daquela turba.

Dentes-de-Sabre logo de cara sentiu algo diferente no ar. Havia definitivamente uma aura ameaçadora vindo dos quatro. Aquilo aumentava mais ainda sua inquietação quanto aos planos de Harada.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – anunciou em alto e bom som o líder do Tentáculo. – Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

- Atendemos a sua solicitação o mais rápido possível. – anunciou um deles, ainda de cabeça baixa – Nos encontramos na estrada Tokaido, já próximos a Tókio.

- E como sempre chegaram na hora certa. – nesse momento Harada passou a usar um tom de voz mais caloroso e cordial - Como vai Mizu?

O homem ergueu a cabeça para encarar o Jonin e esboçou um discreto sorriso. Seu rosto estreito e marcado por algumas rugas indicava que ele já estava na casa dos quarenta. Uma grande cicatriz vertical riscava o lado direito do seu rosto da testa até o queixo e seu cabelo cortado curto já estava ficando grisalho nas têmporas. Mesmo assim, sua postura, assim como seu porte alto e esguio sugeriam um corpo ágil. Suas roupas simples e em cores sóbrias indicavam um temperamento comedido e ponderado. Ele trazia preso no cinto as suas costas um pesado kusarigama, com uma corrente anormalmente longa que acabava numa pesada bola de ferro cheia de farpas.

- Não tão bem quanto o senhor com certeza. – respondeu ele com uma voz grave e controlada – Tenho a impressão que estes velhos ossos não vão poder lhe servir por muito mais tempo.

- Há há há! Já esperava que dissesse isso. A muito tempo você fala assim, e no entanto continua firme como uma rocha... É muito bom telo por perto meu amigo.

- Obrigado senhor.

Em seguida o líder do Tentáculo se dirigiu ao homem ao lado.

- Olá Kaze. – saudou ele num tom descontraído - Pelo que vejo você continua extravagante quanto ao seu jeito de vestir.

O mencionado Kaze ergueu a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso. Ele usava um conjunto de kimono/hakama em cores vibrantes e uma sobrecasaca com estampa de motivos florais.

- Hehehe. Realmente a discrição não é o meu forte senhor.

Sua voz era clara e quase infantil e junto com seu rosto jovial indicavam uma idade não maior do que vinte anos. Sua tez clara, porte miúdo e esguio, traços delicados e os grandes olhos castanhos lhe conferiam uma aparência andrógena, quase feminina. Seu cabelo preto e muito comprido estava amarrado num elegante rabo de cavalo. Ademais ele trazia na cintura uma katana. Os detalhes na bainha, guarda e empunhadura sugeriam ser aquela arma uma peça rara, de extrema qualidade.

O líder do Tentáculo soltou uma sonora gargalhada, como sempre ele se divertia com o jeito descontraído e bonachão de Kaze. Mas ele mais do que ninguém sabia que aquele garoto com cara de bebê era bem mais do que aparentava. Seu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente quando encarou o próximo homem.

- A quanto tempo Yakedo. Como foi a viagem de Ryukiuu até aqui?

- Péssima. – sua voz era rouca e com forte sotaque de Okinawa - Só espero que esse trabalho todo valha alguma coisa.

Ao contrário dos outros dois, Yakedo não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito por estar ali. Seu rosto moreno e anguloso era típico do povo daquelas ilhas, nele se destacavam olhos incrivelmente verdes de aparência fria e cruel. Parecia estar na casa dos 30 e era bem alto para os padrões japoneses. Vestia um colete de couro preto que deixavam livres seus braços longos e musculosos. Também usava calças pretas te botas em estilo ocidental. Num largo cinturão carregava entre outras coisas, pequenas facas de arremesso, shurikens e vários embornais de tamanhos variados. Carregava ainda numa bandoleira as costas uma grande arma, a primeira vista parecia uma lança, mas na verdade se tratava de uma estranha espada de gume duplo. Para completar sua aparência nada convencional, exibia uma exuberante cabeleira espetada como a de um porco espinho, num discretíssimo tom vermelho alaranjado.

- Não se preocupe Yakedo, - disse Harada – Desta vez tenho um desafio a altura de suas habilidades.

- Assim espero senhor.

Sato Harada estreitou os olhos ante a empáfia do outro. Definitivamente não gostava de Yakedo. Ele era cínico, arrogante e extremamente perverso. Somente aturava seu e ego inchado devido a absoluta confiança que tinha em suas habilidades.

Ao concentrar sua atenção no último homem, o Jonin do Tentáculo voltou a sorrir mais calorosamente.

- E por fim temos o valoroso Gan. Como sempre você parece ficar maior a cada vez que o encontro.

O homem chamado Gan ergueu a cabeça e exibiu um sorriso canhestro.

- Isso com certeza deve ser impressão sua senhor.

A voz profunda e cavernosa combinava bem com seu corpo gigantesco. Ele tinha mais de dois metros de altura e seu peso ultrapassava facilmente os 130 kg. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão feroz mesmo quando ele sorria e parecia ter sido esculpido numa pedra. Ele vestia um kimono escuro, simples e sem mangas, calças da mesma cor e sandálias completavam seu visual despojado. Apesar de ter pouco mais de trinta anos, era completamente calvo, não tendo nem os pelos das sobrancelhas. Ao contrario dos outros, aparentemente não trazia nenhuma arma.

- Como estão as coisas em Kyoto? – perguntou Harada.

O sorriso imediatamente se apagou do rosto de Gan ao ouvir a pergunta, pelo visto não esperava ser inquirido sobre o assunto tão cedo.

- Bem senhor... Como bem sabe nossos problemas com a Onimistu Oniwanbashu tem aumentado desde que Shinomori Aoshi voltou ao comando.

Ao ouviu aquele nome, Mizu se empertigou imediatamente, como se tivesse sido picado por um inseto venenoso. A reação não passou despercebida por Harada.

- Sim eu tenho lido os relatórios, mas não falemos mais nisso por enquanto.

Dito isto o Jonin se ergueu.

- Quero mais uma vez dar as boas vindas a vocês e suas respectivas comitivas.

Ele se inclinou respeitosamente, ao que os quatro responderam mais uma vez tocando as testas no chão. Em seguida ele ergueu sua voz trovejante para que todos os ninjas do vale o ouvissem.

- Saibam que em breve nossos mais acalentados sonhos se tornarão realidade. Finalmente nossa hora está chegando, a hora dos shinobi finalmente deixaram de ser meras sombras furtivas para assumirem o controle efetivo deste país!

Como se fossem um só homem, todos os ninjas ali presentes ergueram os punhos cerrados e gritaram.

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O velho Yamagushi sorriu, ele tinha que admitir que Sato Harada sabia como ninguém inspirar seus comandados. Já Dentes-de-Sabre, muito pelo contrário permaneceu, de braços cruzados e cara fechada. As intenções de Harada estavam muito claras para ele agora. A sua posição como principal assassino do Tentáculo estava em xeque, e aqueles quatro estavam ali para garantir que nada mais desse errado.

Em seguida o líder do Tentáculo se dirigiu mais uma vez aos seus quatro convidados especiais.

- Senhores... quero que conheçam dois importantes aliados. – fez um gesto na direção de Yamagushi – Este é Yoshihiro Yamagushi, ministro do governo Meiji e nosso principal apoio político.

O ministro se inclinou numa saudação, ao que foi correspondido na mesma medida por Mizu, Kaze, e Gan. Yakedo no entanto, se limitou a fazer um leve aceno de cabeça, olhando para o ministro como se ele fosse um o mais imundo dos vermes.

- E este, - Harada preferiu mais uma vez ignorar a atitude afrontosa de Yakedo – é o senhor Victor Creed, como já devem saber, graças as suas extraordinárias habilidades, ele tem sido de suma importância para a concretização de nossos planos.

Creed sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. Ao que tudo indicava, aqueles quatro já estavam bem informados sobre ele. Por outro lado, ele nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar deles. Dentes-de-Sabre olhou nos olhos de cada um: Viu desconfiança e estudada cautela por parte de Mizu; curiosidade e deboche em Kaze; indiferença e asco em Yakedo e clara animosidade por parte de Gan.

Parecia que eles não só o conheciam como já tinham uma opinião formada a respeito dele. Em uma palavra, o que o mutante viu naqueles rostos foi: "Desprezo". Como o sentimento era mútuo, Victor Creed sorriu desdenhosamente e os cumprimentou com um leve aceno, ao que foi correspondido na mesma moeda por todos. Intimamente o mutante imaginava do que aquelas figuras seriam capazes, estava curioso para ver com seus próprios olhos o que motivou Harada a trazê-los de tão longe.

Sato Harada é claro notou imediatamente o teor negativo daquele primeiro contato, mas já esperava por isso. Ao seu ver já estava mais que na hora daquele estrangeiro arrogante conhecer o verdadeiro poder do Tentáculo. Poder perfeitamente representado naqueles quatro: Os últimos representantes dos quase legendários ninjas do vale de Kouga.

- Muito bem. – disse ele – Reúnam os seus homens e sigam-me. Temos que comemorar nosso reencontro.

Os quatro se levantaram e distribuíram ordens aos homens que os acompanhavam. Imediatamente todos os outros ninjas que participavam da recepção também se ergueram e começaram a se dispersar de forma ordeira e silenciosa.

Dentes-de-Sabre já ia deixando o local quando notou que um dos membros da comitiva de Gan o olhava insistentemente. O mutante devolveu o olhar e observou com atenção as reações do sujeito. Se tratava de um rapaz miúdo e muito magro, ele trajava uma longa capa preta e o seu rosto estava meio oculto por um grande chapéu cônico de palha, mas Creed achou ter visto dois grandes olhos azuis o fitando .

Pego de surpresa o rapaz não conseguiu dissimular e muito menos escapar do olhar penetrante de Creed. Picado de desconfiança o mutante já começava a caminhar na direção dele quando ouviu a voz de Harada atrás de si.

- O senhor é claro também está convidado a se unir a nós senhor Creed.

Creed estacou e se voltou para ele.

- Se o senhor me permite eu gostaria de voltar para os meus aposentos e descansar.

- Ora vamos senhor Creed, o banquete já vai ser servido, mandarei preparar vários dos seus pratos favoritos.

Só em ouvir a menção a comida, a boca de Dentes-de-Sabre se encheu de saliva e seu estômago protestou num ronco nada discreto.

- Bem... – disse ele tentando se recompor – Se o senhor insiste vou participar.

- Ótimo.

- Só uma coisa... pode me dizer se conhece aquele rapaz?

Creed se virou apontando para o local, mas já não havia ninguém ali.

- Que rapaz?

Olhando de um lado para o outro, Creed tentava localizá-lo, mas não viu nem sinal dele em meio a multidão que ainda se dispersava no pátio. Um novo ronco no seu estômago varreu de vez aquela idéia de sua mente.

- Deixa pra lá, - disse ele sacudindo os ombros - não era nada importante.

A alguns passos dali no entanto, Mizu observava uma dupla sair discretamente do pátio. Um deles era alto e magro e o outro era um baixinho usando capa e chapéu de palha.

Enquanto todos seguiam seus rumos, gradativamente o pátio foi ficando vazio. O sol estava se pondo, e naquele vale sombrio a noite chegava mais cedo. Tochas e fogueiras eram acessas para espantar o frio e a escuridão, um grande banquete estava sendo servido para comemorar a chegada do esquadrão especial do Tentáculo, que atendia também pela alcunha de "Os Quatro Flagelos".

Já era noite fechada quando duas figuras sairam do esconderijo rumo a estreita senda que os levaria para fora dali. Eles caminhavam pelo meio das arvores de forma silenciosa, fazendo a densa névoa rodopiar insanamente em torno de suas capas.

No entanto, caminho que trilhavam os faria passar obrigatoriamente por um posto de vigília. O posto era guardado por um ninja armado com uma lança. Como era de se esperar, ele estava alerta, e muito compenetrado no seu dever. Porém, a aproximação da dupla foi tão sorrateira e silenciosa que o vigia só se deu conta da presença deles quando estava a poucos passos de suas costas.

- Boa noite. – disse um deles.

O vigia pulou para trás com agilidade felina e assestou a sua lança na direção dos estranhos.

- Quem está aí? – o ninja falhou miseravelmente em tentar manter a voz firme.

- Tenha calma amigo, estamos só de passagem.

Ainda com o coração aos pulos o vigia apertou os olhos diante do tom debochado do outro, rapidamente seu estado de espírito passou do susto para a vergonha e finalmente a raiva. Quando voltou a falar sua voz saiu mais firme.

- Quem são vocês e o que pretendem? Falem!

A dupla deu mais um passo a frente ficando bem dentro circulo de luz alaranjada, projetado por um grande archote de ferro. Um deles era muito alto, vestia uma capa escura e um grande capuz quase escondia seu rosto completamente. O outro tinha quase a metade do tamanho do primeiro, vestia também uma capa, mas ao invés de um capuz era um chapéu de palha que encobria seu rosto.

- Somos da facção de Kyoto. – pronunciou o mais alto numa voz fria e monocórdia – Mestre Gan nos enviou numa missão.

- Digam quem são! – exigiu o vigia que ainda apontava a lança ameaçadoramente para os dois – E quero que mostrem os seus rostos!

- O que foi? - disse o baixinho numa voz que poderia muito bem pertencer a um menino de 12 anos - Quer ver quem foi que te pegou com as calças na mão?

O ninja quase engasgou de tanta raiva ao apontar a lança para o baixinho e vociferar.

- ANDEM LOGO!

O baixinho parecia prestes a soltar mais uma piadinha, mas o mais alto o deteve com um gesto e logo em seguida puxou o capuz para trás revelando o seu rosto. A luz do archote mostrou um rosto severo e ameaçador, onde se destacavam um grande tapa-olho sobre a vista esquerda e um bigode/cavanhaque negro. Os cabelos, também negros, estavam penteados totalmente para trás.

- Por favor, - disse ele no mesmo tom frio e objetivo de antes - perdoe a impertinência de meu companheiro. Me chamo Shimada Asano, lugar-tenente e responsável pela logística do Tentáculo em Kyoto. Este é o meu ajudante Saomi Kimashima.

Com um suspiro de impaciência, o dito Kimashima tirou o chapéu. Seu rosto assim como sua voz parecia pertencer a um adolescente. Tinha grandes olhos azuis e o cabelo preto e comprido estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo.

- Está satisfeito? – perguntou ele no mesmo tom de zombaria.

Sem mais nem menos Asano lhe aplica um sonoro cascudo na nuca.

- Ui!

- BAKA! – rosnou Asano – Peça desculpas pela sua ousadia.

- Mas...

- VAMOS.

Coçando o local atingido, Kimashima encarou Asano como se fosse protestar, mas recebeu por parte do outro um olhar penetrante que lhe dizia claramente "Nem pense nisso!". Sem outro remédio, o rapaz se virou para o ninja, que a essa altura já tinha abaixado a lança e observava a cena com interesse. Com a boca apertada numa linha reta e os olhos brilhando com lágrimas de pura indignação, Kimashima se inclinou numa mesura rígida e desajeitada.

- Senhor. – disse ele – Peço que me perdoe se o ofendi.

O ninja apoiou o cabo da lança no chão e finalmente relaxou.

- Está bem rapazinho... mas para o seu próprio bem, seja mais cauteloso no futuro.

Apesar de usar uma máscara sobre o rosto, era óbvio que o ninja tinha naquele momento, um amplo sorriso estampado no rosto. Kimashima cerrou os dentes e deu um passo a frente como se fosse agredi-lo, mas foi detido pela mão de Asano em seu ombro.

- Se nos dá licença, - disse ele - gostaríamos de continuar em nosso caminho. Temos a incumbência de trazer o restante da bagagem que ficou na última hospedaria.

- Esta bem. – respondeu o vigia dando um passo pro lado – podem prosseguir, não devia ter atrapalhado um serviço "tão" importante.

Ignorando a zombaria, Asano se inclinou mais uma vez. Se sentindo completamente vingado o guarda correspondeu de bom grado ao cumprimento

Praticamente empurrando Kimashima a sua frente, Asano passou pelo guarda. Os dois seguiram em passo acelerado pela trilha escura, sem olhar uma única vez para traz.

Os dois continuaram caminhando no mais completo silêncio. Kimashima ia a frente com Asano a poucos passos atrás. De vez em quando o baixinho levava a mão por baixo do chapéu para coçar o cocuruto. Depois de um bom tempo Asano resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Está doendo muito?

- ...

- Desculpe... Mas foi o jeito que achei para sairmos daquela situação.

- ...

- Por outro lado, você mereceu o castigo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kimashima estacou e se virou de chofre, obrigando o outro a parar também para não colidirem.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o baixinho com uma voz um pouco mais fina do que usara antes.

- Quero dizer que você tem que tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente... Misao.

Misao Makimachi arrancou o chapéu de palha da cabeça e encarou o outro com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Parecia prestes a explodir, mas aos poucos foi relaxando seu semblante e sua postura, até que com um suspiro de puro cansaço, se afastou e praticamente desabou junto as raizes de uma arvore próxima.

- Tem razão Aoshi-sama, eu fui muito estúpida.

Aoshi Shinomori abaixou o capuz e se aproximou, se ajoelhando junto a Misao.

- Se você continuar assim, vai arruinar o nosso disfarce.

A garota soltou outro suspiro, abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre eles.

- Eu sei... Me desculpe.

- É a segunda vez que você se descuida hoje... o que deu em você pra ficar encarando aquele estrangeiro daquele jeito?

- Sei lá. – a ninja estremeceu perceptivelmente ao se lembrar – Havia alguma coisa muito estranha naquele cara... Quando ele olhou nos meus olhos simplesmente não consegui desviar o olhar. Entrei em pânico e não consegui me mexer.

O líder da Onimitsu Oniwambashu concordou com a cabeça sem dizer nada. Ele também havia ficado muito impressionado com a presença do gigante estrangeiro, os boatos sobre ele que chegavam a Kyoto não eram nada exagerados.

- Misao. – começou ele – Quanto menos atenção chamarmos sobre nós mesmos melhor. Nos infiltramos no Tentáculo com o objetivo de coletar o máximo de informações possíveis.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – resmungou Misao enquanto recostava as costas no tronco da arvore e trançava as mãos sob a nuca. – É que esse negócio já está me enchendo.

Quase imediatamente, a garota levou a mão a boca, como se tivesse falado mais do que devia.

- Eu avisei que seria difícil. - disse Aoshi - Mas mesmo assim você insistiu em vir comigo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a garota olhou para o homem a sua frente com uma expressão contrariada.

- Não vamos começar essa discussão de novo né?

Foi a vez de Aoshi soltar um longo suspiro e ser erguer.

- Não... Agora mais do que nunca seria uma completa perda de tempo.

Ele se virou e começou a observar os arredores. Sua escolha inicial para lhe fazer companhia naquela missão havia sido Shiro, mas Misao exigiu impetuosamente fazer parte da operação, alegando estar ela mais do que preparada para a arriscada tarefa. Apesar das fortes opiniões em contrário, especialmente de Aoshi e Okina, não houve argumentos que demovessem a garota. E depois de dois meses de um trabalho árduo os dois estavam ali. Aoshi não podia deixar de reconhecer que Misao havia amadurecido muito e que tinha um talento nato para a espionagem. Mas mesmo assim, ela tinha aquela perigosa propensão a agir sem medir as conseqüências às vezes. Por mais de uma vez, ela quase comprometeu o disfarce deles por causa disso. Em todos estes momentos de perigo, o que mais afligia Aoshi era a segurança pessoal daquela garota, que ele ajudou a criar como se fosse uma filha.

Da parte de Misao, sua motivação em acompanhar o Okashira era bem conhecida por todos. Menos é claro pelo próprio Aoshi.

Desde o encerramento do caso de Makoto Shishio, Aoshi Shinomori havia retornado a Onimitsu Oniwambashu. Mas as feridas psicológicas e emocionais causadas em seu período de "loucura" eram muito profundas. E o Okashira lidou com aquilo da única maneira que conhecia: Se fechando cada vez mais e buscando dentro de si as forças para se reerguer. Deste modo Aoshi se tornou um homem muito mais frio do que era antes, preferindo sempre a solidão da contemplação meditativa a companhia e convivência com os amigos. Misao, que nutria por ele sentimentos muito mais profundos do que os outros, era quem mais estava sofrendo com isso.

A agitação causada pelo Tentáculo obrigou Aoshi a voltar a ativa bem antes do que ele esperava. Mesmo ainda não tendo encontrado um bom termo para se ajustar a sua nova condição, o Okashira não teve outra saída senão reassumir o seu antigo posto e enfrentar a ameaça.

Apesar dos riscos, Misao viu ali uma oportunidade de tentar se aproximar um pouco mais daquele homem que tanto admirava. A natureza daquela missão obrigava Aoshi a tratá-la com uma frieza quase glacial na maior parte do tempo. Mas nos raros momentos em que podiam ser eles mesmos, Misao sentia que ele aos poucos ia derretendo aquela muralha de gelo que construiu ao redor de si e voltava a ser o homem gentil e atencioso de que ela se lembrava. Eram momentos breves, traduzidos em gestos ou palavras quase imperceptíveis, mas que para Misao significavam muito, e faziam valer cada segundo em que estavam juntos.

Aoshi olhou para cima observando as estrelas por entre as copas das árvores, avaliando assim o período da noite em que estavam e quanto tempo tinha passado desde que saíram do esconderijo do Tentáculo. Em seguida ele se voltou para Misao que continuava recostada tranquilamente contra o tronco da árvore.

- Se já descansou o bastante vamos andando. Se demorarmos demais, vamos levantar suspeitas.

- Ta legal senhor "Asano". – disse Misao se erguendo e espanando o pó das roupas – Mas uma das coisas que me enerva é esse nosso papel de subalternos. É humilhação demais pro meu gosto. Até quando vamos ter que agüentar isso?

Aoshi recomeçou a caminhar a passos largos, obrigando Misao a quase correr para acompanhá-lo.

- Nosso trabalho já esta quase no fim. Se tudo der certo, amanhã mesmo vamos conseguir as respostas que viemos buscar... E então será o momento de agir.

- Eu mal posso esperar. Você acha que o Himura recebeu as mensagens do pessoal de Kyoto?

- Eu espero que sim. Mas não podemos contar com isso, é bem provável que o Tentáculo tenha conseguido bloquear todas as nossas tentativas de comunicação, já que não obtivemos nenhuma resposta por parte de Battousai enquanto estávamos em Kyoto.

- Nesse caso...

- Sim. Logo que obtivermos a informação, o nosso próximo passo vai ser contatar pessoalmente Battousai e pô-lo a par de tudo. Seus contatos junto ao governo Meiji vão fazer o resto.

- Humpf... Por mim a gente arrebentava essa gangue com as próprias mãos e pronto. Com a ajuda do Himura e daquele amigo crista de galo dele isso ia ser baba.

- ...

- O que foi? Não concorda comigo? Esses caras são patéticos!

- Um shinobi nunca deve subestimar seus oponentes Misao.

Misao começou a rir debochadamente.

- Não exagera. Tome como exemplo aquele idiota lá de trás...

- Eu estava pensando mais especificamente nos Quatro Flagelos.

O riso de Misao desapareceu como que por encanto. Ela abaixou os olhos e passou a coçar o queixo.

- Bom... quanto a esses ai eu não posso dizer muito, a não ser pelo Gan eu nunca vi nenhum dos outros em ação. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, não devem ser melhores do que a Jupongatana do Shishio.

Aoshi parou de repente e se virou. Como estava distraída, Misao bateu com a cara no estomago dele.

- Ai! O que foi? – disse ela se voltando imediatamente na direção em que o outro olhava e começando a perscrutar as sombras – Viu alguma coisa?

- Quieta!

Por um momento Aoshi apenas observou um ponto na escuridão. Vários minutos se passaram enquanto os dois permaneceram totalmente parados, parecendo mais duas estátuas Um ruído nítido de um graveto seco se quebrando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Aoshi levou a mão a uma de suas Kodachis que estava escondida sob o manto e se preparou para agir.

Logo em seguida, um pequeno porco do mato surge detrás de uma moita. O animal parou a poucos metros da dupla e farejou o ar desconfiado. Misao relaxou o corpo soltando um grande suspiro, provocando a fuga em disparada do pequeno visitante.

- Ufa... Que susto você me deu porquinho.

Aoshi deu mais uma olhada em volta, e então se virou e começou a andar mais uma vez.

- Vamos andando. – disse ele num tom de voz ainda mais baixo - E daqui pra frente nada de conversa.

- Espera. – Misao teve novamente que se esforçar para acompanhar os largos passos do outro – O que foi aquilo?

- Nada, se apresse e fique calado senhor "Kimashima".

- Humpf. Tudo bem, mas primeiro você vai dizer o que o preocupa tanto nesses "Quatro Flagelos".

- Várias coisas.

- Tipo...

- (suspiro) Se eu disser você fica quieta?

- Bem... Vamos dizer que eu posso tentar.

- Não é o bastante.

- Ta bem, ta bem. Eu prometo ficar quieta.

Eles continuaram caminhando por alguns instantes sem que Aoshi falasse nada. Misao já ia protestar quando o Okashira finalmente soltou a língua.

- Um deles já foi membro da Oniwambashu.

- O QU...!

Aoshi se vira novamente e num movimento rápido tapa a boca de Misao.

- Mais tarde eu lhe darei mais detalhes. – disse ele ainda tapando a boca da garota – Agora ande, e não esqueça sua promessa.

Sem dizer mais nada, Aoshi Shinomori se vira e torna a andar apressadamente. Paralizada pelo choque da revelação, Misao demora um pouco para se por também em movimento. Logo ela alcança seu comandante, mas apesar de ter muitas perguntas a fazer decide não arriscar sua sorte e permanece calada.

Os dois logo desaparecem em meio a escuridão da floresta. No rastro de sua passagem tudo volta a ficar muito quieto e por alguns minutos permanece assim. O pequeno porco sai novamente do mato e depois de vigiar cautelosamente os arredores passa a farejar a trilha em busca de algum inseto.

E então, de repente uma figura escura e esguia surge como que do nada, brotando das sombras como se tivesse sido parte delas até aquele momento. O porco do mato não se dá conta da materialização do homem até que literalmente esbarra nele. Mas assim que percebe no que colidiu, a pequena criatura se põe a correr desabaladamente mato adentro, soltando guinchos de puro desespero.

O homem olha na direção em que o animal havia corrido com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Em seguida ele volta à atenção para a trilha a sua frente avaliando se valia a pena continuar a segui-los ou não. Ele estava quase chegando perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa dos dois quando o mais alto sentiu sua presença. Teve então que se afastar e ficar quieto para não ser descoberto.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele resolve desistir por enquanto, e começa a voltar pelo caminho que o levaria de volta ao esconderijo do Tentáculo no fundo do vale. "Os outros devem estar se perguntando onde eu fui a essa altura", pensou ele. "Se me apressar, ainda vou pegar o final do banquete".

Apesar de não ter ouvido nada, Mizu não estava de todo incomodado com sua tentativa frustrada. Só o fato de aquele Shimada Asano ter conseguido sentir sua presença já era algo muito suspeito. Mizu havia sentido algo estranho nele desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, no encontro das comitivas na estrada Tokaido. Desde então passou a vigiar tanto a ele quanto ao seu companheiro baixinho. Gan mais de uma vez lhe garantiu que os dois, apesar de terem ingressado no Tentáculo a pouco tempo eram de confiança, e muito competentes nas suas tarefas.

No entanto, nada tirava de Mizu aquela sensação de que conhecia Asano de algum outro lugar e que ele escondia algum segredo. Mais do que nunca, ele decidiu que deveria ficar de olho naqueles dois.

Última revisão 15/09/2006

Comentários

E depois de outro longo hiato, eis que surge mais um capítulo deste fanfic. Este imenso episódio marca uma pequena pausa na "pauleira" que foram os anteriores, mas apesar de não haverem cenas de ação ou luta, muitas coisas acontecem.

A primeira metade do fic é dedicada quase que exclusivamente aos desdobramentos da luta entre Dentes-de-Sabre e Wolverine/Kenshingumi. O grande destaque se dá por conta da conversa entre Kenshin e Logan onde os dois finalmente "acertam os ponteiros".

Muitos leitores estavam estranhando o clima de animosidade e desconfiança entre os dois protagonistas da história, mas como eu já disse antes, achei necessário criar essa tensão primeiro. Minha idéia sempre foi desde o começo fazer com que os dois virassem não só aliados como também amigos, mas para que isso acontecesse tanto Logan quanto Kenshin deveriam superar algumas barreiras.

A relação de Logan com os outros membros do Kenshingumi também vai evoluir aos poucos. A não ser por Saitou e Chou(que vão continuar a detestá-lo), todos os outros vão acabar de um jeito ou de outro sendo "conquistados" pelo mutante canadense, especialmente Yahiko e Sanosuke, que assim como Kenshin, não tinham ido muito com a cara do X-men.

A segunda metade do fic mostra a chegada de quatro novos personagens, quatro reforços de peso para o Tentáculo. O nome "Quatro Flagelos" ficou meio brega, mas infelizmente não consegui arranjar nada melhor. Dá pra sacar logo de cara que a escolha dos nomes não foi por mero acaso: Mizu - água; Kaze - vento; Yakedo - queimadura/queimado; Gan - pedra.

Cada nome representa um dos quatro elementos, e os personagens também vão representar mais ou menos as características de cada um desses elementos, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade e habilidades especiais.

Por falar em habilidades especiais, estes quatro personagens vão exibir alguns dons bizarros em maior ou menor grau. Para justificar a existência destes "super ninjas", propus a idéia de eles serem os últimos remanescentes de um clã secreto que habitava o vale de Kouga Manji nos arredores de Ize. A inspiração para isso veio principalmente do anime: Basilisk, Kouga Nipou Chou. Quem assistiu sabe do que estou falando.

Por fim temos a introdução da Onimitsu Oniwanbashu na história, representados pelo seu Okashira e sua mascote com cara de guaxinim (hehehehe). Era óbvio que uma organização tão importante como essa não poderia ficar de fora destes acontecimentos. Com certeza nem Aoshi e nem Okina poderiam ficar de braços cruzados enquanto o Tentáculo tenciona levar o país a um novo período de caos. Os nomes dos disfarces de Aoshi e Misao foram escolhidos usando as iniciais do nome do primeiro primeiro, e misturando as letras do nome da segunda. Resolvi não exagerar muito na aparência dos disfarces para não sobrecarregar os personagens com parafernálias como máscaras de borracha, barrigas falsas ou outras bugigangas. Levei em conta que o disfarce seria muito mais efetivo se fosse simples, e focado muito mais na interpretação do que na aparência em si.

Para encerrar este longo comentário deste longo capítulo, devo dizer que não fiquei completamente satisfeito com ele, mas infelizmente essa "encheção de lingüiça" foi necessária para lançar as bases para o encerramento da história. No próximo capítulo, os novos personagens vão mostrar do que são capazes, e finalmente o vamos saber um pouco mais sobre os planos do Tentáculo

Jaa Neh!


End file.
